Next Super Junior
by ai selai strawberry
Summary: Next Super Junior adalah anak-anak dari Member super Junior. Mereka datang dari masa depan.Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya ? Bagaimana reaksi Member Super Junior padahal mereka bukan pasangan kekasih. Chapter terakhir update n n gomawo
1. Chapter 1

Next Super Junior

ALL MEMBER SUPER JUNIOR

Pairing : KyuMin,HaeHyuk,KanTeuk,HanChul,SiBum,ShinRi,ZhouRyYeWook

Genre : family,friendship

Rated : T-Indonesia

Disclaimer : Mereka punya orang tua mereka,Tuhan,ELF's,dan SM entertaiment

Warning : jelek,abal,OOC,typo,miss typo

_**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**_

Summary :

Next Super Junior adalah anak-anak dari Member super Junior. Mereka datang dari masa depan.

Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya ? Bagaimana reaksi Member Super Junior padahal mereka bukan pasangan kekasih.

.

Chap 1

Hari yang cerah untuk mengajak pasangan anda sekedar berjalan-jalan di taman seperti yang dilakukan dua sejoli yang merupakan members Super Junior. Tak asing lagi mendengar kata Super Junior. Boyband papan atas yang lagu-lagunya sudah melejit di pasaran. Mereka adalah Cho Kyuhyun dan Lee Sungmin.

SUNGMIN POV

Hari ini kebetulan aku dan Kyu sedang tidak ada _schedule_,jadi kami memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan di sekitar taman. Jangan berpikiran kami ini sepasang kekasih yang sedang kencan ! Kami hanya mencari angin segar.

"Kyu,aku mau beli _ice cream_ dulu boleh ?"

"Baiklah,aku nitip juga _Hyung_. Rasa coklat."

"Baiklah,tunggu disini."

Setelah melihatnya mengangguk sekilas,aku langsung menuju kedai _ice cream_ di seberang jalan sana.

"_Noona,_pesan _ice cream strawberry 2 cup_ dan _ice cream_ coklat 1 cup. Jangan lama-lama."

"Baik."

Kemudian pelayan itu mengambilkan _ice cream-_ku. Saat akan berjalan menuju mobil seorang anak menarik kaos _pink_-ku.

"_Umma,_kau darimana saja sih ? Aku lama menunggu di sekolah ! Dan kau malah asyik di kedai _ice cream_ !" Kata anak kecil itu. Tidak dia tidak terlalu kecil. Um..mungkin SMP.

"_Mianhe- "_

"Sudahlah,ayo !_ Appa _pasti menunggu. Ah ! Itu dia !" Dia menarikku menuju mobil Kyu.

Dia langsung masuk saja ke tempat duduk yang ada di tengah.

"Ayo,_Appa ! Ppali _! Kita pulang. Aku lapaaaarrr sekali."

'Tadi dia memanggilku _umma_,dan dia memanggil _Kyu appa_.' Pikirku kritis.

"Siapa dia,_Hyung_ ?" Tanya Kyu padaku.

"_Mollayo._ Dia tiba-tiba menyeretku masuk,Kyu. Dan dia memanggilku _Umma."_ Terangku.

"Aish…kalian kejam ! Masa' sama anak sendiri tidak kenal." Kata anak itu sambil mem_pout_kan bibirnya.

Kalau dilihat dari wajahnya dia mirip sekali denganku,namun tubuhnya lebih kurus.

"Jadi siapa namamu ?" Tanya Kyunnie padanya.

"Aku Cho Kyumin,_Appa_ ! Ada apa dengan kalian ? Kalian mengalami kecelakaan ? Dan kehilangan ingatan atas anak kalian sendiri ? _Umma,Appa_,kenapa kalian jahat sekali denganku. Hiks..hiks.."

"Ssst.._uljima,Kyumin-ah. Mianhe_,tapi kami benar-benar tidak tahu. Bahkan,err..kami sepasang kekasihpun bukan. Apalagi menjadi suami-istri yang sudah memiliki _aegya_ sepertimu." Kataku menenangkan anak laki-laki yang menurutnya bernama Cho Kyumin.

"Baiklah,kita pulang dulu dan bicarakan dengan kepala dingin. Kurasa aku harus bertanya pada Teuki_-umma_." Kata Kyu sebelum dia mengemudikan mobilnya.

"Nah,sekarang tenanglah." Ujarku agar dia diam. Dan akhirnya setelah dia benar-benar diam,suasana canggung menyelimuti kami.

'Kalau menurutnya aku _umma_-nya berarti aku melahirkannya. Tapi bagaimana bisa ? Aku ini _namja_ tulen.' Kata batinku.

SUNGMIN POV END

KYUHYUN POV END

Siapa anak itu ? Sudah memanggilku _appa_ lagi =.= Hey ! Dia kira aku sudah tua ? Aku ini masih muda tahu. Lagipula masa' aku punya istri seorang _namja_ ? Tapi kalau itu Minnie_-hyung_ sih aku tak apa. Tapi kan…

Ah ! Sudahlah ! Mungkin Kibum_-hyung_ tahu mengenai sesuatu seperti ini.

KYUHYUN POV END

Akhirnya Kyuhyun dan Sungmin serta Kyumin sampai di dorm.

"_Appa,Umma_,kenapa ke dorm ? Kata Kanteuk-_hyung_ hari ini kami tidak latihan." Kata sang _namja_ kecil dengan polosnya.

"Kanteuk ? Siapa dia,Kyumin-_ah_ ?"

"Dia anak Leeteuk _ajhumma_ dan Kangin _ajhushi_,dia juga _leader_ dari _Next Super Junior_."

"_NEXT SUPER JUNIOR ?" _Tanya Sungmin dan Kyuhyun yang kaget secara bersamaan.

"Ne,itu _boyband_ kami."

"Kita bicarakan itu di dalam." Kata Kyuhyun yang diikuti Sungmin dan Kyumin.

KYUMIN POV

Aku mengikuti _appa_ yang berjalan di depanku. Ini benar _dorm Next Super Junior_,tapi kenapa auranya berbeda ?

"Kami pulang !" Teriak _Umma_ saat membuka pintu dan terlihat para _Ajhumma dan Ajhushi_ sedang berkumpul disana.

"_Aigooo,Minnie-hyung_…Kau membawa Sungjin ?" Tanya Wookie_-ajhumma_.

"Aish…dia bukan Sungjin,Wookie. Dia itu Cho Kyumin !" Jawab _Umma_ dengan nada sewot.

"_OMMO_ ! Kyuhyun punya adik ? Tapi,wajahnya tak mirip dengan Kyuhyun. Malahan wajahnya mirip Kau,Minnie_-hyung_." Ujar Wookie_-ajhumma_ dengan polosnya.

"Aku anaknya_ Umma_ Sungmin dan _Appa_ Kyuhyun,Wookie _ajhumma_.." Belaku.

"Eh ? _Ajhumma_ ? Aish..aku _namja_ tahu !"

"Sejak kapan kau punya anak,Minnie ? Kau benar-benar _gay_ dengan Kyuhyun ? Ku kira itu hanya sekedar _fanservice_. Kapan kalian membuatnya ?" Cerocos Yesung-_ajhushi_ sementara yang lainnya masih cengo.

"Bukan..itu..ummm..ano.."

"Mana dia Minnie ?" Kata-kata Umma terpotong saat Teuki-_ajhumma_ datang dan menanyakanku.

"Aku disini,_Ajhumma._"

"_Aj-jhu-mma _? Aish… Baiklah,kau Kyumin. Ikut aku."

Setelah Teuki-_ajhumma _mengatakan seperti itu aku mengikutinya.

"Masuklah." Katanya saat sampai di kamar Kanteuk.

"Kamar Kanteuk ? Bagaimana kalau dia marah ? Dia menyebalkan tahu !"

"Simpan cerita itu. Kita bicara di dalam."

Aku dan Teuki_-ajhumma_ masuk kedalam disusul _Umma _dan _Appa_ yang tiba-tiba masuk.

"Jadi,sekarang umurmu berapa ?" Tanya _Appa._

"11 tahun."

"Umur _Appa_ ?" Tanyanya lagi.

"38 tahun."

"_Umma _?" Tanya _Umma._

"40 tahun."

"Tahun berapa sekarang ?"

"2026."

"_WTF _? Itu 14 tahun kedepan. !" Teriak _Umma_ yang membuatku sedikit terlonjak.

"Memangnya ini tahun berapa ?" Tanyaku polos.

"2012. Bagaimana bisa ? Ya Tuhan !"

"Ceritakan pada _Ajhumma_ mengenai _Next Super Junior_-mu."

"Begini,jadi aku,Yewook-_hyung_,Shinri_-hyung_,Kanteuk-_hyung_,Haehyuk-_hyung_,Zhoury-_hyung_,Sibum-_hyung_,dan Hanchul-_hyung_ adalah satu_ boyband _yang disebut _Next Super Junior_ karena orang tua kami itu member _Super Junior_,kecuali Nari _Ajhumma_. Dan disini juga dorm kami."

"Jadi intinya kau datang dari masa depan." Ujar _Appa_.

"Ku rasa,soalnya aku merasa aura disini dengan biasanya itu berbeda."

"Lalu ? Bagaimaa cara dia pulang,Kyu ?" Tanya _Umma_ pada _Appa_.

"_Mollayo,Hyung._ Aku akan memikirkanya nanti. Sekarang kau tinggal dulu disini."

"Dimana dia tidur ?" Lanjut _Umma._

"Kamarmu,Minnie-_ah_."

"_Aigoo_..aku dan Kyu akan mirip seperti orangtuanya ?"

"Kalian memang orangtuaku _ne_ ? walaupun masa depan._ Jebal_…aku tak tahu harus apa. Aku sungguh bingng,_Umma_…" Pintaku dengan wajah memelas.

"Well,sekarang bubar ! Aku dan Kyu akan terus memikirkannya,_arra _?"

"_Arraseo."_

Kemudian aku,_Umma_,dan _Appa_ keluar dari kamar Teuki-_ajhumma._

"Ayo ikut ke kamarmu !" Ajak _Umma._

"Aku ke dapur dulu,_Hyung_,Kyumin."

"_Ne_." Jawabku dan _Umma_. Lalu _Appa_ pergi ke dapur.

"Ini kamarmu masa depan bukan ?" Tanya _Umma_.

"_Ne,Umma._ Aku juga tidur disini."

"Baguslah,jadi kau tak perlu beradaptasi lagi. _Kajja_ kita masuk !"

"_Mianhe,Umma."_

"Eh ? Untuk apa ?"

"_Mianhe_,karena aku kau jadi shock seperti tadi." Kataku sambil menunduk.

"Tenanglah_,Chagi…Umma_ yang seharusnya minta maaf karena _Umma_ hanya kaget tadi. Jadi mianhe,kalaupun nanti di masa depan kita benar-benar menjadi satu keluarga utuh,_Umma_ akan sangat senang…sekalii.._otte ?"_

"_Ye,Umma."_

"Sana,mandilah dulu. Kau bisa memakai baju _Umma _atau _Appa."_

"_Gomawo,Umma."_

KYUMIN POV END

SUNGMIN POV

Fiuhhh..tak habis pikir. Apa mungkin dimasa depan aku juga akan bersanding dengan,Kyunnie ? dan mempunyai anak bernama Kyumin ? Itu akan sangat lucu. Aku kan _namja _? Dia juga_ namja ? _jadi bagaimana bisa kami menikah ? Apalagi memiliki anak. Apa aku bisa hamil ?

Arrggh ! Sungguh aku frustrasi sendiri !

_CEKLEK_

"_Umma _? Mana baju yang bisa ku pakai ?" Tanya Kyumin yang baru keluar dari kamar mandi.

"Ah ! sebentar. Bagaimana kalau ini ?" Tanyaku sembari menyerahkan kaos warna biru milik Kyunnie.

"_Um. Gomawo,Umma."_

Kali ini aku memandang pada anak itu,wajahnya mirip denganku. Rambutnya sedikit ikal seperti Kyuhyun. Tubuhnya tinggi dan agak berisi sepertiku. Kalau dilihat sekilas,dia itu perpaduan Kyuhyun dan aku.

"_Umma ? Umma ? Gwenchana ?"_

"_ah ! Gwenchana,chagi. Waeyo ?"_

"Kau melamun." Ujarnya sambil tersenyum. Seketika auranya menjadi sangat _aegyo_ sepertiku.

"_Mianhe_,mungkin _Umma_ lelah." Eh ? _Umma ?_ ah..aku menikmati peranku ternyata.

_Noongamgo geudael geuryuhyo mamsok  
Geudael chajajjyo nareul balkhyuhjooneun bichee  
Boyuh yuhngwuhnhan_

Terdengar suara ponsel berbunyi.

"Eh ? Sebentar _umma_,ponselku berbunyi." Katanya sebelum melesat mengambil ponselnya di dalam tas.

'Bukankah itu lagu Happiness ?' Batinku.

"_Hallo Nyukkie-hyung ! Aku tersesat dan aku sekarang berada di masa lalu !" Ujar Kyumin saat mengangkat ponselnya._

"…"

"_iya, aku bertemu Umma dan Appa saat masih muda dan mereka semua belum menikah. Menjadi pasangan kekasih saja mungkin belum." Aish…dia cerita lagi =.=_

"…_."_

" _Aku belum melihat Hae-ajhussi dan Hyuk-ajhumma."Mungkin dia anak duo binatang itu ?_

"…_."_

" _Kau juga tersesat ?" WTH ! Mereka juga tersesat ? Derita TvT_

"…_."_

"_Bersama yang lain ?"_

"…"

" _Mungkin kau juga di masa lalu sepertiku !" Ternyata benar mereka tersesat kesini semua._

"…_."_

"_Coba ingat jalan kembali ke dorm,aku ada di dorm bersama orang tua-orang tua kita." Dan mereka kesini. Huweee…_

"…_."_

"_Super Junior."_

"…_."_

"_Ne,baiklah..Pay..pay.."_

Saat Kyumin menutup ponselnya aku segera bertanya.

"_Nuguya ?"_

"Haehyuk-_hyung_,dia dan yang lainnya tersesat kesini juga. Dia anaknya Hae_-ajhuhsi_ dan Hyuk-_ajhumma_. Itu kerennnn !_ Super Junior dan Next Super Junior_ !" Ujarnya dengan semangat membara.

'Mati aku.'

SUNGMIN POV END

Apakah Super Junior benar-benar akan bertemu generasi mereka selanjutnya ? Apa yang terjadi setelah semua member Next Super Junior sampai di dorm ? Bagaimana reaksi anggota Super Junior saat anak mereka dari masa depan datang ?

TBC

Gaje kah ? Jelekkah ? Kritik saran diterima. Multichap . Jika readers minta lanjut saya aka melanjutkan. Apabila ada yang bilang jangan lanjut tidak saya lanjutkan. Mianhe for typo's dan kejelekkan cerita. Gomawo,sudah menyempatkan waktu untuk membaca ^.^


	2. Chapter 2

Next Super Junior

ALL MEMBER SUPER JUNIOR

Pairing : KyuMin,HaeHyuk,KanTeuk,HanChul,SiBum,ShinRi,ZhouRyYeWook

Genre : family,friendship

Rated : T-Indonesia

Disclaimer : Mereka punya orang tua mereka,Tuhan,ELF's,dan SM entertaiment

Warning : jelek,abal,OOC,typo,miss typo,M-preg

_**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**_

Summary :

Next Super Junior adalah anak-anak dari Member super Junior. Mereka datang dari masa depan.

Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya ? Bagaimana reaksi Member Super Junior padahal mereka bukan pasangan kekasih.

.

Kim Kanteuk/ukie : Leader Next Super Junior , age 13th

Kim Yewook/okie : Lead vocal , age 12th

Zhoury : age 11th (lebih tua 2 hari dari Kyumin)

Shinri : age 12th

Choi Sibum/ummie : age 12th

Tan Hanchul : age 13th

Lee Haehyuk/Nyukkie : lead dance 12th

Cho Kyumin : age 11th

Chap 2

KYUMIN POV

Sungguh aneh rasanya menggunakan baju _Appa_. Walaupun pas tapi..ah sudahlah. Oh ya,aku harus menunggu mereka di depan dorm.

"Mau kemana,_Chagi_ ?" Tanya _Umma_ yang terbangun dari istirahatnya saat aku akan membuka pintu kamar.

"Hanya di ruang depan,_Umma_. Mereka akan datang sebentar lagi."

"Baiklah,jangan main di luar,_arra_ ?"

"_Arraseo,Umma."_

Kemudian aku berjalan menuju ruang depan yang merangkap sebagai ruang tengah juga. Disana aku melihat para _ajhumma_ dan _ajhushi_. Aku bingung,mereka sekarang belum menjadi kekasih bagaimana nanti bisa memiliki anak ? Orang dewasa membingungkan.

_Ting..Tong.._

"Kyumin,bisa kau bukakan pintu ?" Pinta Hae-_ajhushi_.

"_Ne,Ajhushi."_

Saat aku membukakan pintu.

"Kenapa lama sekali membuka pintunya – eh ? Siapa adik manis ini ?"

'Aku tampan tahu !' Batinku sebal saat Henry-_ajhumma_ memanggilku adik manis.

"Siapa Kyumin ?" Tanya Teuki-_ajhumma_ dari dalam.

"Henry-_ajhumma_,Kibum-_ajhumma_,Heechul-_ajhumma_ dan Zhou mi-_ajhushi_."

Setelah aku mengatakan itu Teuki-_ajhumma_ menemui kami.

"Kalian kenapa tak bilang-bilang dulu kalau mau berkunjung ?"

"Aku hanya belanja,Teuki." Bantah Heechul-_ajhumma_.

"Bukan kau,Chullie."

"Sudah jangan ribut,ngomong-ngomong siapa dia Teuki-_hyung_ ?" Ujar Kibum-_ajhumma_ menengahi mereka.

"Cho Kyumin _imnida_." Kataku memperkenalkan diri.

"CHO KYUMIN ?" Teriak 4 orang namja dewasa itu.

"Ne. Dia anak Kyuhyun dan Sungmin." Terang Teuki-_ajhumma_.

"Bagaimana bisa – "

"Hanchul-_hyung_,Zhoury-_hyung_,Yewook-_hyung_,Nyukkie-_hyung_,Shinri-_hyung_,Sibum-_hyung_,Kanteuk-_hyung_." Kata-kata Heechul-_ajhumma_ ku potong saat melihat kedatangan 7 _hyung_-ku.

"KYUMIN-_Ah_ !" Panggil mereka.

"_Ne_,ayo masuk." Ajakku pada ke-7 _namja_ yang usianya tak beda jauh denganku.

"Siapa mereka,Kyumin-_ah_ ?" Tanya Hyuk-_ajhumma_ padaku.

"_Mommy_ !" Pekik Nyukkie-_hyung_ yang membuatku hampir jantungan.

"_Mom-Mommy ?"_

"_Ne_,dia member next SJ,Hyuk-_ajhumma_." Kataku lemas. 'Kalau sudah begini aku tak bisa apa-apa.' Ujar batinku meretapi nasib mereka setelah ini. Mereka kan anak yang agak bandel,kecuali Yewook-hyung dan Sibum-hyung.

"Uwaaa..akhirnya aku bertemu calon anakku dimasa depan ! Jadi siapa namamu,_Baby_ ?" Pekik Hyuk-_ajhumma_ yang membuat semua orang di ruangan ini _sweatdrop berjamaah_.

"Lee Haehyuk,_Mommy_… masa _Mommy_ lupa ?" Tanya Nyukkie-_hyung_ yang membuatku menjitaknya.

_BLETAK_

"_Appo_…Kenapa kau menjitakku,Kyumin-_ah_ ?"

"Ini masa depan _pabbo_ !"

"Oh,iya..ya..aku lupa."

"Err…bisa jelaskan pada kami,Kyumin-_ah_ ?" Ujar Henry-_ajhumma_ meminta penjelasan dariku.

"Tapi,bisa aku minta semuanya berkumpul ? Mungkin itu lebih mudah." Usulku.

"Biar aku yang panggil." Ucap Wookie-_ajhumma_.

Sedetik kemudian –

"SEMUANYA BERKUMPULLLL !"

_BLETAK_

"Jangan berniat membuat kami tuli,Wookie-_ah_ !" Kata Zhou mi-_ajhushi_ sembari menjitak kepala Wookie-_ajhumma_.

"Jangan lukai _Umma_ !" Protes Yewook-_hyung_.

"STOP ! Jangan ada yang berbicara sebelum semuanya kumpul !" Tegasku karena sangat bosan melihat kebingungan mereka semua da ke-_sok_-an para _hyung_-ku.

Setelah teriakan maut Wookie-_ajhumma_ yang memekakkan telinga,datanglah para member dengan tampang kusutnya.

"Jadi ada apa ? Siapa mereka ?" Tanya _namja – namja_ dewasa yang baru saja datang.

"Um…aku akan jelaskan. Tapi bisa kuminta kalian berbaris ? Dari ujung kanan Teuki – _ajhumma_,Siwon – _ajhushi_,Kibum – _ajhumma_,Zhou Mi – _ajhushi_,Henry – _ajhumma_,Yesung – _ajhushi_,Wookie – _ajhumma_,Shindong – _ajhushi_,Heechul – _ajhumma_,Hae – _ajhushi_,Hyuk – _ajhumma_,dan _Umma_ serta _Appa_ di samping kanan kiriku. Dan kalian bertujuh,duduklah di depa sofa." Titahku. Segera mereka mengikuti apa yang aku perintahkan karena mereka tak ingin mati penasaran.

"Jadi kalian bertujuh bagaimana kalian bisa kesini ?" Tanyaku pada 7 _hyung_-ku.

"Kami mengikutimu yang masuk di lubang penggalian." Ujar Sibum – _hyung_.

"Eh ? Jadi itu yang menyebabkan kalian sampai disini ? Semacam portal ?" Tanya Siwon – _ajhushi_.

"Ya,begitulah." Jawabku asal.

"Sekarang jelaskan siapa mereka." Ujar Shindong – _ajhushi_.

"Kanteuk – _hyung_,ku harap kau berdiri saat ku panggil. Dia anak dari Teuki – _ajhumma_ dan Kangin – _ajhushi_. Silahkan ke tempat _Umma_-mu,_Hyung_." Kataku pada Kanteuk – _hyung_. Dan saat itu juga dia berjalan ke arah Teuki – _ajhumma._

"_Umma_." Panggilnya dengan ragu.

"_Ne_,kesini _Aegya_." Sahut Teuki – _ajhumma_ sambil tersenyum manis.

"Jangan takut. _Mianhe,Appa_mu sedang wamil _ne_." Lanjutnya.

"Baiklah,selanjutnya. Sibum-_hyung_. Dia anak dari Siwon – _ajhushi_ dan Kibum – _ajhumma_. Ayo,_Hyung_."

"_Mom,Dad."_

"_Ne,Baby. Come here_." Ucap Kibum – _ajhumma_ sambil membuka tangan untuk memeluk Sibum – _hyung_. 'Ah,aku iri.' Batinku.

"_Next,Zhoury-hyung_. Dia anak Zhou Mi – _ajhushi_ dan Henry – _ajhumma_."

Kulihat Henry – _ajhumma_ memandang Zhoury – _hyung_ denga mata berbinar.

"_Kajja,Baby. Hug ur Mom_." Setelah mengatakan itu,Zhoury – _hyung_ langsung memeluk Henry – _hyung_ sangat erat.

"Lalu,Yewook – _hyung_. Kalian pasti tahu dia anak siapa." Kataku sambil melirik tajam pada Yewook – _hyung_. Aku kan musuh besarnya. Walaupun ku akui dia manis sekali.

"Kau jahat,Kyumin – _ah_ !" Ujarnya sarkatis sambil mem_pout_kan bibirnya.

"_Ne..Ne..Ne…Mianhe_." Sahutku sebal.

"Huwaaa_…. Aegya_ku manis sekali.." Ucap Yesung – _ajhushi_ dan Wookie – _ajhumma _yang terpesona denga keimutan Yewook – _hyung_. 'Aish..manisan aku kali.' Pikirku.

"Yang kelima,Shinri – _hyung_. Dia anak Shindong – _ajhushi_ dan Nari – _ajhumma_."

"_Appa_ !" Panggil Shinri – _hyung_ pada _Appa_-nya.

"Aku minta kripik kentangnya _ne_ ?" Lanjutnya yang membuat yang lainnya tepar seketika.

'Ternyata hanya meminta kripik kentang toh ?' Batinku.

"Keenam,Hanchul – _hyung_. Dia anak dari Hangeng – _ajhushi_ dan Heechul – _ajhumma_."

"_Umma."_

"Kemari,_Chagi_." Kata Heechul – _ajhumma_ pada Hanchul – _hyung_.

"_Appa_mu akan pulang secepatnya." Lanjut _namja_ dewasa yang cantik itu.

"Terakhir,Haehyuk – _hyung_."

"Huwaa..anak monyet !" Ucap Hae – _ajhushi_.

"Dia anak ikan tahu !" Balas Hyuk – _ajhumma_ dengan sengit.

"Aish…aku ini anak monyet setengah ikan. Puas ?" Ujar Nyukkie – _hyung_ tidak kalah sengit sehingga membuat gelak tawa memenuhi _dorm Super Junior_ ini.

Namun setelah itu mereka bertiga (Hae – _ajhushi_,Hyuk – _ajhumma_,dan Nyukkie – _hyung_) sudah berpelukan ala teletubbies.

"Kau mau _Umma_ peluk,_Chagi_ ?" Bisik _Ummaku_ tepat di telinga kananku. Dan setelah mendengar kalimat itu aku langsung memeluknya.

"_Gomawo,Umma."_

"Err… _Mianhe_,kami tak bermaksud mengusik kehidupan kalian sebelum kalian mengenal kami. Tapi..kumohon kalau kami merepotkan bilang saja." Kata-kata itu tiba-tiba terluncur dari bibir Kanteuk – _hyung_ sesudah melepas pelukan Teuki – _ajhumma_.

"_Gwenchana_,tapi mungkin kami masih belum bisa menjadi satu keluarga bagi kalian. Yah..kalian tahulah.. kami bukan sepasang _pure couple_. Hanya sebatas _bandmate_." Terang Heechul – _ajhumma_. Walaupun dia berkata seperti itu,dia tetap merindukan Hangeng – _ajhushi_ menurutku.

"Bagaimana dengan SS4INA kita yang segera datang ? Kita tak mungkin meninggalkan mereka kan ? Kalaupun kita mengajak mereka,apa Soo Man – _ssi_ akan membiarkanya ?" Tanya _Appa_ dengan penuh keseriusan. Apa itu artinya dia mengkhawatirkan kami ?

"Aku kurang tahu,Kyu. Tapi sebaiknya kita – "

_Ting..Tong.._

Suara bel memotong kalimat Teuki – _ajhumma_.

"_Nuguya_ ?" Katanya saat membuka pintu.

"Soo Man – _ssi_ ?"

"Kenapa kau kaget begitu,Teuki ? sekarang minggir dari pintu,aku mau masuk."

"Ba-baiklah,silahkan masuk."

"Kebetula kalian sedang berkumpul. Eh ? Siapa anak-anak itu ?" Ujar Soo Man – _halbeoji_.

"Soo Man – _halbeoji_ ?" Pekik Ketujuh _hyungku_ yang kaget dengan kedatangan Soo Man – _halbeoji_.

"_Halbeoji_ ? Tua sekali diriku. Kenapa mereka mirip dengan kalian ? Apa mereka anak kalian ?" Tanyanya kritis.

"_Ne_. Mereka datang dari masa depan. Tepatnya 14 tahun yang akan datang. Kumohon jangan salahkan mereka. Mereka hanya tersesat dan kami masih berusaha agar mereka dapat pulang ke masa mereka." Sahut Hee – _ajhumma_. Seketika itu juga aku terpaku. Hee – _ajhumma_ memang angkuh,tapi nyatanya dia melindungi kami.

"_Gwenchana_,tapi karena mereka anak kalian. Aku rasa mereka memiliki talenta yang luar biasa. Aku akan mengusahakan agar mereka menetap dengan kalian,tapi dengan satu syarat." Ujar _Halbeoji_.

"Apa itu ?" Tanyaku.

"Mereka juga harus tampil di SS4INA. Nah itu saja,ini jadwal kalian. Aku pergi dulu." Katanya sambil berjalan ke arah pintu.

Seketika kami semua terpaku. Bagaimana bisa ? Kami tak masalah jika itu di masa kami. Ini adalah masa kejayaan Super Junior,bukan Next Super Junior. Apakah fans mereka akan menerima ?

"Kami bisa !" Aku mendongakkan kepala saat Kanteuk – _hyung_ berucap demikian.

"Kalau kalian berusaha membantu kami menemukan _portal_,kami juga akan membantu kalian menghadapi tantangan _Halbeoji_." Lanjutnya.

"_Ya ! FOR OUR PARENTS ! WE'RE NEXT SUPER JUNI – "_

"_OR !" _

Setelah itu kami memeluk orang tua kami penuh sayang. Sungguh,aku menyayangi mereka.

"Nah ! Bagaimana kalau kita merayakan kebersamaan NEXT SUPER JUNIOR da SUPER JUNIOR dengan berpesta ?" Usul Wookie – _ajhumma_.

"_Ne_ !" Sahut kami semua dengan lantang.

"Kami akan memasak dulu." Ucap para _Ajhumma_.

"Kami beli minuman." Lanjt para _Ajhushi_.

"Aku,Yewook – _hyung_,Zhoury – _hyung_, dan Nyukkie – _hyung_ membantu di dapur. Yang lainnya ikut para _ajhushi_ sana gih." Kataku yang dibalas tatapan siapa-leadernya-di-Next-SJ-?- oleh Kanteuk – _hyung_.

Setelah itu kami menuju ke dapur. Disana kami memasak tanpa kecanggungan sedikitpun. Kami saling melempar candaan dan setelah itu tawa menggelegar dari mulut kami.

"Kami pulang !" Teriak Shindong – _ajhushi_ dan Shinri – _hyung_ yang baru datang dan langsung menuju dapur karena bau harum masakan para _namja_ dewasa cantik dan 4 namja kecil.

"TIDAAAAKKKK !" Kami langsung ber-_koor_ mengucapkan tidak agar makanan kami selamat.

'_Appa_ dan anak tak ada bedanya.' Pikirku.

Sesudah itu kami berpesta sampai larut malam.

"Kalian para _baby_ yang sudah sedikit tua,tidurlah sana ! Besok kita latihan kolaborasi,_arra_ ?" Kata Teuki – _ajhumma_.

"_Arraseo_ !" Jawab Kami dengan mantap.

"Gosok gigi,cuci tangan , dan cuci kaki serta jangan lupa berdo'a ne ? Kami menyusul setelah membersihkan ini." Pesan _Umma_ yang dibalas dengan senyuman polosku dan ketujuh hyung-ku. Ketujuh hyung-ku itu tidur dengan orangtua mereka masing-masing.

Saat aku masuk ke kamar _Umma_,_Appa_,dan aku, aku berpikir. Bagaimana kalau misal mereka tidak akan jadian dan benar-benar menikah ? Bisa saja kan missal _Appa_ menikah dengan _yeojya_ lain. Apa aku tak akan hidup di dunia ini ? Entahlah,aku pusing memikirkannya. Semoga mereka bisa bersatu dan kami bisa bersama di masa yang akan datang.

TBC

Cerita ini murni ide selai,kalaupun ada yang hampir mirip atau sama itu bukan suatu kesengajaan. Selai membuat ini karena selai yang selalu mbayangin kalau member SuJu benar-benar ada couple (real bukan perintah atasan) dan benar-benar ada M-preg di dunia ini. Jadi selai minta maaf jika ada yang sama. Dan juga selai minta maaf untuk typo's atau cerita yang jelek,aneh,ataupun alur yang terlalu cepat. Mianhe. Untuk sifat para member Next Super Junior akan tampak di next chap.

Gaje kah ? Jelekkah ? Kritik saran diterima. Multichap . Jika readers minta lanjut saya aka melanjutkan. Apabila ada yang bilang jangan lanjut tidak saya lanjutkan. Mianhe for typo's dan kejelekkan cerita. Gomawo,sudah menyempatkan waktu untuk membaca ^.^

**Thanks for**

**ALL READERS AND REVIEWERS ^_^**

**Sekali lagi**

**Satu review readers,nyawa bagi selai dan fic ini.**

**RnR**


	3. Chapter 3

Next Super Junior

ALL MEMBER SUPER JUNIOR

Pairing : KyuMin,HaeHyuk,KanTeuk,HanChul,SiBum,ShinRi,ZhouRyYeWook

Genre : family,friendship

Rated : T-Indonesia

Disclaimer : Mereka punya orang tua mereka,Tuhan,ELF's,dan SM entertaiment

Warning : YAOI,jelek,abal,OOC,typo,miss typo,M-preg

_**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**_

Summary :

Next Super Junior adalah anak-anak dari Member super Junior. Mereka datang dari masa depan.

Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya ? Bagaimana reaksi Member Super Junior padahal mereka bukan pasangan kekasih.

.

_**Kim Kanteuk/ukie : Leader Next Super Junior , age 13**__**th**_

_**Rambut cepak hitam,Wajah manis dengan lesung pipit,badan tinggi besar,sifat penyabar. **_

_**Kim Yewook/okie : Lead vocal , age 12**__**th**_

_**Rambut hitam (potongan Yesung),Wajah manis – imut,badan kecil agak pendek,sifat pabbo – jahil – polos,suka memasak.**_

_**Zhoury : age 11**__**th**__** (lebih tua 2 hari dari Kyumin)**_

_**Rambut merah,pipi chubby,wajah imut,badan kecil tinggi,sifat pendiam,suka mengobrak – abrik *?* peralatan orang. **_

_**Shinri : age 12**__**th**_

_**Rambut sebahu,badan sedikit tambun,sifat suka tiba-tiba ikut dalam pembicaraan,suka makan*?*.**_

_**Choi Sibum/ummie : age 12**__**th**_

_**Rambut ala Siwon*?*,wajah imut,atletis,sifat pendiam,suka membaca buku.**_

_**Tan Hanchul : age 13**__**th**_

_**Rambut panjang pirang,mata sipit,wajah cantik,sifat kadang pendiam – kadang temperamental,suka berdandan.**_

_**Lee Haehyuk/Nyukkie : lead dance 12**__**th**_

_**Rambut pirang pendek,wajah imut,sifat hiperaktive,suka jika dipanggil ikan setengah monyet*?*,suka dance.**_

_**Cho Kyumin : age 11**__**th**___

_**(ciri-ciri lihat chap 1 ^_^.) sifat dewasa,maniak game,hobby ber – aegyo – ria. **_

_** by Super Junior**_

_**One Love by Super Junior**_

_**All My Heart by Super Junior (with editing)**_

_**Blue Tommorow by Super Junior M**_

_**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**_

_**RnR**_

Chap 3

KANTEUK POV

Ku buka mataku dan menyesuaikannya dengan cahaya yang masuk dari arah jendela. Ku lihat _Umma_ tersenyum manis kepadaku.

"Sudah bangun,_Aegya_ ?"

"_Ne,Umma."_

"Cuci mukamu lalu turun ke bawah untuk makan,_ne_ ?" Tanyanya yang ku balas dengan anggukkan.

Setelah melihatku mengangguk,dia mencium keningku dan berjalan ke luar kamar.

Aku segera beranjak menuju kamar mandi dan mencuci mukaku.

'Segarnya.' Batinku.

Kemudian aku turun ke bawah seperti yang _Umma_ perintahkan.

::Ruang Makan::

"Ya ! Kau ini manis kalau dilihat dari Seoul Tower menggunakan pipa yang sudah diremukkan dan disumpal,Okie – _hyung_ ! Manisan juga aku !"

"Apa katamu,Otak game ? Kau ini tak lebih manis dariku tahu !"

'Yah,mulai lagi duo _sok manis_ ini.'

"Menurutku manisan Zhoury dan Nyukkie." Ucapku. Segera mereka merubah wajah mereka yang tadinya sengit menjadi sangat masam.

Duo _sok manis_ a.k.a Kyumin dan Yewook memag selalu bertengkar dengan alasan siapa yang termanis diantara mereka. Tapi yang aku herankan mereka tak mau dibilang manis oleh orang dewasa.

"Hahaha..lihat wajah kalian. Suram sekali." Aku menoleh ke sumber suara. Shinri – _ah_ sedang mengejek mereka.

"Aish… kalian menyebalkan !" Teriak duo itu dengan serempak.

'Tapi ku pikir mereka cocok'. Ujarku dalam hati.

"Makanan siap !" Kata Wookie – _ajhumma_ sembari membawa panci yang ku tebak berisi sup. Mungkin. Dan disusul para _ajhumma_ lain dan _umma_ yang membawa banyak makanan.

"Kalian tadi ribut apa ?" Tanya Kibum – _ajhumma_ pada kami.

"Biasa,_Mom_. Mereka adu mulut soal siapa yang paling manis diantara mereka. Dan Kanteuk – _hyung_ dan Shinri – _hyung_ malah menggoda mereka." Kata Sibum sambil melirik duo _sok manis_.

"Jangan buka aib lah,Sibum – _ah_." Ujarku dan Shinri – ah bebarengan.

"Kalia semua manis kok." Ucap Sungmin – _ajhumma_ pada kami sambil tersenyum.

"_Hyungdeul_ belum bangun ?" Tanya Henry – _ajhumma_ pada _umma_.

"Kurasa belum. Um..Henry – _ah_. Sekarang bukan dulu." Jawab _umma_.

"Ah,iya. _Mianhe_. Aku lupa. Baiklah,aku bangunkan mereka dulu."

"Tak perlu,Henry – _ah_. Biar para baby kita yang membangunkan appa mereka. Sana bangunkan mereka." Titah Hee – _ajhumma_.

"Baiklah." Jawabku dan _saengdeul_ dengan malas.

"Tak perlu dibangunkan,kami sudah bangun."

Mendengar suara baritone Siwon – _ajhushi_ membuat aku dan _saengdeul_ menoleh.

'Syukurlah mereka sudah bangun.' Pikirku.

"Baguslah,sekarang duduk dan nikmati makanannya." Kata Wookie – _ajhumma_.

Sesudah berdoa kami memulai makan kami.

"Selesai. Terimakasih makanannya." Ucap kami bebarengan sesudah makan.

"Setelah ini kalian bersiap. Kita akan latihan untuk kolaborasi kita,_arra_ ?" Kata _umma_.

"_Arraseo."_

"Dan para _Baby_ bisa meminjam baju. Mungkin ada yang pas untuk kalian." Lanjut _umma_.

Kami langsung melesat pergi ke kamar mandi,kecuali para _ajhumma_ yang mendapat jatah mencuci piring.

Selesai mandi aku meminjam sebuah kaos milik _umma_. 'Tak buruk'. Pikirku.

Ku lihat diriku di cermin,sedikit lama sampai _umma_ masuk dan mengagetkanku.

"Jangan terpesona dengan diri sendiri,_Aegya_."

"Aish.. jangan menggodaku,_U__mma_ !"

"Kau tahu ? Nyukkie – _ah_ menunggumu sejak tadi di bawah."

_Blush_

'Dari mana umma tahu aku suka pada Nyukkie ?' Pikirku.

"_Ne,Umma."_

"Anak baik."

Aku langsung memberikan senyum terbaikku pagi ini untuk _umma_. Lalu aku turun ke bawah. Disana terlihat Next Super Junior sudah berkumpul ditambah para _ajhushi_.

"Ini lagu yang harus kami nyanyikan ?" Tanyaku pada Shindong – ajhushi yang menyodorkan list lagu yang kami nyanyikan saat SS4INA nanti.

"Lagu kalian sama _ne_ ? Aku mendengar bunyi ponsel Kyumin – _baby_ kemarin saat kalian belum kesini. Jadi,ku pikir lagu kalian sama." Sahut Sungmin – _ajhumma_ yang baru datang.

"Tapi ada satu lagu yang kami tak tahu." Ucap Zhoury.

"Apa itu,_Baby_ ?" Tanya Zhou Mi – _ajhushi_.

"Superman. Lagunya seperti apa ? Kami hanya tahu lagu Superboy." Tanyaku.

"Kita lihat coba saja nanti saat latihan. Kita berangkat. Ini sudah telat 5 menit." Ujar Hee – _ajhumma_.

Akhirnya kami semua berangkat menuju tempat latihan.

**::Tempat Latihan::**

_Bwara Mr. simple,simple_

_Keuttae-neun,keuttae-neun_

_Keuttae-ro meotchyeo_

_Bwara miss simple,simple_

_Keuttae-neun,keuttae-neun_

_Keuttae-ro yeppeo_

_Kaja kaja eoseo kaja_

_Makhyeosseul ttaen dorakaja_

_Kot kochi apa_

_Chukketdamyeon oneul_

_Haruman norgo boja_

_Han keurae-do keochin_

_Sesang chukeora ttwimyeon_

_Naman jicheo kidaryeobwa_

_Akkidwi pak neowi nari kot ultenikka_

_Blow your mind kara Mr. simple_

_Blow your mind ttaega wattjanha duryeowo malgo_

_Blow your mind kaja Mr. simple_

_Blow your mind kara Mr. simple_

Kami bertepuk tangan melihat aksi dari umma dan appa kami. Mereka keren sekali.

"_DAEBAK ! DAEBAK !"_ Ujar Nyukkie –_ ah_ dengan girangnya.

"Tentu saja,Nyet. Kita gitu." Sahut Hae – _ajhushi_.

_BLETAK_

"Nyat..Nyet..Nyat..Nyet…Dia manusia,_Pabbo_ !" Sentak Hyuk – _ajhumma_ yang tidak terima.

"_Ne_,aku kan bukan monyet ! Tapi Monyet setengah ikan,_Daddy_ !" Sanggah Nyukkie – _ah_ yang ternyata tidak memberi hasil yang lebih baik.

"Aish..keluarga _hiperaktive_ diamlah. Sekarang giliran kalian." Kata Kyuhyun – _ajhushi_.

"_Ne_." Jawab Next SJ.

_Do you want love_

_Naega uhttuhkhaeya dwae_

_And I want love_

_Ajik saranghaneunde_

_Amu guhtdo hal soo uhbge dwebuhryin guhl juhldae_

_Ijjimothaneun guhl_

_Please don't go my girl_

_One love one love_

_The memories are beautiful,always be my girl_

_One love one love_

_The memories are beautiful,I don't wanna ever say goodbye._

Sesaat setelah selesai,aku memandang Super Junior yang melongo. Apa kami jelek ? atau hancur ?

"Umm…apa itu sangat jelek ?" Tanyaku ragu.

"A-_aniya_. Kalian keren sekali. Sungguh." Balas Hee – _ajhumma_ yang sudah sadar dari _cengo_-nya.

"_Ne_,saat kami training seusia kalian. Kami tak sekeren kalian." Lanjut Sungmin – _ajhumma_ yang disambut aggukan dari member Super Junior lain.

Tak bisa dipungkiri,seburat warna merah muda langsung menghampiri pipiku dan _saengdeul_.

"_Gomawo_." Ucap Next SJ secara bebarengan.

"_Cheon_,sekarang kita lanjutkan latihan kita. Tapi,ini minum dulu." Kata _umma_-ku sambil memberikan kardus berisi minuman mineral botol.

_[Donghae+Eunhyuk+Haehyuk] Igeon jinsimiya Baby neoro gadeukhan nae soke gaseume ne soneul daebwa dugeungeorineungeol_

_[Yewook+Yesung] You're everything in my head Within the difficult day in the world You make me alive in the tiring day After wandering for a long time (Alone)_

_[Sungmin+Kyumin+Kyuhyun] Hanchameul banghwang ggeute (honja) gyeondyeosseo neo eobsi (neo eobsi) ijeya naega chacheum pyeonghwarobge misoreul jitne  
Eodumeul judeon keoteun (meolri) geodeojun ne songil (ne songil) nunape nega bichwo seulpeum ddawin jiwojyeo_

_[SJ] Ajikggaji mothaejun geumal moki meyeo sikeunhan geumal nuguboda saranghae ojik neowa na nannana nannana nanna  
I sungani haengbokhae jeongmal naege waseo gomawo jeongmal nareul da julhan saram ojik neowa na nannana nannana baro neo_

_[Shindong+Shinri] Baby Boo My hot little figure sesangeul ontong dwijyeo jichyeo sseureojil ddaejjeum  
Nune balbhin Venus nuni busyeo It feels like a dream, so don't wake me up.  
We so fly nalagalrae to the sky amudo uwil banghae mothadorok malya  
Jabeun duson nohji aneul georan gobaek jabeun uril bureowo halgeoya yaksokhae_

_[Siwon+Sibum+Kibum] Babe  
This is what I'm begging,Baby.  
Can I be the only guy who stay with you and holds your hands  
My significant thing is you._

_[Teuki+Kanteuk] Naege jungyohangeon neoya ddeonalggabwa mobsi geobna neol motnwa eoddeohgedeun jikil geoya_

_[Ryeowook+Yewook] Keun donggwa joheun cha (naege) eobseodo manjokhae (manjokhae) teukbyeolhan neoui jonjaen geu mueotdo ganeumi andwae  
[Heechul+Hanchul] Neol algo mannan mankeum (jeomjeom) nan heumbbeok bbajyeotji (bbajyeotji) ggumggwotdeon jakeun gibbeum neoreul bomyeon geuryeojyeo_

_[Next SuJu] I still can't saying that  
I'm falling head over, tingling to say that word  
Love you more than anyone else  
Only you and me and me, and me, and me_

_I'm really happy in this moment  
Really thank you for coming to me  
Thanks for the one who loves me  
Only you and me and me, and me, exactly you,_

_[Kyuhyun] Gugyeojin somanghana pyeolchyeobonda geu soke neowa na geotgo isseo  
[Yesung] Neomu meoleotdeon nega dagawajul ddaemada nan nunmuli nan Yeah~_

_[SuJu+Next Suju] Ajikggaji mothaejun geumal moki meyeo sikeunhan geumal nuguboda saranghae ojik neowa na nannana nannana nanna  
I sungani haengbokhae jeongmal naege waseo gomawo jeongmal nareul da julhan saram ojik neowa na nannana nannana baro neo_

Ajikggaji mothaejun geumal moki meyeo sikeunhan geumal nuguboda saranghae ojik neowa na nannana nannana nanna  
I sungani haengbokhae jeongmal naege waseo gomawo jeongmal nareul da julhan saram ojik neowa na nannana nannana baro neo

Fiuh..akhirnya selesai latihan kami. 5 lagu sudah untuk hari ini. Tinggal SuJu M dan Next SuJu M yang akan mulai latihan.

'_Dao Le Ming Tian_. Lagu yang indah.' Pikirku.

"Kau ini tak ada bosan-bosannya memandang Nyukkie – _hyung_." Suara kecil menginterupsiku. Ku tengokkan kepalaku ke sumber suara.

"_Waeyo_ ? Tak boleh,Shinri – _ah_ ?" Tanyaku padanya.

"_Ani_,hanya saja. Jangan dipendam saja. Ungkapkanlah padanya."

"Aku tak yakin dia menerima."

"Anak kecil dilarang pacar-pacaran." Suara baritone menengahi kami.

"Aish..siapa yang pacar-pacaran,Sungmin – _ajhumma_ ? Itu tuh..si Shinri – _ah_. Ada-ada saja."

"Kalau naksir si BabyNyuk juga tak apa kok. Aku merestui." Ujar Hyuk – _ajhumma_ yang membuat mukaku memerah.

"_Ani..ani..ani.._ aku tak mau dengan si Leader aneh itu ! Bisa-bisa jatah makanku berkurang." Ucap Nyukkie yang membuatku sedikit geli.

_BLETAK_

"Apa hubungannya,_Pabbo_ Nyukkie – _hyung_ !" Kata Kyumin sambil menjitak Nyukkie.

"_Molla_. Aku hanya asal bicara kok." Balas Nyukkie dengan wajah tanpa dosa andalannya. Kurasa itu ditururnkan dari Hae – _ajhushi_.

"Baiklah. Setelah ini kita berangkat pada schedule masing-masing. Kyuhyun,Wookie,Yesung kalian latihan _vocal_,Siwon dan Hae kalian ada pemotretan. Henry,Shindong dan Zhou Mi kalian ada talk show. Sungmin,aku,dan Hyukkie harus siaran di Sukira. Kibum kau ada syuting. Jadi Heechul,kau jaga anak – anak itu di dorm."

"_Ne_,Teuki. Serahkan mereka padaku." Kata Hee – _ajhumma_ sembari memberikan _smirk_ andalannya yang biasa Yewook sebut seringai ratu iblis. Aku merinding melihatnya.

"Bagus. Yang lain segera berangkat." Lanjut _umma_.

Setelah umma berkata seperti itu,semuanya langsung keluar tempat latihan. Tinggal Next SuJu dan Hee – _ajhumma_ disini.

"Nah,_Babydeul_. Ayo pulang." Ajak Hee – _ajhumma_ sembari merangkul Hanchul serta membuat kami tersadar dan mengikutinya.

'_It's Hell.'_

KANTEUK POV END

Apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya ? Bagaimanakah nasib Next SuJu selama di dorm hanya bersama Heechul ? Apakah para couple SuJu dan Next SuJu akan bersatu ? Bagaimana _collab_ mereka di SS4INA ?

TBC

Next Chap

"**Kapan kau pulang ?"**

"**Aku rindu padamu. Sebenarnya kedatanganku untuk mengajakmu ke tempatku."**

"**Ini baby kita ?"**

"**Would you marry me ?"**

"**Mianhe,Chagi. Appa sudah punya kekasih."**

"**Kau sungguh pabbo ! Setidaknya pikirkan mereka !"**

"**Mereka lebih menyukai pekerjaan mereka. Aku iri pada kalian."**

"**Bagaimana kalau mereka benar-benar tidak menikah. Apa kita tak akan terlahir ?"**

Gaje kah ? Jelekkah ? Kritik saran diterima. Multichap . Jika readers minta lanjut saya aka melanjutkan. Apabila ada yang bilang jangan lanjut tidak saya lanjutkan. Mianhe for typo's dan kejelekkan cerita. Gomawo,sudah menyempatkan waktu untuk membaca ^.^

**Sekali lagi**

**Satu review readers,nyawa bagi selai dan fic ini.**

**RnR**


	4. Chapter 4

Next Super Junior

ALL MEMBER SUPER JUNIOR

Pairing : KyuMin,HaeHyuk,KangTeuk,HanChul,SiBum,ShinRi,ZhouRyYeWook

Genre : family,friendship

Rated : T-Indonesia

Disclaimer : Mereka punya orang tua mereka,Tuhan,ELF's,dan SM entertaiment

Warning : YAOI,jelek,abal,OOC,typo,miss typo,M-preg

_**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**_

Summary :

Next Super Junior adalah anak-anak dari Member super Junior. Mereka datang dari masa depan.

Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya ? Bagaimana reaksi Member Super Junior padahal mereka bukan pasangan kekasih.

"**WE'RE Super Junior and NEXT Super Junior ! The Last Man Standing !"**

.

_**Kim Kanteuk/ukie : Leader Next Super Junior , age 13**__**th**_

_**Rambut cepak hitam,Wajah manis dengan lesung pipit,badan tinggi besar,sifat penyabar. **_

_**Kim Yewook/okie : Lead vocal , age 12**__**th**_

_**Rambut hitam (potongan Yesung),Wajah manis – imut,badan kecil agak pendek,sifat pabbo – jahil – polos,suka memasak.**_

_**Zhoury : age 11**__**th**__** (lebih tua 2 hari dari Kyumin)**_

_**Rambut merah,pipi chubby,wajah imut,badan kecil tinggi,sifat pendiam,suka mengobrak – abrik *?* peralatan orang. **_

_**Shinri : age 12**__**th**_

_**Rambut sebahu,badan sedikit tambun,sifat suka tiba-tiba ikut dalam pembicaraan,suka makan*?*.**_

_**Choi Sibum/ummie : age 12**__**th**_

_**Rambut ala Siwon*?*,wajah imut,atletis,sifat pendiam,suka membaca buku.**_

_**Tan Hanchul : age 13**__**th**_

_**Rambut panjang pirang,mata sipit,wajah cantik,sifat kadang pendiam – kadang temperamental,suka berdandan.**_

_**Lee Haehyuk/Nyukkie : lead dance 12**__**th**_

_**Rambut pirang pendek,wajah imut,sifat hiperaktive,suka jika dipanggil ikan setengah monyet*?*,suka dance.**_

_**Cho Kyumin : age 11**__**th**___

_**(ciri-ciri lihat chap 1 ^_^.) sifat dewasa,maniak game,hobby ber – aegyo – ria. **_

_**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**_

_**RnR**_

Chap 4

Di bawah terik matahari,melaju sebuah van yang dikendarai oleh Heechul. _Namja_ cantik itu sedang menuju dorm bersama 8 _namja_ cilik yang tertidur dengan damainya di jok belakang.

'Apa terlalu melelahkan sampai mereka tertidur pulas begitu ?' Pikir sang _namja_ cantik ini.

Namun sang _namja_ cantik lebih memilih tidak membangunkan 8 malaikat kecil itu.

Setelah sampai di depan dorm,dia melihat sebuah mobil yang sangat dikenalnya.

'Siapa dia ? Mobilnya seperti milik…..'

"HANNIE !" Teriak Heechul saat melihat si _empunya_ mobil keluar dari mobilnya.

Dan ketika _namja_ yang dipanggil Hannie itu menoleh,dia langsung dipeluk dari belakang oleh Heechul.

"Heenim ? Ini kau ?"

"_Ne_,ini aku ! Kau lupa ?"

"_Aniya_ ! Aku hanya memastikan. Kemana yang lain ?"

"Yang lain ada _schedule_. _Wae_ ?"

"Lalu,siapa _namja_ – _namja_ yang ada di van itu ?"

"Ah,_ne_. Mereka anak – anak dari masa depan ?"

"Masa depan ? Jangan bercanda,Heenim."

"Aku serius. Aku bangunkan mereka dulu."

Setelah melihat lawan bicaranya mengangguk,Heechul langsung menuju van dan membangunkan _namja_ – _namja_ kecil disana.

"Kanteuk,Yewook,Kyumin,Zhoury,Shinri,Sibum,Nyukkie,_Chagi_,_irreona_."

"_Ne_,Hee – _ajhumma_." Gumam 7 _namja_ kecil itu. Tapi satu dari mereka belum bangun.

"Turunlah,kita sudah sampai."

"_Ne_,_Ajhumma_." Sahut ke – 7 bocah itu sambil berjalan menuju dorm. Sementara diluar,

"Hah…Anak ini selalu susah bangun. Kau bisa bangunkan dia Hannie ?"

"Biar ku coba. Siapa namanya ?"

"Hanchul. Tapi aku biasa memanggilnya _chagi_."

"Ha-Hanchul ? Bukankah itu nama kita saat ada couple kau dan aku ?"

"Di masa depan dia anak kita."

_JEGLEERRR_

Bagai tersambar petir mendengar penuturan dari temannya ini. Namun tanpa Heechul sadari,Hannie – nya atau Tan Hangeng itu tersenyum tipis.

"A-Aku bisa menjelaskannya nanti."

"_Gwenchana_,Heenim. Kau masuk dulu saja,biar aku yang bangunkan."

"_Ne_,_gomawo_."

"_Cheon_." Balas Hangeng sambil tersenyum.

Setelah itu Heechul langsung masuk ke dorm membawa Kardus pakaian kotor milik member SuJu lain dan Next SJ.

"_Hanchul baby please wake up..please wake up..Hanchul baby please wake up,cause ur mom was waiting for you."_ Sebuah nada lembut dari Hangeng di telinga Hanchul membuat _namja_ kecil itu bangun dan mengerjap – kerjapkan matanya.

'Berhasil ! Kau hebat Han !' Puji Hangeng pada dirinya sendiri dalam hati.

"_APPA_ !" Pekik Hanchul sambil memeluk Hangeng erat,seolah takut kehilangannya.

"_Ne_,_Chagi_. Ayo bangun,kita masuk." Ujar Hangeng sambil membalas pelukan Hanchul.

"Gendong _Appa_ !" Ucap Hanchul dengan nada sedikit memerintah. Namun tak disangka,Hangeng memberikan punggungnya pada anak 13 tahun itu.

"Sini naik. _Appa_ gendong."

"YEY ! _Appa_ baik." Kata Hanchul yang merasa sangat senang.

'_Appaku_ perhatian sekali.' Batinnya.

"_Appa_ _bogoshippo_." Ujar Hanchul lirih di gendongan Hangeng.

"_Na do,Chagi."_

Lalu tak ada yang berniat membuka pembicaraan lagi.

::DORM::

"Kenapa kalian lama sekali ?" Tanya Heechul yang sudah berkacak pinggang di depan pintu.

"_Mianhe_,_Umma_. Aku hanya susah bangun." Ucap Hanchul sambil merenggut sebal. Sementara Hangeng cengar cengir GaJe sembari menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal.

"Jadi ? Kau ke Korea hanya untuk cengar cengir di depan pintu seperti itu ?" Sindir Heechul pedas.

"_A_-_Ani_," Bantah Hangeng,tapi sayangnya Heechul sudah melenggang dari TKP.

'Aduh..Cantik..cantik galak =.=' Ujar batinnya.

"Nah,_Babydeul_. Karena dorm ini mirip kapal pecah,kita harus membersihkannya !"

"Tapi _Ajhumma_ aku – "

"Tak ada tapi – tapian Sibum – _ah_ !"

"Tapi _Ajhumma_ – "

"Sudah kubilang kan - !" Kata – kata Heechul terhenti saat Sibum terlihat menahan sesuatu.

"Baiklah,cepat ke kamar mandi sebelum kau mengompol."

"_Gomawo_,_Ajhumma_." Teriak Sibum sembari berlari kea rah toilet.

"Okie – _ah_ dan Kyumin – _ah_,bantu _Ajhumma_ memasak. Yang lainnya membersihkan ruang tengah dan ruang makan,_Arra_ ?"

"_Arraseo,Ajhumma/Umma."_

"Bagaimana denganku,Heenim ?"

"Kau bantu mereka saja,_ne_."

Mendengar Heechul memberikan tugas untuk membantu _namja_ – _namja_ cilik yang membuatnya gemas itu,Hangeng langsung mengangguk mantap.

"_Okie,Kyumin,Kajja ppali."_

Heechul melangkah ke dapur diikuti dua namja manis itu.

Setelah itu terdengar suara-suara khas dapur.

Sementara bagian Hangeng dan 6 _namja_ Next SuJu – Sibum sudah kembali dari panggilan alamnya – membersihkan ruang tengah dan ruang makan.

-1 Jam kemudian-

"Huwaaa…akhirnya selesai juga."

"Kau ini dari tadi mengeluh terus,Shinri – _ah_ !" Protes Kanteuk.

"Biarin,mulut mulut siapa ? Yang ngomong siapa ? Masalah buat,Hyung ?" Tanya Shinri dengan gaya _selebay_ mungkin.

_TOENG_

Timbul tanda tanya yang seenak jidatnya berada di kepala Hangeng.

'Ba-bahasa apa itu ?' Ujar batin Hangeng sambil _mendramatisir_ keadaan.

Tak beda dengan Sibum,Hanchul,Zhoury,Nyukkie,dan pastinya Kanteuk yang sudah _sweatdrop_ berat.

'Temanku sudah tak waras !' mungkin itulah pemikiran mereka.

"Kalau kalian sudah selesai kemarilah ! Masakan sudah siap !" Panggil Heechul pada 7 _namja_ yang sedang dalam posisi _ter_-_tidak_-_elitnya_.

"_Ne,Heenim/Umma/Ajhumma."_ Ucap mereka berbarengan setelah sadar.

Shinri sudah melenggang terlebih dahulu meninggalkan teman – teman dan _ajhushi_ – nya yang dengan lemasnya berjalan.

"Semoga kalian suka masakan kami." Ucap Yewook dan Kyumin bersamaan.

'Sok akur,padahal tadi waktu masak bertengkar tidak jelas. Hufft…' Batin Heechul.

Mereka berdoa dan memulai makan.

Seperti biasa Kyumin dan Yewook selalu meributkan sesuatu yang tidak penting. _You_ _know_ _what_ lah.

Nyukkie yang saling bertukar pikiran dengan Sibum,Zhoury,Shinri,dan Kanteuk.

Sementara Hanchul,Hangeng,dan Heechul berkutat pada pikiran mereka.

'Apa _appa_ akan meninggalkanku dan _umma_ lagi ?'

'Bagaimana caraku mengatakanya pada Heenim ?'

'Apa maksud kedatanganmu,Hannie ?'

Mereka berpikir dengan perbedaan yang jauh,namun intinya tetap satu. Mereka memikirkan apa mereka akan tetap bersama.

"Kami selesai,terimakasih makanannya." Ucap 7 _namja_ sambil berdiri dan menuju ke kamar orangtua mereka masing – masing.

"_Ne_,istirahatlah kalian. Kau tak ke kamarmu,_Chagi_ ?" Tanya Heechul pada Hanchul.

"_Ani_,_Umma_. Aku ingin disini dulu."

"Bagaimana kalau nonton film ? Tadi _Appa_ membawa DVD film-film China. Kau mau nonton,_Chagi_ ? Tanya Hangeng.

"Boleh,_Appa_. _Kajja_."

"Kau juga mau nonton,Heenim ?"

"Aku menyusul,Han. Aku mau cuci piring dulu."

"_Ne_,kami tunggu."

"Ayo,_Appa_. Cepat." Kata Hanchul sambil menarik kemeja Hangeng ke ruang tengah.

"Andai semua ini benar kenyataan." Kata Heechul lirih,lalu dia memilih mencuci piring daripada melamu tak guna.

Piring – piring sudah tercuci oleh Heechul. Namun saat dia akan mengeringkannya,sebuah lengan kekar melingkar di pinggangnya.

"Lepaskan aku,Hannie. Aku harus mengeringkan ini." Kata Heechul sambil menetralisir kecepatan detak jantungnya.

"Kau bisa mengeringkannya sambil aku memelukmu."

"Kau ini ! Mana Hanchul ?"

"Dia ketiduran tadi,terus aku pindahkan ke kamarmu. Setelah itu aku merasa bosan dan memilih untuk memelukmu seperti ini." Ujar Hangeng dengan nada polosnya.

"Sok _innocent_."

"Biarin."

"Kenapa kau memelukku ?"

"Aku kangen padamu,kau bahkan tak mengecup pipiku saat aku berkunjung. Biasanya kau langsung mengecup pipiku." Jelas Hangeng sambil memanyunkan bibirnya.

"_Mianhe_,sekarang kau duduk manis saja. Aku segera menyelesaikan ini,dan kita akan bicara banyak okey ?"

"_Ne,My Cinderella." _

"YA ! Janga panggil aku seperti itu !"

Segera Hangeng mengangkat jari telunjuk dan jari tengahnya membentuk huruf 'V' sambil nyengir.

Sesudah protes,Heechul langsung menyelesaikan pekerjaannya yang tertunda sambil menggerutu tidak jelas. Namun,dia tetap berusaha mengontrol detak jantungnya.

'Aish..aku benar – benar menyukai China oleng itu.' Pikirnya.

"Jadi kapan kau pulang ?" Tanya Heechul sembari mengeringkan tangannya dan berjalan kea rah Hangeng.

"Kira-kira setengah jam sebelum kau sampai di dorm."

"Tumben kau tak mengabari Teuki dulu ?"

"Sebenarnya aku mendapat cuti 3 hari,jadi kuputuskan pulang. Aku tak mengabari Teuki – _hyung_ soalnya aku kesini karena aku rindu padamu. Dan aku akan mengajakmu ke China. Ke tempatku."

"Un-untuk apa ?" Tanya Heechul dengan shock.

Hangeng tak berkata-kata,namun kali ini dia sedang merogoh saku celananya dan mengeluarkan kotak merah kecil.

Saat membukanya Hangeng berkata_,"Kim Heechul,Would you marry me ?"_

Tes

Tes

"Aku tahu kita sesama _namja_,tapi aku juga tak berharap kau membalas perasaanku. Aku mencintaimu. Sungguh. Demi apapun di dunia ini. Aku sangat menyesal keluar dari SuJu. Bukan karena sekarang SuJu sudah mendunia atau apa,tapi karena aku kehilangan sosokmu dari hidupku. Aku merindukanmu yang mengataiku China Oleng. Atau saat kita meributkan sesuatu karena kekerasan kepalamu itu. Aku hanya ingin kau tahu. _Kim Heechul Wo Ai Ni._ Kuharap kau tak membenciku setelah ini."

"_Ye-yes,I-I-do Ta-tan Hangeng_." Ucap Heechul yang membuat Hangeng kaget setengah mati.

Perasaan takut dan ragu yang tadi menghampirinya,kita tergantikan oleh perasaan senang yang tiada duanya.

'Cintaku terbalaskan ?' Tanya Hangeng pada dirinya sendiri.

Hangeng langsung memeluk Heechul erat yang dibalas tak kalah eratnya oleh Heechul.

"Ka-kau yakin,Heenim ?"

"Kau selalu meragukan pernyataanku,Hannie." Jawab Heechul sambil mem_pout_kan bibirnya.

Dengan gemas Hangeng langsung mencium bibir Heechul. Ciuman lembut penuh perasaan.

"Ta-tapi,bagaimana kalau ELF's dan fansmu tak menyukai hubungan kita ? Bagaimana dengan orangtuamu ?" Tanya Hangeng bertubi-tubi.

"Orangtuaku tak mempermasalahkan hubungan sesama jenis. Tapi kalau ELF's da lainnya tak suka…"

"Tenang,aku selalu mendukungmu. Orang tuaku sudah setuju saat aku meminta ijin ke Korea untuk melamarmu."

"_Jinjja_ ? Jadi kita sudah direstui ?" Ucap Heechul girang.

"_Ne_,Pakailah ini."

Mendengar Hangeng berucap demikian,Heechul memberikan Jari Manis kanannya pada Hangeng untuk dipasangkan sebuah cincin dengan ukiran 'HanChul'.

"_Gomawo_,Hannie."

"_Everythings for you,My Cinderella."_

"Kau ini,Hannie. Sok _romantic_." Cibir Heechul.

"Aish..kau ini. Sekarang jelaskan padaku siapa anak-anak kecil itu."

"Mereka datang 2 hari lalu dan mengaku sebagai anak-anak kita. Mereka memiliki sebuah boy band bernama Next Super Junior. Dan yang bernama Hanchul itu…dia _aegya_ kita di masa depan."

"Dia _Baby_ kita ? Lalu siapa _umma_-nya ?"

"Tentu saja aku,_Pabbo_ ! Dia memanggilku _umma_. Kau tak ingat ?"

"Ta-tapi,kau _namja_ tulen kan ?"

"Kau mau kuhajar,Hannie sayang ?"

"_A-ani,"_

"Bagus."

"Huwaaa..tak sia-sia aku memilih menikahimu. Walaupun kau _namja_ tetap bisa melahirkan anak." Kata Hangeng dengan mata berbinar.

"Hannie.." Panggil Heechul.

"_Ne,Wae Heenim ?"_

"Kau…"

"Hmmm ?"

"Lebay deh."

_GUBRAK_

Ucapan terakhir Heechul sebelum beranjak membuat Hangeng jatuh dengan posisi yang tidak mengenakkan.

"_Go-gomawo,Hee-nim."_ =.= Sahut Hangeng lirih.

'Setidaknya dia sudah menjadi kekasihku.' Batin Hangeng.

::Other Side::

_nagatchi haengbokhan nom nagatchi haengbokhan nom nagatchi utneun georeon choegoro haengbokhan nom_

terdengar bunyi sebuah ponsel merah,segera Yesung sang pemiliknya mengangkat ponselnya.

"Hallo ?" Ucapnya.

"_Chagi_,kau bisa pulang ? Ada yang ingin _umma_ dan _appamu_ bicarakan." Sahut seseorang diseberang sana.

"_Ne_,tapi sebentar lagi. Aku harus membereskan barang-barangku dulu."

"_Ne_,_Umma_ tunggu. _Umma_ menyayangimu."

"Aku juga."

Setelah berkata demikian Yesung kembali ke dalam dan menemui Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook.

"Ada apa,_Hyung_ ?"

"_Umma_ memintaku pulang. Haaah..padahal aku sedang ingin tiduran di dorm. Wookie,nanti jaga ddangko's brother dan Kkoming ya ?"

"_Ne,Hyung."_

"Tumben sekali _umma_-mu memintamu pulang." Ujar Kyuhyun yang membuat _King_ _of_ _Turtle_ itu terdiam.

'Benar juga,biasanya aku yang ngotot untuk pulang.' Batin Yesung.

"Mungkin suatu yang sangat penting,Kyu." Akhirnya kata itulah yang di pilih Yesung untuk menjawab pertanyaan Kyuhyun.

"Hey,ponsel kalian ada pesan." Ucap Wookie yang membuat dua namja beda 4 tahun itu menolehkan kepalanya.

Setelah membaca pesan yang tertera di ponsel masing-masing,mereka tersenyum kecil.

"Mereka manis ya." Kata Wookie.

"Okie-_baby_ juga mengirim pesan padamu,Wookie ?"

"_Ne_,dia bilang dia merindukan kita dan berharap kita segera pulang. Bagaimana denganmu,Kyu ? Apa yang Kyumin kirimkan ?"

"Ah…Anak itu benar-benar _tipe_-ku." Sahut Kyuhyun.

"Maksudmu ?" Tanya Wookie lagi.

"Baca sendiri saja,_Hyung_." Balas Kyuhyun sambil memberikan ponselnya.

Dan isinya

'_Appa,pulanglah ! Kalau kau pulang kita langsung bertanding game okey ?'_

"Kau berpikiran sama denganku,_Hyung_ ?"

"_Ne_,Wookie."

"Kurasa dia asli anaknya Kyu."

"Aku juga berpikir begitu. Jadi mereka asli ?"

"Menurutku ya."

"Apa alasanmu berkata ya ?"

"Okie-_baby_ sangat pintar memasak sepertimu,Kyumin juga maniak game seperti Kyuhyun,Kanteuk sangat bijaksana seperti Teuki-_umma_,Hanchul sangat suka berdandan seperti Heechul-_hyung_,Nyukkie sangat _hiperaktive_ seperti orang tuanya,Zhoury sangat chubby sama dengan Henry-_ah_,dan Sibum sangat pendiam dan atletis sama seperti orang tuanya,terakhir si Shinri dia penyuka kripik kentang sama dengan Shindong."

"_Daebak_…_Daebak_.." Ucap Ryeowook riang sambil bertepuk tangan.

"_Daebak_ kenapa ?"

"itu analisa terpanjangmu selama aku mengenalmu,Hyung."

_TOENG_

Setelah mendengar penuturan Ryeowook ditambah dengan wajah polosnya membuat sebuah perempatan mampir di kening Yesung.

"_Wae,Hyung_ ?" Tanya Ryeowook dengan wajah tanpa dosanya.

"_A_-_aniya_," Jawab Yesung dengan terbata.

'Kenapa wajahnya menjadi manis sekali ? Eh ? Apa yang kau pikirkan Jong Woon _Pabbo_ !' Ujar Yesung dalam hati.

"Wajahmu merah loh,_Hyung_… kau memikirkan apa,hayooo.." Goda sang _evil_ yang tiba-tiba datang.

"Kau sakit,_Hyung_ ? Badanmu juga panas." Lanjut Ryeowook sambil memegang kening Yesung.

'Sial ! Bagaimana bisa dia membuatku _blushing_ berat begini ?' Batin Yesung.

"_Gwenchana_. Yasudah,aku pulang dulu. Kalau nanti di dorm Teuki-_umma_ mencari tolong katakan aku di rumahku _ne_. _Annyeong_." Ucap Yesung sembari keluar dari tempat itu.

Yesung memberhentikan sebuah taksi. Dia tidak membawa mobil kali ini. Yesung duduk sembari bersandar. Untuk sampai di kediamannya,Yesung memerlukan waktu tempuh selama 1 jam. Dia sungguh ingin sekali beristirahat,namun pikirannya dipenuhi oleh seseorang yang baru saja ingin dia lupakan.

'Apa aku menyukai Wookie ? _Ani_.._ani_..aku kan _namja_,dia juga. Lagipula,pasti analisa tadi itu salah.' Batinnya.

Namun kata-kata analisa membuatnya mengingat kejadian tadi. Tak ayal wajahnya pun kembali memerah.

'Sebenarnya ada apa _umma_ menyuruhku pulang ?' Batinnya sungguh penasaran.

Tetapi itu tak berlangsung lama,Yesung langsung mempunyai ide untuk mengirim pesan pada adiknya.

_To : My Bro Jong Jin_

_Jong Jin-ah,ada apa dirumah ? Kenapa Umma menyuruhku pulang ?_

Tak lama terdengar bunyi dari ponsel merahnya.

_To : Yesung-hyung_

_Kekasihmu yang dulu meninggalkanmu pulang,dan dia ingin kau bertunangan dengannya._

'_MWO_ ? Bertunangan ? Nama kekasihku saja aku lupa ! Dia sudah 5 tahun meninggalkanku untuk kuliah di Amerika Serikat sana. _Aigoo_…ini menyebalkan.' Ungkapnya dalam hati.

"Bisa anda lebih cepat ?" Pinta Yesung pada sang supir.

"_Ne_,Tuan."

Setelah berucap demikian,sang supir melajukan taksinya dengan sedikit cepat.

Tak terasa mereka sudah sampai. Yesung memberikan uang pada sangsupir dan langsung berlari masuk rumahnya.

"Ah,Kau sudah datang _chagi_. Cepat duduk !" Ujar sang ayah yang dituruti oleh Yesung.

"Kua masih ingat aku,_Oppa_ ?" Tanya gadis itu.

"_Mianhe_,aku lupa."

_BLETAK_

Sebuah jitakan mampir di kepala Yesung.

"Aish..kenapa menjitakku _Appa_ ? Nanti kepalaku tambah besar gimana ? Dia sudah meninggalkanku 5 tahun,wajarkan kalau aku lupa ?"

"Baiklah,_appa_ minta maaf. Namanya Lee Hyo Jin. Dan mulai sekarang kalian kembali berpacaran karena 2 minggu lagi pertunangan kalian akan dilaksanakan."

"_MWO_ ?" Teriak Yesung.

"Ada masalah,Yesung-_ah_ ?" Tanya orang tua Hyo.

"A-apa itu tidak terlalu cepat ? 2 Minggu lagi aku ada SS4INA."

"Setelah Super Showmu selesai."

"Hah..baiklah. kalau begitu aku permisi ganti baju dulu. _Mianhe_ tak sopan."

"_Gwenchana_." Ucap gadis itu sambil tersenyum dan membuat Yesung sedikit tak tega jika dia menolaknya.

"Kenapa aku lupa padanya ?" Gumam Yesung sambil berjalan ke kamarnya.

Yesung melirik ponsel merah dengan wallpaper seorang anak laki-laki dengan seorang namja dewasa. Mereka Yewook dan Wookie. Foto itu baru diambil Yesung tadi malam saat dia bangun dan melihat wajah damai mereka yang sedang tidur sambil berpelukan. Yesung tersenyum miris.

"Kalau Yewook tahu,bagaimana perasaannya ? Aku _appa_ yang jahat ! Apa aku bohong saja ? Tapi kan dia akan sangat terpukul di akhir cerita. Kalau aku jujur… mungkin aku harus meminta saran Teuki-_umma_." Ucap Yesung sebelum dia masuk ke kamar mandi.

"Kepalaku sedikit dingin sekarang." Kata Yesung. Lalu dia mengambil ponselnya.

"Hallo,Teuki-_umma_ ?"

"_Ne_,Jong Woon-_ah_. Ada apa ? Kenapa kau disuruh pulang oleh _ummamu_ ?"

"Umm.._Umma_,aku ingin meminta saran padamu. Menurutmu aku harus jujur atau berbohong pada Yewook dan Wookie ?"

"Soal apa,Jong Woon-_ah_ ?" Tanya Teuki.

"Aku akan bertunangan setelah SS4INA selesai."

"_MWO_ ? Dan kau sudah bilang kau bersedia bertunangan dengannya ?"

"_Ne_," suara Yesung melirih saat mengucapkannya.

"Kau sungguh _pabbo_ ! Setidaknya pikirkan mereka !"

"Aku tak tega,_Umma_ !"

"Baiklah,itu keputusanmu. Kalau menurutku,kau lebih baik jujur pada mereka."

"Aku takut Yewook sakit hati mendengarnya,_Umma_."

"Daripada dia membencimu akhirnya. Kau memilih mana ?"

"Kalau ada pilihan yang lain,aku memilih tidak melukai mereka."

"Tapi itu konsekuensinya,Jong Woon-_ah_. Sekarang istirahatlah saja. Lalu pikirkan baik-baik nanti. Okey ?"

"_Ne,Umma."_

Sesudah itu Yesung menutup ponselnya.

TES

TES

Tetes demi tetes mengalir,dia berpikir apa ada appa yang tega seperti dia. Tapi Yesung juga tak mau jika orang tuanya kecewa,apalagi jika Yewook benar-benar anaknya dan Wookie. Memangnya _Ummanya_ mau menerima anak sulungnya menikah dengan sesama jenis. Namun tak bisa dipungkiri,Yesung mulai memiliki rasa pada Wookie setelah Yewook datang.

"Hiks…aku _apppa_ yang jahat." Kata itu terluncur sangat pelan dalam isak tangisnya.

"Kenapa untuk mendapatkan cinta yang sebenarnya sangat sulit ? Apa aku terlalu banyak dosa ?" Kata-kata penyesalan terucap kebali dari sang _Voice_ _of_ _Art_. Namun Yesung meyakinkan dirinya untuk member tahu yang sebenarnya besok. Ya,besok. Saat dia kembali ke dorm.

"_Mianhe_,_Chagi_. _Appa_ sudah punya kekasih." Ujarnya sebelum alam mimpi menyeret Yesung ke dalamnya.

TBC

Next Chap (Next Chap itu bisa chap depan terus depannya lagi,mianhe kalau salah paham ya readers)

"**Mereka lebih menyukai pekerjaan mereka. Aku iri pada kalian."**

"**Bagaimana kalau mereka benar-benar tidak menikah. Apa kita tak akan terlahir ?"**

"**WE'RE Super Junior and NEXT Super Junior ! The Last Man Standing !"**

Gaje kah ? Jelekkah ? Kritik saran diterima. Multichap . Jika readers minta lanjut saya aka melanjutkan. Apabila ada yang bilang jangan lanjut tidak saya lanjutkan. Mianhe for typo's dan kejelekkan cerita. Gomawo,sudah menyempatkan waktu untuk membaca ^.^

**Sekali lagi**

**Satu review readers,nyawa bagi selai dan fic ini.**

**RnR**


	5. Chapter 5

Next Super Junior

ALL MEMBER SUPER JUNIOR

Pairing : KyuMin,HaeHyuk,KangTeuk,HanChul,SiBum,ShinRi,ZhouRy,YeWook

Genre : family,friendship

Rated : T-Indonesia

Disclaimer : Mereka punya orang tua mereka,Tuhan,ELF's,dan SM entertaiment

Warning : YAOI,jelek,abal,OOC,typo,miss typo,M-preg

_**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**_

Summary :

Next Super Junior adalah anak-anak dari Member super Junior. Mereka datang dari masa depan.

Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya ? Bagaimana reaksi Member Super Junior padahal mereka bukan pasangan kekasih.

"**WE'RE Super Junior and NEXT Super Junior ! The Last Man Standing !"**

.

_**Kim Kanteuk/ukie : Leader Next Super Junior , age 13th**_

_**Rambut cepak hitam,Wajah manis dengan lesung pipit,badan tinggi besar,sifat penyabar. **_

_**Kim Yewook/okie : Lead vocal , age 12th**_

_**Rambut hitam (potongan Yesung),Wajah manis – imut,badan kecil agak pendek,sifat pabbo – jahil – polos,suka memasak.**_

_**Zhoury : age 11th (lebih tua 2 hari dari Kyumin)**_

_**Rambut merah,pipi chubby,wajah imut,badan kecil tinggi,sifat pendiam,suka mengobrak – abrik *?* peralatan orang. **_

_**Shinri : age 12th**_

_**Rambut sebahu,badan sedikit tambun,sifat suka tiba-tiba ikut dalam pembicaraan,suka makan*?*.**_

_**Choi Sibum/ummie : age 12th**_

_**Rambut ala Siwon*?*,wajah imut,atletis,sifat pendiam,suka membaca buku.**_

_**Tan Hanchul : age 13th**_

_**Rambut panjang pirang,mata sipit,wajah cantik,sifat kadang pendiam – kadang temperamental,suka berdandan.**_

_**Lee Haehyuk/Nyukkie : lead dance 12th**_

_**Rambut pirang pendek,wajah imut,sifat hiperaktive,suka jika dipanggil ikan setengah monyet*?*,suka dance.**_

_**Cho Kyumin : age 11th**_

_**(ciri-ciri lihat chap 1 ^_^.) sifat dewasa,maniak game,hobby ber – aegyo – ria. **_

_**Peringatan : disini Zhou Mi dan Henry terlibat dalam SS4INA. Jadi tolong jangan bayangin cerita ini mirip SS4INA asli. Heechul juga ikut. Kangin,Hangeng,dan Kibum saja yang tidak ikut.**_

_**Kangin juga belum selesai WaMil-nya.**_

_**Jangan terkecoh dulu,baca sajalah ;D**_

_**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**_

_**RnR**_

_**Jeball…**_

Chap 5

Hari demi hari dilalui member Next Super Junior yang berada di masa jaman kejayaan Super Junior. Berbagai peristiwa telah mereka lalui dengan kebersamaan dan keceriaan.

Pasangan Tan Hangeng dan Tan Heechul yang semakin romantis ditambah adanya '_anak_' mereka Tan Hanchul.

Pasangan Lee Donghae dan Lee HyukJae yang terus berdebat mengenai '_anak_' setengah ikan dan monyet mereka,Lee HaeHyuk.

Seorang _Single Parent_ yang dengan penuh kasih sayang menjaga sang '_aegy_a',Lee Teuk dan Kim Kanteuk mereka setia menunggu kepulangan _appa_ mereka.

Keributan saat malam yang dibuat oleh _duo Maniac Game,_Cho Kyuhyun dan Cho Kyumin dan sang _umma_ yang terus menasehati mereka agar berhenti bermain.

Ketenangan yang membuat seorang Choi Siwon frustrasi karena '_istri'_ dan '_anak'nya_ yang sama-sama sibuk dengan buku mereka sendiri.

Pasangan _appa_ dan '_anak'_ penyuka Kripik kentang,Shin Dong Hee dan Shinri.

_Duo chef_ di dorm sekarang,Kim Ryeowook dan Kim Yewook yang selalu melakukan percobaan resep baru.

Rengekkan _umma_ dan '_aegya'_ yang sama-sama manja dengan sang _appa_,Henry dan Zhoury.

Serta latihan-latihan yang akan mereka tampilkan dalam SS4INA besok.

_NEXT SUPER JUNIOR_

Hari ini hari dimana para member Super Junior dan Next Super Junior packing perlengkapan untuk SS4INA di Jakarta.

"Akhirnya _packing_ selesai.." Zhoury bersandar pada punggung _appanya_ sambil mengeluh.

"Ini belum seberapa,kita akan lebih lelah lagi nanti. Walaupun semuanya akan terbayar." Sanggah _Uri Leader Super Junior_ dengan senyum manisnya.

"Ya,itu untuk kalian. Andai ini masa kami. Fans kami sangatlah _bejibun_."

"Berhentilah bicara yang '_iya_-_iya'_ Nyukkie-_hyung_."

"Ya ! Aku tak bicara sembarangan,_Magnae_ Setan !"

"Ukh ! Uhuk..Uhuk.."

"Kyunnie,Umin-_baby_ ,_gwenchana_ ?" Sungmin terlihat khawatir saat Kyuhyun dan Kyumin tersedak bersama.

"_Gwenchana_." Ucap mereka bebarengan.

"Hahaha..Kyu,keterunanmu juga akan menjadi _evil_ sepertimu."

"YA ! Jangan mengejekku,Koala Jelek !"

"Tapi menurutku ke-_evil_-an mereka berbeda. Kyuhyun yang terkesan _evil_ karena tingkat kejahilannya yang akut,berbeda dengan Kyumin yang terkesan _evil_ karena kata-katanya yang pedas." Jelas Sungmin yang membuat _'Evil Appa dan Aegya'_ itu manyun-manyun tidak jelas sehingga semua yang ada disana tertawa.

'Ternyata _Evil_ itu berbeda-beda ya ?' Pikir member lainnya.

_NEXT SUPER JUNIOR_

Next SJ dan Super Junior telah sampai di Bandara Soekarno-Hatta setelah menempuh perjalanan sekitar 1 jam lebih (_Mianhe_,jika salah). Mereka mengikuti arahan yang diberikan dari Management.

'Jadi mengadakan Super Show itu seperti ini ?' Batin para anggota Next SJ. Ya,mereka memang belum pernah mengadakan SuShow seperti '_Orangtua'_ mereka.

"Baiklah,kalian istirahat dulu di hotel nanti. Setelah itu kita akan melihat panggung yang akan kalian gunakan."

"_Ne_,Manager-_hyung_."

Sibum POV

Kami semua menuju ke Hotel yang akan kami tempati selama 3 hari ini. Rasa lelah menyelimuti kami semua. Sesampainya di hotel,aku memeluk tubuh _daddy_ disampingku. Padahal saat ini aku ingin memeluk _mommy_. Namun apadaya,_mommy _ tak bisa ikut karena harus menyelesaikan syutingnya.

"Kau sudah mengantuk,_Baby_ ?" Tanya _daddy_ yang kubalas dengan gelengan kecil.

"Lalu ?"

"_I miss mommy,Daddy.."_

"Kau bisa menelpon _mommy_-mu kan ?"

"_Aniyo_,_Daddy_. Aku rindu _mommy_ yang memelukku hangat. Dan aku merindukan suaranya saat bernyanyi maupun nge-rap."

Setelah berkata panjang lebar,reaksi _daddy_ sangat tidak memuaskan. Hey ! Siapa yang tak sewot jika kau bicara panjang lebar namun tidak diperhatikan ? Pengecualian untuk Yesung-_ajhushi_.

"_Baby,are you there ?"_ Suara lembut mengusik pendengaranku.

"_MOMMY_ !" Pekikku. Segera kusambar ponsel daddy dan melihat ke layarnya. Wajah _mommy_. Jangan heran,ini fasilitas 4G dari ponsel _daddy_.

"_Ne_,_Baby_. Ini _mommy_. Merindukan _mommy_,eoh ?"

"Kau jahat _Mommy_ ! Kenapa sebelum pergi syuting tak membangunkanku dulu ?" Ujarku sambil mem-_pout_-kan bibirku.

"_Mianhe_,_Baby_. _Mommy_ hanya tak mau mengganggu mimpi indahmu."

"_Ne_,dan karena itu aku tak bertemu _Mommy_ selama 2 hari."

"_Sorry_,_Baby._ _Mommy_ juga merindukanmu. _Mommy_ janji takkan mengulanginya lagi. Jangan marah _ne_ ?"

"_Ne,Mommy. Miss you,Mommy."_

"_Miss_ _you_ _too_,_Baby. Mommy_ telepon lagi nanti. _Mommy_ harus kembali syuting. _Saranghae,My Baby."_

"_Na do,Mommy_." Ucapku yang dibalas senyum manis _Mommy_ sebelum dia benar-benar menutup teleponnya.

"Sudah ?" Tanya _daddy_. Aku hanya menanggukkan kepalaku.

"Hey,jangan menangis." Kata _daddy_,aku segera mendongakkan kepalaku. 'Siapa juga yang mau nangis ?' batinku.

"_Wae,Daddy ?"_

"Soalnya _daddy_ tak tahu cara menenangkan anak kecil yang menangis." Jawab _daddy_-ku dengan wajah khawatirnya. Ugh ! Ingin sekali aku menimpuk _Daddy_-ku itu.

"Tapi sayangnya aku tak ingin menangis,_Daddy_."

"Baguslah,jadi _daddy_ tak perlu panik seperti tadi. _Anyway_,kau mirip _mommy_-mu."

"Aku kan anaknya,_Daddy_.."

"Jadi kau hanya anak _mommy_ ? Bagaimana bisa ?"

"_Daddy_,sifat lugumu itu sangat jelek sekali." Sahutku yang jengkel sembari berjalan menuju pintu kamarku dan daddy.

"_Mianhe,Baby_. _Appa_ hanya bercanda. Kau ditunggu _Chingudeulmu_ di kamar Shinri."

"_Ne,Daddy."_

Akupun keluar menemui _Hyungdeul_ dan _Saengdeul_-ku di kamar Shindong-_ajhushi_ dan Shinri-_hyung_.

"_Mianhe_ aku telat." Ujarkku saat masuk.

"_Gwenchana_,Sibum-_ah_." Sahut Hanchul-_hyung_ sambil tersenyum manis.

"Hanchul-_hyung_ hanya bersikap manis dengan Sibum-_hyung_. Kenapa denganku tidak ?"

"Suka-suka dong.. Kau bukan _My Pretty Mommy_ yang bisa mengaturku sembarangan,Kyumin-_ah_." Hanchul-hyung bersikap sangat cantik namun sangar. Ya,bagi yang baru melihatnya mungkin akan tertipu. Wajahnya cantik,sedikit polos,suka berdandan,namun jika kalian mendengar ucapannya kalian pasti berpikir bahwa dia sangat mengagungkan Heechul-_ajhumma_ dan sangat protective terhadap Hangeng-_ajhushi _serta ucapannya pedas. Namun sepandai-pandainya Kyumin(?) aku belum bisa mengungkapkan alasannya bersikap manis padaku.

Aku hanya duduk bersila dengan tenang. Namun,

"Kau ada masalah,Sibum-hyung ?"

"_Ne_,Zhoury-_ah_.. Aku merindukan _mommy_-ku. Dia jarang bersamaku. Baik di _jaman_ ini maupun di _jaman_ _asli_ _kita_." Aku menundukkan kepalaku. Wajahku pasti tak enak dipandang sekarang.

"Sabarlah,_Hyung_.. aku juga heran dengan _Appaku_ sekarang ini. Dia sering menghindariku dan _umma_." Ucap Yewook.

"Tapi masih mending kau bisa bertemu _appa_ dan _ummamu_. _Daddy_ dan _mommy_-ku lebih sering menghabiskan waktu mereka di tempat syuting daripada bersamaku." Airmata mulai menetes mengalir di pipiku.

"Sibum-_ah_…"

"Mereka lebih menyukai pekerjaan mereka. Aku iri pada kalian."Air mataku mulai mengalir deras. Meski tanpa isakan,pasti _Hyungdeul_ dan _saengdeul_-ku tahu bahwa aku menangis.

'Hangat..'

Aku membuka mataku yang tadi kututupi dengan kedua tangan. Hanchul-_hyung_ merengkuhku dengan penuh kasih sayang.

"Aku tahu yang kau rasakan,awal kesini aku belum melihat _appaku_. _Uljimma_ _ne_.. kau mau _daddy_-mu tahu dan memberitahu _mommy_-mu sampai keduanya sedih juga ? Jangan membuat mereka sedih. Itu yang terpenting". Aku membalas pelukannya. Aku menangis sesenggukan. Aku memang member yang paling sulit menangis di Next SuJu. Dan baru kali ini aku menangis hanya karena merasa di nomor duakan dari pekerjaan orangtuaku.

"Ssstt..ada yang datang !" Seru Kyumin-_ah_. Aku langsung berlari ke wastafel dan mencuci mukaku. Dan _Gotcha_ ! Shindong-_ajhushi_ masuk dengan _ajhumma_ dan _ajhushi_ sekalian serta _daddy_-ku.

"Nah,kita akan menuju panggung yang nanti kita gunakan. Sekarang bersiap-siap saja. Kami tunggu diluar." Ujar Teuki-_ajhumma_. Setelah itu mereka keluar dari kamar ini.

"Fiuh..untung saja tak ada yang menyadari. Kalau ada pasti Siwon-_ajhushi_ dan Kibum-_ajhumma_ sangat khawatir padamu,_Hyung_." Ucapan yang mengandung makna selamat itu dilontarkan oleh bakpao China a.k.a Zhoury.

"_Ne_,dan sebaiknya kita bersiap sebelum mereka curiga." Usulku sebelum menuju kamarku sendiri.

SIBUM POV END

Semua member SuJu maupun Next SuJu sudah bersiap. Mereka memasuki mobil dan menuju tempat acara akan berlangsung.

Sesampainya disana,semua berdecak. Konsep panggung yang diusung sangat menarik perhatian.

PLOK..PLOK..

Tepukan tangan dari manager membuat semuanya menoleh. "_Wae,Hyung ?"_

"_Wae_ gimana maksud kalian ! Ayo coba panggungnya sana !" Titah sang manager.

3 makhluk aneh langsung mencobanya.

Mau lihat apa yang mereka lakukan ? Nge-dance kah ?Atau mengelilingi panggung ?

Jika kalian menebak seperti itu pasti salah.

Kita lihat member lain yang cengo dan sweatdrop. Dan jika sekarang kalian menebak 3 makhluk beda species ini melakukan hal aneh ? Jawabannya _Bingo_ !

_Fishy,Monkey,and Half of Fishy and Monkey_ sedang menjilati panggung.

"Rasanya aneh,Manager-_hyung_." Kata si _Ikan_.

"Kalian tak ikut mencobanya ?" Tanya Nyukkie pada orang-orang yang sedang ber-_speechless_ ria disana.

"YA ! KALIAN ! MAKSUDKU MENCOBA ITU UNTUK DANCE ATAU DILIHAT KEADAANNYA TAHU !" Manager dengan seluruh kekesalannya akhirnya memilih meniggalkan mereka.

"Pantas rasanya tak enak," Kata Eunhyuk.

"Ngomong-ngomong karena kita di Indonesia yang katanya kaya makanan itu.."

"Kita harus makan makanan khas Indonesia !"

Kata-kata Shinri terhenti dan dilanjutkan oleh appanya.

_KRIk..Krik.._

"Daripada seperti ini kita latihan saja !" Usul Ryeowook yang bosan melihat tingkah bodoh _hyungdeulnya_ itu.

"_Ne,kajja ! Hwaiting !"_

Mereka akhirnya latihan dengan serius selama 2 jam.

_NEXT SUPER JUNIOR_

"Lelahnya.."

"Minum dulu,_Hyung_."

"_Gomawo,Nyukkie-ah."_

Setelah meminum minuman yang diberikan Nyukkie,Kanteuk melihat sekitarnya. 'Kenapa mereka memandangi aku dan Nyukkie-_ah_ seperti itu ?' Batinnya. Sementara Nyukkie sendiri sudah ber-_blushing_-ria sejak dipandangi tadi.

Han..

Set..

Dul..

"Cieeeeee…"

Seketika Kanteuk paham kenapa semuanya memandangnya aneh. _Scene_ yang buruk tapi aku suka,pikirnya.

"Enak ya yang punya pasangan,Kanteuk-_hyung_ dengan Nyukkie-_hyung_,Sibum-_hyung_ juga dengan _tukang dandan _itu,_Bakpao China_ dengan _Kripik kentang_,LALU AKU DENGAN SIAPAAA ?"

"Jangan berteriak frustrasi begitu,_Pabboya_ _Magnae_ ! Kau membuatku tuli ! Tentu saja kau dengan _koki_ itu."

"_ANDWE_ ! Kau sungguh pengarang cerita yang aneh,Hanchul-_hyung_ ! Mana mungkin aku dengan _Magnae_ tengik tukang main game itu ?"

"Hahahaha…" Suara tawa orang dewasa membuat bocah-bocah itu berhenti menyolot.

"Ternyata kalian juga couple-couple-an tak jelas ?"

"_Ani _itu hanya sebatas soulmate untuk fanservice,Sungmin-_ajhumma_."

"Jangan loh… Kejadian pohon tak beda jauh dengan buahnya." Ujar Kyuhyun dengan _smirk_ andalannya.

"Dan juga api dan air tak selamanya bertengkar." Lanjutnya.

"Bisakah _Appa_ berbicara dengan bahasa manusia ?" Tanya sang '_anak'_ Kyuhyun.

"Memangnya _appamu_ berbicara dengan bahasa alien ya,Kyumin-_ah_ ?"

"_Ne_,kau tak takut _Hyung_ ? _Appaku_ bisa menjelma menjadi alien terus mengejarmu dan Hae-_ajhushi_ lalu _appa_ juga akan berubah menjadi _Sadako_ dan menangkapmu serta menjadikanmu makan malam." Ujar Kyumin dengan nada yang dibuat seseram mungkin. Dan hasilnya..

"GYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ! _**ALIEN**_ PERGI DARI SINIII !" Hae dan Nyukkie bersembunyi di belakang tubuh Eunhyuk.

"_Hahaaha..Give me five,Son !"_

Kyumin dan Kyuhyun saling ber-_high_ _five_. Sepertinya mereka pasangan ayah dan anak yang serasi. Satunya bermulut _evil_ yang satunya bertindak _evil_.

Sedangkan yang lainnya hanya geleng-geleng melihat tingkah laku mereka.

"Sudahlah,kajja kita kembali." Lee Teuk berusaha untuk menyetop perbuatan-perbuatan yang akan terjadi dan membuat hancur panggung. Ya,begitulah pemikirannya.

Dan mereka kembali menuju hotel.

_NEXT SUPER JUNIOR_

"YA ! CEPAT SEDIKIT IKAN AMIS !"

"Mana jam tanganku,_Daddy_ ?"

"_Mommy_ ! Heebum lari !"

_Kraus..kraus.._

"_APPA_ KAU LAMBAT SEPERTI DDANKOMENGH !"

"YA ! BISAKAH SEMUA DIAM DAN TERATUR ?" Bentakan Lee Teuk dan Kanteuk membuat semuanya berhenti melakukan keributan.

"Sekarang berkumpul dulu,kita berdoa untuk kelancaran SS4INA kali ini." Semuanya menunduk dan meminta pada Tuhan untuk kelancaran konser.

"Selesai." Mereka mendongakkan kepala dan mulai menjulurkan tangan kanannya.

"_HWAITING_ !"

.

.

.

Dua malam konser,malam 28 dan malam 29 sudah selesai dengan lancar. Dan malam ini adalah malam terakhir mereka menyapa ELF's dari Indonesia. Meski para ELF's terus bertanya-tanya dan mencari informasi mengenai ke-8 bocah yang penuh talenta itu,Next SuJu tidak terlalu ambil pusing. Mereka hanya berusaha menampilkan yang terbaik. Satu untuk yang pertama dan terakhir. Terakhir ? Ya,karena mereka tak mau terlihat begitu lama di media massa. Mereka takut jika suatu hari nanti saat mereka kembali dan tak terlihat lagi apa yang harus dikatakan '_orangtua' _mereka ? Mengatakan yang sebenarnya ? Mereka akan dianggap gila dan pamor mereka bisa jatuh.

"_Well,Indonesia. Our Everlasting Frinds. This is The Last Song in SS4INA. Thanks for all. Sorry Sorry."_

Intro musik terdengar sampai penjuru MEIS,Member SuJu dan Member Next SuJu saling melengkapi dalam menyanyikan lagu ini. Namun saat di bagian reff kedua,musik berhenti. Semua yang ada disana bingung. Bahkan member SuJu dan Next SuJu pun tidak mengetahui ada apa. Sementara lightning juga mati. Apakah ada pemadaman besar-besaran ? Atau kah ?

TBC

Next Chap (Next Chap itu bisa chap depan terus depannya lagi,mianhe kalau salah paham ya readers)

"**Kau bukan sosok yang bertanggung jawab,Hyung !"**

"**Kau ! Memalukan saja !"**

"**Mianhe,aku sangat mencintainya."**

"**Bagaimana kalau mereka benar-benar tidak menikah. Apa kita tak akan terlahir ?"**

"**WE'RE Super Junior and NEXT Super Junior ! The Last Man Standing !"**

_Balasan review :_

_icha __4/27/12 ch4 : ne,ini semoga suka ^^_

_GaemSMl 4/21/12 ch4 : gwenchana kok,okey =)_

_SuperSHINee Yaoi Lovers 4/19/12 ch1 : ne,semoga suka _

_Miumiu 4/16/12 ch4 : ini,semoga suka. Gomawo :/)_

_6__THreeAngels K.R.Y__ 4/14/12 ch4 : hehe mianhe,lihat chap depan saja dulu XD_

_onew always 4/10/12 ch4 : siip,ini semoga suka ^^_

_nyukkunyuk__ 4/10/12 ch4 : un. Kasian juga si umin kecil. Gomawo ^^_

_JJagNabil__ 4/10/12 ch4 : haha gwenchana kok,gomawo dan mianhe,aku ga sempat ngedit. ^^_

_ethereal jasmine 4/9/12 ch4 : kok eonni,selai baru 14 tahun tahu..saeng aku itu 6 thn. Gomawo :D_

_dian minimin__ 4/9/12 ch4 : un. Yesung ajhushi emang pabbo kok *dilempar kelaut* #peace_

_anchofishy 4/9/12 ch4 : hahaha XD kita nantikan chap full YeWook-nya_

_myeolchilee 4/9/12 ch4 : harus dicoba,gomawo =)_

_UthyDianRyeosomnia__ 4/9/12 ch4 : sabar ya,chingu.. selai kan mama lemon #apaan# gomawo =)_

_Hikari Hoshigawa 4/9/12 ch4 : kita tebak saja dulu ^^V kyumin berkuasa XD JJ jangan diambil,dimarahin umma-nya Yeye loh XD mianhe,semoga chap ini lebih panjang (walau sedikit)_

_ressijewelll 4/9/12 ch4 : uljimma...nano-nano mungkin #korbaniklan okey ;)_

_260300-SMD 4/9/12 ch4 : mianhe,semoga chap ini lebih panjang. Disini terlihat kok. Ani,aku sibuk buat pendaftaran soalnya TvT gomawo =)_

_Saranghae kyumin 4/9/12 ch4 : gomawo ;/) okey_

_I'm Mr. X males login 4/9/12 ch4 : gomawo =)_

_Cho Sung Hyun 4/9/12 ch4 : mianhe,gomawo sudah review ^^_

_Minnie Trancy__ 4/9/12 ch4 : yepz,ga tau tuh Yeppa *yg buat siapa #plak* gomawo ^_^_

_cottoncandyme 4/9/12 ch4 : nanti selai usahain ^^,gomawo =)_

_Bunny Ming 4/9/12 ch4 : iya kah ? gomawo ^_^_

_lya cloudsparkyu 4/9/12 ch4 : mianhe,gamsahae =)_

_OnewAyam 4/9/12 ch4 : haha..mianhe,biar ada konplik*?* gomawo ;)_

_choshikyumin 4/9/12 ch4 : mianhe,dilihat saja nanti. Gomawo ^^_

_Ryu 4/9/12 ch3 : jeongmal gomawoyo ^_^_

_KyuHyun'JiYoon 4/9/12 ch4 : ne,mianhe kalau jelek. Gamsahae =)_

_Myblackfairy 4/9/12 ch4 : ne,Xian. Umm..jangan eonni,itu terlalu tua. Harus ! XD gomawo Xian_

_Sofi 4/9/12 ch4 : gwenchana kok. Mianhe,gomawo =)_

_JungJi KyungIn 4/9/12 ch4 : ne,gamsahamida =)_

_caxiebum 4/9/12 ch4 : ne,gomawo ^^_

_HoneyString 4/9/12 ch4 : ratu evil gitu #dibakarPetals. Gwenchana,gomawo =)_

_Reyza Apriliyani__ 4/9/12 ch4 : ne. gomawo _

_4__leeyoungmin__ 4/9/12 ch4: gwenchana,chingu. Mianhe,gamsahae ^^_

_Kim Soo Hyun__ 4/9/12 ch4 : hehe XD mianhe,gomawo ^_^_

**p.s : mianhe selai updatenya lama karena kemarin harus focus ujian nasional juga leppie saya tercinta harus ber'kencan' dengan tukang service. Sekali lagi mianhe. Sorry juga karena chap ini agak jelek ataupun kependekan. **

Gaje kah ? Jelekkah ? Kritik saran diterima. Multichap . Jika readers minta lanjut saya aka melanjutkan. Apabila ada yang bilang jangan lanjut tidak saya lanjutkan. Mianhe for typo's dan kejelekkan cerita. Gomawo,sudah menyempatkan waktu untuk membaca ^.^

**Sekali lagi**

**Satu review readers,nyawa bagi selai dan fic ini.**

**RnR**


	6. Chapter 6

Next Super Junior

ALL MEMBER SUPER JUNIOR

Pairing : KyuMin,HaeHyuk,KangTeuk,HanChul,SiBum,ShinRi,ZhouRyYeWook

Genre : family,friendship

Rated : T-Indonesia

Disclaimer : Mereka punya orang tua mereka,Tuhan,ELF's,dan SM entertaiment

Warning : YAOI,jelek,abal,OOC,typo,miss typo,M-preg

_**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**_

Summary :

Next Super Junior adalah anak-anak dari Member super Junior. Mereka datang dari masa depan.

Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya ? Bagaimana reaksi Member Super Junior padahal mereka bukan pasangan kekasih.

"**WE'RE Super Junior and NEXT Super Junior ! The Last Man Standing !"**

.

_**Kim Kanteuk/ukie : Leader Next Super Junior , age 13th**_

_**Rambut cepak hitam,Wajah manis dengan lesung pipit,badan tinggi besar,sifat penyabar. **_

_**Kim Yewook/okie : Lead vocal , age 12th**_

_**Rambut hitam (potongan Yesung),Wajah manis – imut,badan kecil agak pendek,sifat pabbo – jahil – polos,suka memasak.**_

_**Zhoury : age 11th (lebih tua 2 hari dari Kyumin)**_

_**Rambut merah,pipi chubby,wajah imut,badan kecil tinggi,sifat pendiam,suka mengobrak – abrik *?* peralatan orang. **_

_**Shinri : age 12th**_

_**Rambut sebahu,badan sedikit tambun,sifat suka tiba-tiba ikut dalam pembicaraan,suka makan*?*.**_

_**Choi Sibum/ummie : age 12th**_

_**Rambut ala Siwon*?*,wajah imut,atletis,sifat pendiam,suka membaca buku.**_

_**Tan Hanchul : age 13th**_

_**Rambut panjang pirang,mata sipit,wajah cantik,sifat kadang pendiam – kadang temperamental,suka berdandan.**_

_**Lee Haehyuk/Nyukkie : lead dance 12th**_

_**Rambut pirang pendek,wajah imut,sifat hiperaktive,suka jika dipanggil ikan setengah monyet*?*,suka dance.**_

_**Cho Kyumin : age 11th**_

_**(ciri-ciri lihat chap 1 ^_^.) sifat dewasa,maniak game,hobby ber – aegyo – ria. **_

_**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**_

_**RnR**_

Chap 6

_Michiyeo Michiyeo Baby_

Gelap..

Semuanya gelap..

_I'm walkin' to the day,  
I'm walkin' to the day (eh eh eh eh)  
(Wo~) I'm walkin' to the day (Wo~)  
I'm walkin' to the day (eh eh eh eh)_

"Tunggu,kenapa bisa ada suara _Hyung_ ? Itu bukan kalian kan ?" Kyuhyun yang risih akan keheningan ini akhirnya buka suara.

"_Aniyo,Uri Baby ?"_

"_Aniyo_,Sungmin-_Ajhumma_." Sahut Next Super Junior sambil memeluk orang tua mereka masing-masing.

Semuanya gelap. Tak ada penerangan sekecil apapun. _Microphone_ atau alat elektronik apapun tak ada yang menyala. Namun ada tiga suara yang bernyanyi merdu dan terdengar sampai ke penjuru MEIS.

_Each step gets further-  
as I walk farther and farther  
If I trip over my feet and fall, I can just brush myself off  
Like the dreams that are forgotten in the morning  
These moments will continue to be forgotten  
The yearnings and even this pain- everything_

"Apa jangan-jangan mereka alien ?"

"Jangan mengada-ada DongHae-_ah_ !"

"_Just Guess it,Hyukkie." _

"Berhenti mem-_pout_-kan bibirmu,_Daddy_. _And don't speak English again. It's hurt my ears."_

_Past the tough trust and misunderstanding  
Though the road ahead seems far_

"_Umma_..Aku kenal suara ini."

"_Jinjja_ ? _Umma_ juga sepertinya kenal. Tapi umma tak yakin,Han-_appa_ sedang di China sekarang."

_I'm walkin over the tall hills  
I'm walkin with these old sneakers  
I'm walkin every single day  
Till always, till always  
One step toward the vast blue sky  
One step toward the finish line far ahead  
I'm walkin till that someplace that will come tomorrow  
Where is that someplace?_

"_Daddy_.."

"_Ne,Sibum-baby. Waeyo ?"_

"Kenapa suaranya mirip _Mommy_ ? Apa _mommy_ dimakan hantu ?"

"Jangan bercanda,_Baby_.."

_(Wo~) I'm walkin' to the day  
(Wo~) I'm walkin' to the day (eh eh eh eh)_

_Out of the many people that I've met  
In my heart there was a special person  
If there is only one love  
In the dry and barren desert somewhere  
If I don't want to stop my tired footsteps  
That person would be strength to me_

"_Ne,ini mommy Baby_." Kibum memeluk Sibum dari belakang seraya membisikkan agar dia berbalik dalam diam. Meski segelap apapun,Sibum masih hafal dengan siluet _Mommy_-nya itu.

"_Bogoshipeo,Mommy_.." Sibum memeluk erat tubuh _ummanya_ itu.

"_Na do,Baby_." Setelah mengucapkan itu,Kibum melepaskan pelukan Sibum dan berjalan menjauh.

_Past the tough trust and misunderstanding  
Though the road ahead seems far_

_I'm walkin over the tall hills  
I'm walkin with these old sneakers  
I'm walkin every single day  
Till always, till always  
One step toward the vast blue sky  
One step toward the finish line far ahead  
I'm walkin till that someplace that will come tomorrow  
Where is that someplace?_

"Aku pulang. _Nae Teuki,Nae Aegya."_

Lee Teuk menoleh kebelakang,sosok yang dirindukannya telah kembali dan sedang menggendong '_aegya'_ mereka yang memeluk sosok itu erat. Hampir saja Lee Teuk berucap,sosok itu sudah mengunci bibirnya dengan lembut.

"Uljimma jangan menangis." Sosok itu menurunkan sang '_aegya'_ sembari menghapus air mata yang turun dari sang malaikat.

"Kanginnie.." Lirih,sesudah sosok Kangin menghilang kembali.

_In this place where I place my two feet  
In this place where I am staying  
The momentary peace finds me and I get used to it  
The temptation of wanting to stay a little bit more  
Makes me just sit down (almost there, almost there)  
Though the road ahead seems far_

_Though I may be crippled, who is tired at times  
And though I would have my footsteps against the wind  
I will walk with the rhythm  
Till always, till always_

_CUP_

Heechul mengepalkan tangan,bersiap memukul sosok yang berani mencium pipinya dari belakang. Namun saat Heechul benar melihat sosok itu,kepalannya memudar. Sosok itu,Tan Hangeng sedang mendekap Tan Hanchul.

"_Waeyo_ ? Mau marah hmm ?" Tantang Hangeng sementara dirinya sedang mengelus punggung 'anak' nya.

"_A..aniyo."_

Hangeng tersenyum kala mendengarnya. Dia pun mengikuti jejak Kangin dan Kibum yang menghilang begitu saja.

_I'm walkin over the tall hills  
I'm walkin with these old sneakers  
I'm walkin every single day  
Till always, till always  
One step toward the vast blue sky  
One step toward the finish line far ahead  
I'm walkin till that someplace that will come tomorrow  
Where is that someplace?_

Semua cahaya langsung dinyalakan saat 3 suara itu berhenti bernyanyi. Seketika para ELF's meneriakkan nama ketiganya.

"_Gamsahamida_." Ucap ketiga namja itu. Tan Hangeng,Kim Young Woon,dan Kim Kibum.

"**URI SUPER JUNI-OR !"**

"**URI NEXT SUPER JUNI-OR !"**

Member Super Junior dan Next Super Junior membungkukkan badan,seraya mengucapkan terimakasih pada ELF's Indonesia. Lalu mereka kembali ke belakang stage.

_NEXT SUPER JUNIOR_

Super Junior dan Next SuJu sudah berada di belakang stage,mereka menitikkan air mata. Bagaimana tidak ? Super Junior kembali lengkap seperti semula,15 orang. Dan kali ini disertai para '_aegya'_. Ini pertama kalinya mereka berkumpul bersama setelah 3 tahun melepas Kibum untuk fokus ke dunia _acting_,dan keluarnya Hangeng serta Kangin yang mengikuti wajib militer.

"Kenapa kalian tak menghubungiku terlebih dahulu ?"

"Aish..Kau seperti tak tahu makna kejutan saja,_Hyung_. Atau karena usia kau jadi lupa ?"

"Kurasa yang kedua,Kangin-_hyung_." Kyuhyun membenarkan perkataan Kangin dan membuat Leader Super Junior merengut sebal.

"Hahaha..berhentilah bercanda. Ini semua idenya Kibum-_ah_." Kata-kata Hangeng dibalas dengan _deathglare_ andalan Kibum.

"_Jinjjayo,Mommy ? Waeyo ?"_

"Hadiah untukmu. _Saengil Chukkae,Nae Aegya_." Kibum mengecup kening Sibum perlahan.

"_Go-gomawo,Mommy._ Tapi..darimana _Mommy_ tahu ?"

"Tanyakan pada kekasihmu." Kibum mengendikan dagu ke arah Hanchul yang pura-pura menyibukkan diri dengan Heebum. Sedangkan Sibum sendiri sibuk ber-_blushing_-ria. Dia tak menyangka selelah apapun Tan Hanchul,masih ingat tanggal lahirnya yang bahkan dirinya lupa. Dan orang-orang yang ada disana tak berniat mengusi suasana,mereka memilih diam sembari menatap lembut dua tokoh yang satu menjaga image dan yang satu merona hebat.

"Bilanglah terimakasih padanya." Bisik Siwon pada Sibum.

Sibum masih diam,namun satu dorongan dari Yewook dan Kyumin membuatnya terdorong keras ke arah Hanchul dan membuat posisi mereka hanya berjarak 2 cm. Segera Sibum melebarkan jarak mereka,

"_Gomawo,Hyung_." Ujarnya dengan tertunduk.

"_Cheonmaneyo,Sibum-ah_." Sahut Hanchul. '_Saranghaeyo'_ Lanjutnya dalam hati.

"Nah,_Kajja_ kita pulang ke Korea dan merayakan pesta ulang tahun Sibum-_ah_ dan Kepulangan Kangin-_ajhushi_ !" Seru Nyukkie.

"Dan makan-makan !" Lanjut Shinri.

_NEXT SUPER JUNIOR_

Malam menyambut bulan Mei itu dihabiskan untuk merayakan pesta di dorm Super Junior. Dorm mereka sudah tak berbentuk lagi sekarang. Satu kata untuk menggambarkannya. Berantakan. Para orang dewasa sudah meracau karena pengaruh Wine yang mereka minum,dan para bocah lebih memilih pamit tidur karena waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 3 dini hari. Namun diantara para orang dewasa yang gembira dalam pesta itu,ada satu namja yang sedang gelisah.

YESUNG POV

Aku melihat ke sekelilingku. _Hyungdeul_ dan _Saengdeul_-ku sudah tak jelas. Baju mereka kusut dan muka lelah terpampang jelas. Tapi tidak denganku. 5 menit yang lalu,setelah mendapat pesan dari orangtuaku aku langsung bangun dan sadar.

_From : Umma_

_Chagiya,jangan lupa besok kau harus kembali ke rumah dan melangsungkan pertunangannya minggu depan._

Sakali lagi aku membaca pesan itu,berharap pesan itu hanya mimpi. Tapi itu nyata. Aku mengedarkan pandanganku,mulai dari Sungmin-_ah_ yang tak henti bersikap _aegyo_ karena mabuk berat sampai ke orang yang sedang kucoba hindari saat ini. Kim Ryeowook. Dia mulai meminta maaf kepada semuanya,dia mabuk berat. Segera kuseret dia menuju kamar kami.

"_Hyung,waeyo ?_ Aku ada salah ? Aku minta maaf,_Hyung_. _Mianhe_."

"_Aish..Aniyo_,kau mabuk. Tidurlah sana. _Jaljjayo_." Perintahku padanya.

"_Ne,Hyung." _

Ku lihat dia berjalan menuju kasurnya. Disana sudah ada Okie-_baby_ yang tertidur nyenyak.

"_Jaljjayo,Aegya. Umma_ menyayangimu."

Aku tertohok mendengar kata itu. Wookie sudah menganggap Okie selayaknya dia benar-benar _ummanya_. Bagaimana kalau dia tahu aku akan mengecewakan Okie ? Besok aku harus benar mengatakannya pada mereka.

_NEXT SUPER JUNIOR_

Pagi hari aku langsung melesat ke kamar mandi. Setelah selesai,ku lirik ranjang sebelahku sudah kosong yang artinya si empunya sudah 'bertempur' di dapur.

Ketika aku membuka pintu,dari luar seseorang sedang membukanya hingga wajah kami saling berdekatan.

"_H..hyung ?"_

"Wo..wookie."

"_Ah..eto,Hyung. Ano.._kau sudah ditunggu di ruang makan."

"_Ne,gomawo_. Aku baru mau kesana. Sekalian ?"

"_Ne_,kebetulan kesininya terakhir."

Aku dan Wookie berjalan beriringan,atmosfer canggung menyelimuti kami. padahal kami biasa seperti ini.

"Wookie,setelah makan ada yang ingin ku sampaikan padamu dan Okie-_baby_."

"Baiklah."

Kami langsung mengambil tempat dan semuanya makan dengan tidak tenang. Ribut sekali. Shindong,Shinri,Eunhyuk,Nyukkie,Kangin dan di tambah Kanteuk saling berebut makanan.

.

.

.

Setengah jam lebih berlalu dengan acara 'ramah tamah' a.k.a makan-makan,semuanya langsung mrnuju kamar masing-masing. Meski ada yang memilih menonton televisi. Maklum,hari ini kami bebas.

"Wookie,Okie-_baby_..jadi yang ingin ku bicarakan."

"Bicara apa,_Appa_ ?"

"Sebelumnya _appa_ minta maaf." Aku menundukkan kepalaku. Tak kuasa melihat dua orang yang akhir-akhir ini memberi warna lebih dihidupku.

"Aku..akan bertunangan minggu depan." Ku dongakkan kepalaku untuk melihat reaksi mereka. Okie-_baby_ sedang menatap tak percaya padaku,dan Wookie terpaku dengan tubuh bergetar.

YESUNG POV END

Yewook berlari menuju kamar orang tuanya. Dia masuk dan membanting pintu seraya menguncinya. Dia tak tahu kalau masa lampau ternyata kejam. Jika dia tahu dia mungkin memilih tak mengikuti _hyungdeul_ dan _saengdeulnya_ mencari Kyumin dan masuk di jaman ini.

YEWOOK POV

'_Aku..akan bertunangan minggu depan.'_

'_Aku..akan bertunangan minggu depan.'_

'_Aku..akan bertunangan minggu depan.'_

'_Aku..akan bertunangan minggu depan.'_

"ARRRGGHH !" Air mataku mengalir deras. Sakit sekali. Tanganku terulur untuk memgang dada kiriku. Sesak. Disini rasanya sesak. Kata-kata appa-ku terus tergiang. Tubuhku merosot lemas. Kakiku seolah tak mampu menopang berat badanku meringkuk di depan pintu kamarku sembari menangis.

'Apa aku takkan benar lahir nanti ?'

YEWOOK POV END

Sementara di dapur,

Ryeowook menatap kepergian 'anak' nya dengan tatapan sendu. Dan Yesung sendiri menunggu Ryeowook memukulnya. Dia salah,dia harus mendapatkan pukulan sekeras-kerasnya,pikir Yesung.

Akhirnya Ryeowook memutuskan untuk mengikuti jejak 'anak'nya ke kamar.

"Wookie.." Ryeowook berhenti dan menoleh ke arah orang yang memanggilnya.

"_Waeyo,Hyung ?"_

"Kau tak memukulku ? Aku..sangat bersalah dalam hal ini."

"_Aniyo_,_Hyung_. Aku tahu itu. Namun,satu hal yang ingin ku katakan padamu. _Uri_ _aegya_..err..ralat _Nae_ _Aegya_,dia sakit hati mendengarnya. Dan kau,bukan _appa_ yang bertanggung jawab . Yesung-_hyung_." Yesung menatap Ryeowook dengan pandangan terkejut. Tak lama,sampai Ryeowook benar-benar pergi dari sana.

"_Ne_,aku memang _appa_ yang tidak bertanggung jawab." Ucapnya lirih.

_NEXT SUPER JUNIOR_

Ryeowook berjalan menuju kamarnya dan Yesung. Hatinya sama remuknya dengan Yewook. Meski dirinya tak mengerti apa maksud semua ini,bukan..bukan maksud bahwa Yesung akan bertunangan. Dia paham soal itu. Itu artinya Yesung takkan ada lagi untuknya. Namun,dia tak paham dengan perkataannya tadi. Yesung bukan appa yang bertanggungjawab. Apa itu artinya dia sudah menganggap Yesung adalah 'Suami'nya dan Yewook adalah 'anak'nya ? Itu sama artinya dengan Ryeowook tak mau kehilangan Yesung,_hyung_ tersayangnya itu ? Inikan artinya..Ryeowook benar mencintai Yesung.

RYEOWOOK POV

Aku merogoh kunci cadangan kamarku,karena ku tahu Okie pasti menguncinya dari dalam. Aku buang dulu semua perasaan yang menggangguku. Yang aku tahu,perasaan Kim Yewook yang sekarang pasti sedang hancur.

Setelah menemukan kunci cadangan,ku buka pintunya.

"_OMMONA_ !" Aku segera menggendong Okie yang terbaring lemas di lantai. Dia pasti tertidur setelah menangis,pikirku. Ku baringkan dia di ranjangku. Aku menatap wajahnya. Berbeda. Sungguh berbeda dengan wajah tidurnya yang biasa. Biasanya wajahnya akan tampak damai seperti malaikat. Namun sekarang,wajah sendu itu sungguh menyayat hati.

"_Mianhe_," Aku tak mampu mengucapkan kata-kata lain selain maaf. Mungkin ini tak akan mudah mengingat rasa sakit itu tidak akan terbalaskan dengan hanya kata maaf.

"_Mianhe_." Aku memeluknya erat sambil terus menerus mengucapkan kata maaf serta air mata yang terus mengalir.

RYEOWOOK POV END

Namun tak ada yang menyadari,sosok dibalik yang baru keluar dari pintu YeWook's room lebih terluka melihat Ryeowook dan Yewook.

"Andai aku memiliki keberanian,aku lebih memilih kalian. Maaf." Ujarnya sebelum pergi.

_NEXT SUPER JUNIOR_

-KangTeuk's Room-

Lee Teuk mengerjapkan mata sebentar,dia melihat sekeliling.

"Kangin-_ah_,sudah bangun ?"

"_Ne,Hyung_." Sahut Kangin tanpa memandang ke arah Lee Teuk. Dia sedang memandang lembut ke arah Kanteuk yang sedang tertidur.

"_Waeyo_ ?"

"_Waeyo_ ? Maksudmu,_Hyung_ ?"

"_Waeyo_ kau memandangnya seperti itu ?"

"Dia manis,seperti dirimu." Ucap Kangin dengan senyum manisnya. Tak bisa dielak,rona merah menjalar di pipi putih Lee Teuk.

"Kau ini ada-ada saja. Oh ya,aku ingin tanya. Bukankah harusnya kau pulang WaMil 1 minggu lagi ? Kau pasti punya alasan untuk itu."

"_Ne_,_Hyung_. Orangtuaku yang meminta." Kangin menundukkan kepalanya. "Ini." Lanjutnya sambil menyodorkan sebuah surat atau bisa disebut undangan.

"Kau.."

"_Ne_,_Hyung_. Aku ingin kau datang di pesta pernikahanku besok. Dan aku hanya mengundangmu,Hyung."

TBC

"**Kau ! Memalukan saja !"**

"**Mianhe,aku sangat mencintainya."**

"**Bagaimana kalau mereka benar-benar tidak menikah. Apa kita tak akan terlahir ?"**

"**WE'RE Super Junior and NEXT Super Junior ! The Last Man Standing !"**

_Balasan Review :_

_YeWook lovers 5/2/12 ch1 : ne,gomawo =)_

_dian minimin__ 5/2/12 ch5 kapan-kapan #dibantai segera kok. Okey ;)_

_ethereal jasmine 4/30/12 ch5 : XD baiklah..siip *ancung jempol*_

_dinna sparkyu 4/29/12 ch1 : gomawo _

_Kim young min 4/29/12 ch5 : XD emg dibikin biar penasaran #loh? Gomawo ^^_

_Kujaku MeHyoozan__ 4/29/12 ch5 : uljimma,Chingu. Selai juga ga nonton D: MEIS belum bayar listrik mungkin XD_

_Cho Yooae 4/29/12 ch5 : XD padahal,selai Cuma ngarang itu. Yewook umm..sama kyumin *ga nyambung* gomawo _

_Ryu 4/29/12 ch5 : ne,terimakasih ^^ aniyo,selai masih pemula yg masih perlu belajar._

_Cho Sung Hyun 4/28/12 ch5 : siip deh..selai juga kasian TvT #eh_

_UthyDianRyeosomnia 4/28/12 ch5 : XD okey..ada-ada #plak gomawo ^_^_

_ressijewelll__ 4/28/12 ch5 : okey ;) gomawo_

_Bunny Ming 4/28/12 ch5 : mianhe, TvT semoga ini termasuk kabut #dijitak_

_Hikari Hoshigawa 4/28/12 ch5 : selai juga masih bingung *dikeroyok* XD gomawo_

_noel 4/28/12 ch5 : gwenchana kok gomawo. Itu gaya tulis selai,kalau tidak ada pov artinya selai yg berucap. Mianhe. Akan selai coba ^_^ MEIS belum bayar listrik #peace_

_Reyza Apriliyani__ 4/28/12 ch5 : annyeong,mianhe selai ujian kemarin..yosh !__ gomawo XD_

_Park Nara Quinnevil__ 4/28/12 ch5 : gomawo ^_^ mianhe selai salah. okey_

_GaemSMl 4/28/12 ch5 : gomawo :/) *nood*_

_choshikyumin 4/28/12 ch5 : semoga ini termasuk cepat _

_Eunhyuk's wife__ 4/28/12 ch4 : XD KangTeuk pair orangtuanya,Kanteuk nama aegya-nya. _

_Myblackfairy 4/28/12 ch5 : daebak..:) okey._

_nyukkunyuk__ 4/28/12 ch5 : biar rame gitu ;D roger kapten !_

_Lee EunGun__ 4/28/12 ch5 : biar penasaran,chingu ^^V. *sikap hormat* siap laksanakan._

_ZheRa Kim 4/28/12 ch5 : gomawo, :/)_

_260300-SMD 4/28/12 ch5 : sudah,HWAITING ! aniyo,selai ga dapat. Semoga success ujiannya._

_AngeLEviL 4/28/12 ch5 : gapapa kok ;) siip,bakal selai certain tenang..kalau ga nanti selai dibantai #eh_

_4leeyoungmin__ 4/28/12 ch5 : iya,seSUJU XD gomawo ^^_

_yieun choi 4/28/12 ch5 : gwenchana kok. Gamsahae :D_

_Sofi 4/28/12 ch5 : annyeong,hehe..mian ne. bisa ditebak lah ;) wah ketahuan nih =.= gwenchana kok *nyengir* gomawo ^^_

_Secret BlackHeart__ 4/28/12 ch5 : roger,kapten ! *sikap hormat* xD_

_kurous 4/28/12 ch5 : mianhe,selai ujian juga si leppie kekasih selai di service. Okey ;) gomawo._

_Kim Soo Hyun__ 4/28/12 ch5 : jinjja ? *_* eah.._

_hatakehanahungry__ 4/28/12 ch5 : selai masih bingung seme' ukenya mereka #ditampol gomawo ^_^_

ps. : bagi yang ingin menghubungi selai meminta pertanggungjawaban(?) atas fic ini bisa lewat review atau fb ' aydan ai deathday ' atau twitter ' Bdeathday ' gomawo ^_^

Gaje kah ? Jelekkah ? Kritik saran diterima. Multichap . Jika readers minta lanjut saya aka melanjutkan. Apabila ada yang bilang jangan lanjut tidak saya lanjutkan. Mianhe for typo's dan kejelekkan cerita. Gomawo,sudah menyempatkan waktu untuk membaca ^.^

**Sekali lagi**

**Satu review readers,nyawa bagi selai dan fic ini.**

**RnR**


	7. Chapter 7

Next Super Junior

ALL MEMBER SUPER JUNIOR

Pairing : KyuMin,HaeHyuk,KangTeuk,HanChul,SiBum,ShinRi,ZhouRyYeWook

Genre : family,friendship

Rated : T-Indonesia

Disclaimer : Mereka punya orang tua mereka,Tuhan,ELF's,dan SM entertaiment

Warning : YAOI,jelek,abal,OOC,typo,miss typo,M-preg

_**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**_

Summary :

Next Super Junior adalah anak-anak dari Member super Junior. Mereka datang dari masa depan.

Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya ? Bagaimana reaksi Member Super Junior padahal mereka bukan pasangan kekasih.

"**WE'RE Super Junior and NEXT Super Junior ! The Last Man Standing !"**

.

_**Kim Kanteuk/ukie : Leader Next Super Junior , age 13th**_

_**Rambut cepak hitam,Wajah manis dengan lesung pipit,badan tinggi besar,sifat penyabar. **_

_**Kim Yewook/okie : Lead vocal , age 12th**_

_**Rambut hitam (potongan Yesung),Wajah manis – imut,badan kecil agak pendek,sifat pabbo – jahil – polos,suka memasak.**_

_**Zhoury : age 11th (lebih tua 2 hari dari Kyumin)**_

_**Rambut merah,pipi chubby,wajah imut,badan kecil tinggi,sifat pendiam,suka mengobrak – abrik *?* peralatan orang. **_

_**Shinri : age 12th**_

_**Rambut sebahu,badan sedikit tambun,sifat suka tiba-tiba ikut dalam pembicaraan,suka makan*?*.**_

_**Choi Sibum/ummie : age 12th**_

_**Rambut ala Siwon*?*,wajah imut,atletis,sifat pendiam,suka membaca buku.**_

_**Tan Hanchul : age 13th**_

_**Rambut panjang pirang,mata sipit,wajah cantik,sifat kadang pendiam – kadang temperamental,suka berdandan.**_

_**Lee Haehyuk/Nyukkie : lead dance 12th**_

_**Rambut pirang pendek,wajah imut,sifat hiperaktive,suka jika dipanggil ikan setengah monyet*?*,suka dance.**_

_**Cho Kyumin : age 11th**_

_**(ciri-ciri lihat chap 1 ^_^.) sifat dewasa,maniak game,hobby ber – aegyo – ria. **_

_**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**_

_**RnR**_

Chap 7

Malam ini adalah malam yang akan paling dibencinya. Dia,Park Jungsoo atau yang biasa dikenal dengan Lee Teuk. Bagaimana tidak ? Malam ini,malam dimana orang yang sudah memberinya kelembutan dan kasih sayang padanya itu akan meninggalkannya. Tidak..tidak..orang itu takkan meninggalkannya untuk ke dunia lain,hanya saja meninggalkan _Hati-nya _sendirian. Kenapa dia tak mencegahnya ? Dia mencintainya kan ? Tentu saja dia tak mungkin mencegahnya. Dia bukan siapa-siapanya. Dia,Lee Teuk hanya seorang _leader_ di boyband yang sama dengan orang itu. Oh..mungkin saya tahu,seorang anak yang datang dari masa depan membuatnya semakin berharap bahwa suatu saat dia benar akan menjadi seorang '_umma'_ dan orang yang dicintainya itu adalah sang '_appa'_ . Dan satu hal yang membuatnya semakin pesimis,'_dia'_ tidak akan membalas cintanya. Serta terlebih lagi,

'_Dia akan menikah malam ini'_

LEE TEUK POV

Malam ini pukul tujuh malam,aku mulai bersiap. Aku mendapat undangan '_special'_ dari salah satu _dongsaeng_ku. Kim Young Woon. Dia akan bersanding dengan seorang _yeojya_ bernama Park Young Shi.

Selesai mandi,aku mengeringkan rambutku sembari duduk di pinggiran tempat tidurku. Aku menatap tempat tidur di seberangku. Mengingat kejadian bebarapa hari lalu,saat seorang anak mengaku sebagai anakku dan '_dia'_. Namun saat anak itu datang ,'_dia'_ sedang melaksanakan tugas wajib militer_nya_. Dan kemarin malam saat _'dia'_ telah selesai dengan tugas Negara,dia tertidur di sana dengan memeluk si bocah. Manis. Ya,sungguh manis. Tapi hanya sekejap. Aku pernah berpikir untuk mencoba mitologi orang Jepang yang mengatakan untuk membuat seribu bangau dari kertas agar permintaan kita bisa dikabulkan. Kalian tanya apa permintaanku sampai aku percaya hal yang sebenarnya tak terlalu ku percayai itu ? Jawabannya hanya satu,aku tak mau kehilangannya. Aku hanya mau '_dia'_ berada di sisiku selamanya. Egois ? Ya,dibalik sikap yang mereka bilang seperti malaikat ini aku memang egois. Ayolah..aku bukan malaikat yang sebenarnya. Aku hanya manusia biasa juga yang kadang bersikap bodoh,egois,dan keras kepala. Lalu kenapa orang-orang menyebutku Lee Teuk,Malaikat Tanpa Sayap ? Aku sendiri masih bingung kenapa,namun orang-orang menyakinkanku karena kebaikan hatiku yang terlampau dan mampu mengalahkan sisi burukku. Tapi masih ingatkah bahwa ada pepatah mengatakan,_Kita Hidup Di Dunia Yang Penuh Ke-egoisan ? Dimana Orang Egoislah Yang Menang._ Haha..mungkin orang-orang benar sejahat-jahatnya Park Jung Soo,dia hanya akan menyimpan kejahatan itu dalam hatinya.

Sejenak aku menghela nafas setelah pemikiran panjang tadi. Aku memicingkan mataku saat melihat di atas meja terdapat sebuah setelan _Tuxedo. _Ku dekati meja itu,di atas setelan _Tuxedo_ itu ada secarik surat.

_From : The Most Handsome People in South Korea :D_

_Hyung,nanti saat kau datang tolong pakai setelan itu okey ? Aish..kau pasti sangat tampan nanti. Setelan itu sengaja kubelikan sama dengan Kanteuk. Warnanya ku sesuaikan dengan warna kesukaanmu. Kau suka,Hyung ? Ku harap iya._

_Apa kau marah padaku,Hyung ? Aku mengerti ini dadakan. Karena menurut umma,ini merupakan waktu yang tepat. Lagi pula tugas Wajib Militerku sudah selesai dan masih ada waktu 4 hari sebelum kembali pada schedule-schedule yang menyenangkan itu. *pout*_

_Oh ya,Hyung. Kau tak perlu khawatir,Kanteuk sedang bersama orang yang tepat. Aku tahu saat ini kau pasti sangat lelah setelah nge-MC dan interview. Mianhe,Hyung. Aku hanya ingin kau datang. Senyumanmu segalanya untukku. Senyumanmu bisa menghilangkan kegugupanku. Itulah sebabnya aku mengundangmu meski ini acara yang tertutup dan hanya keluarga yang dapat ikut._

_Ish..kenapa aku malah ngoceh sih. Yasudah,Hyung. Jangan datang telat,dan juga kau harus memakai baju itu,arra ? Aku tak menerima penolakan !_

_Sekian._

_Dongsaengmu tertampan : Kim Young Woon a.k.a Kang In._

Aku meremas pelan kertas itu. _Wae ? Waeyo,Kangin-ah ? _Kenapa disaat seperti ini kau masih juga memberiku harapan ? Apa kau tak tahu itu sakit ?

Aish..Park Jung Soo _pabbo_ ! Dia akan menjadi milik orang lain segera. Cepat ! Mantapkan hatimu untuk melepasnya dan menganggapnya seperti _dongsaeng_mu lainnya ! Cepat ! Sadarlah Park Jung Soo ! Sekeras apapun kau berusaha,dunia ini takkan menerimamu. Kau dan '_dia'_ sama-sama _namja_. _Well,_mungkin _Love is Blind_ tapi apakah orang tua_nya _akan menerimamu yang melenceng dari takdir Tuhan ? Ingat ! Dia normal. Tak sepertimu yang menyukai sesam jenis. _HWAITING PARK JUNG SOO !_ Kau pasti bisa !

Aku memantapkan hatiku. Aku bisa ! Ya,aku bisa.

Aku memakai _Tuxedo_ yang telah disiapkannya. Bagaimana dengan Kanteuk ? Ah..dia pasti tak apa. jika ada apa-apa,kubunuh kau Kim Young Woon ! Kubunuh kau dengan hatiku – err tunggu maksudku – kubunuh kau dengan apa sajalah asal kau pergi. '_Walau aku tak rela',_Tambahku dalam hati.

LEE TEUK POV END

Lee Teuk melajukan mobilnya menusuri jalanan yang penuh gemerlap lampu dan bintang. '_Malam yang cerah,'_pikirnya. Selang sekitar setengah jam,akhirnya dia sampai di sebuah gereja. Aneh ? Ya,sungguh aneh. Biasanya orang akan mengikrarkan janji sehidup semati itu di gereja saat pagi,siang,atau sore. Namun ini,saat malam hari. Lee Teuk memasuki gereja itu. Dia mendapat tempat duduk di samping jalan tepat dimana mempelai wanita akan berjalan dan itu akan membuat beribu jarum kembali menusuknya. Dan tepat di depan sana,altar yang dihiasi bunga-bunga yang di dominasi warna putih itu berdiri kokoh.

Indah.

Mungkin akan lebih indah lagi jika dia yang berdiri disana mendampingi mempelai pria.

Hahaha..berkhayal sebentar sebelum semuanya menghilang boleh kan ?

Waktu mulai menunjukkan pukul sembilan kurang dua menit. Itu artinya sebentar lagi mimpi buruk sang _leader_ Super Junior akan terwujud.

'_I Realize My Screaming Dreams'_

Bingo ! Setelah dia mengucapkan itu dalam hati,sang pendeta dan mempelai pria berdiri di depan sana sembari tersenyum ramah kepada semua tamu.

Tunggu ! Dimana mempelai wanitanya ? Pikir Lee Teuk. Namun sepertinya semua tamu tidak terlihat keberatan atas kejanggalan ini,kecuali dirinya. Kecuali seorang Park Jung Soo.

"Baiklah kita mulai saja. Silahkan." Ucap sang pembawa acara mempersilahkan kepada pendeta dan mempelai pria.

'_Apa dia akan menikah dengan pendeta itu ?'_ Aduh,Park Jung Soo.. Apa karena bayangan mengenai mimpi buruk itu kau sampai lupa bahwa pendeta tak mungkin menikahkan dirinya sendiri dengan dirinya sebagai pendeta.

"Baiklah,saya akan memulainya. Kim Young Woon bersediakah anda menikahi_nya,_menjaga_nya,_melindungi_nya_ dalam keadaan apapun. Baik suka maupun duka,saat bahagia maupun sedih,saat sehat maupun sakit ?"

'_Tuhan..kalau boleh aku meminta agar pendengaranku ditulikan sekarang,'_ pinta Lee Teuk dalam hati.

Oh..ayolah,kau akan menyesal Park Jung Soo jika kau meminta tuli sekarang karena,

"_Ne,_Saya bersedia menerimanya apa adanya dan akan melindungi,menjaga sepenuh hati saya. Di hadapan Tuhan saya bersaksi,saya bersedia menikahi Park Jung Soo."

'_A..aku tak salah dengar kan ?'_ Lee Teuk memejamkan matanya erat seolah berharap ini hanya mimpi dan saat ia membuka matanya,semua akan kembali seperti semula saat dia bercanda dengan member Super Junior lainnya di dorm.

"Buka matamu,_Chagiya."_

Namun,Lee Teuk semakin erat menutup matanya dan berharap dia tak melihat apa-apa dan tak mendengar apa-apa.

"Aish.." Desisan pria dan tangannya yang ditarik serta disematkannya cincin di jari manisnya membuat _namja_ berlesung pipit itu membuka matanya.

"Kangin-_ah ?"_

"_Ne,waeyo Yeobo ? _Kau tak suka ?"

"_Ne,_aku tak suka dipermainkan. Mana mempelai wanitamu ? Harusnya kau bersanding di altar sana bersamanya bukan malah berjongkok disini." Ucap Lee Teuk lirih.

"Aku sedang bersama mempelai _'wanita'_ku sekarang. Dan satu lagi,aku tak mempermainkanmu _Yeobo."_

Lee Teuk diam,dia sungguh tak bisa menemukan kata-kata apalagi. Dia bungkam. Kangin dengan sabar dan tenang berdiri. Kangin menggandeng erat tangan Lee Teuk. Lee Teuk menurut,tubuhnya sungguh tak _sinkron_ dengan pikirannya yang berkecamuk. Kangin terus membawa Lee Teuk menuju altar. Kangin tersenyum ke arah sang pendeta seolah mengisyaratkannya untuk melanjutkan. _Well,_ini salah. Bukannya cincin akan disematkan setelah masing-masing mempelai mengucapkan janji kan ? Tapi,inilah yang direncanakan Kangin. Dia tahu,_Hyung_ tertuanya di Super Junior pasti akan mengelak dan menanyakan hal-hal yang terlintas di pikirannya seperti tadi.

"Park Jung Soo bersediakah anda menikahi_ Kim Young Woon,_menerimanya_,_melindungi_nya_ dalam keadaan apapun. Baik suka maupun duka,saat bahagia maupun sedih,saat sehat maupun sakit ?"

Lee Teuk masih diam,dia masih bingung.

"Aku akan menjelaskan nanti,sekarang katakan Ya jika kau mencintaiku dan katakana Tidak jika kau memang menganggapku sebatas _namdongsaeng_mu,Teuki-_hyung."_ Bisik Kangin seraya mengeratkan pegangan tangannya.

"Ya,saya bersedia." Lantang,Lee Teuk menjawabnya dengan lantang. Segera berikan _applause_ yang meriah untuk Kim Young Woon. Satu bisikannya dapat meluluhkan semua pemikiran bodoh Park Jung Soo.

"Syukurlah,puji syukur Tuhan. Silahkan cium pasangan anda masing-masing." Ucap sang pendeta sambil tersenyum lembut.

Kang In menatap lembut kepada Lee Teuk. Tangannya terulur untuk menarik dagu sang mempelai dengan halus,lalu mereka saling menempelkan dan mengecap manisnya bibir pasangan masing-masing.

Tak lama,karena sebuah suara kecil menginterupsi mereka.

"_Umma..Appa.._berhentilah bertindak terlalu mesum ! Ini tempat umum !"

Terdengar suara gelak tawa setelah anak kecil itu berucap demikian. Lee Teuk langsung mendorong Kangin dan menundukkan wajahnya yang sudah semerah kepiting rebus.

"Sudahlah,Kanteuk-_ah_. Ini hari mereka."

"Tapi _Halmeonni,_harusnya ini jadi hariku juga kan ?"

"_Ne,_ini hari keluarga kita Kanteuk-chagi." Sesaat setelah suara baritone itu terdengar,Lee Teuk mendongakkan kepalanya. Oh God ! Ini benar bukan mimpi. Dia langsung merengkuh Kanteuk ke pelukan hangat khas seorang ibu. Dan keluarga bahagia itu melebur bersama para tamu yang datang.

Dan,

"Ya ! Jadi kalian membolos schedule ?"

"_Ani_,kami disuruh manager-_hyung_ untuk sembunyi-sembunyi datang kesini."

_BLETAK_

"Jangan bohong,_Magnae._ Aku tak menyuruh mereka membolos,tapi Soo Man-sshi memberikan jadwal kosong 3 jam ini untuk menghadiri acara sacral kalian. Bahkan 3 orang China itu sengaja jauh-jauh kemari untuk melihat sang _Leader_ kebingungan dengan acara yang disiapkan setengah bulan yang lalu." Jelas sang manager setelah menjitak Kyuhyun agar tak terjadi kesalahpahaman.

"Ah..aku permisi dulu kebelakang." Kata Kangin saat keringat dingin sudah mengalir dari keningnya.

"Ya ! Jangan lari kau Kangin-_ah !_ Kau harus jelaskan padaku !" Lee Teuk berlari mengejar Kangin.

Mereka terus berlarian tak perduli bahwa banyak orang disekitar mereka yang geleng-geleng melihat tingkah '_pengantin baru' _itu.

Saya akan membongkar semuanya. Ini bukan kesalahan Kang In sepenuhnya karena mengerjai Lee Teuk. Namun ini salah Lee Teuk juga. Dia sama sekali tak curiga dengan undangan yang diberikan Kang In.

Satu hal yang menjadi perhatiannya :

_KIM YOUNG WOON_

_DAN_

_PARK YOUNG SHI_

Lee Teuk sama sekali tak curiga dengan undangan pernikahan tanpa foto itu. Tanpa foto ? Itu janggal kan ? Bukankah biasanya undangan pernikahan akan disertai foto kedua mempelai kan ? Itu salah satu kesalahannya. Dan kalian ingin tahu siapa Park Young Shi ? Dia anak dari paman Kang In. nama aslinya Kim Young Shi dan Kangin hanya mengganti marganya dengan marga Lee Teuk. Namun sekali lagi,karena kadar cemburu Lee Teuk sudah sampai stadium akhir dia tak berpikir sampai disini. Dan mengenai setengah bulan itu,saat sedang WaMil Kang In mendapat berita mengenai Next Super Junior dari Kibum. Dan Kibum sebenarnya sudah mengetahui masalah perasaan Kang In terhadap _Leader_ manis mereka. Lalu mereka membuat rencana ini. Kang In langsung menjelaskan semuanya kepada orangtuanya,dan mereka menyutujui. Karena dulu mereka pernah berjanji aka menikahkan Kang In dengan siapa saja asal dia orang baik-baik. Akhirnya mereka menyutujui Kang In bersama Lee Teuk,setelah menyakinkan bahwa mereka akan menghasilkan keturunan biologis mereka. Dialah Kanteuk.

_NEXT SUPER JUNIOR_

Setelah pulang dari acara yang dilaksanakan _Leader_ _Fave_ mereka,semuanya kembali ke kegiatan masing-masing. Kecuali KyuMinWook dan para member Next SuJu. Tunggu dulu,mereka tidak hanya bersebelas,tapi berempat belas. Dua diantara mereka Zhoumi-Henry,sedang mendapat jatah membersihkan dorm,dan Hangeng sedang memenuhi panggilan alamnya(?). sementara tiga orang dewasa lain sedang diselimuti hawa diam yang membuat mereka kebosanan.

_Uri Eternal Magnae_,dia memang terlihat murung sejak kejadian kemarin lusa. Dia sungguh masih kecewa. Dan akhir-akhir ini sang pembuat masalah belum menampakkan batang hidung-nya. Kebetulan atau entah disengaja,schedule mereka selalu berbeda tiga hari ini dan itu membuat mereka jarang bertatap muka secara langsung.

_Uri Evil Magnae,_dia sibuk ber'kencan' dengan _You-Know-What-_lah..

Sementara,

_Uri Bunny Boy,_sedang menatap mereka berdua jenuh.

Kemana para '_aegya'_ Super Junior itu ? Diantara ke-delapan _namja-namja _imut itu,hanya Yewook dan Kyumin yang bergabung dengan KyuMinWook di ruang tamu. Dan yang lainnya sedang membantu ZhouRy couple membersihkan dorm.

Tak jauh beda dengan '_orangtua'_ mereka,duo imut itu juga sangat bosan.

Yewook sibuk memandangi Kyumin yang bermain psp.

"Apaan sih,Okie-_ah_ ? Aku tahu aku memang imut dan manis. Jadi jangan pandangi aku seperti itu."

"Ya ! Siapa yang memandangimu seolah terpesona ? Aku hanya bingung kenapa kau bisa tahan sejam tanpa berkedip dengan psp aneh itu ?"

"Hey ! Jangan bilang 'kekasih'ku ini aneh,Okie-_ah_ !"

"Aish..panggil aku _Hyung_ ! Aku _Hyung_-mu tahu !"

"Mana ada _Hyung_ manja,pintar masak,sok imut dan manis ? Kau itu pantasnya jadi _dongsaengku_,atau.._noonaku_ saja ya ?" _Smirk _andalan keluarga Cho langsung tercetak jelas di wajahnya.

"Ya ! Aku _namja,Umin Pabboya !" _Yewook menggembungkan pipinya kesal. Sejenak,dia melupakan hal-hal berat yang harus dilaluinya. Dan itu,hanya Kyumin yang bisa.

"Hahaha..kau sangat lucu tahu. Jadi kau kenapa memandangiku seperti itu hmm ?" Tanya Kyumin setelah puas tertawa karena gemas akan reaksi yang ditunjukkan Yewook. _Well,_mereka berdua Pangerannya _aegyo_. Namun,Kyumin tak pernah puas melihat wajah _aegyo _sang _rival_.

"Aku bosan,Umin-_ah_."

"Baiklah,_kajja_ kita minta sama tiga _namja_ kurang kerjaan itu untuk menemani kita jalan-jalan."

"_Jinjja ?"_

"_Ne,Okie-ah."_

Mereka mengendap ke belakang _namja-namja_ dewasa itu.

"BAAAAAAAANNGGG !"

Mereka sukses membuat tiga _namja_ dewasa itu terjungkal saking kagetnya.

"YA ! Kalian anak nakal !"

"Kalau anaknya nakal,orangtuanya apa ?" Bantah Kyumin yang membuat Kyuhyun tambah naik darah. Mau tahu kenapa ? Karena di layar psp-nya sudah terpampang jelas kata GAME OVER. Kalian tahu,itu neraka bagi seorang Cho Kyuhyun.

"Sabarlah,Kyunnie."

"_Ne,Hyung."_

"Jadi ada apa kalian mengagetkan kami ?" Nada lembut terucap dari sang _Eternal Magnae_.

"Kami bosa,_Umma. _Kita jalan-jalan _ne ?"_

"Baiklah,_kajja _jalan-jalan. _Ajhumma _juga bosan."

"Kita ke Lotte World _ne,Umma ?"_

"Boleh. Ayo kesana !"

-LOTTE WORLD-

"Uwaaaa…seru sekali !" Teriak duo imut itu bebarengan setelah mereka selesai menaiki beberapa wahana.

"Kalian senang ?" Tanya Sungmin yang dibalas oleh anggukan mantap kedua bocah itu.

"Sekarang kita makan okey ?"

"Siip ! Kajja !"

Mereka berlima menuju restoran terdekat. Sembari menunggu pesanan,mereka mengobrol ringan. Namun,Ryewook dan Yewook merasa aneh dengan pasangan di pojokkan sana. Sepertinya mereka mengenal pasangan yang tampak mesra itu. Mereka menajamkan telinga.

"_Oppa,poppo ne ?"_

"Ish..Hyo Jin-_ah_,ini tempat umum."

"_Oppa_ tak mencintai Hyo Jin ? Kenapa malu ? Kita akan segera menikah."

"Tapi,Hyo Jin.."

"Kau jahat Yesung-_oppa_ !"

Aegya dan sang umma membelalakkan mata mereka.

'_Hyung..'_

'_Appa..'_

"Baiklah sini,tapi jangan ngambek lagi _ne_ ?"

"_Ne,Oppa !"_

Hancur lebur semuanya,Ryeowook segera menarik Yewook keluar restoran itu. Ryeowook mendekapnya erat saat mereka di dalam taksi menuju dorm. Dia tak kuat..

'_Hyung,secepat itukah setelah maaf terucap ?'_

TBC

"**Bunuh aku saja sekalian ! Aku memang bodoh."**

"**MWO ? Jangan bercanda ! Cepat antar aku kesana !"**

"**Aku tak suka kau dekat dengan yeoja itu !"**

"**Biar ku pasang foto ini,bagus kan Hyung ?"**

"**Kau ! Memalukan saja !"**

"**Mianhe,aku sangat mencintainya."**

"**Bagaimana kalau mereka benar-benar tidak menikah. Apa kita tak akan terlahir ?"**

"**WE'RE Super Junior and NEXT Super Junior ! The Last Man Standing !"**

Balasan review :

GaemSMl 5/5/12 ch6 : gwenchana siip (Y) selai usahain

ethereal jasmine 5/5/12 ch6 : *nood* =D

lee kyuzha 5/5/12 ch6 : okey ;)

Kujaku MeHyoozan 5/5/12 ch6 : mianhe,iya selai usahain agar typo's berkurang. *ojigi*

JJagNabil 5/5/12 ch6 : *nyodorin tissue* gwenchana kok yups

Cho Yooae 5/4/12 ch6 : yey ! *angkat baner SJ 15*awas digigit ddangkoma #peace XD

Lee Shurri 5/4/12 ch6 : sip,3 hari ga lama kan ? XD selai luluh dgn puppy eyesmu ;)

Vampire Lee 5/4/12 ch6 : okeh ! Selai juga #eh ^_^

260300-SMD 5/4/12 ch6 : tentu,Chingu. Terimakasih kembali Cayo ! Besok pasti bisa !

13Cho Seo Ryun 5/4/12 ch6 : go..gomawo :/) gwenchana kok. Mianhe selai masih tahap belajar.

Lee EunGun 5/4/12 ch6 : selai itu mama lemon #eh kyumin engga..tapi si kyu..ditunggu saja selanjutnya. ^^V

Bunny Ming 5/4/12 ch6 : *tadah ember* 'Air Mata Mujarab' #plak amiieenn.. tiga hari asap apa kabut ? XD

Kim Sae Rin 5/4/12 ch6 : bener nih kanginnya minta dibatalin ? (KangTeuk+Kanteuk : *mewek*) okey..hiks.. :'(

Hikari Hoshigawa 5/4/12 ch6 : huwee..appo.. TvT O.O *nutup hidung takut tuli #eh* gomawo daging gratisnya *selai gepeng* #ditimpukELF's

Findha heechulbebz 5/4/12 ch6 : *ikut nangis* yosh ! Gamsahae *ojigi* ^_^

UthyDianRyeosomnia 5/4/12 ch6 : *sule : mau ikut iklan ? #abaikan* eh ? main seret-seretan ? ikutan ah #plak siip ! Gomawo :/)

elforeveRYE 5/4/12 ch6 : gamsahamida ^_^ #ojigi

choshikyumin 5/4/12 ch6 : hehe..ga boleh pulang sama si buta goa hantu sih #abaikan tunggu kelanjutannya ne ? ;) okeh

Myblackfairy 5/4/12 ch6 : XD galau nite gomawo

Kim Soo Hyun 5/4/12 ch6 : biar asyik,chingu #dihajar gomawo

MelianyMBLAQ 5/4/12 ch1 : gomawo ^_^

Eunhyuk's wife 5/4/12 ch6 : yey ! terimakasih kembali sudah mereview ^_^ shinri cowo,kalau cewek ga jadi boyband dong..masih ada zhoury kok. Roger kapten ! XD

choi wonsa 5/4/12 ch6 : okey,gomawo ^_^

ressijewelll 5/4/12 ch6 : yg lain ditindas uke #dibantaiParaSeme aye..aye..capten ! XD

AngeLEviL 5/4/12 ch6 : okey,Bos ! ;)

Secret BlackHeart 5/4/12 ch6 : siip..siip..siip.. XD

_**GOMAWO UNTUK SEMUA READERS JUGA REVIEWERS XD**_

_**MIANHE UNTUK TYPO(S) ATAU HAL JELEK LAIN DARI FIC INI**_

_**KALAU ADA YANG KURANG BERKENAN SELAI MOHON MAAF YANG BANYAK.**_

Gaje kah ? Jelekkah ? Kritik saran diterima. Multichap . Jika readers minta lanjut saya aka melanjutkan. Apabila ada yang bilang jangan lanjut tidak saya lanjutkan. Mianhe for typo's dan kejelekkan cerita. Gomawo,sudah menyempatkan waktu untuk membaca ^.^

**Sekali lagi**

**Satu review readers,nyawa bagi selai dan fic ini.**

**RnR**


	8. Chapter 8

Next Super Junior

ALL MEMBER SUPER JUNIOR

Pairing : KyuMin,HaeHyuk,KangTeuk,HanChul,SiBum,ShinRi,ZhouRyYeWook

Genre : family,friendship,Hurt/Comfort

Rated : T-Indonesia

Disclaimer : Mereka punya orang tua mereka,Tuhan,ELF's,dan SM entertaiment

Warning : YAOI,jelek,abal,OOC,typo,miss typo,M-preg

_**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**_

Summary :

Next Super Junior adalah anak-anak dari Member super Junior. Mereka datang dari masa depan.

Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya ? Bagaimana reaksi Member Super Junior padahal mereka bukan pasangan kekasih.

"**WE'RE Super Junior and NEXT Super Junior ! The Last Man Standing !"**

.

_**Kim Kanteuk/ukie : Leader Next Super Junior , age 13th**_

_**Rambut cepak hitam,Wajah manis dengan lesung pipit,badan tinggi besar,sifat penyabar. **_

_**Kim Yewook/okie : Lead vocal , age 12th**_

_**Rambut hitam (potongan Yesung),Wajah manis – imut,badan kecil agak pendek,sifat pabbo – jahil – polos,suka memasak.**_

_**Zhoury : age 11th (lebih tua 2 hari dari Kyumin)**_

_**Rambut merah,pipi chubby,wajah imut,badan kecil tinggi,sifat pendiam,suka mengobrak – abrik *?* peralatan orang. **_

_**Shinri : age 12th**_

_**Rambut sebahu,badan sedikit tambun,sifat suka tiba-tiba ikut dalam pembicaraan,suka makan*?*.**_

_**Choi Sibum/ummie : age 12th**_

_**Rambut ala Siwon*?*,wajah imut,atletis,sifat pendiam,suka membaca buku.**_

_**Tan Hanchul : age 13th**_

_**Rambut panjang pirang,mata sipit,wajah cantik,sifat kadang pendiam – kadang temperamental,suka berdandan.**_

_**Lee Haehyuk/Nyukkie : lead dance 12th**_

_**Rambut pirang pendek,wajah imut,sifat hiperaktive,suka jika dipanggil ikan setengah monyet*?*,suka dance.**_

_**Cho Kyumin : age 11th**_

_**(ciri-ciri lihat chap 1 ^_^.) sifat dewasa,maniak game,hobby ber – aegyo – ria. **_

_**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**_

_**RnR**_

_Hancur lebur semuanya,Ryeowook segera menarik Yewook keluar restoran itu. Ryeowook mendekapnya erat saat mereka di dalam taksi menuju dorm. Dia tak kuat.._

_'__Hyung,secepat itukah setelah maaf terucap ?'_

Chap 8

YESUNG POV

"_Oppa,poppo ne ?"_ Apa-apaan _yeojya_ ini. Kalau buka perintah _appa_ sudah ku tinggal di gondola tadi. Aku harus cari alasan.

"Ish..Hyo Jin-_ah_,ini tempat umum."

"_Oppa_ tak mencintai Hyo Jin ? Kenapa malu ? Kita akan segera menikah." Siapa yang mau menikah denganmu _yeojya_ aneh. Wookie berkali lipat lebih baik darimu. Eh ? Kenapa Wookie ? Aish…

"Tapi,Hyo Jin.."

"Kau jahat Yesung-_oppa_ !" Bahaya..kalau dia ngambek aku bisa dicincang umma. Tapi,yasudahlah.

"Baiklah sini,tapi jangan ngambek lagi _ne_ ?"

"_Ne,Oppa !"_

Aku segera mencium bibir _yeojya_ itu. Cepat. '_Damnt_ !' Sial..dia menekan tengkukku. Aish..bagaimana ini ?

Aku mendorong tubuh kecilnya untuk melepaskan tautan kami.

_SREET_

Aku menoleh,dimana seorang _namja_ dewasa dan _namja_ kecil bangun dari kursinya dan beranjak. Ku picingkan mata sipitku. Itu kan…Wookie ! _Aigoo_..apa dia melihatnya ?

"_Oppa_,_gomawo_." Gadis tengik di depanku mengucapkan terimakasih dan mengalihkan perhatianku dari Wookie.

"Ah,_cheonmaneyo_ Hyo Jin-_ah_." Aku mencoba membuat senyum palsu sebaik mungkin agar dia tidak curiga. Namun,

_BUAGH_

Aku tersungkur. Seseorang meninju rahangku. Aku menyeka darah yang mengalir dari sudut bibirku ini.

"Kyuhyun-_oppa_ ! Apa yang kau lakukan ? Yesung-_oppa_ itu _hyungmu_ !"

Eh ? Kyuhyun ? Ku dongakkan kepalaku untuk melihat yang terjadi. Hyo Jin sedang membentak Kyuhyun. Disana ada Sungmin dan Kyumin juga.

"Aku tak ada urusa denganmu _yeojya_ jalang !" Hyo Jin terlihat hampir menangis saat dikatai jalang oleh Kyuhyun.

"Apa kau sadar,_Hyung_ ? APA KAU SADAR ATAS APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN TADI HAH !" Dia membentakku. Ternyata benar mereka itu Wookie dan Okie-_baby_.

"Kau berciuman dengan _yeojya_ jalang ini di depan Wookie-_hyung_ ! Kau harusnya paham,_Hyung_ ! Apalagi tadi ada Okie-_ah_ bersamanya. Kau ! _Jeongmal_ _Pabboya_ !" Kyuhyun benar. Mereka pasti sangat sakit melihat semua ini. Yesung _pabbo_ !

_BUAGH_

Satu pukulan lagi mendarat di wajahku. Perih. Namun,perih di hatiku lebih perih..jauh lebih perih dari ini. Aku sudah melukai dua orang itu kemarin. Dan sekarang aku melukai mereka lagi. Kenapa aku tampak begitu bodoh. Terlebih,aku melukai orang yang sangat ku cintai.

"Bunuh saja sekalian aku,Kyu. Aku memang bodoh." Ucapku lirih. Menyesal. Aku sungguh menyesal.

Ku lihat Kyuhyun siap untuk memukulku lagi,namun Sungmin mencegahnya.

"Sudahlah,Kyu. Yesung-_hyung_ pasti memiliki alasanya tersendiri. _Hyung_,ku harap kau segera mengejar Wookie dan meluruskan semua ini." Benar kata Sungmin. Aku harus mengejar Wookie dan mengatakan yang sebenarnya.

"Baiklah. _Gomawo_,Sungmin-_ah_." Aku langsung menuju mobilku dan mencari menuju ke dorm. Kurasa Wookie ada di sana.

YESUNG POV END

Yesung sudah sampai di dorm Super Junior. Dia masuk dan mulai mencari ke segala ruangan disana. Namun tak ada tanda-tanda bahwa orang yang dicarinya ada di dorm itu.

"Yi Sheng-_ge_,apa yang kau cari ?"

"Aku mencari Wookie. Apa dia kesini,Mochi-_ah_ ?"

"_Aniyo_,dia kan belum pulang semenjak pergi tadi." _'Eh..belum pulang ? Berarti dia tak ke dorm kah ?' _Batin Yesung

"Ah,baiklah. _Gomawo_,Mochi-_ah_." Yesung menyambar kunci mobil dan berusaha mencari mereka ke seluruh penjuru Kota Seoul.

_NEXT SUPER JUNIOR_

SIWON POV

Hari ini sepulang syuting sebuah drama,aku menyempatkan untuk menjemput Kibum di lokasi syutingnya karena dia tak membawa mobil. Sesampainya disana,kuedarkan pandanganku ke seluruh penjuru tempat itu. Ah ! Itu dia. Aku melambaikan tanganku saat dia menoleh. Dia berjalan – setengah berlari – menuju tempatku.

"Menunggu lama,_Hyung_ ?"

"_Aniyo_,aku baru sampai. Sudah selesai ?"

"_Ne_,_kajja_ pulang." Aku mengangguk sebagai tanda mengiyakan ajakannya.

"Bagaimana syutingmu ?"

"Seperti biasa,hanya saja tadi lawan mainku sedikit kesulitan dan membuat kami mengulang beberapa kali."

"Tapi sepertinya kau senang sekali hari ini. Mau bagi cerita ?"

"Boleh,tapi di dorm _ne_ ? Tagih aku jika aku lupa,_Hyung_."

"Baiklah. Ku pegang itu." Aku tersenyum. Terus ternyum melihatnya bahagia. Jarang-jarang dia tersenyum sangat bahagia seperti ini. Sepertinya sangat menarik.

Sesampainya di dorm,dia langsung masuk ke kamarnya sambil terus tersenyum. Aku yang mengikuti di belakang mendapat tatapan _apa-yang-kau-lakukan-padanya-hingga-dia-sangat-bahagia-?-_ dari _namja_-_namja_ China disana. Namun,aku hanya mengendikkan bahuku tanda tidak tahu dan menyusul Kibum di kamar.

"Jadi,kapan kau mau membaginya Kibum-_ah_ ?"

"Ini,_Hyung_. Biar ku pasang foto ini. Bagus kan,_Hyung_ ?" Dia menunjukkan satu foto dimana aku membawa kertas yang sudah ku gambar dan ku tulis 'I LOVE YOU YUNA'. Dulu itu kubuat untuk Im Yoon Ah. Namun itu hanya perintah dari management.

"_Ani_,itu jelek sekali. Sebaiknya jangan _ne_,Bummie."

"_Ani_,_Hyung_. Ini bagus. Kau tak suka ? Padahal aku sudah susah payah mencari fotomu di internet. Dan menemukan ini." Sahutnya sambil membuat _mimic_ sesedih mungkin. Aku juga _actor_,kau tak bisa menipuku dengan _actingmu_ itu.

"Kau mencari foto-foto ku ? Kenapa tak minta saja aku untuk _selca_ menggunakan ponselmu ? Jadi kau tak perlu mencari-cari fotoku di internet." Aku menyeringai. Kena kau,Bummie !

"Eh..itu,_Hyung_..um..Aku hanya iseng saja." Dia mendadak menjadi gugup. _I got u,Snow White._

"_Jinjja_ ? Bukankah itu sama saja kau men-_stalk_-ku,Kibum-_sshi_ ?" Aku mendesaknya hingga punggungnya berada tepat di tembok. Dia tak dapat kemana-mana sekarang.

"Ah,_Hyung_. Aku mau mandi. Minggir sana." Aku terkekeh mendengarnya gelagapan. Dibalik dinginnya _Snow White SuJu_ ini,dia bisa terpojokkan begini.

"_Ne_,silahkan tuan Kim." Aku memberinya jalan. Dia langsung mengambil baju yang diperlukan dan menuju kamar mandi.

"Dia pikir bisa lolos ?" Gumamku. Aku mengambil ponsel Kibum yang tergeletak di atas meja dan mulai membuka galerinya.

_Folder name : Don't open this folder !_

Karena penasaran ku buka saja.

"_OMMONA_ !" Aku memekik pelan. Bagaimana bisa ? Ternyata folder ini hanya berisi fotonya,foto Sibum baru-baru ini,dan kebanyakan adalah fotoku. Aigoo..kurasa selama ini dia terbentur sesuatu. Dasar _actor professional._ Bisa menipu orang dengan wajah _cool_nya itu. Apa itu artinya aku takkan bertepuk sebelah tangan ? Aku harus menyuruhnya untuk mengatakan yang sebenarnya.

_CEKLEK_

Kibum membuka pintu dengan pelan.

"YA ! _Hyung_ ! Bagaimana ponselku ada di tanganmu ?" Aku menoleh ke arahnya sambil menunjukkan apa yang ada di tanganku.

"YA ! Kenapa kau membukanya ? Kan sudah ditulis agar jangan dibuka !" Dia terus mengejarku dan mencoba menggapai ponselnya.

"Wah..wah..satu fotoku harus di hargai berapa ya ? Bagaimana kalau sepuluh ribu won ? Kurasa aku akan kaya mendadak. Ini sangat banyak,Bummie."

"_Hyung_.._Jebal_..Kembalikan ponselku.."

"Lima ratus foto lebih. Apa aku harus memberikan potongan harga ?" Aku terus menggodanya sambil terus menghindar.

"Aish..aku takkan membayarmu,_Hyung_ ! Kau sudah kaya tahu. Sini,kembalikan ponselku !"Dia duduk di tepi ranjangnya. Ku pikir dia sudah lelah.

"Baiklah,tapi tidak cuma-cuma."

"Maksudmu,_Hyung_ ?" Dia mengerutkan alisnya dengan wajah yang kebingungan.

"Beritahu aku alasan kau menyimpan fotoku dan menge_print_ foto tadi. _Simple_ kan ?"

"Bagaimana kalau aku tak mau ?"

"Aku takkan mengembalikan ponselmu sebelum semua member tahu bahwa _Uri Snow White_ menyimpan banyak fotoku."

"_Arraseo_,aku akan mengatakannya. Tapi kau jangan marah _ne_,_Hyung_."

"_Aniyo_,aku takkan marah." Senyum kemenangan mengembang di bibirku.

"Aku..selalu merindukan melihatmu barang sebentar saja,_Hyung_. Maka dari itu aku mengumpulkan semua fotomu. Dan kenapa aku mengeprint fotomu itu dan menunjukkan padamu agar kau tahu bahwa aku cemburu pada foto itu." Dia menundukkan wajahnya yang sudah merona hebat. Aku meletakkan ponselnya di meja dan merengkuhnya ke dalam pelukanku.

"_Saranghae_." Bisikku.

Dia membeku dalam pelukanku. "_Jinjja_,_Hyung_ ? Bisa kau ulangi ?" Dia menatapku ragu-ragu,seakan tidak yakin atas apa yang kuucapkan.

"Tentu saja benar. Dan tidak ada siaran ulang,Bummie."

"Kalau kau tak mengulangi mana bisa aku membalasnya,_Hyung_." Dia mem-_pout_-kan bibirnya. Sangat lucu dan manis.

"_Ne_,akan ku ulangi _Nae Princess_. _Saranghae,jeongmal saranghae."_

"_Na do,Hyung_." Dia memelukku erat.

"Err..tapi,_Hyung_.."

"_Hm ? Waeyo,Chagiya ?"_

"Ish..panggil saja aku Bummie seperti biasa. Jangan panggil yang aneh-aneh seperti tadi."

"Hahaha..baiklah Bummie _Sweetie_.."

"Ya ! Panggilan macam apa itu ?"

Aku mengecup pucuk kepalanya berulang kali. '_Hufft..Gomawo ponsel.'_

SIWON POV END

_NEXT SUPER JUNIOR_

_BRAK_

Pintu dorm kembali di buka dan di tutup lagi. Jika tadi di buka oleh Yesung,lalu Kibum dan Siwon,kali ini pasangan Donghae dan HyukJae yang melakukannya. HyukJae berjalan dengan cepat meninggalkan Donghae dengan wajah bingungnya.

"_Waeyo,Gege ?_ Kau membuatnya kesal ?"

"_Aniyo,Henly-ah."_

"Jadi kalian kenapa ?"

"Begini Han-_ge_,tadi dia melihatku bersama Jessica. Lalu tiba-tiba saja dia marah-marah tak jelas denganku."

"Hahahahah…" Tawa ketiga _namja_ China itu pecah setelah mendengar cerita Donghae.

"Kenapa kalian malah tertawa ?" Donghae bertanya dengan wajah polosnya.

"Ish..itu artinya dia cemburu,_Pabbo_ !"

"Eh ? Cemburu untuk apa ?"

"Sana temui Hyukkie dan tanyakan kenapa dia marah." Hangeng sebagai yang tertua diantara empat _namja_ itu memberikan usulannya. '_Mungkin Hyukkie cemburu karena Donghae dekat dengan Jessica.'_ Batinnya.

"Baiklah,aku akan menemuinya. _Gomawo_." Setelah berucap demikian,Donghae berjalan menuju kamar Eunhyuk.

"Hyukkie..Kau di dalam ?"

"_Ani_,dia pergi setahun yang lalu merantau ke Korea Utara." Ucap HyukJae ketus tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari sang Laptop.

"_Mwo_ ? Bagaimana bisa ? Buktinya kau masih disini dan melihat laptopmu ?" Donghae yang memang darisananya polos hanya merespon sesuai apa yang dilihatnya.

"Aish..Lha itu kau tahu ! Kenapa harus bertanya,Lee DongHae !" HyukJae sedikit membentak Donghae. Sepertinya dia sedang benar-benar marah.

"Kan hanya memastikan,Hyukkie."

"Panggil aku _HYUNG_ !"

"_Arraseo,Hyukkie-hyung_ ! Puas ?"

"_Ne_,aku puas. Dan sekarang silahkan meninggalkan kamarku !"

"Ini juga kamarku dan Nyukkie kan ?" Mendengar itu HyukJae menepuk jidatnya sendiri. Dia lupa bahwa sekarang dia satu kamar dengan Donghae dan Nyukkie.

"Baiklah,aku yang keluar." HyukJae menutup laptopnya dan menentengnya sambil berjalan keluar kamar. Donghae tak tinggal diam. Dia mengikuti kemana HyukJae pergi.

"Berhenti mengikutiku,_Pabbo_ !"

"_Shireo !"_

"Ish..Kau keras kepala sekali sih ?"

"Karena aku belum mendapat jawaban darimu."

"Bagaimana aku bisa menjawab ? Kau saja belum bertanya." HyukJae menataap bosan ke arah Donghae yang menggaruk tengkuknya sambil cengar-cengir.

"Sudahlah,aku tak punya banyak waktu." HyukJae membalikkan tubuhnya. Namun,tangannya ditahan oleh Donghae.

"Kenapa kau marah padaku,_Hyung_ ? Bicaralah kalau aku salah. Atau jangan-jangan kau cemburu karena aku dekat dengan Jessica ?"

"Siapa yang bilang aku cemburu ?" HyukJae manatap sebal ke Donghae.

"Kata tiga _namja_ China disana. Mereka bilang kau marah karena cemburu dengan Jessica." HyukJae merasa ingin menggetok kepala _namja_ ikan yang bicara dengan polosnya.

"_Pabbo_ ! Aku hanya tak suka kau dekat dengan _yeojya_ itu. Dia terlalu genit padamu. Tapi,aku hanya _hyungmu_,sahabatmu. Mana berhak aku cemburu dan melarangmu dekat dengan orang lain ?" HyukJae tanpa mampu menatap ke arah Donghae kali ini. Dia takut _namja_ yang lebih muda enam bulan darinya itu melihatnya hampir menangis.

"Tentu kau berhak !" DongHae memekik senang.

"Bagaimana bisa ?" HyukJae mengernyitkan alisnya tanda dia sangat kebingungan.

"Kau kan _namjachinguku_."

"_MWO_ ?"

"_Ne_,mulai sekarang kau _namjachinguku_ Lee HyukJae." Donghae menarik HyukJae keluar dorm tanpa menghiraukan omelan dari empunya.

"Ya ! Mau kemana kita ?"

"Hanya ingin merayakan hari jadi kita di Kona Beans."

"YA ! LEE DONGHAE LEPASS !"

_Pasangan yang penuh kejutan kan ?_

_NEXT SUPER JUNIOR_

Yesung terus mengemudikan mobilnya tanpa arah. Namun dia memiliki tujuan. Satu tujuannya. Menemukan Ryeowook dan Yewook. Dia terus menggumamkan kata maaf kepada Ryeowook dan Yewook. Tanpa sadar dia melajukan mobilnya di atas kecepatan rata-rata dan..

_CKIIT_

_NEXT SUPER JUNIOR_

"Kami pulang." Teriak _duo_ _chef_ Super Junior dari arah pintu. Mereka berdua baru saja pulang dari Pantai Naksan untuk sekedar melepaskan beban yang hinggap beberapa hari ini. Namun,saat mereka berdua baru masuk mereka langsung disambut tatapan penghuni drom yang memandang mereka dengan tatapan _lapar_.

"Darimana saja kalian ? Kalian tak tahu kami sudah kelaparan sejak tadi !" HyukJae,Nyukkie,Shindong,dan Shinri langsung memprotes kedatangan Ryeowook dan Yewook yang terlambat.

"_Mianhe_,kami hanya mencari udara segar. Kami akan masak,jadi jangan protes lagi ne ?"

Keempat orang itu langsung mengangguk. Dan _duo chef_ mulai beraksi dengan peralatan dapur.

Selesai memasak,pasangan _umma_ dan _aegya_ ini menata piring-piring,dan keperluan makan lainnya ke meja makan. Namun,

_PRANG_

Yewook memecahkan sebuah piring dan saat mencoba menggumpulkan pecahan piring malah membuat jarinya berlumuran darah.

"_Aigoo_.." Ryeowook langsung mengulum jari Yewook agar pendarahnnya berhenti.

"Sebentar,_umma_ ambilkan plester dulu. Kau ke kamar dulu sana."

"_Ne,Umma."_ Yewook berjalan ke kamar sembari memegangi jarinya yang masih berlumuran darah tersebut. Tak sakit. Dia merasa tak sakit. Namun di dada kirinya terasa sangat sesak.

"Ada apa ini ?"

.

.

.

"Kalau kalian mau makan sudah tersedia. Aku mau mengobati Okie-_baby_ dulu." Ryeowook tersenyum melihat para _namja_ disana mengangguk dengan semangat.

"Okie-hyung kenapa,Wookie-ajhumma ?"

"Dia tak sengaja memecahkan piring. Tak usah khawatir ne,Kyumin-ah."

"Ne,Ajhumma." Setelah melihat Kyumin berlalu,dia segera mengambil plester dari kotak P3K dan menuju ke kamarnya.

"Nah,selesai. Sudah tak sakit kan ?"

"_Ne,Umma."_

_KRIEET_

"Wookie.."

"_Ne_,Teuki-_umma_. _Waeyo_ ? Kenapa nafasmu tersenggal begitu ? Bukanya kau masih harus di apartement Kangin-_appa_ ? Kenapa tiba-tiba ada di dorm ?"

"Ish..jangan perdulikan itu ! Aku baru saja mendapat kabar."

"Kabar apa,_Umma_ ?"

" Jong Woon..kecelakaan.."

"_MWO_ ? Jangan bercanda ! Cepat antar aku kesana !"

TBC

"**Ini salahku..ini salahku..aku bodoh. Jeongmal pabboya !"**

"**Kau ! Memalukan saja !"**

"**Mianhe,aku sangat mencintainya."**

"**Bagaimana kalau mereka benar-benar tidak menikah. Apa kita tak akan terlahir ?"**

"**WE'RE Super Junior and NEXT Super Junior ! The Last Man Standing !"**

Balasan review :

Cho Sung Hyun 5/9/12 ch7 : okey ;D bisa diatur. Ish..selai itu tampan loh #plak well,gomawo =)

nyukkunyuk 5/9/12 ch7 : gwenchana kok :) siip,terimakasih XD

dian minimin 5/9/12 ch7 : iya,untung sudah,Chingu. XD makasih ;)

Eunhyuk's wife 5/8/12 ch7 : cheonmaneyo :) gomawo. Okey !

Sofi 5/8/12 ch7 : tak masalah =) um. Gamsahae ;D

yieun choi 5/7/12 ch7 : *nyengir* roger ! gomawo :)

Reyza Apriliyani 5/7/12 ch7 : bukan masalah kok =) okey. Terimakasih ;)

260300-SMD 5/7/12 ch7 : siip,belajar yang giat ya.. =D Hwaiting !

Kim Sae Rin 5/7/12 ch7 : *nyengir* aw..selai jadi malu ^/^ huwee *ikut nangis* #plak roger kapten ! *hormat* gamsahamida. :D

13Cho Seo Ryun 5/7/12 ch7 : annyeong,gwenchana kok. Selai malah senang loh..terkenal darimana coba XD sengaja biar penasaran kok. Um. Terimakasih :)

Lee Shurri 5/7/12 ch7 : ayo,lapangan mash luas #peace Tengs XD

Hikari Hoshigawa 5/7/12 ch7 : *ngusap benjol* kalau nikah missal Eunhyuk sama Lee Teuk pasti setuju deh #plak *plenyet* go..mawo..*tepar*

lee minji elf 5/7/12 ch7 : Sankyuu..siip ;)

choi wonsa 5/7/12 ch7 : Wookieh ! #eh Tenkyu.. :)

ressijewelll 5/6/12 ch7 : *ngangkat baner YeWook* um. Makasih.. XD

choshikyumin 5/6/12 ch7 : (Y) gomawo :)

apaaa 5/6/12 ch7 : -gubrak- haha..gwenchana kok. Sama kaya selai berarti. Okey,terimakasih sarannya :D dikejar kamtib soalnya #plak ye,gamsahamida. XD

Lee EunGun 5/6/12 ch7 : ^_^ semuanya utama kok. Cuma yg YeWook selai potong2 *dilempar ddangkoma* Tengs XD

lee kyuzha 5/6/12 ch7 : Oye,Kapten ! Gomawo *ojigi*

GaemSMl 5/6/12 ch7 : XD um. Gamsahae =)

Secret BlackHeart 5/6/12 ch7 : okey ! Sankyuuu.. :D

UthyDianRyeosomnia 5/6/12 ch7 : *nutup mata* #bwah15thn o..okey..*melting* XD

Myblackfairy 5/6/12 ch7 : *ups XD okey. Tengkyuu..

Kim Soo Hyun 5/6/12 ch7 : \O.O/ sabar,Chingu.. gomawo ne..

p.s : Sankyuu buat Eon yang sudah nemenin selai begadang sms. Kalau engga mungkin selai sudah ketiduran ^^V

_**GOMAWO UNTUK SEMUA READERS JUGA REVIEWERS XD**_

_**MIANHE UNTUK TYPO(S) ATAU HAL JELEK LAIN DARI FIC INI**_

_**KALAU ADA YANG KURANG BERKENAN SELAI MOHON MAAF YANG BANYAK.**_

Gaje kah ? Jelekkah ? Kritik saran diterima. Multichap . Jika readers minta lanjut saya aka melanjutkan. Apabila ada yang bilang jangan lanjut tidak saya lanjutkan. Mianhe for typo's dan kejelekkan cerita. Gomawo,sudah menyempatkan waktu untuk membaca ^.^

**Sekali lagi**

**Satu review readers,nyawa bagi selai dan fic ini.**

**RnR**


	9. Chapter 9

Next Super Junior

ALL MEMBER SUPER JUNIOR

Pairing : KyuMin,HaeHyuk,KangTeuk,HanChul,SiBum,ShinRi,ZhouRyYeWook

Genre : family,friendship,Hurt/Comfort

Rated : T-Indonesia

Disclaimer : Mereka punya orang tua mereka,Tuhan,ELF's,dan SM entertaiment

Warning : YAOI,jelek,abal,OOC,typo,miss typo,M-preg

_**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**_

Summary :

Next Super Junior adalah anak-anak dari Member super Junior. Mereka datang dari masa depan.

Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya ? Bagaimana reaksi Member Super Junior padahal mereka bukan pasangan kekasih.

"**WE'RE Super Junior and NEXT Super Junior ! The Last Man Standing !"**

.

_**Kim Kanteuk/ukie : Leader Next Super Junior , age 13th**_

_**Rambut cepak hitam,Wajah manis dengan lesung pipit,badan tinggi besar,sifat penyabar. **_

_**Kim Yewook/okie : Lead vocal , age 12th**_

_**Rambut hitam (potongan Yesung),Wajah manis – imut,badan kecil agak pendek,sifat pabbo – jahil – polos,suka memasak.**_

_**Zhoury : age 11th (lebih tua 2 hari dari Kyumin)**_

_**Rambut merah,pipi chubby,wajah imut,badan kecil tinggi,sifat pendiam,suka mengobrak – abrik *?* peralatan orang. **_

_**Shinri : age 12th**_

_**Rambut sebahu,badan sedikit tambun,sifat suka tiba-tiba ikut dalam pembicaraan,suka makan*?*.**_

_**Choi Sibum/ummie : age 12th**_

_**Rambut ala Siwon*?*,wajah imut,atletis,sifat pendiam,suka membaca buku.**_

_**Tan Hanchul : age 13th**_

_**Rambut panjang pirang,mata sipit,wajah cantik,sifat kadang pendiam – kadang temperamental,suka berdandan.**_

_**Lee Haehyuk/Nyukkie : lead dance 12th**_

_**Rambut pirang pendek,wajah imut,sifat hiperaktive,suka jika dipanggil ikan setengah monyet*?*,suka dance.**_

_**Cho Kyumin : age 11th**_

_**(ciri-ciri lihat chap 1 ^_^.) sifat dewasa,maniak game,hobby ber – aegyo – ria. **_

_**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**_

_**RnR**_

_"Wookie.."_

_"__Ne__,Teuki-__umma__. __Waeyo__ ? Kenapa nafasmu tersenggal begitu ? Bukanya kau masih harus di apartement Kangin-__appa__ ? Kenapa tiba-tiba ada di dorm ?"_

_"Ish..jangan perdulikan itu ! Aku baru saja mendapat kabar."_

_"Kabar apa,__Umma__ ?"_

_" Jong Woon..kecelakaan.."_

_"__MWO__ ? Jangan bercanda ! Cepat antar aku kesana !"_

Chap 9

RYEOWOOK POV

Aku sekarang sedang menuju ke rumah sakit dimana Yesung-_hyung_ dirawat. Bingung,cemas,khawatir,sedih,semua bercampur menjadi satu saat ini. Aku mendekap Okie-_baby_ yang sedang menangis terisak. Sedangkan aku sendiri, air mataku sudah mengalir deras sejak tadi. Hanya, aku menangis dalam diam kali ini. Kalut. Itulah perasaanku saat ini. Teuki-_umma_ melajukan mobil dengan kecepatan sedang.

"_Gwenchana_,dia pasti tak apa."

"_Ne_,semoga saja."

Saat sampai aku langsung berlari menuju ruangan dimana Yesung-_hyung_ dirawat. Dia terbaring lemah.

"Hiks.._Appa irreona_.." Yewook mengguncangkan tubuh Yesung-_hyung_. Dia masih menangis tersedu. Aku merangkulnya untuk menenangkannya.

"_Appa_mu tak apa._Uljimma_ _ne_. kau harus membiarkan _appa_mu istirahat dulu."

"_Hiks..ne,Umma."_

Aku mengelus punggungnya agar dia tenang. Sebenarnya aku juga miris melihat Yesung-_hyung_ seperti ini. Kepalanya dibalut perban,begitu pula kakinya. Ku pikir benturannya sangat keras. Mengingat kata Teuki-_umma_ yang bilang bahwa Yesung-_hyung_ dalam kecepatan tinggi saat tabrakan dengan sebuah truk. Tapi,kata dokter luka dikakinya tak terlalu parah. Jadi saat sembuh dia bisa kembali _perform._

_KRIEET_

"_Hyung_ ?" Aku menolehkan kepalaku ke arah pintu.

"Ah,Kyunnie,Minnie-_hyung_,Umin-_ah_ _kajja_ masuk." Kataku dengan suara yang dibuat sebiasa mungkin. Aku tak mau mereka melihatku yang sangat kacau ini.

"_Ajhumma_,boleh aku ajak Okie-_hyung_ keluar ?"

"_Ne_,ajaklah dia. Dan buat agar dia tak sedih _ne_,Umin-_ah_."

"_Ne_,_Ajhumma_." Kyumin-_ah_ menarik Okie-_baby_ untuk keluar. Yah..mungkin dengan begitu dia akan melupakan kesedihannya sejenak.

"_Hyung_,_mianhe_." Setelah tersenyum sejenak melihat dua _namja_ kecil,aku menatap bingung pada Kyuhyun.

"Untuk apa ?"

"Kami yang menyebabkan Yesung-_hyung_ begini. _Mianhe,Wookie-ah."_

"Apa maksud kalian ? Aku tak paham,jujur."

"Kami yang menyuruh Yesung-_hyung_ untuk mencarimu. Kami tak tahu akhirnya akan seperti ini. Aku bahkan memukulnya saat di café. Aku sungguh minta maaf. Kami hanya kesal dengan kelakuannya dan gadis jalang yang bersamanya tadi siang. Saat dia mencarimu di dorm kau tak ada disana dan dia mencarimu ke tempat lain. Jadi andai kami tak menyuruhnya mencarimu sampai kalian bertemu,dia takkan seperti ini. "

"Yesung-_hyung_ mencariku ?"

"_Ne_,kami yang menyuruhnya."

"_A..aniyo_. ini bukan salah kalian. Ini salahku. Keseluruhan salahku. Kalian tak perlu minta maaf."  
"Apa maksudmu,_Hyung_ ? Ini jelas-jelas salahku."

"_Aniyo_,ini semua salahku. Aku seharusnya tidak pergi saat itu. Aku harusnya sadar bahwa aku hanya _dongsaeng_ seorang Yesung-_hyung_. Aku tak berhak melarangnya pergi atau berciuman dengan tunangannya. Dan andai saat itu aku langsung pulang ke dorm dan tidak pergi ke Naksan,mungkin dia takkan seperti ini. Ini semua jelas salahku. Hiks.._pabbo_nya aku." Aku menangkup wajahku. Tangisanku kali ini tak terbendung lagi. Aku salah. Jelas ini semua salahku. Andai aku tak pernah berharap seperti ini semua takkan terjadi.

"_Ul..jimma_..Wookie-_ah_." Yesung-_hyung_ ? Aku menengok ke arah Yesung-_hyung_. Dia tersenyum hangat.

"_Hyung_ ?" Aku mendekat ke arahnya. Dia sadar. Tuhan,aku sangat berterimakasih padaMu.

"_Ne_,Wookie. Kemarilah.." Aku mendekat ke arahnya. Dia mendekapku erat. Sangat erat.

"_Mianhe,Wookie-ah."_

"_Ani_,_Hyung_. Harusnya aku yang minta maaf. Aku sudah lancang – " Kata-kataku terputus,mataku terbelalak. Yesung-_hyung_,menciumku.

"Aku yang sudah lancang mencintaimu." _MWO_ ? Apa dia bercanda ? _Jebal_,..jangan membuatku berharap lebih,_Hyung_.

"_Hyung_ jangan bercanda. Kau sedang sakit. Apa benturanya sangat keras ?" Aku mencoba memberikan pertanyaan beruntun padanya. _Aigoo_,kenapa responnya hanya kekehan kecil seperti itu ?

"Kau pikir aku terbentur keras dan membuatku hilang ingatan serta beranggapan bahwa perasaan ini hanya mainan ? Jika benar begitu kau salah besar. Aku begini karena aku kalut saat mencarimu. Aku takut kau dan Okie kenapa-napa makanya aku mengendarai mobil dengan ceroboh. Dan saat itu aku tak melihat batas kecepatan yang melebihi biasanya. Jadi itu bukan salahmu." Aku terpaku melihat Yesung-_hyung_ sedang tersenyum manis. Jarang-jarang dia tersenyum sangat manis seperti ini.

"Katakan kau juga memiliki rasa yang sama,Wookie-_ah_."

"Tapi,_Hyung_ – " Kata-kataku terputus saat orang tua Yesung-_hyung_ dan tunangannya datang. Dan aku memutuskan untuk keluar ruangan. Namun tanganku tertahan oleh tangan Yesung-_hyung_ yang menggenggam tanganku erat.

"Tetaplah disini." Bisiknya membuatku berdiam di tempat.

"_Aigoo_..bagaimaa bisa kau kecelekaan seperti ini,_Chagi_ ?"

"Aku ceroboh,_Umma_. _Gwenchana_."

"Lain kali hati-hatilah."

"_Ne,Appa_. Um..boleh aku minta sesuatu dari kalian ?" Jantungku mulai berdetak tak karuan. Aku merasa takut sekali sekarang.

"_Ne_,apa itu _Chagi_ ?"

"Aku ingin membatalkan pertunangan dan pernikahan itu." Aku menunduk dalam saat Yesung-_hyung_ berucap demikian. Ya Tuhan..aku ingin menangis sekarang. Aku sungguh takut.

"_Waeyo,Jong Woon ?"_

"Aku tak mencintai Hyo Jin,_Appa_. Aku mencintai Kim Ryeowook." Satu air mataku berhasil lolos saat semua orang di ruangan itu memandangku. Aku mengedarkan pandanganku berharap Kyuhyun dan Sungmin-_hyung_ masih disana dan dapat menolongku. Tapi nihil. Mereka sudah keluar saat orangtua Yesung-_hyung_ masuk.

"Kau..bagaimana bisa ? Dia itu _namja_,sama sepertimu. Mau jadi apa kalian ? Dia juga takkan menghasilkan keturunan ! Berbeda jika kau dengan Hyo Jin. _Appa_ mengijinkanmu jika kau membatalkannya untuk _yeojya_ lain. Tapi dia – "

"_APPA_ ! Kau sudah sadar ? Syukurlah,Okie sangat senang. Kenapa _Umma_ tak memanggil Okie sih saat _appa_ bangun ?" Okie melihat ke arahku sambil masih memeluk Yesung-_hyung_ yang mengelus rambutnya. Dan aku menatap orangtua Yesung-_hyung_ dan calon tunangannya yang membelalakkan mata.

"Haha..kalian jangan berpura-pura mengasuh anak dan menipu kami." Ucap _Appa_ Yesung-_hyung_ sarkatis.

"_Ani_,dia memang anakku _Appa_. Okie-_baby_,_mian_ _ne_. Sekarang kau perkenalkan dirimu pada _halmeonni_ dan _halabeoji_."

"_Ne,Appa. Gwenchana_ kok. _Naneun Kim Yewook imnida_. Anaknya Yesung-_appa_ dan Wookie-_umma_." Okie-_baby_ memperkenalkan dirinya dengan sopan sembari memamerkan senyum manisnya.

"_Aigoo_..manisnya anak ini. Jadi kalian sudah melakukannya ?" Kim-_ajhumma_ menanyakan hal yang sedikit membuatku merinding.

"_Ani,Umma. Jong Wooniemu _ini anak baik. Dia datang dari masa depan dan bilang bahwa dia anak kami. Member Super Junior lainnya juga mendapat hal sama. Maka itu,tolong restui kami. Kalau tidak,kalian mau anak ini tak lahir dimasa yang akan datang ?" Aku melirik Yesung-_hyung_ yang sedang mengeluarkan _puppy eyes_ andalannya.

"Apa kalian saling mencintai ?"  
"Aku sangat mencintainya,_Appa_."

"Dan kau,Kim Ryeowook ?"  
"_Ne_,sa..ya mencintai Yesung-_hyung_,Kim-_ajhushi_." Aku menjawabnya takut-takut.

"Baiklah,aku restui kalian. Tapi jika anak itu tak lahir nanti. Aku terpaksa menyuruhmu,Jong Woon,untuk menikah dengan _yeojya_." Aku mendongakkan kepalaku. Jujur,ini sangat _excited_ bagiku.

"_Jinjja,Appa_ ?" Tidak hanya aku,Yesung-_hyung_ juga sangat berbinar mendengar penuturan appanya. Sedangkan Okie-_baby_ sedang memandang kami semua bingung.

"_Ne_,sebagai gantinya acaranya yang seharusnya akan dilaksanakan dengan Hyo Jin diganti dengan Ryeowook." Aku menatap Calon tunangan Yesung-_hyung_. Matanya sudah memerah. Aku sungguh kasihan padanya. Tapi apadayaku disini.

"Aku titip anak keras kepalaku padamu." Lanjut Kim-_ajhushi_ sambil menatapku penuh harap yang kubalas dengan anggukan mantap.

"Baiklah,kami akan pulang dulu. Tolong jaga,Yesung-_chagi_ _ne BabyWook_." Kim-_ajhumma_ tersenyum manis padaku. Dia mendekat padaku dan berbisik,"Kalau boleh memilih,aku lebih suka Yesungie denganmu daripada _yeojya_ itu. Kau lebih manis,_BabyWook_." Oh,_God_. Pipiku pasti merona hebat. Aku menoleh ke Kim-_ajhumma_ yang sudah berlalu dengan senyum mengembang di wajahnya. Namun itu tak berlangsung lama. Yesung-_hyung_ menarik tanganku sehingga tubuhku yang tidak siap, oleng ke arahnya. Dia memelukku erat – ralat – sangat erat.

"Kurasa saat aku pulang dari rumah sakit aku harus langsung ke gereja." Gumamnya. Aku tersenyum kecil. Ya, ini kebahagiaan kami. Kami memang harus berterimakasih pada Tuhan.

"Ehem..tidakkah kalia ingat disini ada anak kecil ?" Suara deheman diikuti kata-kata yang membuatku mendorong sedikit dan jaga jarak dengan Yesung-_hyung_ ternyata berasal dari Jong Jin.

"Ish..sejak kapan kau disana ? Bukannya kau tadi tak ikut _umma_ dan _appa_ ?"

"Kau jahat,_Hyung_. Aku ikut mereka tadi." Jong Jin mem-_pout_-kan bibirnya sebal karena tak dianggap sejak tadi.

"_Mianhe_,Jong Jin-_ah_. Kami tak memperhatikanmu tadi. Lalu kenapa kau tak ikut Kim-_ajhushi_ dan Kim-_ajhumma_ pulang ?" Kataku lembut agar _mood_nya tak memburuk.

"_Ne,gwenchana Hyung_. Aku hanya ingin main dengan keponakanku. Hello,Okie-_ah._ Main sama _ajhushi_ yuk." Yewook tersenyum manis pada Jong Jin dan mereka keluar ruangan.

"Bukankah semua akan baik-baik saja ?"

"_Ne,Hyung. Gomawo. Saranghae."_

"_Na do,Chagiya_."

RYEOWOOK POV END

_NEXT SUPER JUNIOR_

"_Appa_ ,kita mau kemana ?"

"Kita mau ke kedai _ice creams_,kau suka ?"

"_Ne,Appa."_

Kyuhyun,sang _appa_ melajukan mobilnya menuju kedai _ice creams_ terdekat. Sedangkan sang _aegya_ bersandar manja pada sang _umma_ sambil memainkan pspnya.

"Kau mau cerita bagaimana kau bisa membuat Okie-_ah_ berhenti menangis,_Chagi_ ?"

"Umm..itu rahasia _umma_." Kyumin terkekeh. Dia tak tahu bagaimana respon sang _umma_ jika tahu apa yang terjadi tadi.

KYUMIN POV

FLASHBACK

"_Kenapa kau menarikku sih,Kyumin-ah ?" Aku memberhentikan langkahku mendengar namja imut di belakangku yang sedari tadi mengomel karena ku tarik. Aku membalikkan badan,ku letakkan kedua tanganku di pundaknya._

"_Aku tahu kau sedang kacau." Satu kalimatku menohoknya. Dia menunduk. Sepertinya menahan tangis yang akan pecah sebentar lagi._

"_Tahu apa kau ? Bukannya..kau hanya bisa bertengkar denganku..hiks.." Benarkan kataku,dia sudah menangis sekarang. Aku memeluknya. _

"_Kenapa kau berpikiran begitu ? Uljimma…sekarang yang terpenting tenangkan dulu dirimu." Ucapku. Namun,air matanya semakin mengalir deras. Aku merasakan kaos appaku yang ku pakai sudah mulai basah._

"_Menangislah,jika itu mengurangi bebanmu." Lanjutku._

_Akhirnya setelah lama dia menangis,dia mendorong dadaku pelan. "Gomawo,Kyumin-ah."_

"_Ne,Cheon. Sudah lebih baik ?"_

"_Ne,aku hanya shock dan merasa sangat bersalah pada appa. Aku disini bukan siapa-siapanya sebenarnya. Hanya seorang anak yang tiba-tiba datang. Kadang aku berpikir,mungkin aku tak seberuntung Hanchul-hyung,Sibum-hyung,Nyukkie-hyung,Kanteuk-hyung,Shinri-hyung yang akan lahir nanti."_

"_Kau pikir kau hanya sendirian ? Masih ada aku dan Zhoury-hyung kan ?" Aku mendudukkan diriku di bawah pohon oak._

"_Ne,tapi kisah kalian tak serumit kisahku. Kyuhyun-ajhushi dan Sungmin-ajhumma serta Henry-ajhumma dan Zhou Mi-ajhushi sudah memiliki chemistry sendiri-sendiri. Aku tak tahu apa appa dan ummaku juga. Apa mungkin aku saja yang tak memperhatikan mereka terlalu jauh ya ? Aku benci jadi diriku."_

"_Kalau kau membenci dirimu saat ini,aku juga membenci dirimu."_

"_Eh,Waeyo ?" Dia menatapku bingung,seolah meminta penjelasan atas perkataannku tadi. Aku tersenyum simpul._

"_Mianhe,Hyung. Mianhe kalau selama ini aku terus membuatmu jengkel,sebal,kesal atau apa sajalah. Aku hanya seorang yang tak pandai merangkai kata-kata indah untuk membuat orang lain terkesima. Bahkan kata ummaku aku adalah pangeran evil bermulut tajam. Aku hanya bisa mengungkapkan rasa sayangku lewat ejekkan agar aku lebih dekat dengan orang lain." Dia menatapku lekat,seolah menanyakan apa yang ku katakana itu hanya bualan semata atau sebuah kejujuran yang tulus ku katakana dari hati. Namun,tak sampai satu menit dia tersenyum. "Saranghae,Kyumin-ah." _

_Aku membulatkan mataku, "Kau tak bercanda,Hyung ?"_

"_Bukankah kau ingin aku mengatakan itu ? Seharusnya kau senang dan menjawabnya 'Na do saranghaeyo,Okie-chagiya..' begitu.." Dia mengerucutkan bibirnya imut. Namun,aku masih bisa melihatnya. Seburat merah muda yang menghiasi pipi chubby-nya._

"_Ne,Na do saranghaeyo,Okie-chagiya." Aku memeluknya erat. Dan dia membalasnya. Dia balik memelukku sama eratnya._

"_Mulai sekarang kita harus terbuka dan membagi beban satu sama lain,arra ? Aku tak mau melihatmu bersedih." Aku mengelus pipinya pelan. Kalau boleh jujur walau dari segi ke-imutan masih imut diriku,tapi ku akui dia sangat manis. Apalagi dari jarak sedekat ini._

"_Ne,Kyumin-ah. Arrachi."_

"_Um. Kalau begitu kita kembali. Siapa tahu,Yesung-ajhushi sudah bangun."_

"_Ne,ayo." Dia menggandeng tanganku dan berlari riang ke arah kamar rawat appa-nya. Hatiku menghangat. Aku berjanji aku akan selalu membuatnya tersenyum._

FLASHBACK OFF

"Membayangkan apa sampai tersenyum-senyum sendiri hm,_Chagi_ ?" Aku tersentak mendapati wajah _umma_ku yang berada tepat di depan wajahku.

"_A..ani,Umma_." Aku mencoba mengelak.

"Lalu kenapa wajahmu memerah ?" Kali ini _appa_ mencoba mendesakku dan aku hanya ber-_pouty_-ria karena aku pasti kalah telak.

"Biar umma tebak, _baby Okie eoh ?"_

"_Ne..ne.._sudahlah. _Ppali_,Kyumin ingin _ice creams_." Aku melangkah keluar mobil diiringi kekehan _umma_ dan seringai _appa_. Ugh ! Kenapa aku harus melamun sih tadi ?

KYUMIN POV END

_NEXT SUPER JUNIOR_

"Kenapa kita harus pulang sekarang,Mimi-_ge_ ? Kita belum menjenguk Yi Sheng-_ge_. Kenapa kau seenak jidat sendiri sih ?"

"Sabarlah,_Mommy_. Koala-_daddy_ memang suka seenaknya. Sudah tingginya seperti tiang listrik,wajahnya mesum,narsis tingkat dewa,_aigoo_...ternyata kita beda jauh dengan Koala-_daddy_."

"_Ne_,kau benar Zhoury-_baby_."

Sedetik kemudian.

"AH ! _APPO_ KOALA MESUM !"

Ah,ternyata keluarga China kita sedang akan pulang kampung. Namun karena kecerewetan sang '_umma'_ dan '_aegya'_,sang '_appa'_ tak segan menjewer _duo_ _Chubby_ ini.

TBC

**Aigoo..siapa lagi dia ? Eh,dia mirip denganmu. Tapi lebih dewasa. Apa dia ?**

**Aku datang menjemput kalian**

**Sampai jumpa di kehidupan yang akan datang**

Balasan review

Cho Sung Hyun 5/15/12 ch8 : err..selai yeojya,chingu *nunduk* siip nanti Selai pinjem petirnya flash man ;D

13Cho Seo Ryun 5/14/12 ch8 : gomawo :/) selai coba perbaiki kesalahan2nya. Jangan makan selai. Jebal..

5ElfCloud Dhy 5/13/12 ch8 : gwenchana kok :)) okey. gomawo

Turtles 5/12/12 ch8 : hehe..mian chingu. *ngasih tissue* gomawo,Turtles-sshi ^_^

Reyza Apriliyani 5/12/12 ch8 : um. Okey =) terimakasih.

4Kujaku MeHyoozan 5/12/12 ch8 : yey ! *girang*ah,gwenchana kok. Itu..jeongmal pabboya aku ambil saja dari sebuah blog. Selai belum pandai sangat untuk ambil bahasa Koreanya. Mianhe jika salah dan gomawo sudah ngoreksi. Haha..okelah kalau begitu. Makasih =))

cloudyeye 5/12/12 ch8 : selai belum mikir mau berapa chap *nyengir kuda*. Update kilat. Gomawo :D

icha 5/11/12 ch8 roger captain ! sankyuu.. x))

LeeHaeNa 5/11/12 ch8 : amieen..aye aye,Chingu ! xD Tengs

Lee EunGun 5/11/12 ch8 : annyeong Lee EunGun-sshi :) itu semoodnya selai #dibunuh ditunggu kelanjutannya saja ne x) TengKyuu

dian minimin 5/11/12 ch8 : hoho..jangan lupakan Mochi dan Koala juga loh XD gomawo reviewnya

Anaknya Kyumin Istrinya Eunhyuk 5/11/12 ch8 : siip wookieh ! gomawo ^_^

ressijewelll 5/11/12 ch8 : se..selai yeojya kok. Chap ini mereka nongol :) lanjutkan ! *digetok pak SBY* salam kenal juga,panggil selai saja ne.\

choshikyumin 5/11/12 ch8 : ditunggu saja,next chap kaya'nya :) gomawo

BunnyMinEviLkyu 5/11/12 ch8 : next depan ddangko ah yang kecelakaan #lohnah? Gomawo x)) okey,cyiin XD

Zaky UzuMo 5/11/12 ch8 : umm..selai yeojya Zaky-sshi. Gomawo =))

nyukkunyuk 5/11/12 ch8 : okey bos ;) terimakasih. XD

yieun choi 5/11/12 ch8 : holla..gomawo yieun-sshi ^_^ sampai selai puas *dilempar pisau wookie* sisi lain snow white #eh aigoo..selai tersepona mata blinknya XD

260300-SMD 5/11/12 ch8 : yosh ! tinggal nunggu hasilnya :) eonnie saja,selai yeojya kok. Siap dilanjut. sankyuu

8Hikari Hoshigawa 5/11/12 ch8 : selamat login #apaan adauw..adauw..adauw..#plak ayo serang Hyo Jin ! pasangan penuh kejutan HaeHyuk XD ente ngelempar gajah sembarangan *pout* kasihan Bummie nanti dilempar gajah sama Hikari-sshi kayak selai :p haha..okey,Arigatou ne~~ ^_^ XD

Myblackfairy 5/11/12 ch8 : hohoho.. XD hiks..iya deh selai khilaf nyiksa mereka, gomawo ne x))

UthyDianRyeosomnia 5/11/12 ch8 ah..selai terjerat puppy eyesmu XD gomawoyo~~

Kim Soo Hyun 5/11/12 ch8 : XD Tenkyuu :)

Malidaminne 5/11/12 ch8 : andweeee ! *ikut histeris* terimakash =))

GaemSMl 5/11/12 ch8 : hehe..yang sabar ya..siip gracias~ ;D

3MrsVampie 5/11/12 ch8 : gomawo :/) okey

aichan gaemgyu 5/11/12 ch8 : *blush* jangan nge-fans sama selai,nanti ikut salah alamat #lupakan XD Kyumin moment ummmm…..ditunggu saja XD #peace haha..gapapa kok. Merciii XD

lee minji elf 5/11/12 ch8 : semoga skinship yewook+kyumin memuaskan XD okey,gamsahamida

Bunny Ming 5/11/12 ch8 : siip,gomawo =))

Syubidubidu 5/11/12 ch8 : okey,Chingu. Ah..selai suka penname-nya XD gomawo

MissKyu0604 5/11/12 ch8 : gwenchana kok xD selai fangirl =) selai itu makanan yang dioles di roti itu loh… XD okey terimakasih

lee demin 5/11/12 ch8 : aduuh #eh iya nih -_- okey,Chingu. Gomawo. =))

p.s : Cuma mau bilang Selai itu Yeojya. Tapi kalau mau dibilang tampan juga tidak apa kok #plak.

_**GOMAWO UNTUK SEMUA READERS JUGA REVIEWERS XD**_

_**MIANHE UNTUK TYPO(S) ATAU HAL JELEK LAIN DARI FIC INI**_

_**KALAU ADA YANG KURANG BERKENAN SELAI MOHON MAAF YANG BANYAK.**_

Gaje kah ? Jelekkah ? Kritik saran diterima. Multichap . Jika readers minta lanjut saya aka melanjutkan. Apabila ada yang bilang jangan lanjut tidak saya lanjutkan. Mianhe for typo's dan kejelekkan cerita. Gomawo,sudah menyempatkan waktu untuk membaca ^.^

**Sekali lagi**

**Satu review readers,nyawa bagi selai dan fic ini.**

**RnR**


	10. Chapter 10

Next Super Junior

ALL MEMBER SUPER JUNIOR

Pairing : KyuMin,HaeHyuk,KangTeuk,HanChul,SiBum,ShinRi,ZhouRyYeWook

Genre : family,friendship,Hurt/Comfort

Rated : T-Indonesia

Disclaimer : Mereka punya orang tua mereka,Tuhan,ELF's,dan SM entertaiment

Warning : YAOI,jelek,abal,OOC,typo,miss typo,M-preg

_**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**_

Summary :

Next Super Junior adalah anak-anak dari Member super Junior. Mereka datang dari masa depan.

Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya ? Bagaimana reaksi Member Super Junior padahal mereka bukan pasangan kekasih.

"**WE'RE Super Junior and NEXT Super Junior ! The Last Man Standing !"**

.

_**Kim Kanteuk/ukie : Leader Next Super Junior , age 13th**_

_**Rambut cepak hitam,Wajah manis dengan lesung pipit,badan tinggi besar,sifat penyabar. **_

_**Kim Yewook/okie : Lead vocal , age 12th**_

_**Rambut hitam (potongan Yesung),Wajah manis – imut,badan kecil agak pendek,sifat pabbo – jahil – polos,suka memasak.**_

_**Zhoury : age 11th (lebih tua 2 hari dari Kyumin)**_

_**Rambut merah,pipi chubby,wajah imut,badan kecil tinggi,sifat pendiam,suka mengobrak – abrik *?* peralatan orang. **_

_**Shinri : age 12th**_

_**Rambut sebahu,badan sedikit tambun,sifat suka tiba-tiba ikut dalam pembicaraan,suka makan*?*.**_

_**Choi Sibum/ummie : age 12th**_

_**Rambut ala Siwon*?*,wajah imut,atletis,sifat pendiam,suka membaca buku.**_

_**Tan Hanchul : age 13th**_

_**Rambut panjang pirang,mata sipit,wajah cantik,sifat kadang pendiam – kadang temperamental,suka berdandan.**_

_**Lee Haehyuk/Nyukkie : lead dance 12th**_

_**Rambut pirang pendek,wajah imut,sifat hiperaktive,suka jika dipanggil ikan setengah monyet*?*,suka dance.**_

_**Cho Kyumin : age 11th**_

_**(ciri-ciri lihat chap 1 ^_^.) sifat dewasa,maniak game,hobby ber – aegyo – ria. **_

_**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**_

_**RnR**_

_**Chap 10**_

Sungmin,Kyuhyun,dan Kyumin baru saja sampai di dorm. Kyumin tertidur di gendongan Sungmin,sedangkan Kyuhyun berjalan di sampingnya.

"_Aigoo_..kalian nampak seperti keluarga bahagia." Celetuk _namja_ ikan yang menemani '_istri'_ dan '_anak'nya_ menonton sebuah drama dengan serius.

"Bisa saja kau. Jangan lupa pajak jadiannya _ne_,_Hyung_." Kyuhyun terkekeh menggoda sang _hyung_.

"Tenang,Kyu. Hae akan membayar semua biaya traktirannya nanti."

"Ya ! Hyukkie-_chagi_,aku bisa bangkrut nanti."

"Kau kan yang bilang,Hae." Kyuhyun hanya bisa terkikik geli melihat DongHae yang mem-_pout_-kan bibirnya,sangat tampak _Childish_. 'Aku tak percaya dia seorang _Seme'_,batin _namja_ yang dijuluki _Evil_ _Magnae_ ini. Sedangkan sang '_uke'_ yang terkenal kepelitannya seantero SM. 'Tak beda jauh dengan sang _Leader'_.

Kyuhyun yang tak ambil pusing melenggang mengikuti jejak Sungmin ke kamarnya.

"Lelap sekali dia,sepertinya sangat lelah." Kyuhyun mengelus rambut Kyumin pelan. Dan Sungmin hanya tersenyum lembut. Dia baru melihat sisi lembut Kyuhyun yang sepertinya sangat menyukai kehadiran Kyumin diantara mereka.

"Kyu,kau bisa menjaganya malam ini kan ?"

"_Ne_,kau ada _schedule_ ?"

"Um. Aku ada _schedule_ malam ini. Kurasa akan pulang besok siang."

"Kau akan menginap ?" Tanya Kyuhyun yang dijawab anggukan dari Sungmin.

"Tumben."

"Aku ada rekaman lagu,dan besok langsung syuting MV-nya." Jelas Sungmin.

"Solo ?"

"_Ani_,duet dengan Sunny SNSD. Tumben kau secerewet ini ?" Sungmin agaknya sedikit bingung dengan kelakuan Kyuhyun hari ini. Kyuhyun yang sangat lembut dan penuh perhatian sepertinya agak sedikit ganjal dimata Sungmin.

"_A..aniyo_. Aku hanya memastikan. _Gwenchana_,aku libur nanti malam dan besok. Jadi aku bisa menemani Kyumin." Kyuhyun mencoba menyakinkan Sungmin bahwa dia tak apa-apa.

"Baiklah,aku barangkat dulu _ne_ Kyunnie."

"_Ne,Hyung."_ Jawab Kyuhyun saat melihat punggung Sungmin yang keluar kamar mereka sambil menenteng tas. Sungmin memang sudah menyiapkannya sebelum mereka pergi jalan-jalan.

Kyuhyun menghela nafas panjang. Entah kenapa sebagian kecil hatinya agak tak suka jika Sungmin pergi dengan Sunny. Padahal dulu saat mereka melakukan _project_ bersama,Kyuhyun tak mempermasalahkannya. Meski hatinya sedikit tak suka.

'Apa aku sudah jatuh cinta padanya ? Dan sekarang aku cemburu ?' Ungkap _namja_ dengan tinggi 180 cm ini dalam hati.

'Ah ! _Aniyo_,ini tak benar.' Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya berusaha mengusir pikiran-pikiran yang singgah di otak geniusnya. Sepertinya akan terjadi perang batin di pikiranmu,Kyunnie.

.

.

_NEXT SUPER JUNIOR_

Sungmin POV

Aku mengendarai Honda Civic-ku menuju dorm SNSD. Sesekali menyunggingkan senyum karena teringat semua hal yang terjadi hari ini. Ah..manisnya.

Tak terasa aku sudah sampai di tempat yang ku tuju. Aku menepikan mobilku. Disana terlihat Sunny yang sudah menungguku.

"Apa aku terlalu lama ?" Tanyaku saat Sunny masuk ke dalam mobil.

"_Aniyo_,_Oppa_. Aku juga baru keluar tadi."

Melihatnya tersenyum manis,aku balik senyum dan mulai menjalankan mobil ke tempat rekaman.

Sungmin POV END

_NEXT SUPER JUNIOR_

"_Umma_,kau lihat Mimi-_ge_ ?" LeeTeuk terlonjak kaget karena pertanyaan yang datang tiba-tiba dari sang magnae.

"Ish..kau mengagetkanku,Kyunnie. Mimi ya..dia tadi pulang ke China dengan Henly-_ah_ dan Zhoury-_ah_. _Wae_ ?"

"_Ani_,dia membohongiku. Dia bilang malam ini akan meminjamiku _game_ terbarunya." LeeTeuk tertawa kecil melihat Kyuhyun manyun tak jelas karena sebuah _game_. Ya,Tuhan ! Anak itu tak bisa lepas dari namanya _game_,pikir LeeTeuk.

"Kau kan bisa memintanya nanti."

"Tapi aku sedang bosan dengan game-game lamaku." Kyuhyun semakin menekukkan wajahnya tak jelas.

"Kau tak coba untuk meminjam Changmin-_ah_ ?" LeeTeuk sangat paham siapa-siapa yang biasa _sekongkol_ dengan si Bungsu di Super Junior itu.

"Ah ! Kau benar,_Umma_." Kyuhyun mengambil kripik kentang di tangan LeeTeuk lalu berlari keluar dorm. "_Gomawo_,_Umma_ !" Teriaknya sebelum benar-benar menghilang. Lalu LeeTeuk ? Dia hanya menggelengkan kepalanya pasrah dan langsung menelpon Kangin dan Kanteuk yang sedang jalan-jalan untuk membelikannya kripik kentang lagi.

KYUHYUN POV

Aku berjalan menuju dorm DBSK untuk menemui _partner_ _satu alamku_. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Shim Changmin,Setan bungsunya DBSK. _Sesama makhluk satu alam harus saling membangun dalam game,kan ?_

Sudah cukup hari ini aku lelah karena jalan-jalan,lalu agak kesal karena ditinggal Sungmin-_hyung_,dan ditipu Koala merah yang jelek itu. Waktunya senang-senang !

Aku mengetuk pintu dorm DBSK dengan sangat '_pelan'_ karena tak sabar. Tak sampai 1 menit,seseorang sudah membukakan pintu.

"Ya ! Satu setan lagi =q=." Ucap sang _Appa_ DBSK saat aku melenggang masuk seenaknya. Aku hanya nyengir mendengarnya mengeluh.

"Aku tahu kau ada maunya kemari,Cho Kyuhyun." Aku menghentikan langkahku dan menoleh ke sumber suara. Dia sedang duduk dan menatap PSP-nya dengan lembut. Tenang,dia sama tak benarnya denganku. PSP bagi kami adalah kekasih.

"Kau ini,tahu saja." Aku mendekatinya.

"Tentu saja,kita kan _partner in crime_." Katanya,setelah itu tawa setan menggelegar dari mulut kami berdua. Namun hal itu tak berlangsung lama,karena Jae-_Umma_ sudah melempar spatula ke kepala Changmin.

"Berisik ! Aku sedang masak !" Ucapnya lalu berlalu ke dapur.

"Ya ! _Umma_.._appo_..jadi kau mau pinjam game baru ? Kebetulan aku ada tapi belum sempat ku mainkan. Hah..jarang libur membuat _kekasih-kekasihku_ terlantar." Aku mengikuti Changmin menuju kamarnya dan mengusap benjol yang dibuat Jae-_umma_.

"Nah,ini. Sana balik ! Sebelum kita membuat keributan dan _umma_ serta _appa_ ngamuk." Ucapnya sambil mengibaskan tangan seakan mengusirku.

"_Ne,gomawo_." Aku segera berlari menuju pintu dan pulang ke dorm.

KYUHYUN POV END

.

.

_NEXT SUPER JUNIOR_

"Ung.." Kyumin bergumam kecil dan menguap sebelum nyawanya benar mengumpul dalam tubuhnya. Dia sedikit celingukan melihat tak ada siapa-siapa disini kecuali dirinya.

'Mungkin di luar.' Pikir bocah kecil itu.

Kyumin keluar dari kamar dan menuju ke ruang tengah.

"_Ajhumma_ lihat _appa_ sama _umma_ ?"

"Kalau _appa_mu baru saja keluar,dan _umma_mu juga tapi lebih dulu. Tapi aku tak tahu mereka kemana." Heechul mengendikkan bahu menanggapi pertanyaan _Evil kecil_.

Kyumin lalu menuju ke dapur berusaha mencari orang yang tahu dimana orang tuanya.

"Mencari _appa_ dan _umma_mu,_Chagi_ ?"

"_Ne_,Teuki-_ajhumma_. _Ajhumma_ tahu kemana mereka ?"

"_Appa_mu sedang meminjam game baru,dan _umma_mu sedang ada job. _Wae,Chagi_ ?"

"_Ani_,hanya saja jarang-jarang mereka meninggalkanku tanpa bilang." Kyumin mengucek matanya. Sepertinya namja berumur 11 tahun ini masih merasakan kantuk yang menyerangnya.

"Aku pulang ! Eh,kau sudah bangun,_Chagi_ ?" Kyumin menoleh mendapati sang _appa_ yang menenteng sebuah kaset game. Segera Kyumin memeluk namja berambut _brunette_ coklat itu.

"_Ne,Appa._ Tadi _Appa_ dan _umma_,umin cari tidak ada."

"Hehe…_Mian ne._ Tadi _appa_ minjam kaset game baru. Sebagai gantinya,ayo main !" Kyuhyun mencoba mencairkan suasana. Dia mengacak _surai_ lembut sang anak.

"_Ne,kajja Appa_ !" Tak menyiakan kesempatan,_gamer_ kecil menarik appanya untuk segera _battle game_.

Sedangkan sang _leader_ Super Junior hanya menggelengkan kepala melihat kelakuan para _gamers_ itu.

KYUHYUN POV

Aku baru saja pulang dari dorm DBSK untuk meminjam kaset milik _partner_-ku. Sesampainya di dorm,aku menemukan '_aegya'ku_ berwajah kusut sekali. Sepertinya dia tak suka ditinggal begitu saja. Segera aku mengajaknya untuk bermain game yang baru ku pinjam ini. Tak disangka responnya sangat baik,dia langsung menarikku untuk _battle_ denganya. Namun,saat bermain pikiranku melayang entah kemana.

"_Appa,gwenchana_ ?" Lamunanku terbuyar saat suara merdu milik Kyumin menyadarkanku.

"_Ah,ne. Gwenchana,Chagi_." Kataku sambil tersenyum menyakinkan.

Meski begitu,pikiranku masih berputar.

_Flashback _

_Aku sedang berjalan menuju dorm. Berjalan ? Seorang Kyuhyun SuJu ? Oh..tenanglah,aku sedang malas bawa mobil. Dan penyamaranku sepertinya berhasil menipu banyak orang. Ah,kau memang genius Kyunnie._

_Aku berjalan dengan santai,namun di tengah perjalanan aku berhenti sejenak._

"_Kau sudah sdengar kabar ?"_

"_Kabar apa ?"_

"_Sungmin Super Junior dan Sunny SNSD jadian lagi. Katanya di MV terbaru mereka ada adegan ciumannya. Aigoo..Yeojya itu pasti akan diteror habis-habisan lagi. Kasihan."_

_Suara bisik-bisik itulah yang menghentikan langkahku. Entah kenapa hatiku sedikit tak terima mendengar kabar itu. Yah..meskipun belum tentu benar sih. Aku melangkahkan kakiku cepat berharap dengan ini aku bisa mendinginkan hatiku yang tiba-tiba panas. Eh ? Tunggu dulu ! Panas ? Kenapa aku ? Aku tak mungkin suka dengan Minnie-hyung. Dia cuma hyung-ku. Dan lagi,aku normal kan ? Aku masih suka yeojya seperti Victoria ataupun Seo. Ya Tuhan ! Kenapa aku ? Tidak mungkin kan hanya gara-gara ada Kyumin,aku jadi menyukai Hyung-ku sendiri. Tapi bisa saja ada kemungkinan,seperti hyungdeul yang lain. Ugh ! Ini membuatku bingung =q=_

_Namun sepertinya aku memang tak bisa lepas dari jeratan pesona Hyung-ku itu._

_Flashback Off_

"Yey ! Aku menang lagi !" Aku mengacak rambutnya melihat dia berteriak girang karena tiga kali menang dariku. Sebenarnya aku kesal juga. Hey ! Aku kan raja _game_,kenapa kalah dengan pangeran _game_ ? Ish..kenapa pikiranku dari tadi tak konsen sih ?

"Nah,sekarang Kyumin tidur. Sudah malam." Kataku mencoba menenangkannya. Ayolah,ini pertama kalinya dia menang tiga kali berturut-turut dariku. Garis bawahi itu.

"_Ne,Appa._ Tapi temani Umin _ne_ ?"

"_Ne,Chagiya_." Aku menggendongnya dan membaringkan di tempat tidur Minnie-_hyung_. Belum satu menit,malaikat kecil itu sudah tertidur. Dan aku pun mengikuti jejaknya ke alam mimpi.

KYUHYUN POV END

.

.

_NEXT SUPER JUNIOR_

SUNGMIN POV

"_Gomawo_ atas kerjasamanya,Sungmin-_sshi_." Aku membungkuk membalas ucapan terimakasih dari para kru yang bekerja dalam pembuatan MV _duet_-ku ini. Aku melirik arloji _pink_-ku. _Jam satu siang_,gumamku. Aku segera pamit untuk pulang. Entah kenapa rasanya aku tak tega membiarkan _aegya_-ku bersama _appa_-nya. Tunggu dulu ! _Aegya_-ku ? _Appa_-nya ? Kenapa rasanya aneh saat pengucapannya ? Ah ! Aku tahu. Ish..apa aku terlalu berharap ? Well,aku memang menyukai Kyunnie,tapi apa Kyunnie juga menyukaiku ? Apa aku harus menyerah daripada bertepuk sebelah tangan ? _Ani_,ini demi Kyumin. _Chakkaman_ ! Jika aku mencintai Kyunnie karena Kyumin,apa itu artinya aku tidak benar mencintai Kyunnie. Bagaimana dengan perasaanku yang sering tak suka jika Kyunnie dekat dengan orang lain sejak dulu ? Ish..aku bingung !

Aku lebih memilih melajukan mobilku daripada berhenti disana dengan semua pemikiranku.

"Aku pulang !" Aku mencoba member salam saat masuk dorm. Namun nyatanya,_nihil_. Kemana penghuni dorm ini ? Apa mereka diculik alien ? Kenapa aku tertular penyakit alien Hae-_ah_ ? Aish..pikiranku _konslet_.

Ah ! _Pabbo_ ! Ini kan jam makan siang.

Aku merutuki diriku sendiri sambil berjalan menuju ruang makan. Namun sebelum aku benar berada di ruang makan,aku mendengar _hyungdeul_ dan _saengdeul_ serta para '_aegya'_ membicarakan sesuatu.

"_Kenapa kau menunduk terus Nyukkie-ah ?"_

"_Ani,Halmeonni. Aku hanya takut kita benar tak terlahir nanti."_

"_Ish..jangan bilang begitu Baby. Aku dan Mommy Monkeymu akan berusaha sekuat tenaga."_

"_Ya ! Dasar pasangan yadong !"_

"_Memangnya kau tak berharap begitu dengan Han-ge,Heenim-hyung ?"_

"_Kami tetap berusaha,tapi tak seyadong kalian !"_

"_Baiklah,hanya satu couple yang belum bersatu sekarang."_

"_Maksudmu,Kibum-ah ? Bukankah harusnya ada dua ?"_

"_Kita tak perlu meragukan keluarga China itu. Mereka sudah sangat dekat daridulu. Bahkan mungkin mereka mendahului kita."_

"_Ne,Siwon-hyung benar. Yang perlu kita khawatirkan yaitu Sungmin-hyung dan Kyuhyun. Mereka sama-sama bingung atas perasaan mereka." _Benarkah ? Apa aku bingung atas perasaanku ?

"_Okey,jangan salahkan otakku yang agak lambat. Maksudnya ?"_

"_ ! Maksud Kibum-ajhumma itu mereka belum menyadari perasaan masing-masing." _Ja..jadi Kyunnie juga punya rasa yang sama ?

"_Ck,kau kalah dari Kanteuk dalam hal pemikiran Kangin-hyung."_

"_Ya ! Berhenti tertawa Lee HyukJae !"_

"_Baiklah,back to the point sajalah Kibummie."_

"_Menurutku mereka ada rasa yang mengikat. Ayolah,tak lupa kan akan pandangan cemburu Kyuhyun jika Sungmin-hyung didekati namja atau yeojya selain dia ?" _Ternyata benar,kenapa dulu Kyunnie mendiamkanku saat gosipku dan Sunny menyebar.

"_Ne,tapi bagaimana dengan Sungmin-hyungnya sendiri ?"_

"_Kurasa kau bisa melihatnya saat WGM." _Eh ? Benar juga,aku merasa tak suka saat Kyunnie dekat dengan yeojya lawan mainnya di WGM.

"_Sekarang tinggal ego mereka yang menghalangi."_

"_Sampai kapan ?"_

"_Mollayo,mungkin tak sampai kita sadar bahwa orang yang kita bicarakan sedang menguping ? Benar kan,Sungmin-ajhumma ?"_

Sial ! Aku ketahuan.

"Kenapa tak gabung sekalian,Minnie-_chagi_ ?"

"_Mian_,aku tak bermaksud menguping." Aku mendekat sambil menundukkan kepalaku.  
"_Gwenchana_,sekarang temui Kyunnie dan bicaralah yang perlu kalian bicarakan."

"_Ne,Umma."_ Tak membuang waktu,aku beranjak menuju kamarku dan Kyunnie.

'_HWAITING_,Minnie !'

SUNGMIN POV END

"Ternyata idemu hebat juga,Bummie."

"Tentu saja ajhushi ! _Mommy_ gitu."

"Ehem ! Hanchul-_ah_,sangat menikmati pemadangan ya.."

"Pe..pemandangan apa,_Umma_ ?"

"Pemandangan Sibummie." Heechul terkekeh diikuti gelak tawa lainnya dan diiringi _blush on_ yang tiba-tiba menghiasi wajah Sibum dan Hanchul.

_BRAAK_

"Huwaaaaa ! Teuki-_umma_ !" LeeTeuk merasa namanya dipanggil langsung menuju sumber suara. _Aigoo_..ternyata beruang Super Junior sedang duduk menangis dan bertingkah sangat _childish_ seperti ini.

"Ada apa,Shindong-_ah_ ?"

"Hiks..Nari mengacuhkanku saat tadi kami kencan. Dan lebih memilih berkencan dengan Shinri. Huweee !"

_GUBRAK_

Well,setidaknya alasan tadi cukup kuat untuk membuat _Oppadeul_ ber-sweatdrop-ria.

.

.

_NEXT SUPER JUNIOR_

Sungmin berjalan mengendap ke kamarnya dan Kyuhyun. Membuka perlahan,dan Ommo ! Lihat manisnya mereka. Dua _namja_ dengan perbedaan tinggi dan umur itu saling mendekap seakan memberikan kehangatan dan kenyamanan satu sama lain. Sungmin sepertinya tidak perlu meragukan betapa sayangnya namja bermarga Cho itu dengan sang '_aegya'_.

"Ungh.." Lenguhan kecil meluncur dari bibir tebal _namja_ dewasa.

"Kau sudah pulang,_Hyung_ ?" Kyuhyun beerusaha melepaskan dekapan erat yang diberikan sang _namja_ kecil.

"_Ne_,Kyunnie. Jangan dilepaskan,nanti dia bangun." Ucap sang _Bunny_ pelan. Sedangkan _Bunny_ sendiri sedang berjalan menuju ranjang yang ditempati dua orang Cho itu. Namun tak disangka,_namja_ dengan julukan _Pumpkin boy_ itu juga menidurkan dirinya disana. Dengan urutan dari kiri,Kyuhyun – Kyumin – Sungmin.

Entah disengaja atau tidak,tangan Kyuhyun terulur pada Sungmin,begitu pula sebaliknya. Sehingga Kyumin dipeluk oleh dua namja yang berstatus '_orangtua'nya_ itu.

"Kyu/_Hyung_."

"Kau dulu,Kyu."

"Ani,kau dulu."

"Kau dulu atau aku akan turun."

"Baiklah,bagaimana kalau bersama ?"

"Kurasa lebih baik."

"_Hana..dull..set.."_

"_Saranghae."_

*_blush_*

Rona merah menghampiri pipi namja yang memiliki selisih umur dua tahun itu.

"_Gomawo,Hyung_. Aku pikir kau.." Sungmin segera meletakkan jarinya di depan bibir Kyuhyun.

"Jangan beranggapan begitu. Kita terdengar seperti anak kecil yang baru berpacaran." Sungmin sedikit terkiki geli mengungkapkannya.

"_Ne_,kau benar."

"Lalu,bagaimana dengan _yeojya-yeojya_ yang mengejarmu,Kyunnie ?"

"Seharusnya aku yang tanya begitu,Minnie-_hyung_. Bagaiaman dengan Sunny ?"

"Ya ! Tunggu,kau cemburu _eoh_ ?"

"Kalau aku cemburu,berarti kau juga."

"Kurasa kita harus bertanya pada diri kita sendiri."

"Satu hal yang harus kau tahu,Min. _saranghae_."

"_Na_ _do_,Kyunnie.

Namun siapa sangka,ada seorang makhluk kecil yang terlupakan kehadirannya.

'Senangnya melihat _appa_ dan _umma_ bersatu.' Batinnya sembari pura-pura tidur.

.

.

_NEXT SUPER JUNIOR_

"Suatu kehormatan anda datang kemari,Zhou Mi."

"_Ne_,kau sudah tahu kan tujuanku ?"

"Tentu,saya sudah mengaturnya. Semua akan berjalan baik lusa nanti."

TBC

**Aigoo..siapa lagi dia ? Eh,dia mirip denganmu. Tapi lebih dewasa. Apa dia ?**

**Aku datang menjemput kalian**

**Sampai jumpa di kehidupan yang akan datang**

_Balasa review :_

_fallenangel __5/23/12 . chapter 9 : _

_Mianhe,selai banyak tugas akhir-akhir ini *ojigi* gomawo =) sekali lagi maaf. Okey ;) Cheon._

_miss choi __5/21/12 . chapter 1 _

_: siip,gomawoyo =)_

_dian minimin__5/21/12 . chapter 9_

_done,gimana ? semoga ga terlalu buruk. Gomawo =)_

_HaeNa Kim __5/21/12 . chapter 9 _

_Iya,Mian ne. gomawo ;)_

_mykyu __5/19/12 . chapter 9 _

_annyeong. Mianhe,haha..nanti oppanya kesini Cuma buat marahin selai saja ? XD gomawo _

_PumpkinKyu__5/19/12 . chapter 9_

_Ditebak..ayo ditebak #plak XD gwenchana kok. Makasih =3_

_Reyza Apriliyani__5/19/12 . chapter 9_

_:hmm..ditaksir dulu deh /apa ini/ XD siip. Tengs :3_

_hatakehanahungry__5/18/12 . chapter 9_

_gwenchana,selai menunggu reviewmu kok ;;) haha.. sound effectnya kurang keras XD jagan makan selai *pout* sankyuuu_

_Turtles __5/18/12 . chapter 9 _

_Itu hak reviewer dan kewajiban author /sok tahu selai XD/ yo ! turunkan Zhou Mi dr jabatan seme #dilemparHoneys panggil selai saja ne ^_^ soal itu sepertinya akan jadi sequel *nyengir* kalau nc *hide*_

_gomawoyooooo_

_ElfCloud Dhy__5/17/12 . chapter 9_

_:siip,mian ga bisa asap TvT tengkyuu =))_

_ressijewelll__5/17/12 . chapter 9_

_: annyeong..okaerinasai #salahfandom tengkies.._

_Kujaku MeHyoozan__5/17/12 . chapter 9_

_:cieeee *dijitak* gomawoyooooo *blush* :/)_

_ChaaChulie247__5/17/12 . chapter 9_

_: anyeong,selamat menikmati XD gwenchana kok ;) gracias *blush*_

_yieun choi __5/17/12 . chapter 9 _

_itu hasil penantian beberapa chapter #apaan belum keluar Zhoury-nya XD yieun orang jawa toh ? gomawo XD_

_LeeHaeNa__5/17/12 . chapter 9_

_: gwenchana kok =3 *bawa spanduk* merciii =))_

_nyukkunyuk__5/17/12 . chapter 9_

_: ga bisa ditebak XD gomawooo…*melting lihat mata nyukkunyuk-sshi*_

_Bunny Ming __5/17/12 . chapter 9 _

_: see u again XD tengs :)_

_Malidaminne __5/16/12 . chapter 9 _

_: XD gomawo~ ;)_

_soo jin __5/16/12 . chapter 9 _

_: annyeong ^_^ gwenchaa kok, gomawo :/)_

_Cho Sung Hyun __5/16/12 . chapter 9 _

_: siip,mianhe lama TvT sankyuuu XD_

_fishy861015 __5/16/12 . chapter 9 _

_: done XD gomawoyo ;)_

_Kim Sae Rin __5/16/12 . chapter 9 _

_: satu chap penuh kyumin XD (mseki nyrempet dikit -_-) yosh ! sangkyuu =))_

_Hikari Hoshigawa__5/16/12 . chapter 9_

_: akhirnya selamat *sigh* jangan ngasah golok dong,samurai saja *ini mengancam jiwa* siip,gomawo buat review+jongjinnya *hug jongjin tight* #plak_

_UthyDianRyeosomnia __5/16/12 . chapter 9 _

_: yey ! XD wah..selai dikecup terus *blush* iya :( mian telat update TvT gomawo =))_

_Cho Yooae __5/16/12 . chapter 9 _

_: yosh ! tanpa halangan XD mereka lupa umur #eh gomawoo =D_

_GaemSMl __5/16/12 . chapter 9 _

_: gomawo *blush* siip XD_

_Syubidubidu__5/16/12 . chapter 9_

_: haha XD kyumin selesai. Gimana ? siip. Terimakasih =)_

_Myblackfairy __5/16/12 . chapter 9 _

_: *blush* asyiikk ada iklannya #girang iya mereka akan pergi TvT (selai saja belum tahu *dilempar*) okey ;) jeongmal gomawoyo =D_

_JaeRinKyu__5/16/12 . chapter 9_

_: ne,tulis saja alamat rumahnya #eh XD mian,agak lama *ojigi* gomawo =))_

_Kim Soo Hyun__5/16/12 . chapter 9_

_: nama couple yg bagus XD kapan2 deh #dirajang secepatnya XD gomawoyo_

_lee minji elf __5/16/12 . chapter 9 _

_KyuMin ! XD chap 11 ne ? chap ini masih Sibum+Hanchul,Mianhe sankyuu x))_

_260300-SMD __5/16/12 . chapter 9 _

_Chap 11 ZhouRy couple-nya =)) siip. thankieess_

_Lee EunGun__5/16/12 . chapter 9_

_Annyeong lagi XD jangan bunuh selai ne,kyumin bahagia kok *senyum kikuk* gomawoo~~ XD_

p.s : Mianhe,selai banyak tugas jadi agak telat *ojigi*

ojigi = bungkuk minta maaf atau berterimakasih.

_**GOMAWO UNTUK SEMUA READERS JUGA REVIEWERS XD**_

_**MIANHE UNTUK TYPO(S) ATAU HAL JELEK LAIN DARI FIC INI**_

_**KALAU ADA YANG KURANG BERKENAN SELAI MOHON MAAF YANG BANYAK.**_

Gaje kah ? Jelekkah ? Kritik saran diterima. Multichap . Jika readers minta lanjut saya aka melanjutkan. Apabila ada yang bilang jangan lanjut tidak saya lanjutkan. Mianhe for typo's dan kejelekkan cerita. Gomawo,sudah menyempatkan waktu untuk membaca ^.^

**Sekali lagi**

**Satu review readers,nyawa bagi selai dan fic ini.**

**RnR**


	11. Chapter 11

Next Super Junior

ALL MEMBER SUPER JUNIOR

Pairing : KyuMin,HaeHyuk,KangTeuk,HanChul,SiBum,ShinRi,ZhouRyYeWook

Genre : family,friendship,Hurt/Comfort

Rated : T-Indonesia

Disclaimer : Mereka punya orang tua mereka,Tuhan,ELF's,dan SM entertaiment

Warning : YAOI,jelek,abal,OOC,typo,miss typo,M-preg

_**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**_

Summary :

Next Super Junior adalah anak-anak dari Member super Junior. Mereka datang dari masa depan.

Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya ? Bagaimana reaksi Member Super Junior padahal mereka bukan pasangan kekasih.

"**WE'RE Super Junior and NEXT Super Junior ! The Last Man Standing !"**

.

_**Kim Kanteuk/ukie : Leader Next Super Junior , age 13th**_

_**Rambut cepak hitam,Wajah manis dengan lesung pipit,badan tinggi besar,sifat penyabar. **_

_**Kim Yewook/okie : Lead vocal , age 12th**_

_**Rambut hitam (potongan Yesung),Wajah manis – imut,badan kecil agak pendek,sifat pabbo – jahil – polos,suka memasak.**_

_**Zhoury : age 11th (lebih tua 2 hari dari Kyumin)**_

_**Rambut merah,pipi chubby,wajah imut,badan kecil tinggi,sifat pendiam,suka mengobrak – abrik *?* peralatan orang. **_

_**Shinri : age 12th**_

_**Rambut sebahu,badan sedikit tambun,sifat suka tiba-tiba ikut dalam pembicaraan,suka makan*?*.**_

_**Choi Sibum/ummie : age 12th**_

_**Rambut ala Siwon*?*,wajah imut,atletis,sifat pendiam,suka membaca buku.**_

_**Tan Hanchul : age 13th**_

_**Rambut panjang pirang,mata sipit,wajah cantik,sifat kadang pendiam – kadang temperamental,suka berdandan.**_

_**Lee Haehyuk/Nyukkie : lead dance 12th**_

_**Rambut pirang pendek,wajah imut,sifat hiperaktive,suka jika dipanggil ikan setengah monyet*?*,suka dance.**_

_**Cho Kyumin : age 11th**_

_**(ciri-ciri lihat chap 1 ^_^.) sifat dewasa,maniak game,hobby ber – aegyo – ria. **_

_**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**_

_**RnR**_

_**Chap 11**_

"_Suatu kehormatan anda datang kemari,Zhou Mi."_

"_Ne,kau sudah tahu kan tujuanku ?"_

"_Tentu,saya sudah mengaturnya. Semua akan berjalan baik lusa nanti."_

_NEXT SUJU_

"_Ne_,ini imbalannya." Zhou Mi memberikan sebuah benda – mirip amplop – kepada lawan bicaranya.

"Tak perlu,ini memang tugasku. Mengembalikan jiwa-jiwa dari masa depan yang datang ke tempat asal mereka." Lawan bicara Zhou Mi tersenyum misterius,layak penampilannya yang bisa membuat orang bergidik.

"Baiklah. Saya pamit dulu. _XieXie,Zufu_." Zhou Mi melangkah keluar setelah orang yang dipanggilnya _Zufu_ itu memangguk.

.

.

.

"Darimana saja kau ? Mengajak ke China lalu menghilang begitu saja !" Henry berkacak pinggang di depan pintu apartementnya dengan Zhou Mi,sedangkan _namja_ berambut merah hanya menggaruk tengkuknya sambil nyengir lebar.

"Jawab,_Gege_ ! Jangan cengar-cengira GaJe begitu !" Henry yang kesal menggembungkan pipinya dan mengerucutkan bibirnya membuat Zhou Mi tak tahan untuk me'makan'nya.

"Aku dari rumah _Zufu_,_wae_ ?" Ucap Zhou Mi sembari mendekatkan tubuhnya ke telinga Henry. "Ijinkan aku masuk atau aku akan me'makan'mu disini karena tak tahan dengan wajah imutmu itu,Henly-_ah_."

Bulu kuduk Henry langsung meremang saat Zhou Mi membisikkan kata-kata aneh itu tepat ditelinganya. Dan _reflex_ Henry langsung menggeser tubuhnya mengisyaratkan Zhou Mi untuk masuk.

"_Zufu_ tua itu ?"

"_Ne_,_Zufu_-mu dan _Zufu_-ku kan sudah tak ada."

"Kau tak bertindak aneh-aneh kan,Mimi-_ge_ ?" Henry mendudukkan dirinya disamping Zhou Mi yang telah duduk bersandar di sofa.

"Kalau aku beritahu kau akan marah ?"

"Tergantung," Sahut _namja_ berjuluk Mochi itu.

"_So_,aku tak akan memberitahumu dulu." Zhou Mi memejamkan mata sembari menenangkan pikirannya. Dia berharap yang dilakukannya ini benar.

"Kalau begitu kita putus." Kata Henry ketus.

"_MWO_ ? Ya ! Tak bisa begitu,Mochi !" Zhou Mi menatap Henry dengan _puppy_ _eyes_ andalannya,berharap Henry luluh dan menarik ucapannya. Putus ? Ya,sebenarnya mereka sudah menjadi sepesang kekasih satu tahun yang lalu. Tanpa seorangpun mengetahui,kecuali keluarga dari kedua belah pihak. Bahkan keluarga mereka pun sudah member restu jika Zhou Mi ingin melamar _namja_ chubby itu.

"Aku takkan luluh,Mimi-_ge_. Beritahu atau kita putus. Titik !" Henry tetap memalingkan mukanya dan melipat tangannya di dada – sebagai tanda dia sedang marah – .

"_Arraseo_. Aku memintanya untuk mengembalikan Zhoury-_baby_ dan member Next Suju lainnya ke kehidupan asal mereka." Zhou Mi berucap pasrah. Dia sudah siap menerima segala konsekuensinya.

"K..kau membenci mereka,_Ge_ ?"

"_Aniyo_,aku sama sekali tak membenci mereka. Aku sangat sayang pada mereka. Tapi ini sudah hampir sebulan mereka disini. Orangtua mereka disana pasti mencari mereka,belum sekolah mereka,pekerjaan rumah mereka,dan _schedule-schedule_ mereka juga harus diselesaikan. Tolong mengertilah,Henly-_ah_.."

"Kau sudah mengatakan dengan yang lain ?"

"_Molla_. Aku hanya disuruh Han-_gege_. Tapi ku rasa tindakan ini benar."

_CTAK_

Satu jitakan sayang mendarat mulus di kepala Zhou Mi. "Kau itu gegabah sekali sih ! Harusnya kau rundingkan dulu dengan Teuki-_umma_ atau Yi Sheng-_gege_."

Zhou Mi mengendikkan bahu sembari mengelus kepalanya yang sebentar lagi timbul benjolan. "Han-_gege_ yang melarangku bicara pada mereka. Katanya dia yang akan bicara sendiri."

"_Ne_.._ne_..Kalau sampai Han-_ge_ juga belum membicarakanya dengan Teuki-_umma_. Akan ku mutilasi kau." Ucap Henry sebelum dia beranjak ke kamarnya untuk melihat Zhoury yang sedang tidur.

"_Mommy_ tak rela melepasmu. Tapi jika itu yang terbaik untukmu,_mommy_ akan mencoba merelakan dan berharap kita benar bertemu di kehidupan nanti. _Jaljjayo_,_Baby_ Zhoury."

.

.

_NEXT SUPER JUNIOR_

Kyuhyun melangkahkan kaki ke dapur. Setelah acara sacral tadi,entah kenapa tenggorokannya terasa kering. Dia tersenyum kala mengingat kejadian tadi. Manis dan berkesan. Itulah kata yang dapat dia simpulkan.

"Kau seperti orang gila yang berjalan sendiri di tengah jalan,Kyuhyun-_ajhushi_." Kyuhyun melirik ke sumber suara. Tampak dua _namja_ sedingin es – okey,ini berlebihan – namun memang kenyataannya dua orang _snow white_ sedang menggenggam sebuah buku di tangan masing-masing dengan kacamata yang bertengger manis di hidung mereka. Ya,siapa lagi kalau bukan sepasang _umma_ dan _aegya_ yang memikat dengan _killer smilenya_ ini.

"Berhenti mengataiku dan lanjutkan membacamu saja,Sibum-_ah_." Kyuhyun memutarkan bola matanya bosan. Sedangkan lawan bicaranya terkekeh pelan. "_Arraseo,Ajhushi_." Ujar namja cantik itu.

"Masalahmu sudah selesai,Kyunnie ?" Kyuhyun berhenti dari acara menenggak minumannya dan mengangguk pelan pada _hyungnya_.

"Baguslah," Setelah berkata demikian,Kibum melanjutkan acara bacanya. Kyuhyun menghampiri dua orang yang sama sifatnya itu dan duduk di seberang Kibum.

"Kenapa kalian membaca buku di ruang makan ?"

"Kau belum ke ruang tengah ? Mereka sedang ber-_melankolis_ bersama." Ucap Kibum seadanya.

Kyuhyun mengernyitkan alisnya,"Menonton drama ?"

"_Ani_,menonton MV terbaru Sungmin-_hyung_. Mereka bilang MV itu sangat menyentuh dan mereka memutarnya berulang kali." Jika Kyuhyun teliti,maka dia akan menemukan seringai khas milik Kibum tengah menghiasi bibirnya.

"Sebaiknya kau juga ikut bergabung dengan mereka,_Ajhushi_. Bukankah kau juga belum melihatnya hm ?" Kali ini akan ada sejarah baru. Seorang _Evil_ yang terkena tipu daya _Evil_ lainnya.

"_Ne_,kurasa tak buruk." Kyuhyun beranjak. Kedua Snow White menyunggingkan senyum misterius mereka sembari berpandangan dan mengetikkan pesan kepada para _actor_ untuk bersiap. Serta para _namja_ yang mendapat peran segera memutar MV yang dibicarakan.

Bukankah menyenangkan mendapat ujian setelah baru beberapa menit merasakan kebahagiaan,Cho Kyuhyun-_sshi_ ?

.

.

_NEXT SUPER JUNIOR_

_Yeojya_ bertubuh ideal,berwajah imut itu baru saja turun dari pesawat yang di tumpanginya. Rambut hitamnya tertiup angin pelan. Dia membenarkan letak kacamata hitamnya. Dia Lee HyoJoon,teman kecil seorang _namja_ yang memiliki hobby memasak. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Kim Ryeowook ?

"_Yeoboseo_ ?"

"…"

"_Ne_,jemput aku dan antarkan aku ke rumah sakit itu. _Ppaliwa_ !"

".."

"Ish..aku tak mau tahu. Pokoknya cepat jemput. _Arra_ ?"

"…"

"_Ne_,bagus."

_Yeojya_ dengan mata bulat itu mem-_pout_-kan bibirnya sebal. Bagaimana bisa dia akan menunggu selama setengah jam karena macet ? Ayolah..dia sudah cukup lelah berada cukup lama di pesawat untuk menempuh perjalanan London ke Seoul.

HYOJOON POV

Aku mendudukkan diri di ruang tunggu yang biasa digunakan orang-orang sepertiku yang menunggu dijemput. Kalian bertanya mengapa aku sangat semangat pulang ke Korea padahal aku bukan asli orang Korea ? Jawabannya karena satu,teman masa kecilku sekaligus cinta pertamaku. Dia Kim Ryeowook.

Aku Lee HyoJoon,_yeojya_ berusia dua puluh empat tahun. Seorang mahasiswi Sarjana tingkat dua dengan jurusan Sastra di _Oxford_ _University_. _Appaku_ adalah orang Korea-Jepang,sedangkan ibuku adalah orang Jepang asli. Aku memiliki tiga orang _Eonni_,mereka semua menyebar entah kemana rimbanya.

Sejak kecil aku tinggal bersama _Halmeonni_ dan _halabeoji_-ku di Korea yang rumahnya bertetanggaan dengan Wookie. Dimataku Wookie sangat sempurna – tepatnya sebagai seorang uke – karena wajahnya yang cantik,peringainya yang lembut,serta kemampuan masaknya yang bisa dibilang (sangat) lebih baik dariku. _Well_,aku sudah mengakuinya. Setidaknya.

Dulu aku pernah memintanya untuk menjadi _yeojyachinguku_,tapi dia menolak dengan menggembungkan pipinya dan menatapku tajam,sebagai penggambaran kalau dia merasa kesal atau tak suka. Tapi aku semakin ingin memakan pipinya itu. Ish.._neomu_ _kyeopta_..

Tak sadar sudah setengah jam aku melamun,dan beruntungnya supir yang diutus _halmeonni_ sudah datang menjemputku.

"Nona,"

"Ah,_ne_. Iya." Ish.._pabboya_ ! Kenapa melamunkan saat itu membuatku lupa waktu dan segalanya sih ?

Aku berjalan menuju limo yang akan ku tumpangi. Supir _ajhushi_ membukakan pintu untukku.

"Silahkan,Nona."

Aku masuk dan mendudukan diriku senyaman mungkin. "Langsung ke tempatnya _ne_ ?"

"_Ne_,Nona."

Aku mengeluarkan ponselku. Melihat foto yang selama ini menjadi wallpaper di ponselku itu. Fotoku dan fotonya dulu saat berangkulan. Sekilas jika kalian melihatnya pasti berpikir kami sepasang _Oppa_ dan _Yeodongsaeng_,namun sayangnya bukan. Aku dan Wookie sudah bersama sejak taman kanak-kanak sampai senior high school kelas dua,karena kelas tiganya aku sudah pindah ke Jepang.

Dulu aku selalu menantikan wajah bulat dengan pipi chubby itu datang ke rumah _halbeoji_ dan menceritakan semua pelatihan yang diberikan pihak SM management padanya. Bagaimana dia disuruh diet, bagaimana cara melakukan dance yang baik, bagaimana cara menyamakan suaranya agar serasi dengan suara yang lain, dan banyak hal lain.

Dan sampai terakhir kali kami berkomunikasi – tepatnya sebelum aku pergi ke London – dia mengatakan padaku di email bahwa dia akan segera debut. Dan sejak saat itu,aku selalu mengikuti kabar-kabarnya dari internet. Sampai teman-temanku bilang, '_Jika ada pemilihan Ryeosomnia nomor satu,pastilah HyoJoon pemenangnya..'_ Apa aku terlihat sangat seperti fans _fanaticnya_ ya ?

"Nona,sudah sampai. Tuan Ryeowook ada di kamar no. 3424."

"_Um. Gomawo,ajhushi."_

Aku keluar dari mobil dan menuju kamar yang disebutkan. Wookie-_ya_.._Bogoshipo_ !

HYOJOON POV END

Yesung menatap seksama pada sosok manis di depannya yang sedang mengupaskan apel untuknya. Sedangkan satu sosok lagi sedang _focus_ dengan hadiah yang – katanya – diterimanya dari Setan kecil. Benda laknat bernama PSP,tak luput dari pandangan Okie-_baby_ nya.

"Aku tak mau dia jadi _maniac_."

"Eh ? Kau bergumam sesuatu,_Hyung_ ?

Yesung tak menjawab,hanya menunjuk pada _namja_ kecil yang tak menghiraukan percakapan orangtuanya.

Wookie terkekeh,"Dia takkan mengikuti aliran sesat setan-setan itu,_Hyung_. Jangan khawatir."

"Bagaimana aku tidak khawatir ? Setiap orang yang memegang benda laknat itu pasti setan-setan yang ada saja akalnya. Kyunnie,Changminnie,Kibummie,Umin-_ah_,Henly-_ah_ , dan kau sendiri Wookie-_ya_." Yesung memutar bola matanya jengah karena dua orang yang penting dalam hidupnya terjerumus ke hal yang '_iya-iya'_.

Sedangkan Wookie terkikik geli. _Hyungnya_ memang benar,tapi dia tak separah sang _Magnae_.

_BRAK_

"_WOOKIE-YA ! Bogoshipo !"_

Wookie tersentak kaget saat seseorang membuka pintu keras dan memeluknya erat. Sedangkan sang _namjachingu_ melotot – walaupun masih sipit – karena miliknya dipeluk oleh orang lain. Satu sisi,seorang yang asyik bermain menatap tajam pada _yeojya_ itu. Sedangkan sang pemeluk tak sadar dirinya sedang terancam.

Matilah kau HyoJoon !

.

.

_NEXT SUPER JUNIOR_

Kyuhyun mendudukkan dirinya disamping Heechul,karena dia merasa Heechullah yang masih wajar disana. Eunhyuk dan Nyukkie sudah tersedu di pelukan DongHae. Sedangkan LeeTeuk dan Kanteuk juga saling terisak. Dan Hanchul tak perduli,dia sibuk mengelus bulu-bulu halus Heebum. Dan Heechul hanya menatap tajam layar televisi.

Kyuhyun awalnya menampakkan ekspresi biasa saja. MV itu bercerita tentang seorang _yeojya_ dan _namja_ yang memperjuangkan cintanya. Sang _namja_ – yang diperankan Sungmin sendiri – menderita sebuah penyakit organ dalam yang mematikan,sedangkan sang _yeojya_ – Sunny – menjadi kekasih yang sebenarnya cintanya tak direstui dengan Sungmin karena penyakit Sungmin,terus menjaga sang _namjachingu_. Sampai akhirnya detik terakhir Sungmin,Sunny melanggar kata dokter yang melarangnya mencium Sungmin. Namun Sunny melakukannya,dan akhirnya virus Sungmin masuk juga ke dalam tubuh Sunny.

Mata Kyuhyun membulat sempurna kala Sunny berciuman dengan Sungmin-_nya_. Ciuman itu terlihat seperti _deep kiss_. Dan tak lupa posisinya,Sungmin berbaring miring menhadap kea rah Sunny,begitu juga sebaliknya.

'_Gezz..Habislah kau Sunny-sshi !'_

.

.

.

_NEXT SUPER JUNIOR_

Shinri menatap ummanya bingung. Sedari tadi _ummanya_ itu hanya berjalan mondar-mandir di depannya sembari memegang ponselnya. _Sepertinya sedang menelpon seseorang,tapi..nugu ?_,pikir bocah itu.

"_Umma_..berhentilah,Shinri pusing dan lapar."

Nari menghentikan acara mondar-mandirnya dan menatap Shinri sambil geleng-geleng. Ternyata anaknya sama persis dengan sang _appa_. Suasana apapun pasti menjurus ke arah lapar.

"Bagaimana _umma_ bisa berhenti dan tenang,_Chagi_. _Appamu_ tiba-tiba pergi dan ponselnya pun tak aktif."

Nari mendudukkan dirinya di samping Shinri. Dia heran,kenapa dia tadi sampai lalai pergi bertiga dan hanya asyik bersama Shinri. Dan saat dia teringat bahwa mereka pergi bertiga,_yeojya_ dengan wajah seperti boneka itu sadar bahwa sang kekasih tak ada disampingnya.

"Mungkin _appa_ ngambek dan pulang ke dorm." Ucap Shinri.

"Atau jangan-jangan.."

"Jangan-jangan apa,Chagi ? Jangan membuat _Umma_ takut." Raut wajah Nari berubah menjadi cemas. Pikirannya melayang-layang. Dia takut jika beruangnya itu diculik fansnya,atau diculik _ajhumma_-_ajhumma_ genit,atau bahkan dibawa ke dapur oleh seorang koki ? Nari langsung menggelengkan kepalanya cepat berusaha menghilangkan pikiran negatifnya itu – terutama yang terakhir – .

"Jangan-jangan _appa_ cemburu karena _umma_ melupakannya saat bersamaku."

_Bingo_ ! Nari menepuk dahinya pelan,merutuki keterlambatannya dalam memahami sang kekasih.

Dengan segera Nari menarik Shinri ke mobil dan membawanya menuju ke dorm SuJu.

TBC

**Aigoo..siapa lagi dia ? Eh,dia mirip denganmu. Tapi lebih dewasa. Apa dia ?**

**Aku datang menjemput kalian**

**Sampai jumpa di kehidupan yang akan datang**

_Balasan review :_

_ChoHanJiJae : ini sudah. Selamat membaca ^_^ _

_Miss Kim : okey ;) semoga suka.._

_Turtles : itu duet hanya karangan selai. Aye captain ! ;) _

_Anaknya KyuMin Istrinya Eunhyuk : ini termasuk pendek atau panjang ? Mianhe kalau pendek. Ne x).._

_Hikari Hoshigawa : setelah menulis ini,sepertinya kita akan perang lagi XD ya ! JongJin selai *pout*ampuunn *hara-kiri*siip (Y) ~~_

_Kim Sae Rin : endingnya kurang tahu XD tunggu saja ne ;)_

_Ressijewell : Zhou Mi…XD okey ^…^_

_Kujaku MeHyoozan :tapi mungkin ga sampai 30 chap *ups XD lanjutt.._

_Fallenangel : mi..anhe..ditunggu nanti ada fic HanChul *promosi #plak*. HanChul moment sama HacBum chap depan ^_^_

_Cho Sung Hyun : hehe..mianhe,selai sbuk dag dig dug pengumuman XD_

_Lee Kyuzha : semoga suka chap ini..yosh ! Fighting ;D_

_ElfCloud Dhy : sebenarnya sudah semua XD okidoki _

_Misschoi : chap ini kedepa isinya conflict (sepertinya) :) okey_

_Lee Minji elf : gomawo ^_^ iya..siap-siap Nari ajhumma vs Minji-sshi XD_

_KyuminMin : Banzai masih 2 bulan lagi #apadeh siip lanjut XD_

_Bunny Ming : selai kurang tahu..mungkin masih banyak chap. Kalau kebanyakan selai jadikan sequel saja nanti :)_

_Lee Shurri : XD smoga suka chap 11~~_

_Yieun Choi : ah,mianhe. Selai kira orang jawa..selai malah ga tahu soal anaknya MinWook mau dijodohin itu. ..itu cumin ngarang *ketahuan ga update -_-* siip ;)_

_Soo Jin : gomawo..selamat membaca.._

_Cho Yooae : ini imajinasi terpendam *apa ini* selai juga berharap ini nyata #eh XD_

_JaeRinKyu : ani,ini masih lanjutannya kok ;)_

_ChaaChullie247 : itu Zufu,tunggu kelanjutannya ;;))_

_GaemSMl : hehe..ini Sungminnya belum muncul,Cuma Kyuhyunnya. Mianhe. Chap depan selai usahain :)_

_MyBlackFAiry : mafia di LA kali neng XD semoga mereka bener lahir saja lah~ :)_

_Syubidubidu : yey ! roger captain ! ;D_

_Lee EunGun : Mulai chap 11 conflic bermunculan *hide*..siip ;)_

_UthyDianRyeosomnia : evil selalu tahu situasi *dilempar* XD maka hanchul sama saja masuk kandang heebum #apaini okey ;)_

_Choshikyumin : okey ;) siap dilanjut !_

_Kim Soo Hyun : selai masih bingung sampai berapa chap *hide* mianhe.._

_260300-SMD : gapapa kok ;) itu Zufu..ada sequelnya nanti kok kalau fic ini sudah selesai :) nc..akhir-akhir fic ini bakal ada Nc-nya *hide* mungkin XD_

Ket :

Zufu = kakek

.

p.s :YEY ! SELAI LULUS ! *jingkrak-jingkrak+hug readers dan reviewers* Mianhe,telat update soalnya dag dig dug pengumuman XD

perasaan selai saja atau memang tiap update jaraknya sepuluh hari ?

sudahlah,akhir kata :

_**GOMAWO UNTUK SEMUA READERS JUGA REVIEWERS XD**_

_**MIANHE UNTUK TYPO(S) ATAU HAL JELEK LAIN DARI FIC INI**_

_**KALAU ADA YANG KURANG BERKENAN SELAI MOHON MAAF YANG BANYAK.**_

Gaje kah ? Jelekkah ? Kritik saran diterima. Multichap . Jika readers minta lanjut saya aka melanjutkan. Apabila ada yang bilang jangan lanjut tidak saya lanjutkan. Mianhe for typo's dan kejelekkan cerita. Gomawo,sudah menyempatkan waktu untuk membaca ^.^

**Sekali lagi**

**Satu review readers,nyawa bagi selai dan fic ini.**

**RnR**


	12. Chapter 12

Next Super Junior

ALL MEMBER SUPER JUNIOR

Pairing : KyuMin,HaeHyuk,KangTeuk,HanChul,SiBum,ShinRi,ZhouRyYeWook

Genre : family,friendship,Hurt/Comfort

Rated : T-Indonesia

Disclaimer : Mereka punya orang tua mereka,Tuhan,ELF's,dan SM entertaiment

Warning : YAOI,jelek,abal,OOC,typo,miss typo,M-preg

_**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**_

Summary :

Next Super Junior adalah anak-anak dari Member super Junior. Mereka datang dari masa depan.

Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya ? Bagaimana reaksi Member Super Junior padahal mereka bukan pasangan kekasih.

"**WE'RE Super Junior and NEXT Super Junior ! The Last Man Standing !"**

.

_**Kim Kanteuk/ukie : Leader Next Super Junior , age 13th**_

_**Rambut cepak hitam,Wajah manis dengan lesung pipit,badan tinggi besar,sifat penyabar. **_

_**Kim Yewook/okie : Lead vocal , age 12th**_

_**Rambut hitam (potongan Yesung),Wajah manis – imut,badan kecil agak pendek,sifat pabbo – jahil – polos,suka memasak.**_

_**Zhoury : age 11th (lebih tua 2 hari dari Kyumin)**_

_**Rambut merah,pipi chubby,wajah imut,badan kecil tinggi,sifat pendiam,suka mengobrak – abrik *?* peralatan orang. **_

_**Shinri : age 12th**_

_**Rambut sebahu,badan sedikit tambun,sifat suka tiba-tiba ikut dalam pembicaraan,suka makan*?*.**_

_**Choi Sibum/ummie : age 12th**_

_**Rambut ala Siwon*?*,wajah imut,atletis,sifat pendiam,suka membaca buku.**_

_**Tan Hanchul : age 13th**_

_**Rambut panjang pirang,mata sipit,wajah cantik,sifat kadang pendiam – kadang temperamental,suka berdandan.**_

_**Lee Haehyuk/Nyukkie : lead dance 12th**_

_**Rambut pirang pendek,wajah imut,sifat hiperaktive,suka jika dipanggil ikan setengah monyet*?*,suka dance.**_

_**Cho Kyumin : age 11th**_

_**(ciri-ciri lihat chap 1 ^_^.) sifat dewasa,maniak game,hobby ber – aegyo – ria.**_

__BRAK__

"_WOOKIE-YA ! Bogoshipo !"_

_Wookie tersentak kaget saat seseorang membuka pintu keras dan memeluknya erat. Sedangkan sang namjachingu melotot – walaupun masih sipit – karena miliknya dipeluk oleh orang lain. Satu sisi,seorang yang asyik bermain menatap tajam pada yeojya itu. Sedangkan sang pemeluk tak sadar dirinya sedang terancam._

_Matilah kau HyoJoon !_

_**NEXT SUPER JUNIOR**_

_**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**_

_**RnR**_

_**Chap 12**_

"Eh ? _Nugu_ ?" Ryeowook mencoba melepaskan pelukan dari _yeojya_ itu dan merilik ke arah Yesung yang mendengus sebal.

"Ish..kau lupa padaku ? Sahabatmu tujuh tahun lalu ?" HyoJoon memggembungkan pipinya sebal.

Ryeowook menatap _yeojya_ itu intens. Sedetik kemudian..

"KYA ! HyoJoon-_ah_ ! Kenapa tak bilang kalau kau akan pulang ke Korea ? Kemana saja kau selama ini ?" Ryeowook melontarkan banyak pertanyaan pada _yeojya_ itu sembari memeluknya.

Yewook yang jengah langsung menarik baju Ryeowook ke belakang. _Namja_ kecil bermarga Kim itu tak rela _ummanya_ memeluk seorang _yeojya_ begitu eratnya.

"Eh ? _Waeyo_,Okie-_baby_ ?" Ryeowook melepas pelukannya dan menoleh ke belakang mendapati sang _aegya_ tengah menatapnya _jangan-peluk-peluk-sembarangan-!-_ yang membuat Ryeowook terkekeh.

"_Arrachi. Mianhe ne,Okie-baby_." Ryeowook merengkuh tubuh mungil Yewook.

"Siapa dia,Wookie ?"

"Perkenalkan,dia Kim Yewook. Dia –"

"Yewook ? Bukannya itu nama couplemu dengan namja yang kau kagumi itu ? Kalau tak salah namanya..umm..Yes..Yesung ! Ya ! Yesung." Potong HyoJoon denga nada cerianya membuat Ryeowook menunjukkan seburat merah muda di pipinya. Dan Yesung yang berkutat dengan pikirannya,'_Jadi Wookie menyukaiku dari dulu.'_

"_Ne_. Dia _ummaku_,_Ajhumma_. Jadi jangan coba merebutnya. _Arra_ !" Yewook membuat suara segalak mungkin untuk membuat HyoJoon meringkuk takut. Tapi nyatanya,HyoJoon malah terkikik.

"Wah..wah..kau menikah tak mengundangku ya,Wookie-_ah_." HyoJoon berpura-pura merenggut sebal.

"Pantas dulu kau menolak jadi _yeojyachinguku_,ternyata sudah ada apa-apa dengan _Hyungmu_ itu." Lanjutnya sembari menggeleng-gelengkan kepala.

"_YEOJYACHINGU_ ?" Ucap Yesung dan Yewook bersamaan.

"_Ne_,dia pernah memintaku menjadi _yeojyachingunya_." Ucap Ryeowook malu-malu.

"Memangnya siapa dia ?" Yesung mulai siaga,yah..siapa tahu _yeojya_ itu akan meminta Wookie-nya untuk menjadi _yeojyachingunya_ untuk kedua kalinya.

"Ah,_mianhe_ aku lupa untuk memperkenalkan diriku dulu. Namaku Lee HyoJoon,teman masa kecil Wookie-ah. Dan kau…_nugu_ ?" HyoJoon menunjuk Yesung dengan wajah bingungnya.

"Dia Yesung-_hyung_,Joonie-_ah_." Ujar Ryeowook. HyoJoon mendekatkan diri ke ranjang Yesung,mendekatkan mukanya ke muka Yesung dan menaruh jari telunjuknya tepat di muka Yesung yang memasang wajah horror. HyoJoon menoleh kea rah Ryeowook,"Wookie-_ah_ ? Kau tak salah pilih suami ? Ayolah..dari tampangnya dia sangat…umm…_babbo_."

Sepertinya kita harus memberikan HyoJoon hadiah piring karena berhasil membuat tiga orang disana sweatdrop berat.

_NEXT SUPER JUNIOR_

Kyuhyun bangkit dari duduknya. Dia melangkah menuju kamarnya dengan muka serius. Semua _actor_ langsung berpandangan _–apa-tak-apa-?-_ lalu saling mengendikkan bahu. Belum sampai di kamar,Kyuhyun melihat ke arah Sungmin yang baru keluar dari kamar mereka.

"Kyunnie,kenapa menghilang tiba-tiba ? Dan Kyunnie mau kemana ?" Sungmin bertanya sembari memiringkan kepalanya dan mengeluarkan aura _aegyonya_. Namun,Kyuhyun tetap diam dan masuk kamar mereka.

"Kyunnie kenapa sih ? Aneh." Sungmin akhirnya memutuskan untuk mengikuti jejak Kyuhyun. Setelah masuk ke kamar mereka,Sungmin menemukan Kyuhyun dengan wajah seriusnya tengah duduk di pinggiran ranjangnya.

"Kyunnie,kau ada masalah ?" Tanya Sungmin lagi yang tak mendapat jawaban sepatahpun dari _namja_ ikal itu.

"Kyunnie jangan mendiamkanku !" Rengek Sungmin yang lagi-lagi tak digubris.

"CHO KYU – mmpph.." Perkataan Sungmin di potong oleh Kyuhyun yang menyambar bibir M itu. Dilumatnya pelan dan tangannya menahan tengkuk serta pinggang Sungmin. Sedangkan Sungmin yang awalnya membelalakkan mata tak terima,akhirnya memejamkan mata sembari mengalungkan lengannya ke leher Kyuhyun untuk menggambarkan bahwa dia menikmati permainan _namjachingu_ barunya itu.

_PLOP_

Kyuhyun melepaskan ciumannya setelah dirasa cukup. "Sudah kuhilangkan jejak bibir _yeojya kelinci jelek_ itu."

"Eh ? Maksud Kyunnie ?" Sungmin mengernyitkan alisnya bingung.

"Pikirkan saja sendiri ya _Hyung_. Aku mau tidur lagi dulu. Bangunkan aku nanti sore,aku ada latihan vocal sekaligus untuk balas dendam dengan _kelinci jelek_ yang berani mencium _Bunny_-Ku."

_CUP_

"_Jaljjayo,Nae Bunny_." Kyuhyun berbaring dan menutup dirinya dengan selimut – berusaha untuk tidur dan memikirkan cara balas dendam terhadap _yeojya_ yang dimaksud – dan meninggalkan Sungmin yang masih bingung atas ucapannya.

_NEXT SUPER JUNIOR_

HYOJOON POV

Aku mendudukkan diri di sofa setelah Wookie menyuruhku duduk saat melihat _namja_ yang bernama Yesung itu mengangkat tangannya yang terkepal seakan ingin memukulku. Hey ! Aku kan hanya mengatakan yang sebenarnya.

Wookie yang satu menit lalu ijin untuk keluar membeli makanan dan meninggalkan aku dengan dua _namja_ yang dari raut wajahnya siap untuk mengintrogasku. Aku memutar bola mataku jengah. Ish..aku kan bukan pembunuh yang ditangkap basah !

"Jadi siapa kau ?"

"Sudah kubilang tadi kan,Yesung-_sshi_..Aku sahabat Wookie-_ah_ ! Kenapa tak percaya sih ?" Aku merenggut kesal,apa wajahku tampak seperti pembohong ulung ?

"Lalu kenapa kau memutuskan jauh-jauh dari London kesini,_Ajhumma_ ?"

"Memangnya tak boleh aku menemui sahabatku sendiri ?"

"_SHIREO_ !" Ucap mereka bebarengan lagi. Lama-lama aku ingin membuatkan regu koor untuk mereka.

"Aish..Kalian berdua dengar ! Aku kemari hanya untuk mengunjungi Wookie-_ah_. Tak perduli statusnya sekarang apa. Aku juga tak mau merebutnya dari kalian. Karena kalaupun mau,dia pasti jadi _namjachinguku_. Aku tak mau jika _namjachinguku_ itu tipe-tipe _uke_. Dia itu hanya pantas jadi _yeojyachinguku_. Dan saat aku tahu dia sudah bersamamu dan mempunyai dia ! Aku takkan merebutnya kok. Lagipula aku kan _fujoshi addict_,jadi takkan mungkin memisahkan pasangan berbahagia seperti kalian." Ujarku panjang lebar sambil senyum-senyum tak jelas. "Tapi ini tak gratis loh..Aku bisa merebutnya lagi." Mereka langsung memasang wajah sangarnya.

"Apa syarat itu ?" Kata Yesung sarkatis.

Aku mendekat kea rah telinga Yesung,"Kau harus memberikanku video NC-mu dengan Wookie-_ah_." Sontak wajahnya memerah dan aku menyeringai.

Aku menjauhkan wajahku. "Bagaimana ? Kau sanggup ? Kalau kau sanggup,ini alamat e-mailku. Kau bisa mengirimnya lewat itu." Aku meletakkan kertas berisi nama,e-mail address, dan nomor ponselku di meja dekat Rajang pasien.

"Ah ! Aku harus ke rumah _halbeoji_. Aku pamit _ne_ ? Sampaika salamku untuk Wookie-_ah_." Kataku sambil berlalu dan _evil_ _smirk_ masih terpampang jelas di wajahku melihat Yesung-_sshi_ tak bergeming.

HYOJOON POV END

"_Appa..Appa..Gwenchana_ ?" Yewook menepuk pipi Yesung pelan.

"_Ah,nan gwenchana Baby_.." Yesung tersenyum untuk menyakinkan bahwa dirinya tidak apa-apa.

"Apa syarat yang diajukanya,_Appa_ ?"

"Ah..itu.." '_Bagaimana aku menjawabnya ? Dia belum cukup umur untuk mengetahuinya.'_

"Ya…apa _Appa_ ? Apa itu hal berat sehingga sulit mengutarakannya ?"

"_Ani_,hanya saja kau belum boleh tahu."

"_Wae,Appa _?" Yewook yang tidak terima dengan jawaban pendek Yesung terus mengajukan pertanyaan.

"Hanya _delapan belas tahun keatas_ saja yang boleh mengetahuinya."

Yewook mengangguk,"Lalu untuk apa dia meletakkan kertas identitasnya itu ?"

"Oh..itu agar appa bisa menghubinginya jika syaratnya sudah selesai."

"_Appa_ tak bohong kan ? Okie tak rela jika _appa_ tak bisa memenuhi syaratnya dan melepas _umma_." Yewook melipat tangannya dan berkacak pinggang.

"_Ne_,_appa_ janji bisa memenuhinya."

"_Yakso_ ?" Yewook mengacungkan kelingkingnya yang dibalas oleh Yesung.

_NEXT SUPER JUNIOR_

_TING..TONG.._

Zhou Mi berjalan malas menuju pintu apartementnya. "Han-_ge_ ?"

"_Ne_,ini aku Mimi. Mana Henly-_ah_ dan Zhouly-_ah_ ?" Tanya Hangeng saat Zhou Mi mempersilahkannya masuk.

"Mereka sedang di kamar. Henly-_ah_ menemani Zhoury-_baby_ yang tidur. Mereka tampak sangat lelah."

"Hmm..begitu ya.." Hangeng mendudukkan diri di sofa ruang tamu.

"Umm.._Gege_,aku sudah menemui _Zufu_ tadi. Dan semuanya sudah diaturnya. Lusa mereka datang."

"Baguslah,lalu apa ada masalah ?" Tanya Hangeng saat melihat kegelisaha di wajah _dongsaengnya_ itu.

"Masalahnya ada pada dirimu,_Gege_ !" Zhou Mi menggerutu sebal. Bagaimana bisa _gege_-nya ini tenang-tenang saja.

"Aku akan bicara dengan mereka. Kita akan ke Seoul sekarang."

"Ya ! Kenapa kau suka sekali menyuruh orang seenak jidat sih,_Gege_ ?" Zhou Mi merutuki dirinya,kenapa dia menuruti kemauan _gegenya_ yang belum pasti ini.

"Hehe…_Mianhe_,Mimi-_ah._ Sekarang bisa kau angkat Henly-_ah_ ke mobilku ? Biar aku yang mengangkat Zhouly-_ah_." Ucap Hangeng sembari berjalan ke kamar ZhouRy.

"Kenapa harus aku yang membawa Henly ? Kau kan lebih kuat mengagkat Henly-_ah_ disbanding aku,_Ge_ !" Protes Zhou Mi. Hangeng memeberhenikan langkahnya dan berbalik menatap Zhou Mi sembari menyeringai kecil. "Kau mau aku yang membopong Henly-_ah_ hmm ? Aku tak yakin kau takkan cemburu."

"_Ne..Arraseo_ !" Zhou Mi memanyunkan bibirnya dan berjalan mendahului Hangeng yang menahan dirinya untuk tertawa keras.

"JANGAN MENERTAWAKANKU,_GE_ !" Lanjut Zhou Mi dengan teriakan koalanya.

"_Ne..Arraseo,Mimi_ !" Jawab Hangeng yang menyusul Zhou Mi ke kamar ZhouRy untuk membawa Zhoury ke mobil.

.

.

.

"Sudah semua,Mimi ? Apa Henly-_ah_ bangun ?" Tanya Hangeng saat Zhou Mi sudah duduk manis,dan dibalas Zhou Mi dengan mengacungkan ibu jarinya menandakan semuanya baik-baik saja.

"Baiklah," Hangeng melajukan mobilnya ke bandara.

_NEXT SUPER JUNIOR_

_Is my heart still wandering or not?_

_In an unknown night, hurting from unknown wounds_

_A fantasy_

_What will happen if I don't meet with you?_

_It's that I can't see this piece of heaven_

_You are always quietly at my side_

_Teaching me to be strong_

"_Umma_,_appa_ menelpon !" Ucap Hanchul pada sang _Umma_ saat mendengar ponsel ummanya berbunyi.

"_Ne,Chagi."_ Heechul mengambil ponselnya dari sang _aegya_ dan mengangkat teleponnya.

"_Yeoboseo_ ?"

"…"

"_MWO_ ? Kenapa tak memberi tahu dari tadi ?" Bentakkan 'lembut' dari ratu iblis – menurut Kyuhyun – membuat orang di seberang sana terkekeh.

"…."

"_Arrachi_ ! Aku segera ke bandara !"

"…"

"_Na do_." Heechul menekan tombol telepon merah.

"Teuki,aku ke bandara. Tiga orang China oleng akan segera tiba disana dan aku disuruh untuk menjemput mereka."

"_Ne_,hati-hati. Bersama Hanchul-_ah_ juga ?" Tanya Teuki yang hanya dibalas dengan anggukan dan langkah Heechul yang keluar dorm serta Hanchul yang mengikutinya dari belakang.

_Bandara Incheon_

"Dimana mereka,_Umma_ ?" Hanchul yang jengah akhirnya membuka suaranya.

"_Molla_,kau telepon _appamu_ saja." Heechul melipat tangannya. Dia merutuki 'suami'nya itu. Dia berjanji akan mencekik Hangeng jika dia sudah sampai di Korea.

Namun pemikiran itu segera hilang saat Heechul merasakan sepasang tangan kekar bersarang di lehernya. Dia – Hangeng – tengah mengalungkan tangannya di leher Heechul dan mengecup pucuk kepala Heechul sayang.

"Jangan menyumpah serapahi suamimu,Heenim-_ah_. Tak baik."

"Berhenti mengumbar kemesraan di Bandara,Han-_ge_,Heenim-_ge_." Sesosok Mochi China memprotes kemesraan _gegenya_ itu.

"Sudahlah,apa aku kurang mesra,Henly-_ah_ ?" Zhou Mi mempererat rangkulannya pada _namja_ _Chubby_ itu.

"Berhentilah bermesraan di bandara !" Ucap Hanchul dan Zhoury bersamaan membuat kedua pasangan _namja_ yang lebih dewasa terkekeh.

"Ahaha.._Mian_ _ne_. Kami terbawa suasana." Tawa Hangeng yang dihadiahi jitakan 'mulus' dari Heechul.

"_Kajja_ kita pulang sekarang."

_NEXT SUPER JUNIOR_

"Baru kali ini ada setan yang bisa tertipu." Eunhyuk terkekeh mengingat kejadian langka yang baru terjadi tadi. Jarang sekali seorang Cho Kyuhyun bisa tertipu oleh mereka. Padahal biasanya mereka yang tertipu muslihat Kyuhyun.

"Tapi apa tak terlalu keterlaluan,Kibum-_ah_ ?"

"_Ani_,_Umma_. Kita hanya akan menguji seberapa besar kesungguhan Kyuhyun pada Sungmin-_hyung_." Kibum membuka matanya yang sedari tadi terpejam. Entah apa yang dipikirkan _namja_ manis itu.

"Memangnya kenapa kau meragukan cinta Kyu-_ajhushi_ dan Sungmin-_ajhumma_,Kibum-_ajhumma_ ?"

"Karena Kyuhyun-_ajhushi_ lebih muda dari Sungmin-_ajhumma_,jadi bisa saja dia hanya main-main dengan perasaannya. Seperti _appamu_ itu." Kibum terkekeh kecil melihat Nyukkie yang menatap Donghae bingung.

"Apa kalau lebih muda itu berbahaya,Kibumie ? Berarti kau juga harus hati-hati Teuki-_umma_." Kata Eunhyuk yang di'hadiah'i jitakan dari LeeTeuk.

"Menurutku Eunhyuk-_ajhumma_ yang harus hati-hati."

Eunhyuk menatap Sibum tak mengerti. Alisnya terangkat satu tanda dia sangat tak paham dengan ucapan _namja_ kecil itu.

"_Ne_,Sibum benar,_Ajhumma_. Hae-_ajhushi_ kan wajah-wajah playboy." Ucapan Kanteuk sukses membuat Donghae yang sedang minum menjadi tersedak.

"Ya ! Jangan berkata sembarangan kalian !" Hardik Donghae sebal. Dia mengerucutkan bibirnya dan menggembungkan pipi yang tampak sangat lucu menurut _namja-namja_ yang disana.

"Iya,appa benar. Kau jangan berbicara seperti itu Kanteuk-_hyung_ !" Namja yang berjuluk setengah ikan dan monyet itu menirukan gaya _appanya_ yang sedang ngambek sembari menyilangkan tangan.

"Wah..wah..kau dapat lampu merah tuh. Awas,nanti kalian putus." Goda LeeTeuk pada _aegya_ kecilnya.

"_MWO_ ? _Ani_ ! Aku belum jadian sama sekali dengannya ! Mana bisa putus !" Nyukkie dan Kateuk berdiri dari kursinya dan saling menunjuk satu sama lain dengan telunjuk mereka.

"Wah..kalian kompak sekali. Pasangan yang cocok."

"DIAM KAU SIBUM-_AH_ !"

Sibum menggelengkan kepalanya saat dibentak pasangan itu,"Bahkan membentakku pun bersama."

"Yasudah,kami pamit dulu mau menjemput Siwon-_hyung_."

"Memangnya Siwonnie tak bawa mobil ?"

"_Ani_,Teuki-_ajhumma_. Daddy tadi numpang mommy sekalian."

"Yasudah,hati-hati _ne_ ?" Kibum dan Sibum menganggukkan kepala mereka bersamaan. Sedangkan pasangan kita yang sedang bertengkar sudah berdiri di atas meja.

"YA ! KALIAN TURUN !" Suara tenor Eunhyuk mengalihkan mata Teuki dari Kibum dan Sibum yang berlalu menjadi melihat ke arah Kanteuk dan Nyukkie yang saling bertatap dengan wajah yang sangat dekat serta aliran listrik yang muncul di antara kedua mata mereka.

"Tenanglah,Hyukkie-_ah_." LeeTeuk tersenyum bijak pada Eunhyuk membuat _namja berzodiac aries_ itu diam. Iseng,LeeTeuk member isyarat kedipan mata pada Donghae yang berada di belakang Kanteuk untuk melakukan hal yang sama dengan apa yang akan dia lakukan. Sedangkan posisi LeeTeuk sendiri berada di belakang Nyukkie.

1…

2…

3…

LeeTeuk dan Donghae mendorong Nyukkie dan Kanteuk ke arah yang berlawanan sehingga mereka saling bertubrukkan dan bibir mereka bersentuhan satu sama lain.

"KYAAAA !" Nyukkie menjerit dan langsung menuju kamar mandi. Dan kanteuk hanya diam mematung. Dia memegang bibirnya. '_Manis.'_ Pikirnya.

"Heyoo..memikirkan apa _aegya umma_ ini ?" LeeTeuk merangkul Kanteuk.

"_A..ani,Umma_." Kanteuk menggelengkan kepalanya kuat. Dia berusaha menghilangkan pikiran-pikirannya yang mulai terkontaminasi pikiran _umma_ dari _namja_ yang beru diciumnya. '_Eh ? Cium ya..'_

"HUWAAAAAA ! CIUMAN PERTAMAKU !"

Teriakan dari kamar mandi langsung mengundang pasangan Ikan untuk menemui sang empu suara.

_NEXT SUPER JUNIOR_

Shinri memilih mengutak-atik ponsel _ummanya_ sembari sesekali melirik speedometer,takut-takut _ummanya_ mengemudi dengan kecepatan rata-rata. Hey ! Dia masih sayang nyawa.

"_Umma_,tenanglah. _Appa_ pasti tak apa. Paling-paling isi kulkas akan tandas."

'_Eh ? Benar juga. Dia pasti takkan melirik yeojya lain.'_ Batin _yeojya_ cantik itu.

Tak lama mereka sudah sampai di apartement dimana dorm Super Junior berada.

_Ting Tong_

Nari menekan bel pintu dorm Super Junior dengan tak sabar. Dia ingin segera bertemu bear-nya dan meminta maaf atas kelalaiannya. Tak lama,sang _umma_ super junior membukakan pintu.

"Eh ? Nari-_ah_. Mencari Shindong ?"

"_Ne,Umma_. Boleh aku masuk ? Aku mau menemui Shindong-_oppa_." LeeTeuk menggeser tubuhnya agar _yeojya_ itu bisa masuk. "Dia di kamarnya. Saat pulang tadi dia ngambek dan tak mau keluar."

"_Ne,gomawo."_ Setelah berucap demikian,Nari menuju kamar sang _namjachingu_.

"Kau tak ikut ummamu,Shinri-_ah_ ?" Taya Teuki yang dibalas gelengan dari Shinri.

"Teuki-_ajhumma_,mana yang lain ?"

"Kanteuk-_ah_ sedang melamun di kamar,Nyukkie-_ah_ juga,Sibum-_ah_ sedang ikut _ummanya_ menjemput _appanya_,Kyumin-_ah_ sedang tidur,Okie-_ah_ sedang di rumah sakit. Kalau yang kau cari Zhoury-_ah_,sebentar lagi dia pulang kok." Senyuman jahil terpampang di wajah LeeTeuk membuat _namja_ kecil penyuka kripik kentang itu sedikit merona.

"Tunggulah dia sebentar lagi." LeeTeuk melewati Shinri sembari mengacak surai _namja_ itu. Dan dengan _reflex_,Shinri duduk menunggu Zhoury pulang.

_NEXT SUPER JUNIOR_

Haehyuk POV

Aku menenggelamkan diriku di selimut _umma_. Entah kenapa wajahku terasa sangat panas. Rasanya campur aduk. Malu,sedih,dan senang. Eh ? Tunggu dulu ! Senang ? Aish..aku pasti salah presepsi. Untuk apa aku senang dicium _racoon_ jelek itu ? _Aigoo_..kepalaku sudah terbentur sesuatu !

Tapi saat tadi rasanya berjuta kupu-kupu terbang dalam perutku. Dan detak jantungku berpacu tak jelas. Ish..kenapa sih aku ? Siapapun tolong beritahu aku kenapa ? Asal jangan menjawab seperti jawaban _appa_ dan _umma_.

'_Itu artinya kau menikmatinya. Dan itu berarti kau menyukainya.'_

Hyaa ! Mana mungkin ! _Umma_ dan _appa_ pasti mengada-ada.

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku,mencoba menghapus kejadian tersebut yang entah kenapa berputar berulang-ulang di kepalaku. Seolah Tuhan sedang membuat diriku agar tidak lupa akan hal itu.

Hah..sebaiknya aku tidur dan..

LUPAKAN NYUKKIE ! _HWAITING_ ! KAU PASTI BISA MELUPAKANNYA !

NYUKKIE POV END

Kanteuk mondar-mandir di kamar _umma_ dan _appanya_ itu. Dia menjambak rambutnya pelan berusaha untuk mengurangi rasa frustrasi yang mengganggunya. Bahasa gaulnya dia sedang galau. Okey ! Itu terlalu berlebihan. Tapi dia benar-benar sedang galau sekarang. Dia sedang memikirkan,bagaimana kalau Nyukkie membencinya ? Bagaimana kalau Nyukkie menjadi risih padanya ? Dia berpikir Dia bukan leader yang baik.

LeeTeuk membuka pintu pelan,dia tersenyum lembut menatap _aegya_-nya yang sedang diliputi rasa khawatir itu.

"_Gwenchana,Chagi_ ?" Kanteuk tersentak. "Eh ? _Umma_ ? Kapan masuk ?"

"Apa kau sebegitu kalutnya hingga tak sadar _ummamu_ masuk,_eoh_ ?" LeeTeuk terkekeh pelan melihat _Ukie-babynya_ yang sedang menggaruk tengkuk kikuk.

"_Mianhe_,"

"Kau tak perlu minta maaf. Masih memikirkan yang tadi ?" LeeTeuk mengajak Kanteuk untuk duduk.

"Jangan seperti setrika yang mondar-mandir tak jelas begitu." Lanjut LeeTeuk membuat Kanteuk malu.

Kanteuk menatap lembut ummanya,"_Umma_..apa aku bukan leader yang baik ?"

"Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu pada _umma_ ?"

"_Umma_..bagaimana kalau Nyukkie-_ah_ risih padaku ? Lalu dia tak mau bertatap muka dan bebicara denganku ?" Kanteuk menunduk. Dia berusaha menyembunyikan wajahnya yang sangat kacau. Hey,Kanteuk-_ah_ ! Kau takut Nyukkie menjauhi grup kalian atau menjauhimu ?

"Kau harus berbicara baik-baik. Terutama apa yang kau rasakan sebenarnya."

"Maksud _Umma_ ?" Tatapan bingung Kanteuk membuat LeeTeuk tersenyum dan menunjuk dada kiri Kanteuk.

"Kau lebih tahu soal itu,_Chagi_. Temui dia segera di kamarnya."

"_Ne,Umma_." Kanteuk melangkah dengan menyiapkan mental baja.

'_Semangat Ukie ! Kau pasti bisa !'_

_NEXT SUPER JUNIOR_

Eunhyuk menatap jengah Donghae yang sedari tadi mengedipkan matanya genit ke beberapa _yeojya_ yang melewati mereka. Serta jangan lupa senyum manis yang mengembang di wajah _prince_nya,dan tangannya yang melambai membuat _namja_ dengan julukan _anchovy_ yang disebelahnya menekuk wajah.

Karena merasa sangat jengah,Eunhyuk menarik kerah Donghae ke arah café terdekat.

"Berhentilah bersikap genit atau aku menyudahi kencan bodoh kita sekarang !" Ucapan Eunhyuk membuat Donghae menelan salivanya sendiri.

"_Andwe_ !" Donghae melancarkan aksi _puppy eyes_nya yang tidak mempan sama sekali pada Eunhyuk. _Namja_ tampan itu terus berlutut dan memohon pada _namja_ manis di depannya.

"Mungkin kalau Nyukkie _baby_ tak di masa ini,mungkin aku akan memutuskanmu." Ucap Eunhyuk ketus. Eunhyk-_sshi_,tidakkan anda berpikir bahwa ucapan anda membuat Donghae-_sshi_ bertanya di hatinya ? _Jadi Eunhyuk menerimaku hanya karena ada Nyukkie-baby ?_

TBC

_Balasan Review:_

Cho Sung Hyun 6/5/12 ch11 : masa depan bakal diceritain,meski mungkin di sequel kayaknya :D

yieun choi 6/5/12 ch11 : Mianhe,yieun. Iya..biar merata *saya jg bingung sebenarnya* XD

nyukkunyuk 6/5/12 ch11 : gwenchana kok =)) sebenarnya cuman KyuMin couple sih *ditabok*

UthyDianRyeosomnia 6/5/12 ch11 : yg 'tidaktidak' aja gimana ? #eh okey ;)

fallenangel 6/4/12 ch11 : gomawo~~ *hug* bisa sih..sayang ffn-nya trouble :( chap depan Hanchul moment ada lagi juga~ mian chap ini belum romantic. Okey ;) cheon~

Hikari 6/4/12 ch11 : iya mereka bakal pulang :( hmm..hanya author dan Tuhan yg tahu *evil laugh* (Y) ;D

MissChoi 6/4/12 ch11 : iyaa *hide* gomawo~~ *hug*

ressijewelll 6/4/12 ch11 : hyojoon pundung tuh *nunjuk mba dobe* selai belum tahu endnya kapan XD mau ikut njahilin Kyu ? boleh..boleh.. XD

ChaaChulie247 6/4/12 ch11 : okey ;D gomawo~

YeWookBaby aka SMD 6/4/12 ch11 : selai belum tahu berapa chap lagi XD iya~~ tentu selai doain saeng lulus ;;) okey

Hikari Hoshigawa 6/4/12 ch11 : *no comment+udah tepar*

LeeHaeNa 6/4/12 ch11 : hehe..gwenchana kok :D yg pasti bukan alamnya kyuhyun *dilempar sparKyu* lanjut~

Cho Yooae 6/4/12 ch11  
Aigo... Jadi ide Han gege? Yah... Jadi... Jadi... Jadi ntar Zufu ngembaliin next super junior ke masa depan? Yah... Member SJ lainnyaNari ahjumma(?) bertindak dong T_T

Syubidubidu 6/4/12 ch11 : XD lanjutkan ! *disewa pak SBY buat kampanye #eh*

Rizzka 6/4/12 ch11 : huwee..mianhe…FFN trouble~~ TvT

Bunny Ming 6/4/12 ch11 iya,mianhe soalnya buat prolog masalah2 besar #apadeh siap dipanjangin~~

eunhyuk's wife 6/4/12 ch11 : haha..gwenchana kok ;D Next Next Next~

minni wookie 6/4/12 ch11 : selai saja..tapi jangan dimakan ya ;)) bisa diatur~

GaemSMl 6/4/12 ch11 : semoga chap ini terasa panjang ne~ ;D lanjuuutkann~~

iNaLeeFishy 6/4/12 ch11 : *nyiram air *dijitak Sungmin-sshi* XD lanjut terus !

6ElfCloud Dhy 6/4/12 ch11 : tunggu chap selanjutnya Evil Magnae vs Bunny SNSD XD huwee..mian ga bisa asap ;((

kyukyu 6/4/12 ch11 : chap depa sebagian besar HaeHyuk kok ;) tunggu suasana yg tepat #plak lanjut~

lee minji elf 6/4/12 ch11 akhirnya adalah….sekian XD iya~

Fadhillah Umar Paboelo Pamatte 6/4/12 ch11 : XD *selai : jangan bunuh aku hyoJoon-ah~*

1lee kyuzha 6/4/12 ch11: gomawo~~ *hug* iya..chap ini semoga mending panjang lah~ miannn TvT FFn trouble ga bisa update asap TvT

Myblackfairy 6/4/12 ch11 : Yey ! Chukkae ne ? XD iya –w- enak dong *wew* (Y)

jo 6/4/12 ch11 : mianhe,pendek. Chap ini gimana ? masih kependekan ? oAo

kyumin shipper 6/6/12 ch11 : siip (y) mianhe nunggu lama =))

12Illuminati-Cho Seo Ryun 6/6/12 ch11 : mianhe ga update asap TvT ada trouble *nangis di pojokan* hehe..okey ;D

Lee EunGun 6/6/12 ch11 : annyeong~ gomawo ^_^ ga habis ini juga sih XD

Kyuhyunita Sparkyu 6/7/12 ch11 : siip (y) sudah datang~

hatakehanahungry 6/10/12 ch11 : ampunn *nutup kepala* okey ;D terusss~

Nissa youichi 6/10/12 ch11 : annyeong~ gapapa kok =)) jangaaannn ! Dia temen selai..jangan di tabokin TvT iya XD mian..kemarin ada trouble jadi ga bisa update cepat. Key ! ;D

Intan 6/8/12 ch11 : TvT iya~

ciwonie 6/8/12 ch11 : jinjja ? OwO gomawo~ siip XD

7Duvet-sama 6/7/12 ch11 : hehe..gwenchana kok :) ga kok. Okey ;)

_**GOMAWO UNTUK SEMUA READERS JUGA REVIEWERS XD**_

_**MIANHE UNTUK TYPO(S) ATAU HAL JELEK LAIN DARI FIC INI**_

_**KALAU ADA YANG KURANG BERKENAN SELAI MOHON MAAF YANG BANYAK.**_

_**Selain itu selai juga minta maaf atas re-publishnya fic ini karena kena hapus admin FFn.**_

_**Dan Selai kena trouble beberapa hari TvT *lama sangat***_

Gaje kah ? Jelekkah ? Kritik saran diterima. Multichap . Jika readers minta lanjut saya aka melanjutkan. Apabila ada yang bilang jangan lanjut tidak saya lanjutkan. Mianhe for typo's dan kejelekkan cerita. Gomawo,sudah menyempatkan waktu untuk membaca ^.^

**Sekali lagi**

**Satu review readers,nyawa bagi selai dan fic ini.**

**RnR**


	13. Chapter 13

Next Super Junior

ALL MEMBER SUPER JUNIOR

Pairing : KyuMin,HaeHyuk,KangTeuk,HanChul,SiBum,ShinRi,ZhouRyYeWook

Genre : family,friendship,Hurt/Comfort

Rated : T-Indonesia

Disclaimer : Mereka punya orang tua mereka,Tuhan,ELF's,dan SM entertaiment

Warning : YAOI,jelek,abal,OOC,typo,miss typo,M-preg

_**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**_

Summary :

Next Super Junior adalah anak-anak dari Member super Junior. Mereka datang dari masa depan.

Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya ? Bagaimana reaksi Member Super Junior padahal mereka bukan pasangan kekasih.

"**WE'RE Super Junior and NEXT Super Junior ! The Last Man Standing !"**

.

_**Kim Kanteuk/ukie : Leader Next Super Junior , age 13th**_

_**Rambut cepak hitam,Wajah manis dengan lesung pipit,badan tinggi besar,sifat penyabar. **_

_**Kim Yewook/okie : Lead vocal , age 12th**_

_**Rambut hitam (potongan Yesung),Wajah manis – imut,badan kecil agak pendek,sifat pabbo – jahil – polos,suka memasak.**_

_**Zhoury : age 11th (lebih tua 2 hari dari Kyumin)**_

_**Rambut merah,pipi chubby,wajah imut,badan kecil tinggi,sifat pendiam,suka mengobrak – abrik *?* peralatan orang. **_

_**Shinri : age 12th**_

_**Rambut sebahu,badan sedikit tambun,sifat suka tiba-tiba ikut dalam pembicaraan,suka makan*?*.**_

_**Choi Sibum/ummie : age 12th**_

_**Rambut ala Siwon*?*,wajah imut,atletis,sifat pendiam,suka membaca buku.**_

_**Tan Hanchul : age 13th**_

_**Rambut panjang pirang,mata sipit,wajah cantik,sifat kadang pendiam – kadang temperamental,suka berdandan.**_

_**Lee Haehyuk/Nyukkie : lead dance 12th**_

_**Rambut pirang pendek,wajah imut,sifat hiperaktive,suka jika dipanggil ikan setengah monyet*?*,suka dance.**_

_**Cho Kyumin : age 11th**_

_**(ciri-ciri lihat chap 1 ^_^.) sifat dewasa,maniak game,hobby ber – aegyo – ria.**_

"_Mungkin kalau Nyukkie baby tak di masa ini,mungkin aku akan memutuskanmu." Ucap Eunhyuk ketus._

_Jadi Eunhyuk menerimaku hanya karena ada Nyukkie-baby ?_

_**NEXT SUPER JUNIOR**_

_**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**_

_**RnR**_

_**Chap 13**_

Donghae menunduk. Setelah ucapan Eunhyuk tadi dia lebih memilih duduk dan diam. Sedangkan Eunhyuk sendiri berpikir bahwa Donghae hanya takut diputuskan olehnya, tanpa berpikir bahwa sang _namja_ ikan berpikiran lain.

Eunhyuk tetap cuek sembari menyesap _Strawberry Milkshake_nya, tak perduli dengan _namja_ di depanya yang sedari tadi hanya memainkan sendoknya berputar-putar dalam cangkir _coffe_. _Coffe_ ? Memang tak biasanya dia memesan _coffe_, namun tiba-tiba yang lewat di pikirannya saat pelayan datang adalah _Coffe_. Mungkin secangkir _Coffe_ bisa menenangkan pikirannya. Tapi, Oh..ayolah ! Dia merasa hatinya seperti di lindas sebuah kapal. Well, memang aneh. Tapi itu yang dia rasakan. Sakit. Dia tak pernah merasa sesakit ini. Rasa ini, rasa ketika seseorang dikhianati orang yang disayanginya.

_Awkward_ _moment_ menyelimuti keduanya. Tak ada satupun yang ingin memulai pembicaraan. Eunhyuk yang menyadari ada yag salah pada Donghae, akhirnya membuka pembicaraan.

"Apa kau mengajakku kencan haya untuk berdiam seperti ini ? Ayolah…Kau tak pernah sediam ini sebelumnya. Ini sudah satu jam kita saling bediam. Tak biasanya kau tahan diam di dekatku ?"

Donghae tak langsung menjawab. Dia diam dan menatap Eunhyuk. "_Molla_."

Mendengar jawaban singkat tanpa makna apapun, memunculkan perempatan di dahi _namja_ _Anchovy_ itu. Hey ! Dia berbicara panjang lebar, namun hanya dijawab lima huruf tanpa arti. Oh.._Come_ _On_..tak ada yang mau diperlakukan seperti itu kan ? Termasuk dia.

Akhirnya Eunhyuk menghela nafas berat. Dia tahu betapa _childishnya_ _namja_ di depannya itu. Maka itu, dia memilih untuk menyabarkan dirinya dulu.

"Kau kenapa ? Ada masalah berat ? Bukannya tadi kau baik-baik saja ?" Dengan nada lembut Eunhyuk bertanya pada Donghae yang hanya dijawab dengan senyum miris. "_Gwenchana_."

'_Aigoo_..satu kata. Apa dia tak bisa mengucapkan kata melebihi satu kata ?' Pikir Eunhyuk.  
Eunhyuk menatap _namja_ di depannya yang hanya memberikan tatapan kosong, dia melihat _namja_ itu seperti tak memiliki tujuan hidup sekarang.

Donghae hanya pernah begini sekali yang Eunhyuk lihat, saat _appanya_ meninggal. Dan sekarang bukannya tak ada yang meninggal satupun ?

Tanpa Lee HyukJae tahu, ada satu yang meninggal. Hati seorang Lee DongHae.

.

.

.

.

_NEXT SUPER JUNOR_

Satu _namja_ tampan dan satu _namja_ cantik – yang kecantikannya menandingi banyak _yeojya_ di dunia – sedang duduk berhadapan di sebuah _café_ dengan tangan yang berpegangan. Aneh memang. _Namja_ dengan _namja_. Tidakkah mereka risih jikalau dilihat orang-orang di sekeliling mereka ? Namun bersyukurlah karena kecantikan salah satu dari mereka bisa menipu, sehingga orang-orang menganggap mereka pasangan kekasih '_normal'_ yang sedang berkencan.

"Jadi apa yang ingin kau sampaikan ?"

"Kapan _contractmu_ dengan SM selesai ?" _Namja_ tampan itu tak menjawab pertanyaan lawan bicaranya melainkan menanyakan sesuatu yang sepertinya sangat penting bagi setiap penyanyi, _contract_.

_Namja_ cantik yang mendengar pernyataan _namja_ lainnya langsung menahan emosinya untuk memukul lawan bicaranya itu,"Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu ? Kau mau aku keluar sepertimu dan mengecewakan semuanya lagi ?"

_Namja_ tampan itu tersenyum, senyum yang menenagkan siapapun yang melihatnya. Termasuk _namja_ cantik itu, Kim Heechul. "Aku hanya mau saat _contractmu_ selesai nanti kita bisa tinggal serumah dank au akan menungguku pulang selayaknya istri-istri yang lainnya. Aku tak mau melihatmu kelelahan akan _schedule_ yang super padat."

"Aku ikuti semua keputusanmu, asal jangan putuskan mimpi-mimpi _dongsaengdeul_ dan Teuki. Aku akan jadi istri yang baik untukmu,Hannie." _Namja_ tampan yang dipanggil Hannie pun menangkup tangan kanan Heechul dan mengecupnya sebagai tanda kasih sayang dan cintanya yang terlampau besar kepada _namja_ cantik itu. Mereka berharap akan terus seperti ini sampai kapanpun, dan takkan ada yang menggoyahkan perasaan mereka. Meski mereka tahu itu salah. Meski mereka tahu banyak di luar sana yang menentang hubungan seperti mereka. Mereka tak perduli. Asalkan mereka bersama, semuanya akan berjalan dengan indah. Lagipula orangtua mereka sudah merestui, kalaupun orang lain mencibir, menghina, memaki, toh mereka bukan yang membesarkan pasangan itu kan ? _So_, mereka tidak memiliki hak untuk mengatur sejoli tersebut. Kalaupun orang menyangkut pautkan Tuhan, dua namja itu yang akan berurusan, bukan orang lain.

Seburat merah merambah di kedua pipi Heechul, dia sangat menikmati _moment-momment_ seperti ini. Dia yang di luar sana memiliki image galak, seram, atau sejenisnya, akan takluk dengan mudah dengan senyuman maupun tindakan kecil yang dilakukan Tan Hangeng. Namun itu tidak semudah yang dikira. Hangeng pemuda asal China yang awalnya bukan apa-apa, lalu karena sepercik kebaikan Kim Heechul dia menjadi seperti sekarang ini. Hangeng bukan _namja_ dengan sihir yang bisa meruntuhkan benteng Kim Heechul, namun dialah namja yang pertama kali tahu ada kebaikan hati yang sangat besar dalam diri Kim Heechul. Dan dia lah yang menggalinya. Terus dan terus. Sampai _namja_ cantik itu berada dalam rengkuhannya. Dan semua didasari atas cinta.

.

.

_NEXT SUPER JUNIOR_

.

.

"KYAAA !" Teriakkan seorang _yeojya_ membuat kedelapan _yeojya_ lainnya datang menghampiri. Kedelapan _yeojya_ itu menemukan sang _Bunny_ mereka tengah terduduk lemas di lantai dengan banyak surat berwarna biru yang berserakan di sekitarnya, dan ponselnya yang hancur – kemungkinan besar dilempar mengenai tembok –.

"Kenapa,Sunny-_ah_ ?" Tanya sang leader. Sedangkan yang ditanya menggeleng keras sembari menutup mata erat dan tangannya yang menutupi telinga mungilnya itu. Dan mulutnya terus menggumamkan kata 'jangan'.

Akhirnya dengan segala rasa penasaran, kedelapan _yeojya_ itu mengumpulkan surat-surat itu. Dan mereka langsung membelalakkan mata. Dua puluh dua surat denga isi yang sama dan tinta yang belum kering. Tinta itu tinta darah.

_Jauhi Sungmin atau kau akan menderita ! Jangan sepeleka terror ini kalau kau tak mau kuganggu terus menerus. Aku bukan orang. So, aku bisa menangkapmu dan membawaku ke alamku jika kau tak mengikuti kata-kata dari surat ini. Surat ini berakhir pada surat kedua puluh dua, berikut pesan singkatnya. Setelah itu takkan ada surat atau pesa lagi selama seminggu. Selama seminggu itu, jika kau masih dekat dengan Sungmin. Ancamanku berarti bukan mainan. Sampai nanti, Sunny-sshi._

Tanpa mereka tahu, seorang _namja_ di tempat yang berbeda sedang menyeringai senang. _Well_, dia _namja_ kan ? Berarti manusia. Namun dia bukan manusa biasa, dia jelmaan _evil_ yang tersesat di dunia ini. _So_, apa sih yang tidak bisa _evil_ lakukan dalam hal takut-menakuti dan ancam-mengancam saat miliknya di rebut orang lain ?

.

.

_NEXT SUPER JUNIOR_

.

.

Kanteuk menekuk wajahnya. Dia baru saja keluar dari pusat pertokoan di kota Seoul bersama Zhoury dan Shinri. Dia mengumpat dua _dongsaeng_ yang seenak jidatnya meminta untuk ikut dengan alasan ingin membantunya mencarikan hadiah sebagai tanda minta maafnya pada Nyukkie. Lalu bukannya dia harusnya berterimakasih pada _dongsaengnya_ itu kan ? Bukannya mengumpat mereka. Jawabannya karena ternyata mereka berdua sibuk berkelilingin sendiri berdua. Gezz…Dia ditipu. Mereka ternyata hanya ingin menguras kantongnya dengan meminta dibayari taksi saat berangkat. Lalu saat disana mereka sibuk berduaan. _Aigoo_..kalau ada Nyukkie disana, mungkin Kanteuk akan menyeret Nyukkie jalan berdua. Bukan sebagai obat nyamuk seperti ini.

"Ya ! _Dongsaeng_ _pabbo_ ! Berhentilah kencan dan menjadikanku seperti orang ketiga !" Ucap Kanteuk yang hanya dibalas kekehan keduanya sembari mengacungkan ibu jari mereka.

"Kalau begitu sekarang berhentilah tertawa !" Lanjutnya.

"Bagaimana kami bisa tertawa…ingatlah umur,Hyung. Kau paling tua tapi masih mempoutkan bibirmu seperti itu. Ckck..harusnya kau yang jadi _ukenya_ Nyukkie-_hyung_." Ujar Zhoury yang langsung mendapat _deathglare_ dari Kanteuk.

"Aku ngambek sama kalian ! Sana pulang sendiri ! Kasihan uangku kalau untuk membayari taksi kalian." Kata Kanteuk sebelum dia masuk ke dalam taksi yang sudah melaju sekarang. Sedangkan Pasangan berbahagia itu cengo seketika. Wah..sepertinya LeeTeuk-_sshi_ menularkan sifatnya pada sang _aegya_.

.

.

Kanteuk membuka pintu dorm perlahan. Dia mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru lantai sebelas. Dia melihat Hanchul dan Sibum yang duduk berdekatan dengan Sibum yang tertunduk malu. 'Es batu itu ternyata _poker_ _face_.' Batin Kanteuk.

"Darimana,Kanteuk-_ah_ ?"

"Um..eto..aku dari keluar sebentar,Sungmin-_ajhumma_. _Ajhumma_ dan Umin-_ah_ mau kemana ?" Tanyanya untuk menyembunyikan kegugupannya.

SUngmin mengacak pelan rambut Kanteuk,"Umin-_chagi_ ingin bertemu Okie-_ah_, jadi dia merayu-rayu _ajhumma_ untuk mau menemaninya ke rumah sakit. Oya,_ummamu_ ada siaran tadi. Dia pesan, kalau kau pulang segera temui Nyukkie-_ah_. Ada apa diantara kalian ?"

Air muka Kanteuk langsung berubah panic. Keringat dingin mengalir di dahinya. "_A…ani ! Aniyo_. Ya, tidak ada apa-apa." Sahutnya dengan tawa garing. "Aku masuk dulu,_Ajhumma_. Hati-hati di jalan." Teriaknya sembari berlalu dari depan Sungmin menuju ke kamar HaeHyuk.

"Dia kenapa,_Chagi_ ?" Sungmin bertanya dengan nada polos pada anaknya yang baru selesai menyeringai setan melihat _Hyung_ tertuanya lari terbirit-birit. Ah..sepertinya Kanteuk lari terbirit-birit bukan karena takut diintrogasi lagi oleh Sungmin, tapi melihat _little evil_ yang menyeringai.

"_Mollayo,Umma_. Sudahlah, kajja kita ke tempat Okie." Kyumin berusaha mengubah nada bicaranya menjadi biasa-biasa saja. Dan menarik Sungmin keluar dari dorm.

.

.

_NEXT SUPER JUNIOR_

.

.

Eunhyuk mengendarai mobilnya dengan kecepatan sedang. Sesekali dia melirik _namja_ ikan disampingnya. Berharap _namja_ itu berbicara sepatah kata pun. Namun dia harus menghembuskan nafas berat lagi. Tak ada respon.

Detik demi detik berlalu dengan diam. Donghae yang sibuk dengan lagu-lagu dari i-Podnya dan Eunhyuk yang focus menyetir.

Namun saat kurang satu kilometer dari dorm mereka, Donghae mulai bersuara. "_Hyung_, bisa kuminta putar arah ke Mokpo ?"

_Ciiit_

Eunhyuk langsung mengerem mobilnya. Untung saja jalanan yang mereka lewati sedang kosong.

"Untuk apa kau ke Mokpo ?" Eunhyuk menghadap ke arah Donghae yang mulai melepas earphonenya.

"Aku mau pulang. Lagipula aku libur _schedule_ untuk tiga hari."

"Kau ini bagaimana ? Kita masih ada tanggungjawab untuk Nyukkie-_baby_ !" Sahut Eunhyuk dengan nada tinggi.

"Nyukkie lagi sebagai alasan ya.." gumam Donghae sembari menyamankan dirinya di kursi penumpang tersebut. Dia tersenyum simpul dan memejamkan matanya.

EUNHYUK POV

"Nyukkie lagi sebagai alasan ya.." gumamnya. Aku tertohok. Apa mungkin karena perkataanku di _café_ tadi melukainya ? Aku mendongakkan kepalaku untuk melihatnya. Dia sedang bersandar dan memjamkan matanya sambil tersenyum. Wajah mirisnya. Aku hafal itu. Aku merasa seperti orang paling berdosa sekarang.

"Dong..Hae-_ya_ ?" Aku memberanikan diri untuk bertanya.

"Ne,_Hyung_." Sekali lagi dia memanggilku '_Hyung'_. Padahal biasanya dia sangat jarang sekali memanggilku _Hyung_. Namun hari ini dia sepertinya sangat suka memanggilku _hyung_.

"Kau marah karena perkataanku di _café_ tadi ?" Tanyaku ragu-ragu.

"Untuk apa aku marah." Dia membuka matanya.

"Kita jadian karena terpaksa kan ? Dan karena NYUKKIE ?" Lanjutnya dengan nada datar namun dengan penekanan pada nama Nyukkie.

Aku diam. Aku tak mampu menjawab pertanyaannya. Aku sendiri masih bingung dengan perasaanku yang sebenarnya. Aku tak tahu harus menjawab apa.

"Sekarang aku yang tanya padamu,_Hyung_." Ucapnya. Aku menengguk salivakku sendiri. Entah kenapa aku jadi gugup seperti ini.

"Sebenarnya perasaanmu padaku itu seperti apa ? Jika hanya seperti _Hyung_ dan _dongsaeng_ atau sebatas sahabat, kau pasti takkan menarikku ke _café_ saat aku menggoda para _yeojya_ seperti tadi kan ? Dan lagi kau takkan melarangku pergi ke Mokpo selama tiga hari karena kau tak mau jauh dariku atau benar karena alasanmu tadi ? Jawab dengan jujur,_Hyung_. _Jebal_…Bicaralah dengan hatimu. Jangan dengan akal sehatmu."

"A..aku.." Aku berkata terbata. Tanganku bergerak sendiri kearah tangannya. Menggenggamnya erat dan mengarahkannya ke arah dada kiriku dimana jantungku bersarang di dalamnya.

"Aku tak tahu Donghae-_ya_. Tapi disini terasa sesak dan sakit saat kau melihat ke arah lain, dan saat kau berkata kau akan pulang dalam waktu yang lama. Entah kenapa selalu aku berpikir bahwa semua tindakan yang aku lakukan karena _reflex_ sesaknya dadaku ini, aku selalu menyangkalnya dan beranggapan karena ada Nyukkie-baby disini. Bukan karena rasa lain yang aku belum tahu." Aku menundukkan kepalaku setelah mengucapkan itu. Namun tak lama,Donghae menarik daguku dan mendongakkannya sembari wajahnya yang semakin dekat denganku.

_Cup_

Satu kecupan lembut, pelan, dan singkat mendarat di bibirku. Ini berbeda. Aku merasakan berjuta kupu-kupu terbang di dalam perutku. Ini sangat berbeda rasanya dengan _fanservice_. Aku merasa istimewa untuk Donghae.

Aku menatapnya, mencari tahu arti perbuatannya tadi. Namun dia hanya tersenyum.

"Aku tak percaya kau pernah punya _yeojyachingu_, kalau yang namanya cinta saja kau baru tahu seperti apa." Dia terkekeh pelan. Sedetik kemudian dia melumat bibirku habis.

Gezz..aku dikerjai oleh bocah ikan ini ! Tapi aku suka. Aahhh ! Pipiku memanas !

EUNHYUK POV END

.

.

_NEXT SUPER JUNIOR_

Kanteuk membuka pelan pintu kamar Nyukkie. Disana dia menemukan selimut yang sepertinya dibawah selimut itu ada _namja_ yang sedari tadi dicarinya.

"Nyukkie-_ah_ ?"

NYUKKIE POV

Aku membaringkan tubuhku dibawah selimut milik _mommy_. _Aigoo_..kenapa mukaku masih terasa panas ? Padahal tadi sudah kubasuh dengan air.

Lama aku tiduran, aku seperti mendengar derap langkah yang dibuat pelan. Ah..mungkin _mommy_ atau _daddy_.

"Nyukkie-_ah_ ?"

_GLEK_

Aku menelan salivaku. Ya Tuhan ! Bagaimana ini ? Orang yang sedang akan kuhindari malah datang ! Bagaimana ini ? Ah ! Pura-pura tidur sajalah..

"Nyukkie-_ah_, _mianhe_ atas kejadian tadi. Aku juga tak sengaja. Hae-_ajhushi_ yang mendorongku. Aku tak bisa menjaga keseimbanganku. Maaf. Aku mohon ini tak mempengaruhi kekompakan Next Super Junior sampai nantinya. Maaf juga aku mengganggu tidurmu. Ini boneka sebagai tanda permintaan maafku. Kalau kau tak suka, setidaknya simpanlah itu. Aku permisi. _Jaljjayo, sweet dreams_."

Aku mendengar derap langkahnya menjauhi kamarku, dan akhirnya suara pintu dibuka dan di tutup. Dengan ragu aku membuka selimutku dan melihat sebuah boneka aneh. Boneka itu berbadan Monyet dan berkepala monyet namun memiliki ekor seperti ikan. Aku tersenyum. Itu diriku, setengah monyet dan setengah ikan. Dibadan boneka itu juga tertulis namaku. "_Gomawo,Hyung."_

Aku bagun dan merapikan bajuku yang sedikit – banyak – berantakan. Lalu berlari keluar. Aku langsung memeluk Kanteuk-_hyung_ yang sedang berjalan gontai. "_Gomawo,Hyung_ ! Aku suka hadiahmu. _Mianhe_. Aku harusnya tahu ini bukan salah kita. Dan harusnya aku tidak marah padamu."

Lee Haehyuk sepertinya tak tahu sang _leader_ sedang merona hebat.

_NEXT SUPER JUNIOR_

.

.

Hanchul mengelus bulu Heebum. Dia diam disana dan sibuk dengan peliharaan _ummanya_ itu sejak _umma_ dan _appanya_ bilang akan keluar sebentar. Namun, dia tak menyadari kehadiran _namja_ manis disampingnya. Entah, dunianya seperti tersedot oleh pesona kucing berbulu halus itu. _Namja_ yang sedari tadi duduk disampingnya pun hanya diam, tak mau sekedar mengeluarkan sepatah kata dan hanya memandang kagum pada _namja_ yang sangat menyayangi hewan berkaki empat itu.

Hanchul yang merasa lelah, akhirnya membaringkan tubuhnya di sofa. Tapi ada sesuatu yang menghalanginya. Hanchul menoleh ke belakang,

"Sibummie ? _Mi..mianhe_,aku tak sengaja." Hanchul langsung menjauhkan badannya dan duduk seperti sebelumnya.

"_Gwenchana,Hyung_." Sibum menyahut dengan seburat merah yang menghiasi pipinya. Sibum menunduk, berusaha mengalihkan wajahnya agar Hanchul tak melihat wajahnya yang menyerupai kepiting rebus sekarang.

Sementara Heebum lari ke dalam, tak ingin merusak suasana mungkin.

TBC

_Balasan Review:_

yieun choi 6/21/12 ch12 : huweee *ikut mewek* #ditimpuk XD rate aman yaaa…*smirk* hehe..okey ! XD

turtles 6/21/12 ch12 : #pundungdipojokkanbarengHeebum siip ! ;D

Ririn Park 6/20/12 ch12 : yups,gomawo~ ;))

PumpkinKyu 6/20/12 ch12 : gwenchana kok :) okey~ cheonn~~ XD

aisyah494 6/19/12 ch12 : mianheee~ ga bisa kilat *pundung*

ressijewelll 6/18/12 ch12 : iya..*sesuai aslinya XD* siip ;D

Cho Cheonsa 6/18/12 ch12 : annyeong~ :D ga apa.. gomawo~

Shim shia 6/18/12 ch12 : O.O mian buat apa ?

Bunny Ming 6/17/12 ch12 : ne,Eon. Ambil obat dan istirahat. Get well soon,Eonn n_n

Syubidubidu 6/17/12 ch12 : okey ;)

MissChoi 6/17/12 ch12 : iya XD okey ;) yups..sequel tapi kayaknya..

13Cha2LoveKorean 6/17/12 ch12 : hehe XD okidoki deh ;))

Hikari Hoshigawa 6/17/12 ch12 : *kibar bendera putih* damai aja deh –w-

1lee kyuzha 6/17/12 ch12 : kyumin moment chap depan kayaknya :( ada sequelnya kok. Gomawo~ iya ^_^

hatakehanahungry 6/17/12 ch12 lanjutkann~~ *kampanye* #apadeh XD FIGHTING !

Kim Sae Rin 6/17/12 ch12 : temen selai gitu #eh XD lanjutkan !

lee minji elf 6/17/12 ch12 : masih banyak kayaknya *selai digantung* tergantung mood selai deh #dibakar XD

Myblackfairy 6/17/12 ch12 huwee *nangis bareng Xian* :"((

LeeHaeNa 6/17/12 ch12 : ada kok *ketahuan kalau selai itu yadong* key ;D

1MonicaZhoury 6/17/12 ch12 : *blush* semangat Monica-sshi ! XD se-moodnya selai mau berapa chap #plak hehe *sign v*

Redpurplewine 6/17/12 ch12 : OwO hyojoon itu shippernya mereka kok *di deathglare mba be* XD miahe telatt :'(

fallenangel 6/17/12 ch12 selai malah ngakak pas ff ini kehapus XD agak takut juga sih.. mian telat update TvT

kyukyu 6/17/12 ch12 : huwee..mianhe telat :( *pundung

ChaaChulie247 6/17/12 ch12 : galau..galau~ kayak selai *ga da yg nanya* okey ;D

Bumrae 6/16/12 ch12 : lanjuttt ! XD

p.s : gomawo buat HyoJoon-ajhumma a.k.a mba dobe . fye #apadeh yang udah nemenin selai begadang XD

_**GOMAWO UNTUK SEMUA READERS JUGA REVIEWERS XD**_

_**MIANHE UNTUK TYPO(S) ATAU HAL JELEK LAIN DARI FIC INI**_

_**KALAU ADA YANG KURANG BERKENAN SELAI MOHON MAAF YANG BANYAK.**_

_**Selain itu selai juga minta maaf atas re-publishnya fic ini karena kena hapus admin FFn.**_

_**Dan Selai kena trouble beberapa hari TvT *lama sangat***_

Gaje kah ? Jelekkah ? Kritik saran diterima. Multichap . Jika readers minta lanjut saya aka melanjutkan. Apabila ada yang bilang jangan lanjut tidak saya lanjutkan. Mianhe for typo's dan kejelekkan cerita. _**Gomawo,sudah menyempatkan waktu untuk membaca ^.^**_

**Sekali lagi**

**Satu review readers,nyawa bagi selai dan fic ini.**

**RnR**


	14. Chapter 14

Next Super Junior

ALL MEMBER SUPER JUNIOR

Pairing : KyuMin,HaeHyuk,KangTeuk,HanChul,SiBum,ShinRi,ZhouRyYeWook

Genre : family,friendship,Hurt/Comfort

Rated : T-Indonesia

Disclaimer : Mereka punya orang tua mereka,Tuhan,ELF's,dan SM entertaiment

Warning : YAOI,jelek,abal,OOC,typo,miss typo,M-preg

_**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**_

Summary :

Next Super Junior adalah anak-anak dari Member super Junior. Mereka datang dari masa depan.

Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya ? Bagaimana reaksi Member Super Junior padahal mereka bukan pasangan kekasih.

"**WE'RE Super Junior and NEXT Super Junior ! The Last Man Standing !"**

.

_**Kim Kanteuk/ukie : Leader Next Super Junior , age 13th**_

_**Rambut cepak hitam,Wajah manis dengan lesung pipit,badan tinggi besar,sifat penyabar. **_

_**Kim Yewook/okie : Lead vocal , age 12th**_

_**Rambut hitam (potongan Yesung),Wajah manis – imut,badan kecil agak pendek,sifat pabbo – jahil – polos,suka memasak.**_

_**Zhoury : age 11th (lebih tua 2 hari dari Kyumin)**_

_**Rambut merah,pipi chubby,wajah imut,badan kecil tinggi,sifat pendiam,suka mengobrak – abrik *?* peralatan orang. **_

_**Shinri : age 12th**_

_**Rambut sebahu,badan sedikit tambun,sifat suka tiba-tiba ikut dalam pembicaraan,suka makan*?*.**_

_**Choi Sibum/ummie : age 12th**_

_**Rambut ala Siwon*?*,wajah imut,atletis,sifat pendiam,suka membaca buku.**_

_**Tan Hanchul : age 13th**_

_**Rambut panjang pirang,mata sipit,wajah cantik,sifat kadang pendiam – kadang temperamental,suka berdandan.**_

_**Lee Haehyuk/Nyukkie : lead dance 12th**_

_**Rambut pirang pendek,wajah imut,sifat hiperaktive,suka jika dipanggil ikan setengah monyet*?*,suka dance.**_

_**Cho Kyumin : age 11th**_

_**(ciri-ciri lihat chap 1 ^_^.) sifat dewasa,maniak game,hobby ber – aegyo – ria.**_

_**NEXT SUPER JUNIOR**_

_**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**_

_**RnR**_

_**Chap 14**_

Diam. Entah kenapa diam adalah pilihan yang tepat menurut dua sejoli ini. Masalah tak hentinya berpusat pada dasar kepopuleran mereka dikalangan kaum hawa. Percaya. Mereka saling percaya satu sama lain. Hanya saja mereka juga manusia biasa yang kadang terkuasai oleh hawa nafsu. Termasuk yang bernama cemburu.

SIWON POV

Aku mendesah pelan. Sejak dia menjemputku tadi, dia hanya diam saja. Ah,ani. Dia memang berbicara. Tapi hanya untuk merespon Sibum-_baby_, dan mengacuhkanku sama sekali.

"Kibummie…"

Dia tak bergeming. Masih setia dengan bukunya.

"Kibum-_ah_…"

Hanya lirikan kecil. Baiklah ! Kau harus berjuang tuan Choi !

"_Kim Kibummie baby honey sweety chagiyaaaa…" _

Kubuat suara semendayu mungkin. Dan yeah ! Kau berhasil ! Dia bangun dari duduknya dan –

Eh ? Tunggu ? Kenapa dia menuju ke meja dan mengambil kantong plastic ? Dan ga– gayanya itu seperti orang muntah ?

"Kau membuatku mual,_Hyung_."

Oh…Terimakasih,Tuhan. Gayanya yang seperti itu membuatku sweatdrop seketika.

SIWON POV END

_NEXT SUPER JUNIOR_

Kanteuk diam tak bergeming. Tubuhnya belum bisa merespon apa yang dia rasakan sekarang. Senang dan panic karena takut _namja_ manis yang memeluknya itu mengetahui betapa kencangnya debaran jantung namja itu.

"_Hyung,gwenchana_ ? A –apa aku salah bicara ? Kenapa diam saja ? Huwaaaa ! _Hyungie_,aku minta maaf… apa kau masih marah ?" Nyukkie sekarang tepat berada di depan _Hyungnya_. Dia sangat khawatir saat melihat wajah _Hyungnya_ itu memerah. Yang di pikirannya, _hyungnya_ itu memerah karena marah, sehingga dia sudah menunjukkan mata berkaca-kaca .

"Eh..eh ? _A-aniyo. Hyung_ tak marah kok. Nyu-nyukie jangan nangis ne ? _Hyung_ tak marah sama Nyukkie." Kanteuk meraih bahu _namja_ energik itu, sekedar untuk menenangkan.

"Ta- tapi wajah _Hyungie_ memerah seperti marah. Nyukkie takut kalau _Hyungie_ marah.."

Sepertinya Kanteuk sedang menyalahkan Tuhan atau malah membesarkan Tuhan karena menciptakan _namja_ semanis da sepolos Nyukkie, apa lagi saat dia merengek seperti ini ?

Kanteuk merengkuh tubuh _namja_ di depannya. Memberikan kehangatan yang dia rasa. "Tenanglah.._Hyungie_ tak marah sama Nyukkie. Jadi jangan nangis."

_BRAKK_

"YA ! JANGAN PELUK NYUKKIE-_BABY_ SEMBARANGAN !"

KANTEUK POV

Aku merengkuhnya ke dalam dekapanku, memberikan ketenangan dan agar dia percaya atas apa yang aku ucapkan.

"Tenanglah.._Hyungie_ tak marah sama Nyukkie. Jadi jangan nangis." Ucapku.

_BRAKK_

"YA ! JANGAN PELUK NYUKKIE-_BABY_ SEMBARANGAN !"

Aku terlonjak. Tubuhku tertarik ke belakang. Aku menoleh pada _namja_ yang seenak jidat menyeret kerah bajuku dan menentengku layaknya kucing milik Heenim _ajhumma_. Lalu pandangan mataku beralih pada Nyukkie yang dipeluk _possessive_ oleh _ummanya_. Hey ! Aku bukan mau mengambilnya tadi. Aish..

"Sabarlah dulu,Hyukkie-_chagi_ sedang PMS hari ini." Aku bergidik mendengar bisikkan yang diselingi kekehan oleh Hae-_ajhushi_. Tanpa berkata-kata lagi, dia menyeretku menjauh dari Nyukkie.

KANTEUK POV END

"Ya ! _Mommy_ apa-apaan sih ?" Nyukkie mulai melancarkan protes pada _mommynya_ atas dasar melepaskannya dari rengkuhan – pelukan – _namja_ yang mulai memenuhi hati dan pikirannya itu. Sambil memputkan bibirnya dan wajah yang dibuat-buat sedemikian rupa agar terlihat seperti marah.

"_Molla_. Jangan dekat-dekat yang statusnya _seme'_ ! Mereka itu _pervert_ ! Tak tahu malu ! Ish.._Jinjja_ ! _Jinjja ! Jinjja_ !" Tak kalah hebohnya, Eunhyuk menghentak-hentakkan kakinya dengan pipi yang di gembungkan. Sepertinya dia masih kesal dengan perlakuan Donghae tadi dan melimpahkannya dengan semua _namja_ yang berstatus _seme'_.

Nyukkie semakin mempoutkan bibirnya manakala Eunhyuk menariknya ke kamar. Eunhyuk mendorong pelan bahu sang _aegya_ sehingga posisi mereka adalah Nyukkie duduk di tepi ranjang Eunhyuk dan Eunhyuk berdiir di depannya dengan menyilangkan tangan di dada.

"Apalagi yang sudah kalian lakukan ? Tadi ciuman, lalu pelukan, apalagi selanjutnya ? _Aigoo_…apa kalian akan berciuman lagi ? _Deep kiss ? French kiss_ ? Argh ! Jangan sampai,okey ? Kalau kau mau memilih _namjachingu_, pilihlah yang biasa saja. Jangan yang _pervert_. Apalagi yang seperti _daddy_-mu yang sukanya mencium _mommy_ seperti tadi. Ups.." Eunhyuk langsung menutup mulutnya saat tak sengaja berbicara mengenai hal tadi dengan _aegyanya_ itu. Sementara Nyukkie yang sedari tadi cemberut langsung merubah _mimic_ wajahnya menjadi tertarik.

"Jadi tadi _mommy_ ciuman sama _daddy_,eoh ?" Nada menyelidik keluar dari bibir _namja_ kecil itu, membuat _namja_ yang dipanggilnya '_mommy'_ itu gelagapan untuk menjawabnya.

"_Eh..eto..ano_..tadi _mommy_ salah bicara kok."

"Ah..tak usah ngeles,_Mommy_…tadinya bilang saja. Tadunya Nyukkie minta fotonya." Cengiran lebar menghiasi wajah Nyukkie.

Sepertinya sifat _pervert_ Eunhyuk-_sshi_ menular kepada sang _aegya_.

.

.

.

.

Sementara itu di tempat kejadian tadi,"Aku jadi ragu, mana yang _umma_ mana yang _aegya_. Mereka sama-sama childish." Bisik Hanchul yang sedang bersembunyi di balik tembok dengan tangan yang masih menggenggam erat tangan Sibum. Sementara Sibum sendiri ? Dia asyik diam dengan wajah semerah tomat.

_NEXT SUPER JUNIOR_

"_Annyeong_." Sungmin dan Kyumin memasuki kamar dimana Yesung dirawat.

"_Hyung_, kau kemari ? Padahal kami mau pulang ke dorm siang ini." Sahut Ryeowook menanggapi salam kedua _namja_ _aegyo_ itu.

"_Jinjja_ ? Aku tak tahu soal itu,Wookie-_ah_. Dan sebenarnya aku kemari untuk memenuhi keinginan _little evil_ untuk bertemu Okie-_ah_."

"Heyoo~~ _Baby appa_ dicari tuh.." Godaan kecil Yesung menghasilkan seburat merah muda di pipi Yewook. Dan dengan langkah malu-malu dia menghampiri Kyumin.

"Kami keluar dulu." Pamit Kyumin seraya menggenggam tangan mungil Yewook keluar.

"Aku rasa mereka cocok. Oh,ya. Mana Kyu ? Dia tak ikut ?" Tanya Yesung setelah dua _namja_ kecil itu keluar.

Sungmin mendudukkan dirinya di sofa, "_Ani_, dia ada latihan vocal tadi."

"Lalu bagaimana lagu barumu dengan Sunny,_Hyung_ ?"

"_Molla_,Wookie-_ah_. Manager-_hyung_ bilang semuanya dibatalkan. Aku juga tak tahu kenapa."

"_Mwo_ ? Itu hal yang sangat jarang. Kecuali ada yang berani membayarnya." Yesung mengernyit bingung, tak biasanya Soo Man-_sshi_ akan membatalkan semuanya yang telah direncang dengan apik.

Sungmin mengendikan bahu,"Mungkin dia sangat kaya, atau dia punya maksud lain dibalik semua itu."

Ryeowook mengernyit bingung, '_Apa orang itu kelebihan uang atau bagaimana ?'_. Namun yang dipikirkan Yesung berbeda, dia sudah tahu bahwa dalang dibalik semuanya adalah _magnae_ yang paling _evil_ di _Boyband_ yang ia gawangi.

Yah..setidaknya Yesung masih bersyukur _dongsaengnya_ itu tak membuat bau atas tindakannya.

.

.

.

_NEXT SUPER JUNIOR_

"Ya ! Hae-_ajhushi_ kenapa menyeretku begini sih ?"

Donghae hanya terkekeh pelan mendapati '_anak'_ dari _hyung_ kepercayaan _appanya_ itu kesal atas perbuatannya.

"Aku hanya menyelamatkanmu. Sudah ku bilang kan ? Hyukkie sedang PMS, jadi dia akan lebih marah jika kau sangat dekat dengan _namja_ kesayangannya itu." Donghae merebahkan dirinya di ranjang LeeTeuk. Dia tahu betul, Eunhyuk sedang kesal gara-gara insiden di mobil tadi. Ah..mungkin itu bentuk rasa malu, bukan marah.

"_Ne_, tapi berhentilah senyam senyum sendiri. Kau mirip orang gila sekarang,_Ajhushi_."

Mendengar protesan dari Kanteuk, Donghae lagsung memasang wajah merengutnya. "Kau menyebalkan. Harusnya bilang terimakasih, malah mengejek." Ucap Donghae.

"_Hehehe..arraseo, gomawo calon appa mertua."_

Donghae langsung melotot ke arah Kanteuk yang sedang nyengir lebar.

.

.

.

.

_NEXT SUPER JUNIOR_

_Yeojya_ itu menghela nafasnya berat. Dia sudah lelah melihat _namja_ yang berstatus tunangannya itu merajuk gara-gara hal sepele yang sangat aneh menurutnya. Oh..ayolah, mana ada orang yang cemburu pada '_anak'nya_ sendiri ? Itu sangat menjengkelkan.

"_Oppa_, berhentilah merajuk ! Kau ini belajarlah bersikap dewasa."

"Tapi kau mengacuhkanku." Shindong mempoutkan bibirnya.

Semarah-marahnya _yeojya_ itu, akhirnya dia tersenyum. "Kalau kau begitu, jika kita punya anak nanti apa kau akan merajuk terus hmm ?"

"E..eh..umm..tentu saja tidak." Elaknya.

"Kalau begitu jagan ngambek lagi ne ? Aku mau pulang dulu."

_Yeojya_ itu mengecup pelan pipi _namjachingunya_ dan keluar dari kamar itu.

"_Annyeong,Oppa."_

.

.

_NEXT SUPER JUNIOR_

"Kibummie, sebenarnya kau kenapa sih ? Sedari tadi kau mengacuhkanku. Kalau aku ada salah bicarakan saja." Kali ini Siwon menyerah. Dia tak bisa terus perang dingin seperti ini dengan Kibum.

"Bukannya aku juga biasanya seperti ini,_Hyung_ ?"

"Aku tahu kau pintar, dan aku tak lebih pintar darimu. Tapi aku tahu manakala kau sedang bohong dan kau sedang berkata jujur,Kibummie. Ayolah..jangan seperti ini terus."

Kibum meletakkan bukunya. Jujur dia bingung harus membicarakannya mulai darimana. Dia tahu kalau ini tak dibicarakan malah akan memperkeruh hubungan mereka.

"_Hyung_, apa suatu saat kau akan meninggalkanku ?" Kibum mendongakkan wajahnya dan menatap wajah _namjachingunya_ itu.

"Ya ! Apa maksudmu ?"

"Aku tahu ini pertanyaan bodoh. Tapi..ah,sudahlah. Mungkin ini tak penting bagimu." _Namja_ cantik itu berbalik dan hampir keluar dari kamarnya sebelum sebuah tangan kekar menahan tangannya.

"Kalau kau begini takkan selesai,Kibummie. Ceritakan yang sebenarnya baru bertanya."

Kibum memeluk namja di depannya. Memeluknya seperti dia tak mau kehilangan namja itu. _Possessive_. Ya , biarkan kali ini dia bersikap _possessive_. Dia _namjachingunya_ kan ? _So_, dia berhak melakukan itu. Bukan para _yeojya_ yang sering datang dan menggoda lawa bicaranya itu. Kibum menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada Siwon, menghirup bau khas yang menenangkan dari tubuh Siwon. Bau yang selalu menggelitik indera penciumannya.

"_Hyung_, aku takut kalau suatu saat kau pergi meninggalkanku dan bersama para _yeojya_ yang dikabarkan dekat denganmu. Dan lagi sifatmu yang sangat baik pada semua orang terutama _yeojya_ menganggap sifat perhatianmu itu sebagai bentuk kasih sayang. Aku takut mereka mengalihkan perhatianmu dariku."

Siwon tertegun, dia tak pernah menyangka bahwa Kibum akan mengatakan semua itu padanya. Dia pikir hanya dia yang akan sering terluka di hubungan ini. Terlebih saat mendengar kabar bahwa Kibum sudah memiliki _yeojyachingu_. _Well_,berita itu memang sudah beredar setelah mereka jadian. Dan itu bukan berarti Siwon tak percaya pada Kibum. Hanya saja dasar mereka sama, takut kehilangan. Entah seberapa besar cinta yang telah mereka buat selama ini. Tapi _chemistry_ yang tercipta sungguh mampu membuat Tuhan terus menguji mereka. Apa karena mereka melanggar norma, ataukah gara-gara Tuhan menyayangi mereka ? Bukankah Tuhan akan menguji makhluknya yang dia sayangi ? Berarti Tuhan menyayangi hubungan mereka, Tuhan sudah merestuinya. Namun hubungan ini akan terus seperti ini jika mereka akan terus menerima konsekuensi atas ketenaran. Apalagi jika mengingat mereka adalah _actor-actor_ handal yang mengandalkan _profesionalitas_ di depan layar, sehingga lawan main mereka sering menganggap di balik layar mereka dan lawan main mereka itu juga ada apa-apa. Dan jangan salahkah sifat Siwon yang menganggap semua _yeojya_ harus diperlakukan sama manisnya seperti dia memperlakukan _ummanya_ ? Siwon menggeleng. Dia tak bisa menghilangkan sifat itu. Tapi dia tak ingin hubungannya dengan Kibum akan sebatas hubungan kecanggungan semata. Mungkin memang jarang _yeojya_ yang dekat dengan Kibum, mengingat dia adalah _namja_ yang dingin. Namun dengan sejuta pesonanya, dia juga bisa membuat seorang _yeojya_ jatuh pingsan hanya dengan memamerkan _killer smile_-nya. Tak ada yang salah sebenarnya. Mereka hanya perlu membuat jarak dengan orang lain dan saling mendekat satu sama lain. Hanya saja status mereka di muka umum sebagai personil _boyband_ papan atas yang menjadi taruhannya. Mereka pasti tak mau jika ada berita yang beredar bahwa, 'Super Junior adalah _Boyband_ yang berisi _namja-namja Gay_'. Hell yeah ! Itu sama saja mereka menggali mimpi mereka dan menguburnya lagi. Bahkan lebih dalam.

Siwon mengecup pucuk kepala Kibum. Dia sekarang tak tahu harus berbicara apa. Dia hanya ingin Kibum merasakan rasa cintanya dari diamnya mereka. Cinta yang menguar diantara mereka. Cinta yang tulus dan tidak memandang apapun. Bukankah cinta itu ada di tengah-tengah dua insan yang berhubungan ? Baik itu hubungan jauh atau dekat. Mereka sudah sedekat ini, namun jika mereka tetap tak meresakan cinta yang murni itu artinya mereka salah besar.

Kibum melesakkan kepalanya. Dia merasakan detak jantung _Hyungnya_ itu berjalan melebihi tempo biasaya. Melebihi tempo dimana mereka selesai latihan bersama. Melebihi tempo saat mereka selesai melakukan SuShow. Dia juga merasakan perasaan hangat dan nyaman. Saat-saat seperti inilah yang selalu ingin ia dapatkan. Saat-saat dimana ia merasa istimewa. _Well_,mungkin memang aneh. Dia _namjachingu_ seorang Choi Siwon, namun dia kalah sering mendapatkan pelukan hangat dari _namjachingunya_ itu dibandingkan para lawan main Siwon di sebuah drama. Dia juga ingin merasakannya. Merasa dia dilindungi, dibutuhkan, diberikan rasa yang meletup-letup seperti popcorn dalam hatinya. Seperti kembang api yang meledak-ledak. Seperti bunga yang bermekaran saat musim semi. Dan berterbangan layaknya kupu-kupu yang berimigrasi dan menciptakan pemandangan yang indah di langit. Perasaan yang istimewa. Perasaan yang sering dielu-elukan dan diharapkan para makhluk di dunia ini. Perasaan yang mengalir di setiap denyut nadi dan menelusup diantara oksigen-oksigen yang dibawanya. Sangat kecil. _Simple_. Hanya saja susah untuk disadari. Bahkan selama beberapa tahun bersama, mereka baru menyadarinya akhir-akhir ini. Itu artinya perasaanitu sangat _special_, mengagumkan, dan rumit. _Perasaan cinta_.

"_Hyung, mianhe_. Aku terlalu mencintaimu. _Mianhe_. Aku jadi terkesan mengekangmu."

Siwon tersenyum. Dia tak pernah menyalahkan Kibum atas persoalan ini. Namun nyatanya, _namja_ manis itu meminta maaf atas apa yang tidak dia lakukan. Dia tak pernah mengekang Siwon, namun dia meminta maaf atas itu.

"Apa kau sangat mencintaiku,Kibummie ?"

"_Ne,Hyung_. Kau meragukannya ?" Kibum mendongak. Menyelami mata indah _namja_ di depannya. Berusaha mencari makna kata yang baru diucapkan Siwon tadi.

"_Aniyo, gomawo_. Aku pikir aku hanya akan bertepuk sebelah tangan soal itu." Siwon menarik ujung bibirnya. Membuat seulas senyum dengan lesung pipi yang semakin menambah nilai plus di senyumannya itu.

"Maksudmu kau juga sangat mencintaiku ?" Mata itu mengerjap, membuat wajahnya tampak lebih manis dan imut. Entah kenapa Kibum selalu bisa membuat Siwon berkata dalam hati bahwa namjachingunya itu lebih _aegyo_ dari _yeojya_ dan _namja_ lain di dunia ini.

Siwon mencubit hidung mancung itu pelan,"Kau tak bodoh,Kibummie. Kau tahu pasti itu."

"_Appo,Hyung_~" Kibum mengusap hidungnya pelan. Berharap rasa sakit dihidungnya setelah dicubit Siwon hilang. Sedangkan Siwon, dia hanya terkekeh sendiri melihat kelakuan _namjachingunya_ itu.

_CUP_

Satu kecupan di hidung Kibum sukses mengalihkan perhatian serta rasa sakit di hidungnya. Bahkan warna merah yang menghiasi hidungnya sekarang berpindah ke pipi _namja_ dengan julukan _snow white_ itu.

Satu dorongan telak membuat Siwon limbung ke belakang dan Kibum langsung mengambil posisinya semula – membaca buku –. Sepertinya _Snow White_ ini sangat pintar menyembunyikan perasaan malunya yang membuncah.

.

.

.

.

_NEXT SUPER JUNIOR_

"Jadi ada apa,Umin-_ah_ ?" _namja_ mungil itu mengadahkan kepalanya untuk melihat _namjachingunya_ yang lebih tinggi beberapa centi darinya.

"_Bogoshipo_~ apa tak boleh aku menemuimu ?" Kyumin melancarkan aksi _aegyonya_ yang dibalas _rolled eyes_ oleh Okie.

"Berhentilah bersikap seperti itu. Aku tak mau bertarung _aegyo_ lagi denganmu." Okie juga mengikuti jejak Kyumin untuk melancarkan wajah merajuk yang sangat imut miliknya.

"Sepertinya takkan ada yang menang jika mereka sama-sama keras kepala seperti itu." Ucap Yesung yang berdiri di koridor lantai dua pada dua _namja_ manis dibelakangnya.

"Yah..begitulah mereka,_Hyungie_. Sebaiknya kita panggil mereka dan pulang." Sahut Ryeowook.

"Biar aku saja yang memanggil mereka. Kalian ke mobil saja dulu."

Sungmin menuju ke taman tempat Yewook dan Kyumin bercengkrama.

"Kalau mau kencan harusnya di tempat yang bagus,Umin-_chagi_. Kau ini tak modal. Mengajak Okie-_ah_ kencan di rumah sakit." Sungmin terkikik geli mendapat respon kaget dari keduanya.

"_Umma_ mengagetkanku saja. _Wae_ ?"

"_Kajja_ pulang, _appa_ dan _umma_ Okie-_ah_ sudah menunggu di mobil." Sungmin berjalan mendahului pasangan itu.

"_Kajja,Chagi_." Kyumin menggandeng tangan mungil Okie.

'_Hangat'_. Pikir Okie.

_NEXT SUPER JUNIOR_

Mereka berlima belas, ditambah delapan namja cilik sedang duduk manis di ruang makan. Setelah kepulangan YeWookMin dan UminOkie dari rumah sakit, mereka akan melakukan pesta genap sebulannya Next Super Junior di tengah-tengah mereka. Ryeowook, Sungmin dan Okie yang baru pulang dari rumah sakit langsung menuju ke dapur untuk memasakkan bahan-bahan yang sudah dibeli oleh LeeTeuk sepulang siaran tadi.

Kyuhyun memainkan '_kekasih'nya_ tanpa memperdulikan bahwa kursi disamping kanan kirinya kosong. Entah mengapa hari ini dia tampak begitu senang. Senyum selalu mengembang di bibir tebalnya itu. Sementara Kyumin yang harusnya menempati kursi di samping kiri Kyuhyun, sedang asyik memperhatikan Yewook yang memasak bersama _umma_ Yewook dan _ummanya_.

Siwon tampak seperti raja sekarang. Kedua tangannya merangkul Kibum dan Sibum yang sama-sama sibuk dengan buku mereka. Donghae, Kanteuk, dan Kangin sibuk bercengkrama. Sejak kejadian tadi, Kanteuk memang terlihat lebih dekat dengan _namja_ yang dipanggilnya '_Calon appa mertua'_ itu. Sementara Eunhyuk berusaha menyibukkan dirinya dengan ponselnya dan mengabaikan godaan dari _aegyanya_. Pasangan Zhoury dan Shinri terus bersama dan bermesraan sejak tadi. Shindong tampak sedang menikmati acara ngemil sebelum makannya. Lalu Heechul sedang berbicara dengan LeeTeuk serta Hanchul, entah apa yang mereka bicarakan. Menggosip mungkin. _Who's know_ ? Sedangkan HanZhouRy mereka entah kenapa terlihat begitu gelisah.

"MAKANAN SIAP !"

Mendengar teriakan dari arah dapur, segera LeeTeuk, Heechul, Henry, Eunhyuk, dan Kibum menuju dapur untuk menbantu MinWook membawa makanan.

Setelah semuanya tersaji di meja makan, Siwon langsung memimpin doa.

"Mari kita rayakan satu bulan Next Super Junior di masa ini !" Ucap LeeTeuk dan Kanteuk.

"**WE'RE Super Junior and NEXT Super Junior ! The Last Man Standing !"** Teriak semuanya.

Semua terlihat menikmati hidangan yang disediakan. Sedangkan HanZhouRy saling berpandangan. Bisa dipastikan jika mereka memikirka hal yang sama mengenai pesta kali ini.

'_Ini bukan pesta perayaan, tapi ini pesta perpisahan.'_

TBC

Next Chap :

__PLAK_ _

"_Kenapa kau jahat sekali,eoh ? Kau tak suka mereka ? Tinggal bilang saja ! Jangan melakuka hal seperti ini."_

"_Mianhe. Kau boleh melakukan apapun padaku."_

"_Kita tak bisa melakukan apa-apa lagi. Ini sudah digariskan."_

Balasan Review :

_qyukey__ 7/6/12 ch13 : siipu deh ;;D_

_LieKyuMin Super Junior__ 7/4/12 ch13 : next..next..gomawo~ ;;))_

_Guest 7/2/12 ch13 : iya,mianhe selai lama banget updatenya TvT gomawo~ ::)_

_Guest 6/30/12 ch13 : lanjut~ sippu ;;))_

_ressijewelll__ 6/28/12 ch13: *bawa baner HaeHyuk* XD siip (y)_

_Guest 6/28/12 ch13 : ah,gomawo ./. TvT selai bakal coba untuk panjangin ::)) okey deh. Nc-an ya XD_

_13__Cha2LoveKorean__ 6/28/12 ch13 : gomawo~ XD yups..yups..mereka cocok sih.. penerusnya NSJ belum mikir sampai situ,mereka masih kecil atuh XD okey ;D_

_Bunny Ming 6/26/12 ch13 : cheon~ XD yups…ketemu lagi ;;D_

_yieun choi 6/26/12 ch13 : selai yang telat update,Eon TvT hohoho~ kayaknya tebakan Eon bener *ditabok Kanteuk* XD_

_shim shia 6/26/12 ch13 : haha..chap depan ada Hanchul lagi kok ;) Yosh ! cemungudht *dilempar Shim-sshi* XD_

_kim soo cloudy 6/26/12 ch13 : gomawo Soo-sshi~ XD iya TvT lanjutkan deh ;D_

_muzkyu 6/26/12 ch13 : lanjut~ gwenchana kok ;;))_

_Fany Clouds 6/26/12 ch13 : soal seme dan uke di NSJ segera tahu di chap selanjutnya ;) mianhe~ ga bisa update kilat TvT_

_PumpkinKyu__ 6/26/12 ch13 : hehe.. chap depan dibongkar deh masalah Hangeng dan pengembalian mereka ;w; mianhe TvT selai telat update. Gwenchana kok :)_

_YeWookBaby aka SMD 6/25/12 ch12 : yey ! XD CHUKKAE. Haha..dia sahabat selai yg YWS ;;)) okey ;) seme' uke di NSJ tunggu chap depan *wink* #plak_

_Wookie e'Laytis 6/25/12 ch13 : ./. Gomawo~ mianhe ga bisa update cepat TvT_

_Lee Shurri__ 6/25/12 ch13 : hehe..tergantung mood selai deh #eh *apadeh* iya kah ? _

_myeolchilee__ 6/25/12 ch13 : uyee lalala *ikutan #apaan XD okey ;;))_

_Jaylyn Rui 6/25/12 ch13 : hehe..gomawo~~ gwenchana kok x)) mianhe ga bisa kilat TvT_

_Syubidubidu__ 6/25/12 ch13 : hohoho~ evil gitu ;;)) lanjut XD_

_7__cloudyeye__ 6/25/12 ch13: huwe~ TvT mianhe ga bisa update kilat.._

_desroschan__ 6/25/12 ch13 : siipu~ lanjut ;))_

_Stephannie 6/25/12 ch13 : tunggu chap selanjutnya #plak huwehehehe… nc ada kok..*ketahuan kalau selai bocah yadong oAo #plak* XD mianhe ga bisa kilat TvT gwenchana :)_

_cha 6/25/12 ch13 : hohoho..iya dong uri evil gitu *dilempar sandal Kyu* XD_

_de 6/25/12 ch13 : yey ! *apadeh xD* owhh..*ditabok krn lebay* XD siipu~ pasti dilanjutkan kok De-sshi *wink*_

_GaemSMl 6/25/12 ch13 : hahaha..gwenchana kok ;;)) chap depan bakal rata. Tunggu ya ;;))_

_Myblackfairy 6/25/12 ch13 : OwO benarkah ? perjanjian cinta ? ada-ada saja XD yuhuhu~~_

_lee minji elf 6/25/12 ch13 : okey ;;)) endnya bukan itu kok..ini banyak chap kayaknya *ketahua ga konsisten XD*_

_nyukkunyuk__ 6/25/12 ch13 : *ikut kibar banner haehyuk XD* siipu lanjutt~~_

_kyukyu 6/25/12 ch13 : asmara apa asrama *apadeh XD lajutkan ! ;D mianhe ga bisa kilat T^T_

p.s : Mianhe selai telat hampir sebulan *ojigi* selai banyak kerjaan akhir-akhir ini *ga ada yg tanya* TvT Mianhe sekali lagi.

_**Dan lagi. Tolong yang tidak log in di tulis pennamenya di bawahnya. Gomawo~**_

_**GOMAWO UNTUK SEMUA READERS JUGA REVIEWERS XD**_

_**MIANHE UNTUK TYPO(S) ATAU HAL JELEK LAIN DARI FIC INI**_

_**KALAU ADA YANG KURANG BERKENAN SELAI MOHON MAAF YANG BANYAK.**_

_**Selain itu selai juga minta maaf atas re-publishnya fic ini karena kena hapus admin FFn.**_

_**Dan Selai kena trouble beberapa hari TvT *lama sangat***_

Gaje kah ? Jelekkah ? Kritik saran diterima. Multichap . Jika readers minta lanjut saya aka melanjutkan. Apabila ada yang bilang jangan lanjut tidak saya lanjutkan. Mianhe for typo's dan kejelekkan cerita. _**Gomawo,sudah menyempatkan waktu untuk membaca ^.^**_

**Sekali lagi**

**Satu review readers,nyawa bagi selai dan fic ini.**

**RnR**


	15. Chapter 15

Next Super Junior

ALL MEMBER SUPER JUNIOR

Pairing : KyuMin,HaeHyuk,KangTeuk,HanChul,SiBum,ShinRi,ZhouRyYeWook

Genre : family,friendship,Hurt/Comfort

Rated : T-Indonesia

Disclaimer : Mereka punya orang tua mereka,Tuhan,ELF's,dan SM entertaiment

Warning : YAOI,jelek,abal,OOC,typo,miss typo,M-preg

_**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**_

Summary :

Next Super Junior adalah anak-anak dari Member super Junior. Mereka datang dari masa depan.

Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya ? Bagaimana reaksi Member Super Junior padahal mereka bukan pasangan kekasih.

"**WE'RE Super Junior and NEXT Super Junior ! The Last Man Standing !"**

.

_**Kim Kanteuk/ukie : Leader Next Super Junior , age 13th**_

_**Rambut cepak hitam,Wajah manis dengan lesung pipit,badan tinggi besar,sifat penyabar. **_

_**Kim Yewook/okie : Lead vocal , age 12th**_

_**Rambut hitam (potongan Yesung),Wajah manis – imut,badan kecil agak pendek,sifat pabbo – jahil – polos,suka memasak.**_

_**Zhoury : age 11th (lebih tua 2 hari dari Kyumin)**_

_**Rambut merah,pipi chubby,wajah imut,badan kecil tinggi,sifat pendiam,suka mengobrak – abrik *?* peralatan orang. **_

_**Shinri : age 12th**_

_**Rambut sebahu,badan sedikit tambun,sifat suka tiba-tiba ikut dalam pembicaraan,suka makan*?*.**_

_**Choi Sibum/ummie : age 12th**_

_**Rambut ala Siwon*?*,wajah imut,atletis,sifat pendiam,suka membaca buku.**_

_**Tan Hanchul : age 13th**_

_**Rambut panjang pirang,mata sipit,wajah cantik,sifat kadang pendiam – kadang temperamental,suka berdandan.**_

_**Lee Haehyuk/Nyukkie : lead dance 12th**_

_**Rambut pirang pendek,wajah imut,sifat hiperaktive,suka jika dipanggil ikan setengah monyet*?*,suka dance.**_

_**Cho Kyumin : age 11th**_

_**(ciri-ciri lihat chap 1 ^_^.) sifat dewasa,maniak game,hobby ber – aegyo – ria.**_

_**NEXT SUPER JUNIOR**_

_**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**_

_**RnR**_

_**Chap 15**_

Pesta itu berjalan sempurna. Diiringi canda tawa penuh kebahagiaan dari para _namja_ itu. Sampai saat ketika _namja_-_namja_ kecil pamit untuk mengawali bunga tidur mereka.

"_Chingudeul_, ada yang ingin aku sampaikan pada kalian." Hangeng mulai membuka suaranya yang ditanggapi senyum oleh semua _namja_ yang tersisa disana, kecuali Henry dan Zhou Mi.

"Bicaralah,Hankyung-_ah_. Apa ada yang mengganggu pikiranmu ?" LeeTeuk tersenyum manis, berusaha untuk membuat Hangeng nyaman dalam bicaranya. Dia tahu _dongsaengnya_ yang satu itu sangat sulit berbagi dan selalu menyimpannya sendiri.

Hangeng menunduk dalam, "Besok mereka akan pulang."

"Mereka ? _Nugu_ ? Siapa yang kau maksud,_Hyung_ ? Jangan membuat kami bingung." Eunhyuk yang tak sabar dengan kata-kata yang akan _Hyung_-nya katakan, akhirnya langsung bertanya. Dia tak ingin bertele-tele sekarang.

"Mereka – "

"Next Super Junior." Potong Zhou Mi.

_BRAKK_

"YA ! KALIAN JANGAN BERCANDA !" Heechul yang merasa tak suka akan hal itu langsung menggebrak meja makan. Dia tak habis pikir kenapa kedua _namja_ China itu bisa berkata demikian.

"Kami tak bercanda. _Mianhe_." Henry angkat bicara. Dia tak tahu akan bicara apa. Kata maaf dia kira adalah kata yang tepat. Tapi, mungkin juga tidak. Dia tahu benar siapa Kim Heechul.

"_Wae_ ? Kenapa kalian tak bilang dari awal kalau kalian tak menyukai mereka ? _WAE_ !?" Ryeowook terjatuh lemas. Air mata mengalir deras. Dia tak bisa lagi menahan kekecewaan atas apa yang dilakukan Hangeng, Zhou Mi, dan Henry.

Yesung yang melihat namjachingunya tampak sangat kacau, memeluknya. Berusaha menyalurkan ketenangan. Begitu pula yang lain. Eunhyuk sudah menangis tersedu di dalam pelukan Donghae. Kibum yang tertunduk dalam rengkuhan Siwon. Serta LeeTeuk yang tak jauh beda dengan _dongsaengdeulnya_, dia menangis tanpa suara sembari Kangin yang memeluknya erat.

Shindong terdiam, dia terpaku di tempatnya. Raut wajahnya menggambarkan kesedihan dan luka yang dalam.

"_Mianhe_, _jeongmal_ _mianhe_. Ini semua salah –"

"Ne_,_ aku tahu siapa yang salah. KALIAN BERTIGA YANG SALAH !" Heechul berteriak. Air mata masih setia mengalir di wajah cantiknya. Hangeng terdiam, terbesit rasa sesal. Namun apa bisa kita mengulang suatu hal ? Hangeng ingin sekali merengkuh '_istri'nya_ itu dan menenangkannya seperti yang biasa ia lakukan. Tapi bagaimana dengan situasinya ?

"_Ani_, ini salahku. Aku yang meminta _zufu_ untuk mengembalikan mereka." Dengan segenap keberanian, Zhou Mi berusaha menyelematkan _gegenya_ dan Henry dari kemarahan sang Cinderella.

"Kenapa kau jahat sekali,_eoh_ ? Kau tak suka mereka ? Tinggal bilang saja ! Jangan melakuka hal seperti ini."

"Mianhe. Kau boleh melakukan apapun padaku,_Ge_."

Heechul tertawa sarkatis sebelum dia mengayunkan tangannya untuk memukul Zhou Mi.

HANGENG POV

Aku terdiam. _System_ kerja otakku tiba-tiba berhenti. Namun saat melihat Heenim hampir memukul Mimi, aku segera menempatkan diriku di depan Mimi.

_BUAGH_

Aku tersungkur. Satu pukulan telak ku dapatkan dari '_istri'ku_ sendiri.

"Berusaha melindunginya,eoh ? Cih, aku rugi mengiyakan permintaanmu tadi Tuan Tan Hangeng. Aku pikir kau sebaik yang ku kira. Tapi nyatanya… kalian sama. KALIAN SAMA !"

Aku bangun. Menyeka darah yang keluar dari sudut bibirku. "Mimi, Henry mundurlah.." perintahku. Aku melirik dari sudut mataku Zhou Mi dan Henry yang menurut dan mundur kebelakang. Sekilas aku melihat tampang Henry juga sama kacaunya dengan yang lain.

Hening.

Keadaan sekarang sangat hening.

Semuanya saling berkelana dengan pikiran masing-masing.

"Semuanya dengarkan aku dulu. Aku tak ingin ada yang memotong perkataanku. Kalian boleh melakukan apapun padaku setelah perkataanku selesai. Aku tahu ini salahku. Aku yang meminta Mimi untuk bertemu _Zufu_ dan meminta seseorang dari masa depan datang menjemput mereka. Aku melakukan ini atas banyak dasar yang tidak merugikan mereka. Meski perpisahan ini berat, tapi aku mohon pikirkanlah baik-baik. Ini semua demi kebaikan kehidupan mereka yang sebenarnya. Meski kita adalah orang tua mereka, tapi kita belum bisa memberikan apa yang sebenarnya kita di masa depan berikan pada mereka. Juga banyak jadwal lain yang terbengkalai jika mereka terus disini."

Aku mengembuskan nafas panjang dan berat. Rasanya lega sekaligus perih dan takut. Apa yang akan aku dapatka setelah ini ? Apa aku akan dibantai ?

Diam.

Lama aku menunggu tak ada satu suarapun yang keluar dan tak ada tidakan yang mereka lakukan kepadaku. Apa sebegitu kecewanya kah mereka padaku ?

"Pergi." Satu kata yang lirih meluncur dari mulut Heenim.

Aku mengerjap. Tak mengerti maksudnya.

"Pergi. Aku tak mau bertemu denganmu lagi Tan Hangeng. Aku membencimu." Dengan suara lirihnya yang mampu membuat lututku lemas dan aku merasa tak berdaya. Ya Tuhan ! Aku harap telingaku sedang sakit.

Aku menatapnya yang mendudukkan diri. Dia tampak begitu berbeda. Sangat sakit melihatnya seperti itu. Dia menaikkan lututnya dan memeluknya. Menenggelamkan wajahnya disana dan menangis. Dia selalu seperti itu jika sudah merasa tak kuat bertindak apapun. Apa sebegitu bodohnya tindakanku ini,Heenim-_ah_ ?

Aku tersenyum. Kalau dengan ini Heenim bisa memaafkanku dengan ZhouRy dan membiarkan semua hidup dengan seimbang, kenapa tidak ? Aku berjalan menuju kamarku dan menata semua yang bisa aku bawa ke koper, tanpa menimbulkan bunyi sedikitpun karena aku takut membangunkan Hanchul-_baby_.

Dengan langkah berat aku kembali ke ruang makan. Keadaannya masih sama. Namun kali ini aku juga melihat Henry menangis dengan Mimi yang menenangkannya. Aku menghembuskan nafas dan tersenyum.

"_Arraseo_, aku akan benar pergi. Pergi dari kehidupanmu dan kalian. Benar lepas dari Super Junior. Benar lepas dari silsilah keluarga ini. Dan aku takkan menyesali itu. Asal kau dan yang lainnya hidup bahagia. Ini takdir yang tak bisa diubah. _Gomawo_ untuk semuanya. Terutama kau,Heenim-_ah_. Aku masih akan tetap mencintaimu."

Aku menyeret koperku keluar menuju pintu dorm. Sekilas ku pandang mereka, berusaha mengingat orang-orang yang akan terus menjadi orang yang berharga bagiku. Semua yang kami lalui akan terus terkenang dan melekat di pikiranku.

Aku membuka pintu,"_Annye_ –"

_BRUK_

Aku terdiam. Berusaha membalikkan tubuhku dan melihat apa yang terjadi. Dia terjatuh tak sadarkan diri, namun aku hanya terdiam dan tak bisa memberikan respon apapun. Hei ! Kenapa aku ? Harusnya aku kesana dan ikut membantu menggotongnya ke kamar seperti yang _hyungdeul_ dan _saengdeul_ lakukan.

HANGENG POV END

_BRUK_

Tubuh Heechul terjatuh dari kursi. Matanya terpejam. Dia tak sadarkan diri. Dengan segera _namja-namja_ yang berada disana menggotongnya. Kecuali Hangeng. Dia masih diam di tempat.

#HANCHUL'S ROOM#

Semua _namja_ – minus Hangeng – mencoba melupakan hal tadi dan membantu sang Cinderella. LeeTeuk melihat _Bandmate_ seumurannya – Heechul – , lalu berbalik keluar. "Aku keluar sebentar." Pamitnya.

LeeTeuk keluar. Dia menemui _adik_nya yang duduk terdiam dan menundukkan kepalanya. LeeTeuk menepuk pundak Hangeng.

"Duduklah yang benar,Han." LeeTeuk mencoba tersenyum. Bagaimanapun dia yang tertua disini dan harus bersikap dewasa menghadapi semuanya.

"_Hyung_,bagaimana keadaannya ?" Dengan wajah cemas Hageng menghadap pada sang _Angel_ _Without wings_.

"Dia hanya pingsan. Berdoalah agar dia taka pa. sebenarnya aku sedikit kecewa. Namun aku paham. Nanti kita bicarakan pada yang lainnya baik-baik. Aku harap kau tetap disini. Dia pasti membutuhkanmu. Dia hanya kesal sesaat. Kau pasti lebih tahu mengenai dia." Dengan senyum hangatnya, LeeTeuk membuat senyum kecil mengembang di wajah tampan lawan bicaranya.

"_Ne,Hyung. Gomawo."_

Hangeng bangkit. Dia menuju kamarnya dan partnernya. Sejenak terpaku. dia ragu. Bagaimana kalau dia hanya diusir dari sana oleh _chingudeulnya_.

Namun tak disangka, semuanya malah member inya akses untuk menuju orang yang dicintainya itu. Hal itu pun tak disia-siakan olehnya, dia segera duduk di kursi sebelah ranjang Heechul dan menggenggam tangan yang lebih kecil darinya.

Setitik air mata meluncur. Entah dia tak bisa berkata-kata sekarang. Semuanya seakan hancur. Dunia ini sekana hancur. Orang yang merupakan bagian hidupnya, terbaring lemah karena perbuatanya. Jikalau dia punya mesin waktu, sepertinya dia akan mengulangnya dari awal.

"_Mianhe.."_

.

.

.

.

Semuanya sudah berkumpul di KangTeuk's room – kecuali Heechul, Hangeng, dan Hanchul –. Mereka sedang membahas mengenai hal apa ang akan mereka lakukan. Entah kenapa mereka sudah seperti agak melupakan hal yang mereka bantah sebelumnya.

"Menurutku mewakili dari Next Super Junior, kami lebih baik pulang. Apalagi mengingat kesehatan Heechul _ajhumma_ ynag mungkin takkan lebih baik jika keputusan yang diambil sama seperti sebelumnya. Lagipula kalian akan bertemu kami di masa datang."

Kangteuk membuka suaranya. Dia menyilangkan tangannya di belakang kepalanya sebagai bantalan.

"Menurutku juga sama." Nyukkie sebagai partner yang baik menyetujui.

"Heyoo.. Kau mendukung _namjachingumu_,eoh ?"

Yah..sepertinya ungkapan Sibum selalu membuat _couple_ ini bersemu malu.

"Lagipula kalau kami tak pulang, kapan kalian akan membuat kami ?" Tanya Umin sebelum mendapat hadiah jitakan dari Okie.

"Mesum !"

"Mesum..mesum begini kau suka kan,hyungieee~~."

_CTAK_

_PLETAK_

"_Umma_ tak mengajarimu mesum seperti _appamu_ !" Ujar Sungmin yang dihadiahi cengira dari Kyuhyun.

"Dan _ajhushi_ takkan merestui Okie-_ah_ menikah dengan namja mesum sepertimu !" Lanjut Yesung yang dibalas tatapan melas dari Yewook.

Kyumin mem-_pout_-kan bibirnya. Setidaknya dia bersyukur, dia masih dijitak _umma_ dan _appa calon 'istri'_nya kelak, belum ditambah _umma calon 'istri'nya_ dan _appanya_. Kyumin menatap Yewook dan hanya mendapat balasan gelengan dari Yewook.

"Sudah..sudah..kalian itu calon keluarga terlalu bahagia." LeeTeuk menggelengkan kepalanya, "Sekarang apa _Saengdeul_ setuju dengan pernyataan _namja-namja_ kecil kita ?"

Dengan ragu merekapun mengangguk. Bagaimanapun mereka harus melepaskan mereka kan ? Takkan mungkin mereka tetap disana dan nantinya akan ada dua Next Super Junior di kemudian hari,_right_ ? Dan lagi, jika Next Super Junior tetap disana artinya mereka semua merubah takdir.

"Baiklah, jadi sementara ini kita putuskan bahwa semuanya sudah setuju."

Setelah itu semua menghambur ke pelukan '_appa dan umma'_ masing-masing.

.

.

.

.

Sementara itu Hangeng masih setia memegang tangan Heechul dan mencium tangan itu sesekali. Keadaannya sama buruknya dengan Heechul. Yang dipikirkan Hangeng adalah Heechulnya bangun dan Cinderellanya itu bisa melakukan apapun untuk melampiaskan amarahnya pada Hangeng.

Sementara Hanchul berdiri jauh dari kedua orangtuanya. Dia sangat tak sanggup menghadapi perkara seperti ini. Dia sangat terluka melihat kedua orangtuanya ynag sangat kacau seperti itu.

"_Umma..irreona.."_ Ucapnya lirih sebelum air suci mengalir dari matanya.

.

.

.

.

_BRAK_

Pintu dorm terbuka diawali sebuah suara dobrakan keras yang menyadarkan semua namja yang berada di kamar KanTeuk. Segera semuanya berlari menuju pintu lantai 11.

"_Nugu_ ?" Ucap mereka bersama.

"_MWO_ ? KENAPA AKU ADA DUA ?" Lanjut Kyuhyun setelahnya.

TBC

*ketawa laknat* pendek ? GaJe ? jelek ? bisa di kritik secara jelas tolong biar selai gulingguling nanti ._.v

Untuk chap ini mianhe selai ga bisa balas semua review. Selai cuman mau bilang jeongmal gomawo buat reviewers sekalian *ojigi 101 kali* soalnya ini selai buat malam hari dan gara-gara nanti mau sahur jadi ga sempet *ditabok masal*

Nanti selai balas, tapi di next page ;)

_**BUAT YADONGERS SEKALIAN, SEGERA MERAAT SAAT CHAP 16/17 DATANG ! XDD**_

_**SETELAH LEBARAN TERBIT. SILAHKAN PILIH PAIRINGNYA YANG MAU DI DAHULUKAN XD**_

_**GOMAWO~~**_

p.s. : selai hiatus 2 bulan gara-gara sekolah padat, jadi mohon maaf sebesar-besarnya TToTT

_**Dan lagi. Tolong yang tidak log in di tulis pennamenya di bawahnya. Gomawo~**_

_**GOMAWO UNTUK SEMUA READERS JUGA REVIEWERS XD**_

_**MIANHE UNTUK TYPO(S) ATAU HAL JELEK LAIN DARI FIC INI**_

_**KALAU ADA YANG KURANG BERKENAN SELAI MOHON MAAF YANG BANYAK.**_

_**Selain itu selai juga minta maaf atas re-publishnya fic ini karena kena hapus admin FFn.**_

_**Dan Selai kena trouble beberapa hari TvT *lama sangat***_

Gaje kah ? Jelekkah ? Kritik saran diterima. Multichap . Jika readers minta lanjut saya aka melanjutkan. Apabila ada yang bilang jangan lanjut tidak saya lanjutkan. Mianhe for typo's dan kejelekkan cerita. _**Gomawo,sudah menyempatkan waktu untuk membaca ^.^**_

**Sekali lagi**

**Satu review readers,nyawa bagi selai dan fic ini.**

**RnR**

Stop talking  
I hate myself for knowing everything  
Before you even opened your mouth

I wanted to lie and run away but  
Your two eyes are telling me goodbye

I finally set my heart to leave  
And it came to me like a harsh storm  
It might be a fate that will wash away like the rain  
Because it was more painful than a fate shattered like glass  
At the end of this walk, I let you know but you wouldn't know

Stop crying  
I hate myself for knowing everything  
Before I get wet with your tears

I tried to lie and avoid it but  
Your two eyes are telling me goodbye

I finally set my heart to leave  
And it came to me like a harsh storm  
It might be a fate that will wash away like the rain  
I was sick with a love fever  
The meaning of these tears trickling to my dried lips- you'll never know

Don't try too hard to get far away  
My body has already broken into pieces just like you wanted  
I can't go a step closer to you

I finally set my heart to leave  
And it came to me like a harsh storm  
It might be a fate that will wash away like the rain  
Because it was more painful than a fate shattered like glass  
At the end of this walk, I let you know but you wouldn't know

I was sick with a love fever  
The meaning of these tears trickling to my dried lips- you'll never know

_~Super Junior~_


	16. Chapter 16

Next Super Junior

ALL MEMBER SUPER JUNIOR

Pairing : KyuMin,HaeHyuk,KangTeuk,HanChul,SiBum,ShinRi,ZhouRyYeWook

Genre : family,friendship,Hurt/Comfort

Rated : T+ (Indonesia)

Disclaimer : Mereka punya orang tua mereka,Tuhan,ELF's,dan SM entertaiment

Warning : YAOI,jelek,abal,OOC,typo,miss typo,M-preg

_**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**_

Summary :

Next Super Junior adalah anak-anak dari Member super Junior. Mereka datang dari masa depan.

Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya ? Bagaimana reaksi Member Super Junior padahal mereka bukan pasangan kekasih.

"**WE'RE Super Junior and NEXT Super Junior ! The Last Man Standing !"**

.

_**Kim Kanteuk/ukie : Leader Next Super Junior , age 13th**_

_**Rambut cepak hitam,Wajah manis dengan lesung pipit,badan tinggi besar,sifat penyabar. **_

_**Kim Yewook/okie : Lead vocal , age 12th**_

_**Rambut hitam (potongan Yesung),Wajah manis – imut,badan kecil agak pendek,sifat pabbo – jahil – polos,suka memasak.**_

_**Zhoury : age 11th (lebih tua 2 hari dari Kyumin)**_

_**Rambut merah,pipi chubby,wajah imut,badan kecil tinggi,sifat pendiam,suka mengobrak – abrik *?* peralatan orang. **_

_**Shinri : age 12th**_

_**Rambut sebahu,badan sedikit tambun,sifat suka tiba-tiba ikut dalam pembicaraan,suka makan*?*.**_

_**Choi Sibum/ummie : age 12th**_

_**Rambut ala Siwon*?*,wajah imut,atletis,sifat pendiam,suka membaca buku.**_

_**Tan Hanchul : age 13th**_

_**Rambut panjang pirang,mata sipit,wajah cantik,sifat kadang pendiam – kadang temperamental,suka berdandan.**_

_**Lee Haehyuk/Nyukkie : lead dance 12th**_

_**Rambut pirang pendek,wajah imut,sifat hiperaktive,suka jika dipanggil ikan setengah monyet*?*,suka dance.**_

_**Cho Kyumin : age 11th**_

_**(ciri-ciri lihat chap 1 ^_^.) sifat dewasa,maniak game,hobby ber – aegyo – ria.**_

__BRAK__

_Pintu dorm terbuka diawali sebuah suara dobrakan keras yang menyadarkan semua namja yang berada di kamar KanTeuk. Segera semuanya berlari menuju pintu lantai 11._

"_Nugu ?" Ucap mereka bersama._

"_MWO ? KENAPA AKU ADA DUA ?" Lanjut Kyuhyun setelahnya._

_**NEXT SUPER JUNIOR**_

_**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**_

_**RnR**_

_**Ket : (petik)(nama member dengan huruf miring)(petik) = Super Junior masa depan (nama)**_

_**Chap 16**_

"_MWO_ ? KENAPA AKU ADA DUA ?"

"_Aigoo_..siapa lagi dia ?" Leeteuk memijat pelipisnya pelan. Entah kenapa dia merasa hari ini banyak sekali kejutan yang datang.

Sementara _namja_ yang dianggap Kyuhyun sama dengannya hanya mematung disertai mata yang berbinar.

_BRAK_

Pintu dorm kembali dibuka dengan keras. "YA ! CHO KYUHYUN ! Jangan pergi sembarangan,_Pabbo_ !" Ucap seorang _namja cantik _dengan rambut yang dikucir ke atas yang masuk dan diiringi 13 _namja_ lainnya.

_Namja_ yang dipanggil '_Kyuhyun' _ tadi tak menjawab. _Dia_ sama sekali tak protes maupun menjawab seperti biasanya.

"Hey,_Magnae_ ! Kau tak apa ?" '_Shindong' _yang merasa penasaran akhirnya menepuk bahu _ 'Kyuhyun' _pelan.

"HUWAAA ! TERNYATA AKU TAMPAN SEKALI !"

_PLETAK_

"_Hyaaa ! Appooo !"_

_NEXT SUPER JUNIOR_

'_Kyuhyun' _masih mengelus kepalanya yang terkena jitakan dari tiga puluh empat namja – yang beralasan menjitaknya karena dia berisik –.

"Jadi kalian dari masa depan ?"

"_Ne_, kami juga mau menjemput _aegya-aegya_ nakal ini." Ujar '_Ryeowook'_ seraya membeli lembut surai Yewook.

"Kami pasti akan merasa kehilangan mereka." Sungmin menunduk. Kibum mengelus punggungnya, "Tenanglah,_Hyung_. Kita akan bertemu mereka di masa depan bukan ?"

Sungmin mendongak sebentar, lalu dia mengangguk kecil. "_Ne_, Bummie."

"Kau kenapa sih,_Yeobo_ ?" '_Hangeng' _yang bingung karena tingkah _istri_-nya pun akhirnya bertanya.

"Memangnya aku kenapa ?"

"Kau celingak-celinguk seperti orang gila,_Cinderella sangar_ !" Ejek '_Kyuhyun'_ seraya memeletkan lidahnya.

Wajah Heechul memerah menahan amarahnya untuk memukul dongsaengnya itu,"YA ! Aku hanya mencoba mencari diriku dan _aegya_-ku,_Magnae Setan_ !"

"Berhenti memarahi dan mencoba memukulnya,_Heechul_. Nanti aku menjadi jelek di masa depan. Dia saja sudah lebih jelek dariku sekarang." Ucap Kyuhyun santai sambil tetap memainkan PSP-nya.

"Ya ! Kau lebih jelek dariku,Kyuhyun gadungan !"

Kyuhyun melirik sebentar, lalu mem-_pouse_-kan _selingkuhan_nya itu. _Evil smirk_ langsung terpampang di wajahnya. "Bukannya kau yang bilang aku tampan tadi,eoh ? Kau lupa atau pura-pura lupa, _My Future _?"

"Eoh ? Lalu kenapa kau ikut menjitakku tadi ?"

"Karena –"

"Ya ! Kalian itu tak bisakah berhenti dan diam ? Berisik !" Perkataan Kyuhyun terpotong oleh suara _duo Bunny._

"Tapi,_Min_ –"

"Diam atau kau tidak mendapatkan jatah,Cho Kyuhyun !" '_Sungmin'_ men-deathglare '_Kyuhyun'_. Sementara _namja-namja_ yang berada di sekitar mereka pun hanya bisa sweatdrop berjamaah.

_NEXT SUPER JUNIOR_

"Ungh…" Heechul membuka matanya. Dia melihat Hangeng yang tidur dengan posisi duduk dan memegang tangannya.

Dengan perlahan, Heechul mengagkat tangannya dan membelai lembut rambut Hangeng. "Mianhe, aku egois. Aku merasa takut kehilangan Hanchul-ah, tapi aku juga tak ingin kau pergi seperti tadi. Cukup, Hannie." Air mata itu kembali meluncur di wajah cantiknya. Dia sedikit bangun dan menangkup wajah Hangeng.

_CUP_

Satu kecupan yang melambangkan kasih sayang tanpa nafsu di dalamnya. Sebentar namun tak singkat. Berkesan, meski tak terbalas. Heechul melepaskan bibirnya dari bibir Hangeng, tapi tangannya masih berada di kedua pipi _namja_ China itu.

HANGENG POV

Aku masih di kegelapan yang sama. Entah hanya ilusi atau benar terjadi, aku merasa Heechul menangkup wajahku dan mengecup bibirku. Segera aku terbangun dari tidurku.

Lennguhan kecil keluar dari bibirku. Aku mengerjap mataku perlahan. "Heenim, kau sudah bangun ?"

Dia mengangguk kecil lalu memeluk tubuhku erat. "Hiks…_mianhe_,Hannie..jangan pergi _jebal_.."

Hangeng tersenyum, dia tahu bahwa Heechul sebenarnya begitu rapuh. Itulah sebabnya dia berusaha menjadi orang yang terkesan galak agar orang lain tak mengaggapnya remeh.

"_Ne,Nae_ Chullie. Aku takkan pergi."

Aku mencium bibirnya. Sebuah ciuman lembut. Tak kusangka Heechul meminta lebih, dia membukakan mulutnya untuk ku-_eksplore_ lebih dalam. Tak menyiakan kesempatan, lidahku pun masuk dan mengabsen semua yang ada di dalamnya.

"Ummh…"

Aku menarik tengkuknya dan merapatkan tubuh kami sehingga tak ada jarak di antaranya. French kiss itu masih berlanjut, sampai suara deheman menginterupsi kami.

"Ehem ! Harusnya kalian ingat waktu dan tempat." Aku tersentak. Bukannya itu suara Heechul ?

Aku melirik Heechul. Dia tak membuka mulutnya dan sibuk denga rona merah di pipinya. Apa itu suara hantu ?

"Berbalik, China oleng !" Bentaknya. Segera aku membalikkan tubuhku. "_Omoo_ !"

Aku terkejut. Bagaimana bisa Heechul ada disana dan menutup mata Hanchul-_ah_ ? Bukannya dia masih ada di depanku dan tadi baru saja kupanggut bibirnya ? Heoh…ini membuatku pusing.

"Bukannya kau yang memanggil kami dari masa depan,_Pabbo_ ?"

Suara_nya_ kembali memenuhi ruangan ini. Aku menepuk dahiku pelan. "Aku lupa,_mianhe_." Ucapku, lalu aku melirik ke arah Heechul. Air mukanya menjadi sedih setelah mendengar penuturan diri_nya_ yang lain.

"Apa aku masih bisa bertemu dengannya ?" Dia membuka suara dan dibalas senyum manis oleh '_Heechul'_.

"Tentu, kau bahkan akan memonopolinya nanti." Sedikit terkekeh, _namja_ cantik itu menjawab.

"Jadi ?" Lanjut_nya_.

"_Ne_, bawalah dia. Aku tak mau mengubah takdir." Heechul-ku mengangkat wajahnya dan tersenyum.

"_Cha ! Kajja_ ke bawah. Kita lanjutkan di bawah."

'_Heechul'_ merangkul dirinya, sedangkan aku menggendong Hanchul yang menatapku kebingungan.

"Dia _umma_mu, _Chagi_. Sebulan tak bertemu tak membuatmu keliru kan ?" Bisikku dengan kekehan kecil.

HANGENG POV END

_NEXT SUPER JUNIOR_

Mereka sudah berkumpul di ruang tamu. Terasa begitu penuh, namun kehangatan sangat terasa disana. Meski masih tetap ada kesedihan yang bercampur di dalamnya.

Tak terasa beberapa jam berlalu. Mereka membicarakan banyak hal mengenai kehidupan masing-masing. Bagaimana aktivitas-aktivitas di tahun 2026 yang mereka jalani, dan banyak hal lain. Sampai para _aegya_ menggelayut manja pada orangtua asli mereka dan merangkak menuju mimpi yang indah.

"Nah, kalau begitu kami mau pamit dulu. Mereka sepertinya sudah tertidur lelap. Setelah kami pergi cepat-cepat _'membuat'_mereka,_otte_ ? Jadi kalian tak perlu merindukan mereka terlalu lama." _Kangin_ tersenyum jahil sembari menggendong Kanteuk. Dan kata-katanya sukses membuat para uke bersemu malu dan para seme menyeringai.

"Tentu !" Jawab mereka para seme' serempak.

Mereka saling berpelukan dan melepas semuanya. Hey ! Bertemu dengan diri sendiri itu hal yang belum pasti terulang lagi. Jadi tak apa kan memberi kesan yang baik atasnya kan ?

"Jaga diri kalian." Pesan _Leeteuk_ sebelum mereka melangkah keluar satu-persatu. Mereka saling melempar senyum, dan sebelum members Super Junior melangkahkan kaki keluar pintu, pintu itu menutup dengan cepat seolah ada angin yang meniup kencang.

"Eh ?"

_BRAK_

"Mana Ikan Mokpo ? Apa dia tertinggal ?" '_Eunhyuk'_ masuk dengan tergesa-gesa. Matanya berpendar ke penjuru ruangan. Sedangkan ke-14 _namja_ di sana hanya cengo melihatnya.

'_Gotcha!'_ _'Eunhyuk_' menemukan _'Donghae_'-nya sedang berbisik kepada diri yang sama.

Mendekat.

Semakin mendekat.

"HYAAA ! _APPO_ ! Lepas, Hyukie-_chagi_~~"

"_Ani_ ! Ish..dasar ikan mokpo mesum jelek ! Apa yang kau bisikkan heh ? Ayo pulang ! _Pay_, _Chingudeul_~" Sambil memperlihatkan _gummy smile_-nya, Eunhyuk melangkah keluar.

Oh My ! Super Junior sepertinya mendapat _cengo syndrome_ gara-gara sang _anchovy 2026_. Sampai-sampai mereka tak menyadari bahwa Masa depan mereka langsung menghilang dari masa itu.

"_Aigoo_…ber-15 sepertinya sudah cukup gila untuk mengisi dorm ini." Untuk pertama kalinya Leeteuk mengeluh masalah jumlah mereka.

.

.

.

.

_NEXT SUPER JUNIOR_

.

.

.

.

Ryeowook bersandar pada dada bidang Yesung. Mencoba menenangkan diri. Hatinya masih merasa sedih berpisah dengan _namja_ kecil yang sebulan ini mengisi hari-harinya.

"_Hyung_, padahal baru satu jam. Kenapa aku merasa sangat merindukannya ?"

"Itu artinya kau sangat menyayanginya, BabyWook. Kau memang cocok jadi sosok _umma_." Yesung mengeratkan pelukannya sembari mengendus pelan leher jenjang _namjachingunya_.

_Tik_ Satu detik tak ada respon. Yesung mencium kecil leher itu.

_Tik_ Dua detik masih sama hening. Lidah merah mudanya mulai keluar.

_Tik_ Tiga detik. Sedikit menjilat.

_Tik_ Empat detik.

"HUWAAAA ! TEUKI-_UMMA_ ! YESUNG-_HYUNG_ BERUBAH JADI VAMPIRE !"

Ryeowook berlari keluar setelah sebelumnya membuat Yesung terjungkal ke belakang. Sepertinya dia harus bersabar memiliki _namjachingu_ yang begitu polos.

.

.

.

.

Ryeowook masih betah menggedor pintu KangTeuk's room. "_Umma_ ! Tolong Wookie !"

Sementara Yesung yang sampai langsung menutup telinga Wookie dengan tangan mungilnya. Ia sudah bersiap untuk menutup telingan polos kekasihnya itu.

"Ssst..tenanglah. _Mian_, _Hyung_ tak bermaksud melukaimu. Maafkan _Hyung_,_ne_ ?" Bisiknya sembari memeluk tubuh mungil itu. Ryeowook mengangguk kecil, "_Hyung_, apa Kangin-_appa_ melukai Teuki-_umma_ ? Kenapa tadi _umma _menangis dan berteriak."

"Eh ? Berteriak seperti apa, Baby ?"

"Seperti _'__AKH! Sa- sakit. . . Hiks~. . Hiks~ Kangin-ah~ sakit~'_. Tapi umma malah memintanya lebih. Seperti ini _Hyung_, _'Akhh. . . Deephh. . . moreee. . . Nghhh~'_. Apa yang sedang mereka lakukan, _Hyung_ ? Di kamar Heenim-_hyung_ juga sepertinya sama."

Yesung mengerjap sebentar. Suara kecil Ryeowook hampir mampu membuat _'sesuatu_' berdiri disana. 'Aish..dia terlalu polos =_='

"Mereka sedang saling memijit mungkin. _Kajja_ ! _Hyung_ mau mengajakmu jalan-jalan." Berusaha mengalihkan perhatiannya, Yesung mengajak Ryeowook keluar dari dorm.

.

.

_Next Super Junior_

.

.

Sungmin terduduk di tepi ranjangnya. Tangannya memegang gelas yang hampir kosong. Tatapannya sendu. Entah sudah berapa kali dia menghela nafas berat satu jam ini.

"Kau minum tanpa mengajakku,eoh ?" Sedikit terlonjak kaget. Sungmin menengok ke belakang. Dilihatnya kekasih _evilnya_ sedang menggembungkan pipinya. Dia merajuk ternyata.

"_Wae_ ?" Tanya Kyuhyun lagi. Kali ini dia sudah menenteng satu gelas dan mengalirkan _liquid_ kesayangannya dari botol ke gelas itu. "Kau tampak sedih, Ming." Ujarnya sebelum dia meneguk habis cairan yang ada di gelasnya.

"Aku merindukannya, Kyu." Lirihnya.

Kyuhyun sedikit menoleh dan tersenyum memaklumi. Tangannya merangkul tubuh kekasihnya. Mendekatkan mulutnya di telinga sang _Bunny_. "Kalau begitu, kajja kita membuatnya _Hyung_ ! _Hanchul couple_ dan _appa-umma_ juga sedang dalam proses."

Sungmin hanya bisa merona. Dia menoleh pada Kyuhyun yang sedang menatapnya polos dan penuh harap.

"Ayolah…kita pasti bisa. Kita belum mencobanya, _Hyung_." Rengeknya disertai _foxy's eyes_ yang membuat Sungmin mengangguk mengiyakannya.

Ah, sepertinya konser akan lebih meriah sekarang.

.

.

_NEXT SUPER JUNIOR_

.

.

Eunhyuk mengemudikan mobilnya dengan gelisah. Dia sangat tidak tenang sekarang. Sesekali dia melirik Donghae yang sedang berkutat dengan boneka nemo yang entah didapat dari mana.

"Hae-_ah_, apa yang dikatakan '_Donghae'_ padamu tadi ?"

Donghae melirik bingung. Sedetik kemudian dia menatap polos pada Eunhyuk.

FLASHBACK

Donghae sedang berdiri menatap Lee junior yang akan kembali ke massanya. Namun sebuah tepukan di bahunya menyadarkan dirinya.

"Kau merasa sedih ditinggalkannya ? Kalau begitu cepat buat dengan Hyukkie-_chagi_-mu. Kau pasti ketagihan. _He's damn sexy you know ?_ Bibir ranumnya, tubuh rampingnya, ah ! Semua yang dimilikinya akan membuatmu melayang. Jadi jangan sia-siakan ! Atau dia akan di rebut oleh _namja_ atau _yeojya_ lain. Cepat atau –"

"HYAAA ! _APPO_ ! Lepas, _Hyukie-chagi_~~"

Dia melihat miris kea rah diri_nya_ yang tengah mendapat jeweran manis dari '_Eunhyuk'_. '_Eunhyuk'_ ternyata bisa terlihat sangat mengerikan.

"_Ani_ ! Ish..dasar ikan mokpo mesum jelek ! Apa yang kau biskkan heh ? Ayo pulang ! _Pay, Chingudeul~_" Sambil memperlihatkan _gummy smile_-nya, '_Eunhyuk'_ melangkah keluar.

Dan dia hanya bisa menatap bingung pada pasangan itu. 'Apa aku dan Eunhyukie akan seperti itu ?'

FLASHBACK OFF

Donghae mengerjap matanya bosan karena tak ada respon yang baik dari sang _anchovy. "Wae_ ?"

"Ish! Dasar ! Apa semua ikan di dunia ini mesum sepertimu hah ? Ikan mesum !" Eunhyuk menggerutu sebal. Dia berpikir bahwa semua yang bernama _Donghae fishy_ itu sangatlah mesum.

"Tapi kau suka kan, _Chagi_ ?" sifat jahil Donghae telah kembali. Sekarang dia sedang menyeringai melihat Eunhyuk-nya yang menggerutu sembari merona hebat.

"Diam, _Pabbo_ !" Sentak Eunhyuk.

"_Arra..arra.._ jangan ngambek _ne_ ? Jadi sebenarnya kau mau membawaku kemana ?"

"Kita akan pulang ke rumahku. Sora _noona_ pulang. Dia bilang bahwa keluargamu juga sedang ada di rumahku." Wajah Eunhyuk berubah menjadi gusar lagi.

"Eh ? Ada apa ? Apa mereka akan merencanakan mengenai pernikahan kita ?" Tanya Donghae antusias.

"_Ani_,.." Eunhyuk menurunkan kecepatan mobilnya. "Mereka bilang, mereka tak merestui hubungan kita."

"_MWO_ ?!"

TBC

*ketawa laknat* pendek ? GaJe ? jelek ? bisa di kritik secara jelas tolong biar selai gulingguling nanti ._.v

_**KIRA-KIRA KALAU TIDAK CHAP DEPAN CHAP 18 AKAN END. GOMAWO BUAT PASTISIPASINYA~ GOMAWO~~**_

p.s. : Kalau ada yang minta sequel bilang ne ? Mau sequel buat yang 2026-nya atau 2012-nya. Selai tunggu. =D mian NC-nya belum soalnya *lirik nae saengie~* *nyengir*

mian baru update soalnya baru selesai MID dan lain sebagainya yang menyusahkan *sigh* tapi buat readers selai belain kok *kedip genit* *dilempa ke sungai Han*

_**Dan lagi. Tolong yang tidak log in di tulis pennamenya di bawahnya. Gomawo~**_

**Selai ga bisa balas satu- satu mian selai hanya ingin ngucapin maaf yang sebesar-besarnya bila ada kesalahan-kesalahan dalam fic ini, keterlambatan update, dan banyak lagi. Serta terimakasih yang sangat kepada para reviewers dan readers sekalian.**

**Special thanks for :**

**Guest | ****evilminnie14 | Beakren | | Miss Choi | Ainunnurfa | Guest | Guest | TanShinta-AnakHanChul | Cho cheonsa | ressijewelll | qyukey | GAIMGIYU | Cho hyunmin | Kinan Lee | SazkiaSiwonestELF | Mrs Kim siFujoshi | ciwonie | minong | rae ahh | GaemSMl | cho Sung Hyun | HaeHyuKyuMin151 | Kim Haerin-ah | evilMinMin | Reita | Rilianda abelira | dirakyu | kimjulia220799 | Magie april | **_**Saengie Erlina Elfiani =P **_**| Bunny Ming | purple addict | park hee seo | | YeWookBaby | Cha2LoveKorean | Hikari Hoshigawa | cherrizka980826 | park min mi | MeyMey8495 | Lee Shurri | Shim Yeonhae | kurous | LimJaeMiYewooky | Guest | namikaze | Sofi | blue sky21 | BbuingBbuing137 | Lue | Jang Taeyoung | Anami Hime | Chubymin | SsungMine | feykwangie | BummieSnowAngel | desroschan | chlaudiajulinar | AntChae6855 | Blue DaFFodil | Turtles | Jaylyn Rui | nyukkunyuk | hyuknie |**

Mian dan gomawo sekali lagi =)) buat yang baru review gwenchana kok, jangan sungkan-sungkan sama selai. Selai ga nggigit kayak para seme' ._.v

Kalau mau neror selai kef b atau twitter atau ponsel juga bisa biar selai lupa pada jadwal aneh yang monoton tiap hari dan menulis =))

_**GOMAWO UNTUK SEMUA READERS JUGA REVIEWERS XD**_

_**MIANHE UNTUK TYPO(S) ATAU HAL JELEK LAIN DARI FIC INI**_

_**KALAU ADA YANG KURANG BERKENAN SELAI MOHON MAAF YANG BANYAK.**_

_**Selain itu selai juga minta maaf atas re-publishnya fic ini karena kena hapus admin FFn.**_

Gaje kah ? Jelekkah ? Kritik saran diterima. Multichap . Jika readers minta lanjut saya aka melanjutkan. Apabila ada yang bilang jangan lanjut tidak saya lanjutkan. Mianhe for typo's dan kejelekkan cerita. _**Gomawo,sudah menyempatkan waktu untuk membaca ^.^**_

**Sekali lagi**

**Satu review readers,nyawa bagi selai dan fic ini.**

**RnR**

[EUNHYUK] Love oh baby my girl  
Geudaen naui juhnbu nunbushige areumdawoon  
Naui shinbu shini jushin suhnmul  
Haengbokhangayo geudaeui ggaman nunesuh nunmuri heureujyo  
Ggaman muhri pappuri dwel ddaeggajido  
Naui sarang naui geudae saranghal guhseul na maengsehalgeyo

[SUNGMIN] Geudaereul saranghandaneun mal pyuhngsaeng maeil haejugo shipuh  
[RYEOWOOK] Would you marry me? Nuhl saranghago akkimyuh saragago shipuh

[KANGIN] Geudaega jami deul ddaemada nae pare jaewuhjugo shipuh  
[HEECHUL] Would you marry me? Iruhn naui maeum huhrakhaejullae?

[KYUHYUN] Pyuhngsaeng gyuhte isseulge (I do) Nuhl saranghaneun guhl (I do)  
[YESUNG] Nungwa biga wado akkyuhjumyuhnsuh (I do)  
Nuhreul jikyuhjulge (My love)

[DONGHAE] Hayan dressreul ibeun geudae tuxedoreul ibeun naui moseup  
Balguhreumeul matchumyuh guhdneun woori juh dalnimgwa byuhre  
I swear guhjitmal shiruh uishimshiruh  
Saranghaneun naui gongju Stay with me

[SIWON] Wooriga naireul muhguhdo wooseumyuh saragago shipuh  
[LEETEUK] Would you marry me? Naui modeun nareul hamgge haejullae?

[RYEOWOOK] Himdeulgo uhryuhwuhdo (I do) Neul naega isseulgge (I do)  
[YESUNG] Woori hamggehaneun manheun nal dongan (I do) Maeil gamsahalge (My love)

[KYUHYUN] Orae juhnbutuh nuhreul wihae junbihan  
Nae sone bitnaneun banjireul badajwuh  
[YESUNG] Oneulgwa gateun maeumeuro jigeumui yaksok giuhkhalge  
Would you marry me?

[SUNGMIN] Pyuhngsaeng gyuhte isseulge (I do) Nuhl saranghaneun guhl (I do)  
Nungwa biga wado akkyuhjumyuhnsuh (I do) nuhreul jikyuhjulge (I do)

[ALL] Himdeulgo uhryuhwuhdo (I do) Neul naega isseulgge (I do)  
Woori hamggehaneun manheun nal dongan (I do) Maeil gamsahalge (My love)

[EUNHYUK] Naega geudae ege deuril guhseun sarangbakke uhbjyo  
Geujuh geuppuninguhl bojalguhtuhbjyo  
Suhtulluhboigo manhi bujokhaedo naui sarang  
Naui geudae jikyuhjulgeyo  
Hangajiman yaksokhaejullae? Museunil issuhdo  
Woori suhro saranghagiro geuppuniya

[RYEOWOOK] Nawa gyuhrhonhaejullae? I do

** Bdeathday**


	17. Chapter 17

Next Super Junior

ALL MEMBER SUPER JUNIOR

Pairing : KyuMin,HaeHyuk,KangTeuk,HanChul,SiBum,ShinRi,ZhouRyYeWook

Genre : family,friendship,Hurt/Comfort

Rated : T (Indonesia) (setelah melalui banyak pertimbangan)

Disclaimer : Mereka punya orang tua mereka,Tuhan,ELF's,dan SM entertaiment

Warning : YAOI,jelek,abal,OOC,typo,miss typo,M-preg

_**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**_

Summary :

Next Super Junior adalah anak-anak dari Member super Junior. Mereka datang dari masa depan.

Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya ? Bagaimana reaksi Member Super Junior padahal mereka bukan pasangan kekasih.

"**WE'RE Super Junior and NEXT Super Junior ! The Last Man Standing !"**

.

_**Kim Kanteuk/ukie : Leader Next Super Junior , age 13th**_

_**Rambut cepak hitam,Wajah manis dengan lesung pipit,badan tinggi besar,sifat penyabar. **_

_**Kim Yewook/okie : Lead vocal , age 12th**_

_**Rambut hitam (potongan Yesung),Wajah manis – imut,badan kecil agak pendek,sifat pabbo – jahil – polos,suka memasak.**_

_**Zhoury : age 11th (lebih tua 2 hari dari Kyumin)**_

_**Rambut merah,pipi chubby,wajah imut,badan kecil tinggi,sifat pendiam,suka mengobrak – abrik *?* peralatan orang. **_

_**Shinri : age 12th**_

_**Rambut sebahu,badan sedikit tambun,sifat suka tiba-tiba ikut dalam pembicaraan,suka makan*?*.**_

_**Choi Sibum/ummie : age 12th**_

_**Rambut ala Siwon*?*,wajah imut,atletis,sifat pendiam,suka membaca buku.**_

_**Tan Hanchul : age 13th**_

_**Rambut panjang pirang,mata sipit,wajah cantik,sifat kadang pendiam – kadang temperamental,suka berdandan.**_

_**Lee Haehyuk/Nyukkie : lead dance 12th**_

_**Rambut pirang pendek,wajah imut,sifat hiperaktive,suka jika dipanggil ikan setengah monyet*?*,suka dance.**_

_**Cho Kyumin : age 11th**_

_**(ciri-ciri lihat chap 1 ^_^.) sifat dewasa,maniak game,hobby ber – aegyo – ria.**_

"_Diam, Pabbo !" Sentak Eunhyuk._

"_Arra..arra.. jangan ngambek ne ? Jadi sebenarnya kau mau membawaku kemana ?"_

"_Kita akan pulang ke rumahku. Sora noona pulang. Dia bilang bahwa keluargamu juga sedang ada di rumahku." Wajah Eunhyuk berubah menjadi gusar lagi._

"_Eh ? Ada apa ? Apa mereka akan merencanakan mengenai pernikahan kita ?" Tanya Donghae antusias._

"_Ani,.." Eunhyuk menurunkan kecepatan mobilnya. "Mereka bilang, mereka tak merestui hubungan kita."_

"_MWO ?!"_

_**NEXT SUPER JUNIOR**_

_**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**_

_**RnR**_

_**Chap 17**_

_BRAK_

Pintu rumah keluarga Lee di dobrak keras oleh seorang _namja_. Wajahnya tampak merah dan nafasnya terengah-engah. Dia menatap tajam seluruh anggota keluarganya dan keluarga pemilik rumah itu.

"Kenapa kau meninggalkanku, _Pabbo_ !" Satu jitakan mendarat mulus di kepala sang pendobrak pintu sehingga dia menoleh dan menggembungkan pipinya, "Ini _dangerous_ tahu !" Katanya pelan.

"Sok bahasa Inggris kau ! Padahal ngomong saja belum becus." Cibir lawan bicaranya.

"Ya ! Aish.. aku bisa bahasa Inggris tahu ! Kau saja yang tak bisa, Monyet kecil !" Balasnya.

"Apa kau bilang ?! Kau menantangku eoh, Ikan jelek ?!" Balas _namja_ yang dipanggil monyet kecil itu sengit.

"Tentu sa –"

"Jadi kalian kesini hanya untuk bertengkar mengenai siapa yang paling fasih berbahasa Inggris di pintu, eoh ?" Suara _yeojya_ yang tegas menginterupsi pertengakaran mereka. Sejenak mereka menoleh dengan tatapan sengit pada yeojya itu. "DIAMLAH, _NOONA_ !?" bentak mereka.

Sebuah perempatan muncul di dahi sang _yeojya_.

_PLETAK_ _PLETAK_

"_**APPO**_ !" Teriakan menggema di rumah itu.

.

.

.

.

"Kenapa kau menjitakku sih, _Noona_ ? Sakit tahu." Seorang _machine dance boyband_ ternama sedang tiduran dipangkuan _ummanya_ yang mengelus kepalanya perlahan. Setelah jitakkan maut dari sang _noona_, sepertinya akan ada benjolan yang bertengger manis di kepalanya.

"Iya, bagaimana kalau kepalaku berubah menjadi besar seperti Yesung-_hyung_ ? Kan repot ! Dia satu saja sudah mengerikan, apalagi dua ?" Sahut seorang _namja_ ikan yang juga bermanja pada sang _umma_.

"Sudahlah, kalian itu tidak bisa diam barang sejenak !" Bentak _Appa_ Hyukjae.

"Dengarkan _appa_ ! Kalian itu tak sama halnya dengan anak taman kanak-kanak yang berebut. Tak pernah memandang sekitarnya. _Aigoo_..terkena kutukan apa aku punya _dongsaeng_ seperti kalian." Sora memijat keningnya. Dia tak habis pikir dengan kelakuan dua _namja_ yang sedang _berpouty_ ria itu.

"Aku merutuki kepulanganmu, _Noona_ !" Ucap Donghae kesal. " Kalau kau pulang hanya untuk mengatakan hal buruk untuk hubunganku dan Eunhyukkie _chagi_ dan menceramahi panjang lebar kali tinggi lebih baik kau jangan pulang dulu sebelum kami menikah, ya kan Eunhyukkie _chagi_ ?"

"Donghae-_ya_ pandai sekali merayu, Hyukkie sampai memerah pipinya." Goda _umma_ Hyukjae.

"Hahah..ku rasa mereka memang cocok. Dan sok tahu sekali anak _umma_ ini, jangan salahkan Sora _noona_. Dia takkan merusak hubungan kalian, dia cuma mau mengatakan sesuatu. Ini sudah direncanakan _hyungmu_ dan Sora _noona_." Ujar _ummanya_ Donghae.

Enhyuk dan Donghae menatap kedua kakaknya yang duduk di seberang mereka.

Lama mereka menatap dan belum ada yang memulai pembicaraan. Namun,

"MWO ?! KALIAN AKAN MENIKAH DAN MEMUTUSKAN HUBUNGAN KAMI ?! _ANDWEE_ ! _DONGHAE-YA IS MINE !_" Eunhyuk langsung melompat dan memeluk Donghae erat, padahal _noona_ dan _hyungnya_ itu belum mengucapkan apapun.

"Jangan membuatku ingin menjitak sepuluh kali kepalamu, Hyukkie-_ah_ !" Suara acaman Sora membuat Enhyuk terdiam dan mengerut takut.

"Sudahlah, kami takkan menikah dan memutuskan hubungan kalian. Aku takkan membayangkan jika itu terjadi. Mungkin ikan tidak akan dijual lagi di Korea kalau pangeran ikannya merajuk." Donghwa melirik adiknya sekilas. "Kami hanya akan…"

"MENUKAR PERAN KALIAN !" Sora tersenyum lebar. Dia menatap dongsaengnya yang membulatkan matanya.

"YES !" "_ANDWEE_ ! AKU _SEME_ SEJATI !"

Teriakan dan dance versus tangisan dan rengekan kembali membuat kelima orang lainnya pening.

"DIAM !?" Satu bentakan dari Sora kembali hadir dan membuat dua _namja_ childish itu diam dan menatapnya – yang satu berbinar da yang satu dengan mata berkaca-kaca –. "Kami punya alasan, karena sepertinya Hyukkie-_ah_ lebih baik dalam memimpin sebuah hubungan."

"Tapi, _Noona_~ _Hyung_~ Aku bisa lebih baik memimpin hubunganku dengan Eunhyukkie~ dan statusku memang _seme_, _Noona_~. _Umma_~ Bela aku." _Namja_ ikan it uterus erengek pada _ummanya_ yang hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala. "Itu sudah keputusan kami. _Mianhe_, Donghae-_ya~."_

"Tapi kami bisa ubah kok." Ucap Donghwa yang tak tahan melihat _puppy eyes_ adik semata wayangnya itu.

"_Jinjja_ ? Apa itu, _Hyung_ ?" Mata Donghae berbinar.

"Kau harus bisa membuat Eunhyuk menjadi umma. Dalam artian, _he's pregnant_." Sahut Donghwa sembari menyeringai dan dibalas dengan tatapan ngeri dari Eunhyuk.

"Bagaimana bis –"

"Tentu _Hyung_ ! Biarkan aku mengurungnya dan membuatnya tak bisa berjalan lagi ! Khekhekhe~~ lalu memenuhi rahimnya dengan cairanku !" Donghae menyeringai dan menggendong Eunhyuk di bahunya, lalu mereka pergi meninggalkan orang-orang yang cengo disana dan mengabaikan Eunhyuk yang memberontak di gendongannya. Setelah beberapat menit, suara-suara yang membangunkan jiwa bersahut-sahutan terdengar.

.

.

.

.

"Woonie…kau yakin akan membawaku menemui _Ummamu_ ?" Sebuah pertanyaan kecil membuat Woonie atau Siwon tersenyum simpul. Siwon tahu bahwa namja manis di yang duduk di kursi penumpang depan mobilnya itu sedang merasa gugup. Sebenarnya dia sangat ingin tertawa saat ini mengingat bahwa namja di sampingnya atau kita sebut saja Kim Kibum seorang yang pendiam dan tak pernah terlihat gugup atau gelisah kini terlihat sebaliknya, bahkan keringat dingin sudah meluncur di pelipisnya.

"Tenang saja, _umma_ pasti menerimamu dengan baik." Jawab Siwon sembari memegang tangan kecil _namja_-nya.

Kibum hanya mengangguk sekilas. Dia menatap Siwon dalam seakan meminta ketenangan lebih dari _namja_ dengan senyum joker itu.

Sebuah helaan nafas berat keluar dari bibir Siwon. Dia menepikan mobilnya sejenak dan menatap Kibum lekat. Tangannya menangkup wajah sang Snow White. " Dengarkan aku CHOI Kibum ! _Umma_ pasti akan menerimamu selayaknya anaknya sendiri nanti." Siwon melepaskan tangkupan tangannya dan kembali mengemudi, membiarkan _namja_-nya tersipu dengan wajah semerah kepiting rebus.

'_Apa yang kau pikirkan Kim Kibum ? Aish..hanya gara-gara panggilan itu.' _Batin Kibum.

.

.

.

.

Sepasang sejoli berjalan menyusuri bibir pantai. Tangan mereka saling berkaitan dan dengan langkah yang beriringan.

"_Gege_..biarkan aku main _ne_ ?" Namja dengan pipi _chubby_ mengeluarkan _puppy eyesnya_. Sedangkan yang diminta menekuk mukanya dan menatap _namja_ _chubby_ itu dengan tatapan yang seolah mengatakan -_kau-merusak-suasana-Henly ah-_

"_Ge~ Please~" _

"Huufftt…_arraseo_ ! Mainlah sesukamu. Aku tunggu di sini." Sebuah ucapan final membuat _namja chubby_ menjauh darinya menuju deburan ombak yang berkejaran. Sedangkan _namja_ Jangkung yang ditinggal sendirian akhirnya mendudukkan dirinya di pantai berpasir putih itu.

Namun..

"_Mimi-ge_ !" Satu panggilan membuatnya jengah. Ugh ! Apa lagi yang diinginkan _namja chubby_ yang merangkap sebagai kekasihnya itu ?

"Apa lagi Henly – "

_CUP_ "_Xie..Xie.."_ Ucap sang _namja chubby_ yang dipanggil Henry tersebut sebelum dia melarikan diri menuju bibir pantai lagi dan membuat _namja_ jangkuk itu terdiam. Sebuah seringai tersetak di bibirnya. '_Beruntungnya kau Zhou Mi..Henly-ah sudah nakal sekarang khekhekhe.."_

.

.

.

.

Yesung dan Ryeowook berjalan di sepanjang trotoar. Entah sebenarnya tempat mana yang akan mereka tuju. Yang Yesung pikirkan tadi hanya menyelamatkan telinga Ryeowookie-_nya_ dari suara-suara aneh yang memenuhi dorm Super Junior. Sampai suatu suara memecahkan _jalan-jalan romantic _mereka –

"_Hyung_, sebenarnya kita mau kemana ?" Ryeowook mendongak menatap _Hyung_ kura-kuranya itu dengan tatapan yang sangat polos. "Aku lelah." Lanjutnya.

_GOTCHA !_

Yesung bingung. Lalu dengan reflex dia berjongkok. "Naiklah, _Baby_. Nanti _hyung_ beritahu kita akan kemana." Sedikit berkilah. Namun dengan _positive thinkingnya_, Ryeowook percaya saja dan naik ke punggung namjachingunya.

_HUP_

Yesung sedikit berterimakasih karena hari ini penyamaran mereka sangat sempurna, sehingga tak ada yang mengetahui status mereka sebagai idol papan atas. Dia tak bisa membayangkan dia harus berlari dengan berat yang ditanggung di punggungnya.

"_Hyung_, boleh aku tanya sesuatu ?" Suara malaikat itu membuyarkan lamunan Yesung.

"Tanya apa, _Baby_ ?" Jawab Yesung dengan berharap bahwa pertanyaan kekasihnya itu tak macam-macam.

"Bagaimana cara membuat Okie-_baby_ ?"

_krik..krik..krik…_

Yesung berhenti sejenak. Dia memutar otaknya untuk menjawab pertanyaan yang sangat polos yang dilontarkan kekasihnya.

"_A..ani, Hyung_. Maksudku kita kan sama-sama _namja_. Bagaimana bisa ? _Mian_, kalau itu mengganggumu tak perlu kau jawab saja. Aku mau Ice Cream. Kita ke kedai ice cream itu _ne_, _Hyung_ ?" Ryeowookie mengalihkan pembicaraan, karena jujur saja dia takut _Hyung_ Kesayangannya itu marah padanya.

"A..ah, ne." Dan Yesung. Dia hanya mengikuti kemauan calon _umma_ dari anak-anaknya kelak.

.

.

Yesung dan Ryeowook kini telah duduk saling berhadapan dengan di depannya terdapat Ice Cream porsi Jumbo yang dipesan Ryeowook. Saat Ryeowook sibuk dengan Ice Creamnya, Yesung tengah disibukkan dengan pemikirannya terhadap pertanyaan sang namjachingu.

"Wookie _baby_~ Kau marah pada, _Hyung_ ?" Tanya Yesung. Dia bertanya dikarenakan daritadi Ryeowooknya hanya berkata seadanya.

"Ani, aku malah yang takut _Hyung_ akan marah padaku karena aku bertanya yang macam-macam." Jawabnya sebelum memasukkan sesendok penuh ice cream ke mulutnya.

"Kau mau dengar suatu cerita ?" Yesung sedikit berbasa-basi untuk menjelaskan. Dan hal ini sukses membuat Ryeowook menatapnya penasaran dan mengangguk antusias.

"Cerita ini yaitu mengenai burung dara dan mawar putih. Pada suatu hari –" "Yah, _Hyung_ ! Aku sudah pernah dengar cerita itu." Ryeowook memotong perkataan Yesung dan _mempoutkan_ bibir _cherry_-nya.

"_Jinjja_ ? Tapi apa kau tahu arti sebenarnya ?" Dengan kesabaran yang lebih Yesung bertanya.

"_Nan molla_~ memangnya apa, _Hyung_ ?" Mata bulat, hidung dan sudut bibir yang belepotan ice cream membuat Yesung tersenyum sebentar lalu mengusap sudut bibir dan hidung Ryeowook yang belepotan itu dengan ibu jarinya yang setelahnya Yesung jilat.

"Kau tahu kan bahwa cinta mereka abadi ?" Dengan mash dihiasi pipi yang merona, Ryeowook mengangguk.

"Kau tahukan bahwa mereka menciptakan bunga mawar yang berwarna merah ?" Sekali lagi Ryeowook menggangguk.

"Meski Burung dara harus pergi dan meninggalkan mawar putih selamanya dan mawar putih yang selalu kesepian dan menderita karenanya, cinta mereka tetap kekal abadi. Kau tahu apa artinya ?" Kali ini Ryeowook menggeleng. Pipi tirus itu agak sedikit bergoyang. Sepertinya Ryeowookie-nya bertambah gemuk tiap harinya.

"Itu artinya cinta itu tak selamanya menyenangkan. Mereka harus melakukan pengorbanan untuk sesuatu. Terutama untuk menghasilkan _Produk baru_. Kau paham artinya produk baru ?" Sedikit berpikir dan dengan ragu Ryeowook menjawab. "_Baby_ ?"

"Ne, kau benar. Produk baru itu _Baby_. Maka itu aku akan menunggu sampai kau siap nanti. Aku tak mau kau atau aku tersakiti pada saat dimana kita masih bisa merenggut banyak kebahagiaan." Ungkap Yesung dan itu membuat Ryeowookie-_nya _kembali tersipu merasa dia sangat diberi perhatian oleh _namjachingunya_ itu.

.

.

.

.

Siwon masuk ke dalam _istananya _sembari menggandeng erat tangan Kibum. Sedikit menunjukkan senyum di bibir jokernya itu kepada para pelayan yang menyambutnya.

"Tuan muda, Nyonya sudah menunggu di dalam." Ucap Kepala Pelayan di rumah itu.

"_Ne, gomawoyo Shin-ajhushi_." Sahut Siwon sopan. Sedangkan Kibum hanya tersenyum simpul untuk mengurangi kegugupannya.

Siwon berjalan ke dalam rumahnya. Sedikit berbincang kecil menjelaskan mengenai rumahnya kepada Kibum. Yah..Siwon sepertinya sangat berharap agar Kibum menghafalnya dan tak tersesat saat dia tinggal disini bersama Siwon junior nanti.

"Siwonnie ?" Sebuah suara menginterupsi perbincanga kecil SiBum Couple. Dua namja tampan itu menolehkan kepala mereka ke sumber suara dimana seorang _yeojya_ paruh baya duduk dengan anggunnya di sebuah kursi.

"_Umma…bogoshipo_~" Siwon berjalan ke arah _ummanya_ dan memeluk _yeojya_ itu. "_Na do, Siwonnie_.." Ucapnya. _Yeojya_ itu lalu berdiri dan dengan sedikit mendorong agar Siwon melepaskan pelukannya. Dan setelah Nyonya besar Choi bebas dari peluka sang _aegya_, dia berjalan pelan ke arah Kibum dengan tatapan tajam yang membuat Kibum kembali merasa gelisah.

"Kau tak memeluk _ummamu_ juga Kibummie ?" Sembari merentangkan tangannya dan melembutka tatapannya pada namja cantik itu. "Eh?" Sahut Kibum. Entahlah, tapi dia pikir dia akan mengikuti _teraphy shock_ setelah ini.

Karena tak sabar, maka Nyonya Choi memeluk Kibum dengan eratnya. "Kau terlalu lama berpikir, Kibummie. Aku jadi meragukan IQ-mu yang katanya tinggi itu." Kata _Umma_ Siwon dengan sedikit kekehan. "_Mian, Ajhumma."_ Gumam Kibum.

"_Ani..ani.."_ _Umma_ Siwon melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Kibum jahil. "Aku takkan memaafkanmu sebelum kau memanggilku dengan sebutan umma, bukan ajhumma. Dan ku dengar kau pandai memasak. _Kajja_ kita memasak untuk suamimu itu." Tanpa persetujuan Kibum, _Umma_ Siwon menariknya ke dapur.

Sedangkan Siwon hanya tersenyum simpul melihat _ummanya_ dan _namjachingunya_.

.

.

.

.

_NEXT SUPER JUNIOR_

Kadang sesuatu yang sangat kita inginkan akan muncul sendirinya di dunia itu. Dunia dimana kita tak bisa mempercayainya secara logika. Dunia dimana kita bisa terus tersenyum bahagia tanpa kesedihan yang ada. Dunia yang penuh keajaiban. Dunia itu..

Dunia mimpi.

2026

"Ungh.." Suara lenguhan terdengar dari seorang _namja_ kecil nan manis. Dengan perlahan dia membuka mata kelincinya. Di hadapannya ada sang _umma_ yang membuka balkonnya pagi hari ini.

"Pagi, Umin-_ah_ !"

"Pagi, _Umma_..Mana _appa_ ?" Dia bertanya heran pada _ummanya_ karena biasanya yang membangunkannya adalah _appanya_.

"Dia baru bangun, dia kesiangan pagi ini. Segeralah cuci mukamu dan turun." Pinta sang _umma_ dan tanpa protes _namja_ manis itu melesat ke kamar mandi.

.

.

Setelah beberapa saat berlalu, Kyumin – _namja_ manis tadi – turun menuju ruang makan. Disana terlihat _appa_ dan _ummanya_ sudah duduk manis disana.

"_Mian_ telat." Sesalnya. Namun melihat senyum orangtuanya seakan menyuruhnya untuk duduk saja.

"_Gwenchana_, _Chagi_. Ayo duduk dan makan makananmu." Ucap sang _umma_.

Kyumin mengangguk kecil dan mengambil makanannya. Dia menyuapi dirinya sendiri dengan perlahan.

"Oya, _Appa_.._Umma_..ada yang ingin Umin sampaikan."

"Sampaikan apa, _Chagi_ ?" Sang _appa_ menghentikan kegiatan makannya dan menatap anaknya.

"Apa kemarin aku ijin sekolah sangat lama sekali dan benar bertemu dengan kalian saat muda dulu ?" Kyumin menatap Orangtuanya seolah meminta penjelasan sejelas-jelasnya. Sedangkan _appa_ dan _ummanya_ hanya diam dan berpandangan.

"Umm..etoo..Ka-kau pasti mimpi, _Chagi_. Ya! Itu pasti hanya mimpimu." Terang sang _appa_.

"Tapi – " "Habiskan segera makananmu, _Chagi_. Kau berangkat pagi hari ini." Sebelum protes, sang _umma_ memotong kata-kata anaknya.

"_Ne_, _Umma_. Aku akan tanya pada _hyungdeul_ lainnya !" Ucapnya sebelum dia menghabiskan satu suapan terakhir dan berlari keluar rumah serta membuat Sungmin sang _umma_ dan Kyuhyun sang _appa_ berkeringat dingin setelahnya.

.

.

.

.

"Huwee ! Mereka juga tak mau memberi tahu ?" Hanchul sedikit menggebrak meja milik Nyukkie. Dengan tampang marah khas Heechul, dia menatap tajam Dongsaengdeulnya.

"Aish.._umma_ dan _appa_ kita menyebalkan !" Ungkap Okie dengan mengembungkan pipinya dan tatapan yang dibuat setajam mungkin.

Sibum mendesah pasrah, beginilah kalau _dongsaengdeul_ dan _hyungdeulnya_ tak mendapat apa yang mereka mau. Mereka harus berkumpul di dorm sepulang sekolah atau di kelasnya untuk mendebatkan hal yang menurutnya kurang penting.

"Sudahlah, masalah ini takkan selesai kalau kalian marah pada diri kalian atau kita yang disini. Hanya orangtua kita dan Tuhan yang tahu." Akhirnya dengan sangat terpaksa Sibum mmengeluarkan argumennya.

"Berhentilah berceramah, Sibummie.. Kau sama saja dengan Siwon-_ajhushi_ tahu !" Ungkap Nyukkie setelah memandang horror pada Sibum.

"Aish..kalian ini kenapa berisik sekali sih ? Coba lihat akuZhoury-_ya_, dan Shinri-_ah_. Diam dan diam saja. Kalian itu cerewet sekali." Ujar sang leader sembari tangan kanannya terus masuk kantong snack Shinri yang diikuti Zhoury dan memindahkannya ke mulutnya.

"Dasar, Racoon tanpa sayap rakus !" Ungkap yang lainnya minus Shinri dan Zhoury yang mengendikkan bahunya tanda tidak perduli.

.

.

.

.

_NEXT SUPER JUNIOR_

2012.

Sebulan telah berlalu dan saat ini semua member Super Junior tengah berkumpul di dorm lantai 11 atas titah dari Kim Heechul. Dia saat ini tengah duduk sembari dirangkul sang suami, dan mereka berdua tengah duduk berhadapan dengan member Super Junior lainnya. "Leeteuk-_hyung_, _Saengdeul_. _Gomawo_ kalian sudah menerimaku selama ini. Mulai detik ini aku akan mengungkapkan sesuatu. Aku akan keluar dari Super Junior dan SM Entertaiment."

"_MWO_ !?"

END

*ketawa laknat* pendek ? GaJe ? jelek ? bisa di kritik secara jelas tolong biar selai gulingguling nanti ._.v

_**Chap ini END ! ToT**_

p.s. : Mianheyo~ NC-nya belum bisa selai buat ToT, dan chap ini sangat mengecewakan *hiksu~ dan soal sequel bakal selai buat kalau selai sempat. Soalnya masih ribet ngurusin sendratari dan blab la bla lainnya.

Mian update setelah 3 bulan berhibernasi *Nyelem* harusnya ane musnah dari ini account *bantai diri sendiri. Berharap sih ga ada yang baca dan ga ada yg review *pundung*

_**Dan lagi. Tolong yang tidak log in di tulis pennamenya di bawahnya. Gomawo~**_

**Selai ga bisa balas satu- satu mian selai hanya ingin ngucapin maaf yang sebesar-besarnya bila ada kesalahan-kesalahan dalam fic ini, keterlambatan update, dan banyak lagi. Serta terimakasih yang sangat kepada para reviewers dan readers sekalian. Nanti selai balas di page selanjutnya *lampiran gitu* #plak**

_**GOMAWO UNTUK SEMUA READERS JUGA REVIEWERS XD**_

_**MIANHE UNTUK TYPO(S) ATAU HAL JELEK LAIN DARI FIC INI**_

_**KALAU ADA YANG KURANG BERKENAN SELAI MOHON MAAF YANG BANYAK.**_

_**Selain itu selai juga minta maaf atas re-publishnya fic ini karena kena hapus admin FFn.**_

Gaje kah ? Jelekkah ? Kritik saran diterima. Multichap . Jika readers minta lanjut saya aka melanjutkan. Apabila ada yang bilang jangan lanjut tidak saya lanjutkan. Mianhe for typo's dan kejelekkan cerita. _**Gomawo,sudah menyempatkan waktu untuk membaca ^.^**_

**Sekali lagi**

**Satu review readers,nyawa bagi selai dan fic ini.**

**RnR**

Um? Promise You  
Promise You

kawara nai nani ka o sagashi nagara kawatte iku kisetsu o arui ta  
kimi to itsu demo te o tsunagi nagara ki ta n da yeah?  
tesaguri de susun de ki ta hibi mo kimi ga i ta kara mayowa zu ni kitarare ta  
tsuyoku ire ta donna toki mo

korekara arayuru keshiki ga kawatta toshite mo  
bokura wa kono mama de iyo u

Promise You kun o omotte boku wa ikiru yo  
tsunagatte iru kokoro to kokorokara  
Promise You tsutae tai no wa 'tada aishiteru?'  
chikau yo eien no kakera o

chīsana kenka o nan do mo shi ta ne surechigatte hanare ta hi mo aru shi  
sono tabi itsumo kimi ga hitsuyō tte wakatta n da yeah?  
kimi ga moshimo tsuma zuku toki ni wa dare yori ichi ban ni te o sashinoberu  
boku de i ta iyo gawa ni isase te

wakare to deai o kurikaeshi te iku naka demo  
bokura wa tonari ni iyo u

Promise You kun o mamotte boku wa iki tai  
mune ga atsuku kakugo ni furueteru  
Promise You todoke tai no wa 'tada aishiteru?'  
itsu demo yuruga nai omoi de

moshimo ashita ga yami ni nomare te michishirube sae nai toshite mo yeah  
kowagaru koto wa nai yo kono te o hanasa nai kagiri bokura wa Oh  
doko e mo ikeru

Promise You kun o omotte boku wa ikiru yo  
tsunagatte iru kokoro to kokorokara  
Promise You tsutae tai no wa 'tada aishiteru?'  
chikau yo eien no kakera o  
chikau yo eien no kakera o

(^,^)


	18. Chapter 18

_**Lampiran**_

_**Special Thanks for :**_

Cho Cheonsa  
Huweeee thor mianhae baru review, setelah masuk kuliah jadi jarang baca ff u.u #curhat  
Lanjut thor aku pengen next super junior cepat2 kembali :3  
Oiya, aku juga pengen sequelnya ne :3 kayaknya seru kalo next super junior udah pada dewasa nanti :3

1/11 c16Haehyukyumin  
Lanjuuuuutttt! anjas ini keren bungudh coooyyyy! aaaa! lanjut lanjut oyeeeeeeee...

1/4 c16CHO SUNGKYU  
AIGO! KYUMIN *Q* EPIL BANGET YAH SI KUYUN. OHIYAH. NCNYA KYUMIN NTAR YANG HOT YAH *Q* LANJUTT AUTHOR DEBAK!

12/29/2012 c16SnowerSparkyu  
Kajja di next thor ... gk sabar nunggunya ..  
Bikin yg lebih seru lagi ya thor

12/29/2012 c16sibum shipp  
Udah lama aku nunggu updatenya FF ini trnyata udah d'update yah :) ,lanjut...

12/18/2012 c16rahasia  
updatenya jgn lama2 ya seru tuh

12/13/2012 c1Andreychoi  
i like this.  
Salam kenal q readers baru.

12/8/2012 c16chlaudiajulinar  
Akhirnya updateeeee selaaiiii! Tidak siasia saya menerormu di twitter hahaha xD *evil laugh* Itu pas bagian yesung sama ryeowook semacam pen ngakak, wookie nya kelewat polos dohh xD Trus hyukkie jd semacam mengerikan yah di 2026 -' Untuk HanChul oke sip ini couple paling so sweet ah ciaciacia *-* cuma part ini kurang panjang loh *plak* Hahaha, tp overall keren selai '-')b Feelnya sama kyk chap kemarin, dapat banget.. NC nya ditunggu loh *dor* xD Oke segini dulu review dari saya selai '-')/ See you next chap ;)

11/22/2012 c16claryssa bianca  
cepetan dong bikin kelanjutannya. lama bgt-_- udh gak sabar nih!

11/13/2012 c1Yoon Seo Hyun  
Daebak! _  
Lanjut, eonnie. Buat sequelnya ya, Yang 2026..  
Kasian HaeHyuk nggak direstuin.. :p  
Kirain Fanfic ini dilupain waktu itu, Ternyata masih lanjut..  
Penasaran nih! Cepet lanjutin ya!

11/3/2012 c16Kiigecha93  
Woahhh . .

Mereka pada mau buat aegya . .  
/

10/31/2012 c1  
hahaha...yg keberapa ya aku bca ini? tetep aja lucu,, chap16 nya kapan? keburu mati penasaran nih?

10/26/2012 c16SazkiaSiwonestELF  
Wahh akhiirnnxx stlahhh skiann lmaa menungguuu ch16 updatee jggaaa,..wahh chiinguu criitannxx daebakk neomu neomu joahee,.next next :)

10/25/2012 c16 2cloudingwookyu  
SELAI eonny kapan update chapter baru jangan buat para readers penasaran aku hampir gila loh saking penasarannya jeball update ne keep writing hwAiting eonny ! :)

10/25/2012 c16Cho MinHyun KyuMin  
Ff ini mau nyampe berapa part thor?  
Cepetan ya part sabar nih. . .

Choi Hyun Hee  
Sequel nya donk Thor! Kalau bisa buat yang 2012 dan 2026 ya, tapi dalam satu cerita.  
Sequelnya, kalau mau jangan NC ya. Aku gax sanggup baca. Tapi kalau pada ingin dan banya yang milih (bukanya itu sama aja, ya?) NC juga gax papa itu terserah Author. Kan sesuai votting.  
Udah segitu aja permintaanku. Ch. 16 keren banget. Lama banget dah nunggu kelanjutanya. Akhirnya dilanjutin. Kirain dilupain. Okay, trims, Thor. Ata ceritanya.  
Pay pay

10/24/2012 c5 2cloudingwookyu  
author tolong dong penasaran nih beresin yh ffnya sampe end  
please author jeball

10/24/2012 c16evilminnie14  
kyaaaaaaaaa...  
tambah seru nih,,,  
lanjut terus mina san...

10/21/2012 c16Guest  
sequel buat 2026 n_n

10/20/2012 c14 2Song HyoRa137  
OMOOO Kasian banget HaeHyuk ga direstuin. DITUNGGU UPDATENYAAA

10/20/2012 c16mitade13  
heh 1 masalah lagi buat haehyuk! aigooo  
apa kbr sibum?  
masa gk ada sibum ._.  
eonnn bikin sequelnya di th 2026 ajhhh :D

10/20/2012 c16yosjkyussimin  
Author buat dua2nya aj, sequel 2026 sm 2012 eotte?  
Udh mau tmat? Yaaahh kok cpet bnget (-.-")

10/19/2012 c16Choi hyun hee  
Aku minta sequel thor! Sequel sequel sequel!:D  
kalo generasinya terserah author aja y! Pkoknya updatenya jngn lama" dh y!:D

10/19/2012 c16Guest  
Itu kenapa HaeHyuk ga direstuin?  
Cepat update ya! Biar tidak bikin penasaran

10/19/2012 c16Andhisa Joyers  
Annyeong

Dhisa imnida, aku readers baru :D  
astaga imajinasimu keren! **  
Hae dari masa depan sedang menghasut eoh? kkkkk  
aigoo aku ngak sabar nunggu part selanjutnya

FIGHTING

10/19/2012 c16stephani.   
ah... lanjut yah...

cepat bgt end ny. bagaimana dgn masa depan?

10/19/2012 c16Jaylyn Rui  
akhirnya... update juga...  
hng... udah mau tamat ya? aku pasti bakal kangen sama ff ini

mau dong sekuelnya :D kalo bisa dua2nya,hehe #plak

lanjut :D

10/19/2012 c16cottoncandyme  
aq ngikut aj thor, pntg cpt apdet donk...  
fighting !

10/19/2012 c16 6Miss Kui Jeong sshi  
keren...

update kilat...

Semangat...

10/19/2012 c15Miss Kui Jeong sshi  
keren...  
udah di tunggu lama banget kemana ajh?

nyukkunyuk  
huooo chingu kemane aje?  
lama tak bersua *sok akrab#plakkk

itu kyu nya narsis amat yak?ckckck  
horee..horeee..hanchul kembali bersatuu :D  
tapi apa itu?  
kenapa sama haehyuk?  
aa..jangan pisahin mereka, ne? *puppy eyes bareng heebum  
wookie ah sana mending jalan-jalan ama appanya ddangko, itu lebih baik dari pada ada di dorm :')  
hmm..aku mau sequel yang 2026 ajh, mau tau gimana oppadeul kalo udah tua *plakk  
yosh..ditunggu lanjutannya XD

10/19/2012 c16 1Kim Haerin-ah  
Wawawawa! Kenapa Haehyuk ga direstuin? u,u  
Lanjut doong...

10/19/2012 c16Glass  
Update kilat ya...  
Setelah tamat cerita ini buat FF Kyuhyuk ya?  
Walau aku KyuHyuk Shipper tapi aku tetap baca EunHae,karena...  
Aku suka couple Suju yg bersama Eunhyuk kecuali KangHyuk,WonHyuk,DLL  
Okey?  
Update kilat,ne?

10/19/2012 c16Beakren  
Daebakkkkkkk  
thor knpa chap ini pendek . . . Chap dpan di pnjangin  
cpat update ya  
fighting

10/19/2012 c16Jinyeon  
Lanjut thor.. Updatenya cpetan dkit thor... Jgn lma-lma

10/18/2012 c16jongwookie  
Kyaaaaaa authorrrr...  
Ga sabar nunggu chapt selanjutnya :*  
Dibuat sekuelnya juga boleh, kkk

10/18/2012 c16 1feykwangie  
ya ampun ,, wookie benar2 polos ya . .  
Hahaha kangteuk ama hanchul br jg beberapa jam anak2x kembali ,, langsung 'membuat' aegya mrka. .  
Lanjut donk thor .  
Klw mslah sequel gimana klw buat sequel yg d thn 2026 . .

10/18/2012 c16 2Yieun Choi  
Huweeeee, pulangnya mereka ko' ga sedih sih? masih ada suasana gajenya... Suju emang koplak... Addduuuuh wookie, yesung itu mau ence-an,, masa dibilang vampire sih? ckckckckck... Kanteuk dan Hanchul sudah dalam tahap pembuatan ya? yang lainnya kapan? chap depan nc full ya dek? hehehe... *guyur aer*

10/18/2012 c16kyuqie  
update kilat ya chingu.

10/18/2012 c16 4MeyMey8495  
KYAAAA... so sweeett..  
so sweet banget sih mereka.  
oh ya aku agak mau komen.  
waktu yang Heechul masa dapan ketemu hanchul tanda petik ('...')-nya kebalik balik ya? aku sempet agak bingung. -_- tapi ngerti juga deng  
oh ya, sama donghae masa depan itu ngomong gitu sama eunhyuk kan? kenapa pas di mobil ngomongnya ke hae? terus kayaknya itu lebih cocok ke hae...  
huaaa... tapi overall semua bagus banget! suka moment nya yewook, kangteuk sama kyumin so sweet..

lanjut nee...  
oh ya, requesnya yang dua-duanya boleh ga? tahun 2012 sama 2026 juga. bisa ga? tapi kalo ga bisa juga ga papa. yang mana aja bakal ku bac...  
sipp... di tunggu ne,, maaf cerewet -_-

10/18/2012 c16 5TanSintha  
kok gx ada henry ma zhoumi masa depan? Ama siwon kibum jga gx ada bagaimana ini pdhal aq pgn liat ke anehan mrk kyk hangeng n heechul and eunhyuk n donghae

10/18/2012 c16GaemSMl  
Authoooor...akhirnya update jga...xD  
Kangteuk lgsng 'buat'...  
Wookppa plos amat siiih...  
Mau liat KyuMin NC'an#plak

lanjuuuutttt...:D

10/18/2012 c16namikaze  
wah lma bnget update y author O.0 walau pun lama lanjtan y bagus author oh y apa bener haehyuk couple gak di restui sma ortu y aduh kasian TT tpi buat appa sma umma haehyuk ngerestuin hubungan mereka y ... lanjut deh author tapi jngan lama2 udh gak sabar liat kelanjutan ,a

10/18/2012 c16Chen Clouds  
Akhirnya setelah sekian lama...  
muncul jg lanjutannya..  
waduh kcian bgtz c anchovy ma nemo gx drestui..  
turut berduka w..  
he"  
lanjutannya jgn lama" ya author..  
FIGHTING!

10/18/2012 c16BoPeepBoPeep137  
lanjuuuuutttt

lytaimoet812  
Sequel thor...tp aq bingung yg mna...2-2x bgus

10/18/2012 c16PurpleAddict  
kyaaa...knp nc-nya diskip? *dasar reader yadong* kkkk...  
pokoknya lanjutt

10/18/2012 c16Magieapril  
Aigoo... Wookie oppa polos banget sih,, masa yesung oppa dibilang berubah jadi vampire. Kekeke  
Sepertinya uke yg akan jadi 'galak' itu hyukie dan sungmin. Hihihi  
Wooww... Kanteuk, Hanchul sungguh 'express' baru juga ditinggal udah mau bikin anak aja. Haha

10/18/2012 c16YeWookBaby aka SMD  
hai  
aku ini sebenernya YeWookBaby tapi,sekarang aku udah punya akun(padahalmaugantinamaakunnyata piakugakngerti'). waow,chap yang ini agak 'gimana' gitu. seru pastinya. lanjut ne .

10/18/2012 c16 4ressijewelll  
mwo?  
haehyuk gx di restui...

wahh semuanya lagi pada mau buat baby yahhh

kasian yesung, sepertinya harus lebih bersabar

aku mau donk NC haehyuk

sequel 2026

10/18/2012 c16SSungMine  
aigoo, akhir-nya update,, :)  
tp masa gga ada NC :( *yadong akut*

sequel?! MMMAAAUUU, *teriak pke toa* yg 2026 aja, adain NC ya? *neo saengi surh mae aja* ;)

lanjut kilat ne?  
Keep Writing and Hwaiting

10/18/2012 c16 1cherrizka980826  
update lama bener thor? tapi lumayan puas dengan hasilnya;)

kalo soal sequel aku bingung mau yang versi mana? maunya sih fanfic baru;) #plak

10/18/2012 c16Redpurplewine  
lolz kyu kamu narsis amat oppa XDD

ahh Poor yesung, yg sabar yach oppa maklum wookie oppa emg kelewat polos

10/18/2012 c16lee minji elf  
akhirnya lanjut... moga bisa updet cepet ya

10/18/2012 c16qyukey  
huwaaa ditunggu chap depannya :DDD eh aku suka banget loh lagu marry you :))

10/18/2012 c16de  
wah akhr ny update jg,n para baby plg!  
Hikz..  
Pngen crta ny lbh pnjang..pkoq ny entr ad acra nikh,hamil gtu  
sekuel bt yg 2012 aj

10/18/2012 c16Chubymin  
Q tgg crt slnjtny chingu, mga bs cpt d updateB-)

10/18/2012 c16Miss VitaMin  
Aigo! Sudah lanjut rupanya! Aaaa! Gak nyadar! Udah berapa kali aku buka trus belum di update TT Updatenya kok lama ne?

Hoho... Apa yg akan terjadi pada HaeHyuk? Omo,, kenapa hubungan mereka tak di setujui? Kyuhyun masa depan dan sekarang gak beda. Sama-sama narsis (-.-)

OK, lanjut ne? :D:D

-Miss VitaMin-

10/18/2012 c16 9cloudyeye  
chap kmrn aku g baca T.T  
kyu g th 2012 g th 2026 tetep aja disiksa XD  
mana nc nya?  
Haehyuk g direstui knp?  
Wook polos bgt -,-  
kpn buat yewook nya klo gt . .  
Lanjut ya XD

10/18/2012 c16Rilianda Abelira  
Aduh scene YeWook itu lohhhhh XD

Guest  
Chap 16 - ...  
nya mana min

abis rame sekai ffnya

9/15/2012 c15evilminnie14  
waw...  
bagus banget ceritanya...  
tapi sayangnya di fic ini kan dimunculin beberapa lagu...  
kenapa gak dikasih tau judul lagunya...

terusin ya thor fanficnya jangan sampai berhenti ditengah jalan...

8/30/2012 c15Beakren  
Daebakkkkk  
thor cpat udate penasaran ama lnjutan nx . . .  
Fighting

8/29/2012 c15  
Ff nya buat aku ngakak,, apalagi saat kyuoppa bilang 'kenapa aku ada dua',,*plak*,,,

and lanjutkan minn lebih cepat lebih baik,,#plak

8/25/2012 c15MissChoi  
Wah bakal ada NC ya hehe #plak  
SiBum  
hehe  
:)

8/25/2012 c15Ainunnurfa  
Anyeong.. Author-ssi  
mianhae aku bru bisa review di ch ini.. Soalnya ngga tau knp tiap aku review psti failed trus.. Mian ya aku ngga b'maksud jdi siders ko' sungguh...

Eumh,, keseluruhan ffnya bagus cmn kurang panjang aja#apasih!

Aku pilih couple kyumin nde author-ssi

8/25/2012 c15Guest  
lanjut atuh...

8/25/2012 c12Guest  
mzzzz ouh asik asik aku suka suju ( SUPER JUNIOR)

8/23/2012 c15 5TanSintha  
wow!  
Kyuhyun msa dpn dtg *nyulik heebum (?)*  
yakin blh milih aq milih eomma appa q yaitu hanchul aka hangeng and heechul... Jebal!

8/22/2012 c15Cho cheonsa  
Annyeong author *bow bareng kyumin* xD  
naneun cho cheonsa imnida anaknya kyumin xD bangapseumnida  
thor next chapnya ditunggu ya! Jangan lama2 u.u  
oiya kok kyu ada 2? :O buat aku satu boleh ya thor? XD *digebukin KMSsparkyu*

8/19/2012 c15 4ressijewelll  
ehhh itu para ortu dari masa depan datang mau ngambil anaknya kah,?

8/19/2012 c15qyukey  
suka kok, cuma ya itu.. pendek ehehehe. tapi gpp, update nya kilat yayayaya kalo bisaaaa :)

8/18/2012 c15park ryeo han  
selai... Jgn lama2 hiatus ny, ini kan udh lebaran. Next chap secepat ny ya.. Di tunggu bgt loh. Gimana nasib para next suju, penasaran tau selai -,-  
jgn bikin yewook copuleyewook child sedih.. Aku gamau T.T  
posting kilat ya next chap, oke? Gomawoyo selaiiiii :)

8/18/2012 c15GAIMGIYU  
Gwaenchana thor yg penting next chap nya err.. Rate M #bletak

next chap kyumin! Kyumin dulu thor baru haehyuk terus terserah author deh mau siapa lagi. Tapi iteuk gimana,thor? Kangin nya berarti muncul dong ) asek  
daebak,thor updatenya jan lama ya thor

8/18/2012 c15Cho hyunmin  
Lanjutnya setelah lebaran?  
Cepat ya :)  
kyuhyun ama sungmin :D  
lanjutlanjutlanjut

Kinan Lee  
Lanjyut lanjyut, cepet diupdate

8/17/2012 c15SazkiaSiwonestELF  
Wahhhh thorr lanjuttt,.g' sbrr nihh nunggu klnjtnnx,.aku slalu nunggu chapter" slnjtnx dri next super junior,..:Dhwaiitinngg authoor:)

8/16/2012 c15 6Mrs Kim siFujoshi  
mian baru rev dich15,  
ngebut ini bacanya,

ceritanya seru thor,  
ditunggu lanjutannya,,

8/15/2012 c15ciwonie  
ya! thor kasian heenim (っ﹏c)

8/14/2012 c15minong  
akhirnya update juga..  
Chap ini pendek u,u chap selanjutnya panjangin ya author wkwk *plak  
itu pasti sj dari masa depan ya yg dteng? Atau cmn kyuhyun? Penasaran.  
Klo boleh usul,mending kangteuk dlu, brurutan sesuai umur para next sj, kanteuk lbih tua kan? Hrusnya dia yg lahir dluan n dibuatnya jga dluan(?),apalagi kangteuk dah *plak

8/14/2012 c15rae ahh  
haloo author baru saya :D *intro dulu kn  
siapa itu ? kok kyuhyun ada 2 ? makin penasaran ? lanjut author jangan ya

8/13/2012 c15GaemSMl  
Mian bru review...hehexD  
haaaah...q hmpir lupa ma ni ff...lgi pula knpa update'y lm bngt siiih thooor...  
Mwo? Si evil da DUA?...  
Makin menarik ceritanya...  
Lanjuuuutttt...:D

8/13/2012 c15Cho Sung Hyun  
huaaaaaaaaa selai jahaaattt ko TBC sih... T.T. Aq ktinggalan 3 chap... Huft update kilat ne... FIGHTING! \(_)/

8/13/2012 c15HaeHyuKyuMin151  
aku pilih pairing Nya EunHae sama KyuMin heheheheh. Btw ceritanya bagus banget (y) makasih ya ceritanya. Nyeheheheh

8/13/2012 c15 1Kim Haerin-ah  
Lanjut lanjut lanjut...! w  
Ganbatte!

8/13/2012 c15 2cho kyuminyeol  
*lempar author ke sungai han  
pendek bgt. .  
uda di tunggu sekian lama chinguuu :(  
huweeee

update kilat n panjang chingu  
sepanjang cintaku ke kyuhyun *dilempar sendal

8/13/2012 c15Reita  
Hanchul #ngibarin bndra hanchul breng heebum  
Tpi jgn wat yg prtama ya,  
Ke2 apa k3 gto

8/13/2012 c15Rilianda Abelira  
Ehem saya readers baru di fic ini :D  
ceritanya bagus bgt, tapi yg sangat disayangkan bukan saja typo yg masih kadang nyempil dgn malu2nya tetapi juga, penempatan POV yg buat saya bingung, sm penyetingan waktu yg sering lost dgn adegan selanjutnya, pemberian nama serta hal2 lainnya yg masih mengurangi nilai tulisan ini di logika tp tidak di hati saya :D

next thor ;)

8/13/2012 c15dirakyu  
apa kyu dari masa depan datang?

8/13/2012 c15kimjulia220799  
huaaah. . . .

Ntar kyumin yg d'dluin jha. . .  
Ceritanya lumayan tuh. . Bikin penasaran, oh ya, ntar ortu next super junior masa depan semuanya langsung ke dorm suju masa skrg pha cuma kyu'nya aja?

Cepet update ea. . . .

magie april  
Maaf baru review,, soal nya ff ini baru nemu kmrn jadi aku putuskan review nya di chap 15 aja. Hehe  
Oya... Ff nya bagus banget! Aku ketawa-ketawa sendiri bacanya. Apalagi 'eunhae family' mereka itu menurutku paling 'aneh' diantara semuanya bikin 'ngakak(?)'. :)

8/13/2012 c15erlina elfiani  
onni...  
bikinlagi donk!  
ini ff bagus sekali aku ingin onni membuatnya lagi yg lebih bagus lagi  
oke...

8/13/2012 c15Bunny Ming  
Lanjut. . .

8/13/2012 c15Purple Addict  
huwaaa...pasti yg terakhir itu kyuhyun dari masa depan? iyakan thor? #plakk *au: sok tau lu! me: hehe ._.v  
thor, chap depan banyakin yewook dong tp kyumin jg gpp...ya..ya.. *pasang muka melas  
next chap ditunggu  
Keep writing!

8/13/2012 c15park hee seo  
author,, bnyakin hanchul moment dong,, updated nya jngan lama2 ngeliat ending nya,,

8/13/2012 c15 1  
Hah.. Yang dateng itu kyu dari masa depan kan? Next SuJu jadi pulang yah? Hanchul gimana tuh?

8/12/2012 c15YeWookBaby  
lanjuttt  
itu yang dateng kyu dari masa depan ya?  
maksud"BUAT YADONGERS SEKALIAN,SEGERA MERAAT*?* SAAT CHAP 16/17". terus milih pairing,maksud nya mau bikin NC yah?!#plakk . lanjut ne,minal aidin walfaidzin maaf lahir dan batin

8/12/2012 c15 14Cha2LoveKorean  
Eh? Jngan2 suju d masa dpan dteng bwat jmput next suju? Huwaaaa pasti lucu deh! XD kyu ja mpe kaget gtu.. Kkk  
ayo lanjut! Aq tnggu loh.. X3

8/12/2012 c15 9Hikari Hoshigawa  
moshi2 author-sama! #smbil megang hp

ehem ehem #tarik napas dlm2

CEPETAN UPDATE CHAP SLANJUTX YA AUTHOR-SAMA!  
*teriak di dpn rumah selai* #prang ctak bugh *dilmparin ma tetangga selai*

hehehe, gomen nee!  
author-sama, chap ini agak pndek. panjangin lagi nee?

aq bingung mau komen apa, pokoke mantap lah ff ini.

I lup U thor  
muach muach muach  
#ciumin selai smpai pingsan

8/12/2012 c15 1cherrizka980826  
mwahahahaha... KYUHYUN masa depan dtg!

8/12/2012 c15park min mi  
yewook duluan dong ! :D

update kilat ya :)

8/12/2012 c15MeyMey8495  
kyaaa.. utusan dari masa depan kyu ya? huhhh... penasaran... kenapa mesti di cut sama tbc sihh..

liat aja aku musuhhan sama TBC (*.*)-w TBC mengganggu !

kyaa... update cepet yaaa pleaseee.. kan libur lebaran .. yaa... yaaa...

oh ya , reques couple 1 nya hancul aja dehh... mereka kan lagi berantem biar so sweeet gituu.. hehehe

keep fight and write yaaakkk

8/12/2012 c15Lee Shurri  
yah...aku bisa ngerti sih alasan Hangeng ingin memulangkan Next Super Junior...  
tapi sedih aja ngeliahat Chullie jadi kaya gitu T.T  
itu diakhir Anggota Suju dari masa depan pada datang ya?

8/12/2012 c15Shim Yeonhae  
Hah kok kyuhyun ada 2 ? Heenim irreona, hangeng dan hanchul menunggumu

8/12/2012 c15kurous  
ye updet  
maksudnya chingu mau hiatus atau udah hiatus? #plak biasa orang gak mudeng.  
besok lagi yang lbh cepet ya updetnya  
semangat chingu

LimJaeMiYewooky  
wuah...  
jadi tambah penasaran sama jalan ceritanya...  
lanjutkan author-shi...  
gomawo

8/12/2012 c15Guest  
Wkwkwkwkwk kata2 kyu yg terakhir bikin aku ngakak ..  
Itu ortu mrk udh jmpt ya ?

8/12/2012 c15namikaze  
wah smakin seru nih yang pertama hanchul duluan dong author ...

8/12/2012 c15Sofi  
annyeong chingu  
mian aku gak pernah muncul lg*Kyu: emang siapa loe*me:pundung

huwaa lama gak liat ff ini.. ternyata cerita nya tambah seru :)b  
Kyumin oppa jangan mesum kayak Kyu ahjussi ya -_-a nanti oppa gak diizinin sama Yesung ahjussi lo..

ternyata udh waktunya next SuJu oppadeul pulang.. Huwaa hyun gak mau pisah ma Nyukkie oppa*hugNyukkieoppasampesesak*dijitakKanteukoppa -_-"  
kyu ahjussi ada 2? ._.a . apa 'mereka' sudah sampai ke masa kini chingu?

oke.. segitu dlu review dari ku chingu.. dan kalau chingu udh siap hiatus wajib update kilat ya..*maksa

SOFI _

8/12/2012 c15blue sky21  
Mwo? Kyu ada 2?  
Gmn tuh critanya?  
Bikin penasaran nih

lanjut dong chingu  
pairingnya Yewook/ sibum/ hanchul yh

8/12/2012 c15BoPeepBoPeep137  
lanjuuutttt...

8/12/2012 c15Jinyeon  
Thor... Hua... Aku nunggu udh lma... Tp gpp dech akhirnya update jga...,thor itu yg kembarannya kyu yg keluar pas akhir thu dri masa depan ya?

8/12/2012 c15Lue  
Maaf bru coment skrg. Abisx aq sllu oll pke' HP. Jd g bsa mnjeljh spuasx.  
Wlaupn g bca dr awl, q ska FF ni.

KYU ad 2? Pnsarn am klanjtanx

8/12/2012 c15 7Jang Taeyoung  
wah chap 15 dateng! chap 15 dateeng!  
karena saya YWS.. Aku mau YeWook duluaaaaan #sahursahurgaduh #plak

8/12/2012 c15Anami Hime  
Ksihan hangeng dbnci chulie :(  
ap bnar next suju akn dplngkan ?  
NCny haehyuk dulu, kan sama" yadong  
hehehe  
lanjuuuut, uptude jg lma"

8/12/2012 c15Chubymin  
Pndek btul chingu part bsk yg pnjng dkt bs..  
Jgn lma" updateny yB-)

8/12/2012 c15SSungMine  
huah, akhirnya cameback jga, :)

yg prtama hanchul aja,, :)

lanjut ne? jgn lama2,, :)

8/12/2012 c15lee minji elf  
ituuuu.. yang jemput pasti kyuu.. wahhhhh makin bagus... lanjut nya cepet ya

8/12/2012 c15 1feykwangie  
untuk chap brikut'y SIBUM couple ya ya ya . .

8/12/2012 c15BummieSnowAngel  
SIBUMSIBUMSIBUMSIBUM! XDDD

desroschan  
.ah dah gak sabar nunggu ending nih,,

8/12/2012 c15chlaudiajulinar  
Huah, selai mianhe baru review di chap ini, soalnya chap-chap sebelumnya udah ketinggalan jauh u.u  
Baca ini dengan perasaan yg lagi campur aduk itu bener" buat sesak nafas, nangis, dan untungnya belum imsak lah . Aku suka chap ini selai, emosinya berasa, feelnya dapat, dan heenim huahh i'm very like him at this chapter )  
Request couple yah? Hhmm aku mau HanChul dulu deh soalnya bener" kangen sama couple ini :(  
Oh yah ntar double update kah habis puasa ini? Heheheheehe XD  
Oke sekian review aku disini yah selai, waiting for the next chapter :)

8/12/2012 c15AntChaerin  
Req : : KyuMin first, please! *pasangtampangmelas5000volt*

Hhehe  
kasihan c evil magnae dapet kmbaran menda"k.

Aihh Heenim jgn lma" mrh na ma gege yaa.. Ksiaan Suami mu.. *ngelirik gege yg pundung dpojokkan* #taboked

keep writing.. ..

8/12/2012 c15 15Blue DaFFodil  
Akhirnya update juga! Sellaii menunggu itu tak enak lho "  
NEXT CHAP MUST BE ASAP NE!  
geregetan nih sm endingnya... Aaa pokoknya update yg cepet!

8/12/2012 c15Anonymouss  
Haha yg jemput dari masa depan orang tuanya ya? -v-  
Well, lanjut! Chap 16 pairingnya boleh milih nih? O_O  
Kalo boleh pilih 3 ya! Haehyuk yewook zhoury xD #digampar  
Lanjut

8/12/2012 c15Turtles  
Hiks...ini sgt sedih..hiks*ambil tisssue lap air hidung*  
itu knapa kyumin jd mesum akut gitu kyk appa.a...hadeh  
loh knp evil jadi 2 ygh...

8/12/2012 c15Jaylyn Rui  
Horeeee  
Akhirnya update juga...  
Makin serius nih ya konfliknya, aku makin sukaaaa

Lanjuuut XD *aku bingung mw ngetik apaan lagi*

8/12/2012 c15 7nyukkunyuk  
kyaa ketinggalan dua chap..  
aigoo..heenim ah bangun laah..  
kasian gege..  
lanjut..lanjuut

8/12/2012 c15 3hyuknie  
gak mw komentar jahat...  
cuma kyk nya,crta nya udh mulai gk fokus nich

8/10/2012 c14DelvannyArw  
Aaa... Ceritanya seru looh cepet dong lanjutinnya gomawo

8/3/2012 c7SJ 4ever  
Nangis darah... Hueee ceritanya seediih.. :'( tapi keren :')

8/1/2012 c14 10Han Eun Kyo  
ayo lanjut thor  
jadikan haehyuk bahagia bersama sang agyea :D

7/31/2012 c14KimMinJi  
Min, Masih Lama Buat Lanjutnya?

7/28/2012 c14Ping97EvilKyuFishyHae  
huahh, cuplikannya aku kayaknya udah nebak siapa T.T  
yg bener ? Masa pesta perisahan ? Huehhh T.T  
moment2 NSJ nya manis ya xD kayak appa umma mereka :3  
Chapt 15 ditunggu

7/25/2012 c14KimSangie  
woahhhh! keren ceritanya cepat dilanjutin ya  
oh iya aku reader baru disini :D  
banggapta

kangteuk shipper  
aku penghuni bru ffn n bru ktmu fic ini, langsung aja dibaca kebut dri ch 1-14 xD *tepar* tpi ga nyesel soalnya critanya bgus bgt, daebak.!  
Tpi prasaan aku ko kangteuk moment nya dikit? *nangis* Cmn pas dibgian ss4,sama yg di ch7 yg mreka nikah. Tpi jjur yg pas di ch7 romantic bgt kangteuk xD daebak.  
kyaknya udah mau end ya? *so tau* klo udah end,bkin sekuelnya dong,tpi rated M *plak* xD ._.v  
sgtu aja dri saya yg tak tau malu ini(?) update scepatnya jebal xD ._.v

7/18/2012 c14HaeHyuk15  
aahh ceritanya bagus bangetttt... 3

7/12/2012 c14Guest  
seru banget yahhhh fanfic nya lanjutin dong

7/12/2012 c14 1Kim Haerin-ah  
Lanjut doong, penasaran niih...  
Eh, pasangan EunHaenya dipanjangin dikit doong, hehe... :D  
Gomawo... :D

7/11/2012 c14 14Cha2LoveKorean  
Aigoo jngan blang next chap udh end? T,T aq msih mw bca lnjutan ny.. Huweee  
pesta perpisahan? *mewek d plukan umin*  
kan tmbah lcu klo ad NSJG (Next SuJu Generation) *aegya2 ny next suju* XD  
Suju dah jdi haraboji/halmoni d umur mreka yg msih muda.. Kkk pasti lcu! XD

7/9/2012 c14Guest  
Aigoo ternyata nyukiie tuh pervert juga

Huftemank deh buah jatuh gak jauh ma pohon-nya

nii crita keren deh.. gak sabar nunggu chap selanjutnyaaa..

7/9/2012 c14 4ressijewelll  
ehhh tu maksudnya nyukkie nurunin pervert donghae,?

kkkk hyukkie masihh ngambek tuhh ma hae..

7/8/2012 c14Jaylyn Rui  
waaah... pemilihan kata2 di bagian sibum momentnya bagus banget...  
aduuuh,aku tambah penasaran nih,makin keren ceritanya  
lanjuut

_Jaylyn Rui_

7/8/2012 c14 1feykwangie  
hai , aq reader baru ni . .  
Wah cerita'y bagus bgt. Ada lucu'y ada jg romantis'y . . Keren keren keren . . Lanjutin cerita'y ya . . Gak sbr nih nunggu lanjutan'y. .

7/8/2012 c1 5TanSintha  
anak"nya tuh laki" semau kah?

7/8/2012 c14Guest  
wow... tetep keren seperti biasa chigu..

tapi ko makin pendek ya? tambahin dong.. kayaknya cepet banget gitu abisnya... hehe..

bagus kok keep fight ya..

MeyMey8495

7/8/2012 c14Lara Saengie  
uda mau end ya?  
no comment deh,,  
lanjut ajah,,  
uda terlalu happy soalnya  
:D

7/8/2012 c14Redpurplewine  
OMO,, kyuie luar biasa,, byar lee soo man buat ngebatalin duet sungmin n sunny? WOW kira2 dbyar brpa yach,,

kekeke anakx yewook n anakx kyumin pacaran,, yaayy lucu2 hahaha

ahh disini kurang yewook moment yach#plak

update soon

7/8/2012 c14yieun choi  
huuaaahh,, kalo yg ini iya nih selai yg telat update... Eon ampe kering nungguinnya... hehehe...  
Eon paling suka moment Sibum couple,,, kaya'nya dalem banget... huhuhuuu... miss sibum moment... hiks... sssrrrrroooootttt... *ngelap ingus pake bajunya siwon  
update selanjutnya ditunggu ya dek...

7/8/2012 c14qyukey  
hore akhirnya diupdate jugaaaa hahahah semangat buat chap selanjutnya .

Hikari Hoshigawa  
AUTHOR-SAMA! #tereak di telinga selai

Hehehe,,, #nyengir  
gomen ne, bru review lg di chap ini n chap kemaren gak smpat review soalx lg...GAK ADA PULSA! #ala iklan kartu A*

thor, thor, tmben nie ff romantis amat. Author-sama hbs brguru ma sypa bsa bwt ff jg romantis kekeke *bisikin selai yg ada di bwh meja* #plakk ngapain -,-"

wah, sepertix chap dpn bkalan ada yg ngamuk nie hihihi. Moga2 ketiga gege qta gak bkln tepar kyk author klo di tmpar sama pnduduk stu dorm suju ntar *ngelirik author yg pndung di bwh meja*

udhan ah thor! aq mau tdr dulu ma Kibum oppa. Ayo oppa qta tdr, udh malam nie! *narik Kibum oppa msk dlm selimut*

oyasumi ne, author-sama! *lmbai2 ke selai n siwon*  
Huahmm! Zzzzz

7/8/2012 c14de  
akh kpn han gege mu blg tntng kpulngan mreka..#ga mau mreka plg

7/8/2012 c14desroschan  
.wah kaya'y chap entar bakal sedih nih  
.lanjut chingu

7/8/2012 c14shimshia63  
kukira bakal dichap ini next suju bakal pulang..  
alhamdullillah ya(gaya syahrini) nggak jadi.. pasti sedih soalnya..  
lanjut chingu..  
oh ya .. jangan panggil shim-ssi panggil aja shia atau shi-ah (keduanya ampir terdengeer sama)  
shim itu marga suami gue( sambil hug max changmin aka shim changmin aka kyuhyun's partner in crime.. hehe :D

7/8/2012 c14 9cloudyeye  
kibum bnrn dh pny pcr g sih?  
Trs siwon mau dikemanain? *lebay*  
next suju pada mau kembali ke masa mrka ya?  
Hanzhoury pasti dimarahin ama member lain nya.  
Lanjut chingu XD

7/8/2012 c14myeolchilee  
huaaa masa nanti merekanya balik sih  
jebal ini mah thor jangan dipisahin T.T ga mau tau gimana caranya *maksa *plak xP  
keep writiiiiiiiing

7/8/2012 c14BoPeepBoPeep137  
kyakya lanjutt. .

7/8/2012 c14Guest  
agak sebel ama kotak review yang sekarang q . chap nanti ada adegan tangis menangis*?* gak. kyumin and yewook couple ternyata berbesanan :o . klo umin ama okie nikah terus punya anak,pasti imut ya#orang ortu nya aja imut serta suka beraegyo ria apalagi anak aegyo udah imut apalagi ber aegyo makin kiyuttt . kira-kira MOS yang mengerikan itu apa ya? nama asli eonnie siapa? lanjut ne.  
gamsa  
-YeWookBaby-

7/8/2012 c14Guest  
wha besok chap terakhir bukan?  
wah sayang banget ni ff dah mau selesai #sok tau  
ok aku tunggu kelanjutannya

kurous

7/8/2012 c14Guest  
Lanjut ya thor, next Ch selanjutnya nih sudah ga sabaran,thor bikin Nc Yewook dan Kyumin donk. Di tunggu ya Ch selanjutnya ok ;)  
-salam manis Ryeosung couple yewook Shipper-...*.*-;

7/8/2012 c14 1Eunhyuk's wife  
Pasti itu yg nampar heechul .-.  
Aku seneng chap 13 nya banyak haehyuk XD lanjutkan ! XD  
Shinri moment kurang banyak u,u  
Aku suka couple kanteuk unyuk XD  
Apdet kilat yaa ;;)

7/8/2012 c14Guest  
annyeong, minoru imnida... wuahhhhh, critax keren, lucu n daebak dech.. hehee  
wah, kyax chap depan bkalan ada scene sad nich... tpi jdi ga sabar... lanjut thor...  
HWAITING!

7/8/2012 c14 3Cho Molin  
DAEBAKKKK! tapi aku sedikit bingung bacanya... tapi tetep DAEBAKK...

kalau ada waktu sempatkan diri baca ff ku ya...  
Saya promosi begini, karena saya kekurangan REVIEW... thanks

*mian, kalo menurut kalian saya promosi*

7/8/2012 c14Guest  
ai selai WAE?KENAPA GC KONFIRM AMA AKU...HUHUHU JAHAT AMAT YAH...#caps keinjek...  
saya memutuskan klw ch ini sukses mmbwt q GALAU,...  
tapi klw bleh nebak...yg namplok itu kyk heechul dan yg di tamplok han gege...  
oya satu lagi baby...klw mw bls review q pke turtles aja yah baby...al.a ada 2 yg pke guest q jdi gc tau...

7/8/2012 c14ChaaChulie247  
wahhh Mian Thor review langsung j hehe  
suka pas bagian hae marah sama hyukkie v abis itu dipoppo ciecieeee sama kaya won n bummie cikiciw  
Hueeee pesta perpisahan baby2 bakalan pulang dong huhuhu  
lanjut Thor azazafighting

stephannie carolina  
Ugh kapan suju cilik di pulangin,,,  
kasian kalau di masa itu terus  
kapan mereka buat anaknya #plak klo anak-anak masa depan ada di masa lalu  
ugh cepat lah,,,  
aku tunggu

7/8/2012 c14Guest  
Ahhh aku suka pas bagian kanteuk am nyuukie mereka cocok banget lanjut yaauthor

7/8/2012 c14 3hyuknie  
review :)

7/8/2012 c14Lya Clouds  
kyaaahh, semakin menarik. Chap ini yewook momentnya gaada, tp gapapa deh, ayo lanjut. Fighting !

7/8/2012 c14Guest  
Author-ssi,akhirnya update jga...  
Keren...tp kurang panjaaaaaaaaaaaang.#plakxD  
LANJUUUTT...

GaemSMl

7/7/2012 c14 2cho kyuminyeol  
selai-ssi  
kelamaan updatenya :(  
hampir aja lupa ama nii ff  
hee  
d chap ini ngga ada kyumin o.O  
gpp deh  
hehe

lanjut selai :)

7/6/2012 c13qyukey  
lanjuuuutin :DDDDDDDDD penasaran deh sama lanjutannya

7/4/2012 c13ELi CassieELF  
Next :)

ni FF yg pling aku tunggu2 ..

7/2/2012 c13Guest  
waaw...  
Kereen bangett...  
Kecepetan dong lnjtnxa thor...

6/30/2012 c13Guest  
Lanjut :)

6/28/2012 c13 4ressijewelll  
aigo haehyuk...sweet

aishhh nihh seme childish banget dechhh...

huaaa nyukkie kau harus tau bagaimana rupa kangteuk saat ini...kkkk

lanjuttttt

6/28/2012 c13Guest  
heyo perfect ff tapi...kurang panjang...  
n jgn prnah tamatkan ni ff klw mmbr.a bloem nikah,ncan,p.a anak n masa dpn mrka oke

6/28/2012 c13 14Cha2LoveKorean  
Gyaaa like! Like! Like! XD  
jd penerus suju couple2an jga.. Kkk trnyta mw d ff mana ja, yewook n' kyumin slalu jdi besan(?) y? Kkk  
wahh couple2 dah mulai brstu.. Apa bkal ada 'next suju generation'? *aegya2 ny next suju* XD  
kkk  
aq tnggu lnjutan ny ne

6/26/2012 c13Bunny Ming  
Gomawo ne sarannya. . , . ! Makin lucu2 aja tuh tingkah mereka aplg si Appa evil yg ngerjai .ok next see u again.;-)

6/26/2012 c13yieun choi  
ah,, eon telat lagi... banyak moment romantis... eon sukaaa... selai,, emang ada boneka setangah monyet setengah ikan? kanteuk ga nyuruh SPG-nya buat motong boneka ikan ama boneka monyet trus disatuin khan? hehehe...

shim shia  
akhirnya update..

bagus chingu.. aku suka.. apalagi bagian hanchull..unyu banget.. hahaha(maklumin selain yunjae bias aku juga hanchul bias)

lanjut.. update kilat...SEMANGAT!:D

6/26/2012 c13kim soo cloudy  
aww, makin co cweet aja.. Lanjut yah, thor! Soo suka bgt ama ni ff, walau waktu itu ff ini sempet ilang T..T tapi sekarang udh muncul lagi., hah, pokoke lanjut, ya thor

6/26/2012 c13muzkyu  
Lanjuut author, hehe mian bru ripiu skrg

6/26/2012 c13Fany Clouds  
Diantara Kyumin and Yewook siapa yang jadi seme and siapa yg jadi uke secarakan kyumin evilnya keterlaluan #gak nyambung...

author yang baik hati dan tidak sombong update kilat ya ...

#pasang puppy eyes

6/26/2012 c13Fany Clouds  
Diantara Kyumin and Yewook siapa yang jadi seme and siapa yg jadi uke secarakan kyumin evilnya keterlaluan #gak nyambung...

author yang baik hati dan tidak sombong update kilat ya ...

6/26/2012 c13VirusMYP  
aduuh.. Haehyuk moment! hahaha...

aku masih gelisah nih sama Hangeng. kok kesannya dia jahat sih. kenapa pengen anak2 imut itu di balikin ke masa depan. huhu..

updatenya jangan lama-lama ya thor. takut lupa. ini juga baru sempet review.*curcol*. hehe..

6/25/2012 c12YeWookBaby aka SMD  
ne, gomawo atas doanya,aku udah lulus hehehe dan mendapat name yah lumayan lah 26 D. aku suka hyojoon ssi,nanti bg video nc nya yewook ne#HJ:sipp#gue gila . maaf baru riview ne,karena chap 13 udah ada, chap 14 kutunggu ne

6/25/2012 c13YeWookBaby aka SMD  
kak,kayak nya chap 12 aku gak riview,maap ya soal nya aku baca nya malem-malem jadi nya ketiduran deh . . lanjut ne,ini diantara nyukkie dan kanteuk siapa yang jadi seme nya? shinri dan zhoury,hanchul dan sibum jg siapa semenya? aku bingung soal nya,jd di jelaskan ne. lanjuttt

6/25/2012 c13Wookie e'Laytis  
Aaa keren banget cerita!

Cepet update ya!

Di tungu! Jangan lama-lama

6/25/2012 c13Lee Shurri  
omo...makin lama ceritanya jadi so sweet banget... .

hehehehehe...n aku suka cara penceritaan yang sekarang

6/25/2012 c13myeolchilee  
huaaa update

uye ulala

akhirnya eunhyuk sadar sama perasaannya

wait for next chap

6/25/2012 c13Jaylyn Rui  
Kyaaaa! Ada haehyuk moment! Aku suka banget bagian haehyuknyaaa

Eumm.. Selai-ssi.. Maaf bgt ya aku baru review di chap ini.. Yg dulu2 aku gk pernah review.. Tp aku udh tobat skrg! Hehehe

Chapter2 depan aku pasti review kok!

Update kilat yaaa..

6/25/2012 c13BoPeepBoPeep137  
nyehehe kyu bener2 setan u.u xD

lanjuuttt

6/25/2012 c13 9cloudyeye  
wah, kanteuk blushing tuh wkwkwk. . *dibuang*

akhirnya haehyuk slg mencintai XD

update kilat ya. .

6/25/2012 c13desroschan  
.akhir nemu lagi file ini

.lanjut

Stephannie  
ugh kapan mereka akan di balikin,,,

klo mereka cepet di balikin kan suju bakal ncan #ketawanista

harus ada nc di setiap couple yah

da author baik,,,

maaf yah baru komen,,,

lanjutkan updet kilat klo bisa

heheheee

6/25/2012 c13Stephannie  
ugh kapan mereka akan di balikin,,,

klo mereka cepet di balikin kan suju bakal ncan #ketawanista

harus ada nc di setiap couple yah

da author baik,,,

maaf yah baru komen,,,

6/25/2012 c13cha  
pasti yg kirim surat ke sunny c evil kyu...

6/25/2012 c13de  
snang ny q menemukn ff ne kmbli!

Dorm jd pnuh sm oqg jtuh cinta y.

Tlong lnjutkn..

6/25/2012 c13GaemSMl  
Author mian review'y terlambat...hehexD

chp sebelum'y pun q gx review hehe...

Kyumin moment'y kurang bnyk#plak:-D

lanjuuuut...

6/25/2012 c13Myblackfairy  
haehyuk nyesek tuh tp akhirnya gezzz bgt alias blushing wkwk. hanchul lg kaya bkin perjanjian cinta (?)

nyukkie lg ngambek hehe. sibum teh emang poker face tp q suka hehe

6/25/2012 c13lee minji elf  
di lanjut yaa selai... semangat... mungkin end nya waktu mereka pulang kedunia mereka lagi ya...?

6/25/2012 c13 7nyukkunyuk  
fiuh..

haehyuk couple kembali bersatu.. *kibar banner haehyuk

kekekeke..aigoo kelakuan the next super junior lucu ..

dilanjut XDDD

6/25/2012 c13kyukyu  
Lanjut author

aku suka sama kisah asmara para baby super junior

update kilat ne

6/21/2012 c12yieun choi  
Selaaaaiiiiii #triak dari Namsan Tower

akhirnya kau repost lagi FF ini... hiks... *terharu

makasie yah udah di repost,, padahal di rate-nya aman kok malah kena razia... hiks..

mian eonnie baru mampir... eonnie baru tau kalo FF ini di repost...

critanya smakin ke sini semakin seeerrrruuuu...

kapanpun selai update eonnie tunggu! Hwaiittiiinngg!

6/21/2012 c12turtles  
argh#frustasi...

author lw ngupdate bilang" napa#reader gaje#

q bnci km...knp cpt bgt tbc.a pdhal q pgn liat(?) haehyuk ribut hahaha...

oea bwt yg seru konflik eunhae.a#dibantai

6/20/2012 c12Ririn Park  
Cool chingu, lanjutkan ne? figthing!

6/20/2012 c12VirusMYP  
mian ya karena baru ripiu. baru bisanya setelah epep ini udah chapter yang ke 12. jeongmal mianhae*bow*

bingung juga sih mau ripiu aku bacanya enjoy2 aja. gak ada masalah.

jadi, kapan update lagi. jangan lama-lama yaa.. gomawo

6/20/2012 c12VirusMYP  
mian ya karena baru ripiu. baru bisanya setelah epep ini udah chapter yang ke 12. jeongmal mianhae*bow*

bingung juga sih mau ripiu aku bacanya enjoy2 aja. gak ada masalah.

jadi, kapan update lagi. jangan lama-lama yaa.. gomawo

6/19/2012 c12aisyah494  
lanjut lanjut lanjut lanjut lanjut

update kilat

ressijewelll  
ohhh ternyata tuh yeoja fujoshi super akut...kkkk

aigo donghae n leeteuk jahilnya..ehhh kangteuk mau menyatakan cinta ne...whaiting,...q mendukung#kibar banner

omongan sibum n kangteuk emang terbukti...kkkkk

makanya jangan suka jelalatan ikan...diputusin baru tau rasa lhoo

nice

update ditunggu

6/18/2012 c12Cho Cheonsa  
Annyeong author-ssi :D naneun cheonsa imnida :D cheonsa anaknya kyu appamin umma loh *ga nanya, cheonsa -.-*

mian cheonsa baru bisa riview di chap 12 T.T

sebenernya cheonsa udah baca ff ini waktu chap 9 blm lanjut, mau kasih riview tapi ga punya akun ffn ini, cheonsa kira kalo mau riview harus punya akun dulu ternyata engga xD maklum cheonsa kan reader baru u,u *kok jd curhat sih?*

oh iya lanjutin ya author-sshi next chapnya :D cheonsa penasaran sama kelanjutan ceritanya, tapi cheonsa jg takut next SJ kembali ke masa depan T.T

6/18/2012 c12Shim shia  
Mian author-ssi.. *bow bow 90 degress

6/17/2012 c12Bunny Ming  
Lanjut ne. . .eon ga bsa bnyk komen,eon lg krg sehat.

6/17/2012 c12BoPeepBoPeep137  
lanjuuttttt

6/17/2012 c12MissChoi  
Ahaha *hugback*

Wah ff nya di re-publish..

Tetep semangat ya selai

Masih ditunggu lanjutannya selai strawberry :)

Wah bakal ada chap ttg ms dpn mereka ya.. asik ..

6/17/2012 c12 14Cha2LoveKorean  
Gyaaaa akhirny ad yg ngbuat ff kya gni XD

Lucu kyumin ngegemesin, yewook apa lgi, yg lain ny jga.. Huwaaaa aq akan jd fans(?) klian klo emang bkal ad 'next suju' kkk

aq tnggu lnjutan ny thor

6/17/2012 c12Hikari Hoshigawa  
thor, thor, bgun dong! pingsanx kgak kelar2 #goyang2 bahux author

aq gak nyiksa author lg deh hehehe, damai! #pasang pose jari bntuk V

thor, chap ini pnuh dgn moment2 romantis ya? sepertinya smua udh pnya psanganx masing2 nie

ciee, yg gak sngaja ciuman ehem ehem #godain Nyukkie

btw, hyojoon unnie bgi2 ya vid NC YeWook ntar klo udah dpt kekeke #yadong mode on

ayo thor dilanjut cpetan ya? n bwt yg lebiihhh pnjang _

thor, thor, ya ampun msh tepar jg? ckckck #nyiramin author pake air biar bngun.

6/17/2012 c12 3lee kyuzha  
Aasiik update.. Hehehe..

Ehh iyaa thor itu Han Gge sama MimiGe mau balikin aegya"nya yaa..

Tapi nanti di kasih taukan kabar kelanjutan mereka.. Hihihi

Ehh iyaa kyumin moment nyaa buat lagi yaa.. Yg sweet.. Hehehe..

Debak..

Lanjuuuttt

6/17/2012 c12hatakehanahungry  
kyaaaaa,,,, ada hanchul

eeeeh,,, kapan hanchul n sibum ber romance lagi

cieeee,,, ada leader galau

cieeee,,,, hanchul senior bermesraan di bandara

kyaaaa,,,

lanjut lanjut lanjut

hana tunnggu kelanjuttan kisah hanchul sibum

hohooh

FIGHTING

6/17/2012 c12Kim Sae Rin  
IH WAW !

suka,banget krakter'y Lee HyoJoon, D .. gila bnerr,mnta video NC dri YeWook Couple ..!

Lanjuut dah !

6/17/2012 c12lee minji elf  
aku suka.. jangan berhenti di sini ya..m v ngomong2 nie bkl brapa chap lagi?

6/17/2012 c12Myblackfairy  
selai baryaw ff.a dihps admin. Selai keren agt haha tp aku galau nih gara2 nasib next suju, kembali gmna dll, tkt nanti menyakiti semuanya huhu...

6/17/2012 c12 1LeeHaeNa  
huwaa... hyojoon minta video nc-nya yewook? 0.0 ck! jd nnti ada adegan nc ya thor? #ngarep #plakk

ciee kanteuk sm haehyuk kisseu

hmm lanjut ne

6/17/2012 c12 2MonicaZhoury  
Aku salut sama author berimajinasi tinggi macam selai! Aku akan belajar lebih bnyk lg utk jd author di ffn ini...

Btw, ini brp chap thor? Penasaran nih! Lanjut!

Redpurplewine  
OMG syaratx Hyojon gilleee,,,, wkwkw aku juga mw yesungie oppa kirimin ke email aquu yach oppa #ngakak#

kekeke ryeowook tipe uke,uke gtu? jdi hx cocok jdi yeojachingu? OMG hyojon sadis,, hahaha tpi bgus juga dy ga mw ngancurin couple,, hh kyakx ga ada yg bkln rela,, yewook couple kan so sweet

update soon

6/17/2012 c12fallenangel  
huaaa

sempet shock pas tau ni ff ikut kehapus,

tapi sekarang udah lega karna udah balik lagi

heehee

oiia jgn lupa janji selai buat bikin hanchul moment seromantis mungkin, ne?

updet kilat ya kalau selai bisa :)

gomawo .

6/17/2012 c12kyukyu  
Wah lanjut author

oh iya kanteuk am haehyuk itu sama-sama suka ya ih mereka ngegemesin dh

Update kilat ya

6/17/2012 c12ChaaChulie247  
wahhhhh salah paham nih hae,,, kan hyuk lagi jengkel gegara hae tebar pesona ckckckck ngegalau deh nih endchapnya

lanjut azazafighting n_n

6/16/2012 c12Bumrae  
lanjut thor . makiin seru ceritanya :D

_**Semua ini yang bisa membuat selai semakin semangat melanjutkan *meski molor* XD**_

_**Tapi terimakasih~ n_n**_

_**Semoga suka chap terakhirnya~ **_

_**Soal sequel bisa dilihat di akhir chap 17, tebak yo tebak XD**_


End file.
